Naruto and the X men
by Falcon S. Kimeraki
Summary: During the battle at the Valley of the end, Something really wrong happens. and it takes him to a new world, with a new people, full of unique powers. Bonds of friends and family will be made, Naruto's Training recommenced.
1. Prologue: Leaving and Arriving

I don't know Naruto, or the X-men. They are owned by Shonen Jump (SP) and Marvel Studio's. I'm just adding my own crazy twist.

Falcon S. Kimeraki.

Chapter One - Leaving and Arriving.

The Valley of the end, a tribute to the Shodaime Hokage and the great battle fought against the leader of the Uchiha of the time, Mardara. Border between the Land of Fire, and the Land of Rice. At either side of the valley stand two statues, forever resolute against time. A reminder of the mistakes of the past, placed as a hope that such mistakes would not be repeated. A futile gesture this time, for at this moment Uzumaki Naruto, jailer of the nine tailed demon fox Kyuubi, number one surprising knuckle-headed ninja of the Hidden leaf faced off against Uchiha Sasuke, branded traitor by the Hidden leaf, and one of the last two survivors of his clan.

With open determination both ninja were charging at each other. One sticking to the rock side, the other rushing from the top of the water, and up the statue of the Shodaime Hokage. Both using the same tactic, full frontal attack with a single power punch, at the last second both pulled back and then released forward in to ready waiting hands, catching each others blows and then stopping with a turn. At the end, they lined up perfectly, heads next to each other, getting the view the others saw a moment ago. Sasuke saw the lake and Sky, 'it shouldn't be so sunny on a day like this' he thought.

"….. I know I said this already, but be honest with your self….. You want this as much as I do...... and Kakashi and Sakura aren't here now. No body is going to stop us, like the last time." Of course those words sparked something in Naruto and his temper boiled over, turning his head to Sasuke, he aimed a punch at his head, hoping to knock some sense in to him.

"You Lousy…" the blonde haired boy began, only for Sasuke to quickly spin around to safety. He reached up behind Naruto's side pulling out a kunai from his holster before he cut the flow of chakra to his feet, falling towards the ground, a smirk upon his face. And at a safe distance away from Naruto, Sasuke attacked with effortless ease and deadly aim. It was a shot meant to kill. If it wasn't for quick reflexes that were learned over a period of time, he'd have been killed. A Shurikan was thrown, and was collided, head on with the kunai, sending them both weapons off coarse. It had been a distraction, and in the time that Naruto blinked, Sasuke was in front of him once more, and with one punch, sent him doubling over, before attacking again with a vicious round house kick, sending Naruto Flying back at the water.

And then the most unbelievable thing that could happen between two friends, happened. Sasuke began to move through a series of hand signs, channelling the chakra of his body and into his hand. And with one solid word, did the energy take the complete visible form of lightning and the sound that was the chirping of what seemed to be a thousand birds.

"CHIDORI!" came Sasuke's voice, before he began running down the wall, landing upon the water, and then rushing over towards the body floating on waters surface.

Naruto saw the attacking and began forming his counter. Creating a shadow clone, an exact replica of himself, to help in the manipulating of chakra. By the time they both were done a perfect sphere of wind energy was formed. When that the clone reached for the free arm of the original throwing him towards the charging dark haired boy.

With an almost deafening yell of "RASENGAN!" Naruto meet his friend turned opponent.

And in the split moment that they collided, the energies swirled and merged together, and something formed. A rift or a rip in the very air around them, so bright it seemed that the sun was on the planet. And as quickly as it came. It left, sending out a huge shock wave of wind and dust. When it settled, there was no sign of either combatant. As though whisked away by spirits, where they had gone, no one could truly say.

* * *

The battle at Bayville Mall was something serious. What was thought to be a random thoughtless attack used to provoke the X-men was turning out to be well planned, and the brother hood were holding there own against the awesome might of the X-men. Lance Alvers, better known as Avalanche, a fifteen year old boy that fancied himself a rebel, was using his earth shaking powers to keeping two of the X-men off balance by constantly sending out vibrations from his body, into the ground, shaking and tearing the mall floor beneath their feet. Scott Summers, also known as Cyclops, and Evan Daniels, known as Spyke, were desperately trying to get to their target to stop the destruction.

Jean Grey, a seventeen year old red headed Telepath and Telekeneticwas levitating a silver haired Peatro Maximof, Known better as the Quick Silver for his awesome speed, and her self off of the ground with her powers, to keep him from escaping.

Kitty Pryde, and Rogue, who had currently and temporarily borrowed a small doze of Kitty's powers to ward off the attacks of Fred Dukes, a tall and extremely large young man with short temper and blonde Mohawk, also better Known as the unmovable Blob. Despite there greater numbers the girls were having an extremely tough time trying to subdue Fred. More so because they were constantly dodging or phasing through various pieces of whatever the large boy could toss at them. As for the last members of both teams, Todd 'Toad' Polanski, and Kurt 'The Night crawler' Wager were facing off against each other, using enhanced reflexes and acrobatics.

"This is, like, going no where!" Came the voice of Kitty Pryde as she phased through another object thrown at her.

"Ah know. But now ain't the time Ta be complainin' bout it!" Came the reply of Rogue, as she dove out of the way of an incoming object, a piece of the tile flooring along with the ground that it had been attached to. "Ah can't get close enough for a drain."

Despite the difficulty the other X-men where having with there opponents, the battle between Night crawler and Toad was more like children's rivalry. Night crawler was hanging up side down looking down to toad, and making funny faces at the gangly boy. Kurt teleported when he saw Toad aiming one of his coughing attack at him, spitting the green slime his body produced. The Chandelier that Kurt had been hanging on was immediately covered in the green slime.

"Ha! You couldn't Catch flies off of a windshield." Came the taunt as Night Crawler, Reappearing in a puff of smoke upon one of the hand rails, swinging his butt, tail and all, at the other mutant.

"AH now you gone and done it. COME HERE YOU DAMN BLUE FURRY WOOKIE!" Toad shouted as he jumped towards the second landing. However the toad never managed to get to there. And with a massive wave of wind he was sent flying off course, and instead ended up in what remand of the fountain.

Jean Grey, who had been holding up Quicksilver with her telekinetic abilities didn't even have a chance to react. She was sent flying, hitting one of the windows on the second level, going straight through, and was tossed into the shelve at the book store. Quicksilver had not fared better, and had been thrown throw the window of a _knavery_ store. Peatros though had been lucky, and landed in racking that held some old Japanese Katana's, still in the sheaths luckily.

Rogue, Kitty and Blob, who were closest to the blast were sent scattering in all directions. Kitty, being the lightest, had been sent flying out towards a janitor closet, and had to phased through the wall and door to save her self, only to slamming into one of the janitors buckets. Rogue for the most part was sent into the Shoppers Drug-mart, and into racking on the wall. Blob had been knocked off of his feet and rolled backwards into a support pillar. Spider cracks formed on the pillar from the collision, making the section extremely unstable.

Scott and Evan, had had their backs towards the blast and hadn't seen the "attack" until it hit them, what they did know was that they were picked up off of the ground and hurtled forwards towards a rather large rock formations that had sprouted out of the ground from Avalanche to stop them from winning. Evans back hit the rocks head on, knocking him out cold. Scott also hit the rocks, his head bouncing off of them, knocking his visor from his face, and leaving a nasty gash upon the side of his forehead.

Avalanche had been safely hidden behind one of his earth spikes, and avoided the most of the wind. He started to get alarming when he felt the ground move beneath his feet. He tried to find the cause of the "attack", and that's when he saw it. In the centre of the mall, suspended in air was what seemed to be a glowing tare. It what massive in size and also in power, considering the destruction it was causing.

Not a moment after Avalanche saw the tare, two bodies were propels throw it, both in separate directions from each other. Moved with grace as they began to recover from their flight, they descended to the ground. Lance paused at what he saw, the thing, he now realized, that had skidded closest to him wore an offensively bright orange and black jump suit that had a red swirl on the middle of the back, blue sandals were on his feet, blonde hair and what seemed to be pouches on his belt and right leg. Despite the persons unique appearance what was interesting was that there were rivets along ground where the person had skidded to a stop. Looking through his dome like helmet, Avalanche noticed, the person that had been shot out of.... well whatever that glowing rip was, was just a KID! He couldn't be more then 12, maybe a short 13. Daring to peek around his earth spike a bit more, he looked and noticed someone else.

Another person, that seemed roughly the same age as the orange kid, with dark hair black eyes and a vicious look upon his face. Grey short, dark navy blue t-shirt with some sort of wrapping upon his feet and the same sandals, similar rivets papered in the ground from a obviously similar landing as the other. Avalanche noticed that the dark haired kid had landed in front of the fountain that Toad had crashed into. -Not good. - When he turned to the orange kid, as he had dubbed him, the blonde had appeared sad, and reluctant to continue this obvious showdown. He could see the regret and sadness on orange kids face.

* * *

Sasuke was seething inside, he couldn't believe what had just happened. His ultimate move, the one that Kakashi had taught him, had been out done by whatever technique that idiot had used. Now he had to think of a new plan to beat him. If he try to use the Chidori again, Naruto would just retaliate with his Rasengan, and they would both be back at this point again, but far more exhausted and possibly defenceless. _'I've got to use a quicker jutsu to make an opening, then I can take him out with the Rasengan._' Sasuke thought, so distracted when his brooding and scheming that it wasn't till this point that Sasuke observed his surroundings _'this is not the Valley of the end.'_

There was debris and people laying all over, looking around he realized that they were in a building. One that had apparently had a glass roof. Something to maybe use to his advantage. How had they gotten here? Sasuke took a peek at Naruto _'He did this. He had to have. How else could we have gotten here? But why? What was his plan, and did Naruto, the dead last actually have a plan?_' he got into a more familiar stances, one taught to the children of the Uchiha Clan, one that the Uchiha prided themselves on.

Naruto of course wasn't enjoying this at all. In fact he didn't like it period. He didn't want to fight his best friend, his comrade, and in his own way, the person that he considered to be his brother. Looking towards Sasuke with blue eyes full of hurt and sadness as the realization dawned upon him. _'Sasuke, You really tried to kill me just then didn't you....... You really aren't holding anything back...... does our friendship mean nothing to you?'_ Naruto closed his eyes to compose himself, taking a deep breath as resolve entered into his body. He had Promised Sakura that he was going to bring back Sasuke. And he never broke a promise, that was his way of the shinobi.

Blue eyes opened again and he looked towards Sasuke who now stood in a fighting stance. Something caught his attention. Something behind Sasuke. A fountain. More specifically, the head, pale and sickly though it may have been, that popped out of the fountain's water and spate what ever water was in it's mouth.

"Hey! I thought you X-geeks didn't play for keeps!? Your Stormy just about turned me into the human pancake, Yo!" Came the protest as a pale hand reached up and began to rub his eyes while looking around the area, and then noticed it. Almost everyone, including the X-men, were almost all out. The only ones that seemed to be standing were Lance and Blob, though the bigger man seemed to be swaying on his feet, and two boys he had never seen before.

Naruto, for his part did a quick scan of the area and found that they were not only not in the Valley of the End, they weren't in anything that he could recognize. How could that have happened? His mind reeled through every outlandish possibility that there could be. That was when he saw it. There was a hole in the sky, like someone had taken a piece of the sky, and ripped it like paper, and then lit the biggest and brightest fire behind it. How could that be? It wasn't like anything he had seen before. What had they done? Naruto just knew that it had to have been Sasuke's and his own fault. Those two attacks where never meant to be used in that way, this happened when the two attacks has collided, he just knew it.

Naruto's thoughts were interrupted when he saw Sasuke's hand's going through a familiar set of hand signs, then bring his left hand to his mouth, sending several bolder sized fire balls towards him. Naruto dove to the side, to avoid the attack that he hadn't been prepared for. Going into a roll to avoid the attack and get back on his feet, only to come face to face with Sasuke's cold eyes. Naruto was hoisted up into the air by a hand, gripping his shoulder and digging into the muscle and bones to keep him in the position.

Then Naruto watched as Sasuke went through one handed jutsu signs, creating a second Chidori. The lightning energy forced to his hand, creating the sound of a thousand angry birds. Sasuke's Sharingan eyes spun around as he smirked up at Naruto. _'Is this really how it has to be, Sasuke? Are you going to trying and kill me?'_ Naruto looked down at the eyes of his friend and saw only killing intent. Suddenly Naruto's body began to emit the Red Chakra, like a fiery red aura visible to the naked eye, it's mere presence causing the three that were still up and about to look towards him with fright. "I didn't want to fight you Sasuke. I made a promise to bring you back, and you know I always keep my promises."

* * *

Kitty Pryde who had just come to from her little trip through the wall and into the Janitors closet. Feeling her wet close and taking a sniff at her surroundings she was disgusted with were she found her self. "Like, eew! I'm going to have to take a really long shower after this!" She complained as she stood up and moved towards the wall that she had phased throw. sticking her head out to see what was going on, and was not happy by the sight. She had looked down ,towards a blonde boy, being forcibly held up by a boy with black gravity defying hair, and a sadistic smirk. The blond boy was covered in a red glow, that looked as though it was alive. It moved like tails on an animal, and would sometime shape claws and a scraggly looking wolfs head. It was then that she noticed, the black haired kids hand was pulled back and looked ready to strike, with what seemed to be visible and loud energy being emitted from it. With a feeling of dread and awe Kitty continued to watch.

* * *

Sasuke's hand went forwards, aiming to go straight through the centre of Naruto's chest, and through his spinal column. He knew that the attack would do tremendous damage to Naruto's heart, and end it once and for all. An instant kill that was for sure. However Naruto had intervened with his plans once more, catching the hand aiming for his chest and shifted it, so instead of hitting Naruto in the chest, it had hit him on and in the right side, going through ribs, lung and part of his shoulder, and then clear through the other side, Spraying blood, bone and lung fragments from Naruto's back.

"Tch, so you managed to deflect the blow at the last minute. So what? Your still going to die, but instead of it being nearly painless, blood loss and suffocation are your chosen methods of death."

* * *

Kitty Looked on in shock as she watched what was to come, seemingly frozen in time. Then it happened, she watched as the hand went through the blonde's chest and came out of his back. She watched as the blood and bone and tissue flew out and onto the floor. She couldn't move, when she first felt the power coming from the blonde it had frozen her with fear, and then this carnage. She pulled back into the room and then felt bile rise to her throat and she released the contents of her stomach on the floor in front of her, her body shaking from the shock.

-Chapter End-

Next Chapter: Battle of the Mall, Part One!

Please be kind, Please review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki.


	2. Battle of the Mall: Part 1

Author's memo:

I thank all for their Kind words, their Story Alerts, their Favourite alerts, and their very good reviews. Though I've only had a few. Something I forgot to mention earlier, and I do so honestly hate it when I leave something out. I forgot to thank my personal Beta Readers:

**_L&T_**

And

**_The Frozen Munk_**

With out their good aid, the chapters wouldn't be worth enough brass to make a spittoon.

Also another thing that was overlooked in the First Chapter:

There was a small but yet annoying typo that was missed by both myself and the Beta Readers. One of Sasuke's thought lines where he was planning on using the Rasengan instead of the Chidori and the countering of it. It's been rectified, but none the less, It was annoying. I'd like to thank QueenOfQuill for her mention of it.

REVIEWS ARE GOOD AND NUTRIOUS! TASTES JUST LIKE CHICKEN!

GIVE ME DA NOM NOM'S!!!

Okay. Thank you for your time, and onto the story.

But first: A good word to the sponsors of this Fanfic. Marvel and Shonen Jump. Their Characters. I'm just borrowing them for your entertainment.

**_Falcon S. Kimeraki_**

Previously on Naruto and the X-men:

Kitty Looked on in shock as she watched what was to come, seemingly frozen in time. Then it happened, she watched as the hand went throw the blonde chest and came out of his back. She watched as the blood and bone and tissue flew out and onto the floor. She couldn't move, when she first felt the power coming from the blonde it had frozen her with fear, and then this carnage. She felt bile rise to her throat and she released the contents of her stomach on the floor in front of her, her body shaking from the shock.  
Chapter Two: Battle of the Mall.

To Sasuke's annoyance, Naruto grabbed his hand and had deflected the blow at the last moment. The hit had landed through the right side of the chest instead of the center where it had been aimed. However Sasuke's annoyance quickly turned to satisfaction as he realized his hit would still kill the idiot. The Red aura crawling up the blondes body had gone unnoticed, as he ripped the hand from the hole in the hole in Naruto's chest, grinning while he did it.

"So You managed to deflect my attack. But it didn't do much. Your still going to die. Your lung and shoulder. You can't move your arm and your lung is gone. Your not going to survive this...." He stopped as he looked on as Naruto grabbed the wrist that held him up with his left hand and began to squeeze it. Hard. In that moment, he felt his the bones of his hand were about to give way, and when the pain was too great he was forced to release the hold on the blonde. Sasuke, though have released Naruto enough that he could get away, ripped the complete remaining sleeve of Naruto's Orange Jacket as he Retreated with a hop, to put some distance between then. And that was when he noticed it. Standing there, with his one arm hanging limp, blood dripping on the ground and a devilish looking red chakra flowing off of him, Naruto looked like a predator, an Animal looking for blood. Then it happened. a Massive wave of wind that just kicked up out of no where, sending dust and debris everywhere. Sasuke, using his arm as a shield for his eyes and face from the coming rubble. Even with his Sharingan eyes, ready for the fight to come, Sasuke was not so confident as before about his victory.

He watched as the fire red aura encased Naruto, swirling and moving as though it were alive. It quickly overshadowed Naruto, and began to taking shape. Sasuke watched as the red enegy flowed out of him and then rise up into the air, where he saw it begin to take shape and form, nothing solid and see through, but enough to make him wary. But what he saw wasn't possible. He saw a tail. No. Not just one tale. Nine. All of them large whipping aroundl whipping around backwards. and a head with long pointy ears, and a long snout with wicked teeth. Teeth made for rending flesh from bone. Sasuke became definitely wary, perhaps even scared. This unnatural chakra was different. It was evil. Tainted. Full of blood thirst and anger. and then he came to the conclusion. Whatever that thing was, It was not Naruto. And this thing was not going to hold back. For A moment, he thought that it was Genjutsu, but Naruto had never been good at that, and his Sharingan eyes would have seen through it immdiately. So what was it that he was seeing!? What was that beast that loomed over Naruto?

* * *

Jean slowly began to come around, rubbing her head and keeping her eyes closed. She felt terrible, as though someone had just dropped a anvil on her head and didn't bother to come and pick it off. And she was only getting worse. Something was making it far worse. What ever it was, it felt as though it were a bulldozer ramming into her wall, time after time. And it was getting stronger by the second. Quickly, she put more power into her telepathic shield. She would not give in to this thing. Whatever it was, she would not let it in. Opening her eyes, she looked around and saw and felt that many of her friends were out cold. Toad, who obviously had ended up in the water fountain at some point looked to be scrambling to get away from something. That was when she saw it. it was terrible. and everything a big bad thing should be, looking like something described from one of the legends of the ancient legends of the old gods. However with a young boy at the center, with a hole in his chest.

And it was healing quickly.

And then she was shown something truly terrifying. It was as though there was some sort of imprint upon the blonde boy, however there it was. A large beast, hanging over him, sitting down and baring it's fangs towards the child with the black hair. And she could just feel the anger, hatred and power, and a massive Killing Intent radiating off of it, while the boy exuded a anger, but no desire to kill at all. But that couldn't be. Unless there were two living inside one body. That thought alone scared her, if the boy possessed that power, what would happen to them.

This hadn't gone unnoticed by Sasuke either, looking on towards the blonde that stood before him. Soon Naruto stood up straight, the hole in his chest completely gone, leaving no evidence that it had been there at all, other than the massive bloody hole in his shirt. Narrowing his red Sharingan Eyes to a glare, he spoke. "I've Had enough of this. What the Hell are you?"

"I'm your Friend. And that's why I won't let the Likes of Orochimaru get his hands on you. Your not going anywhere near him, even if I have to break every bone in your body. **DO YOU HEAR ME!? _YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE!"_** The thick red energy recedeing back with in the body of Naruto, but it's presence was still known to all. The feeling of dread and fear that it seeded with in all.

Jean, feeling those thoughts and feelings behind them, immediately took action and contacted the one person that she knew she could always count on. _~Professor! We need help!~_

_~Jean!? I've already dispatched Wolverine and Storm to your location. Cerebro registered some massive power in the region of the Mall! Is everything alright?~_ The professors tone almost sounded desperate in Jean's mind. Obviously worried and in the need of answers.

_~I think we're in the middle of a personal war here. Or as close to it as you can get. There are two boys and they look to be trying to kill each other. Or one is trying to kill the other and one is trying to stop him. That's all I really know right now..~_ Jean reported, and that was when she noticed him. She had been looked for Scott, to make sure that he was alright. Scott was laying down near Evan, who was also out cold, and both were not to far from Lance, Who was currently hiding behind a pillar of stone. The man turned his head to look towards her and then to the two others that laid not to far from him and he waved his arm quickly from where he was hiding, for her to come to him with the guys. A rather odd notion coming from a Brotherhood member, however Jean had to chalk it up to Lance liking Kitty, and if she found out that he didn't help them, he'd most likely never see Kitty again. It also looked like the battle between the X-men and the Brotherhood had ended. They both had bigger problems to worry about. Those two new arrivals to the scene, however they were, had upped the ante. Looking to Lance one more time, she reached out with her telekinetic powers, and slowly lifted herself and both of her unconscious friends behind the pillar, and away from the destruction and violent bursts of wind from their attacks.

Sasuke watched Naruto prepare another attack, he thought, due to the distance between them, it a pointless gesture. What could the fool really do to stop him. The Blonde concentrated on pulling on the new found power in his system, and focused it into his right hand, and when he was satisfied with the amount gathered, he closed his hand, making it a fist, and then pulled the fist back and then sent if forward, punching air. The energy that was stored in the hand shot forwards like a cannon, firing a massive wave of wind that picked up all sorts of rubble and flew forwards towards Sasuke. The wind and the small bits of debris were not what had concerned Sasuke. No it was that one bolder sized rock that had been picked up by the wind and sent flying towards him, Making those other bits of metal and concrete look like flower pedals in comparison. He knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge in time, so he did the next best thing. With the life saving reflexes , he brought up his arms to catch the rock, and with the strength that he didn't know he had, he shoved the boulder to the side.

Sasuke allowed a small grin to form on his face, only to have it quickly disappear as he felt the wind knocked out of him, with a force that he hand never known before. The Pain. It had and still did really hurt, he didn't know what had caused it. It took him about ten seconds to force his mind to work well enough to see what had hit him. He was so disappointed. Ten Seconds to evaluate the situation would normally be nine seconds to much. What he saw further rung his ego. Naruto had punched him. And it had hurt him this much. Naruto wasn't even trying to kill him. Suddenly Naruto's arm disappeared, only to return for another blow, that started to pick him off of the ground followed by another, and then another , straight shots to the stomach and rib cage. And then Naruto, with an incredible amount of flexibility, brought his leg up, outstretch and send this foot straight into the chine of Sasuke, sending the black haired boy flying through the air, spinning backwards.

The roaring of a engine sounded as a large Harley Davidson Motorcycle stopped right in front of the mall where all the commotion was going on. With a knock of the riders boot, the kick stand was deployed and he removed the helmet, sniffing the air and sighed. They were in there alright, but he didn't see what the need was for him to get involved. The kids should have had no problem in dealing with those Juvenile Delinquents. Dressed in the standard black pants and under shirt with the orange combat boots and gloves, chest armour and the black and orange mask hiding his face from the general public. Logan stepping off the bike, he began to run towards the glass doors, when he sniffed the air again, and got a whiff of his impromptu partner.

"'Ro. Yer Late."

"I'm Sorry. I was occupied when I got the call to come to mall." Came the woman that flew right beside him, a black skinned and white haired beauty who's blue eyes were currently turned white for the conduction of the power over the weather. Known in Kenya as the Wind Rider, and Goddess of the Weather and Rains. Ororo Munroe, or Storm, as the X-men liked to call her, the Great Weather Manipulator flew towards the mall entrance clad in a black body suit with a blue and white cape that whipped behind her in her flight. "I wonder if they are alright."

"If they are, They won't be for long..." Logan Grumbled, turning his head from the glass door to the woman beside him, a thoughtful look upon his face. "Probably have myself to blame. Danger room se....." He never got to finish the sentence as the glass window in front of him was shattered by a large piece of debris which propelled the Rabid Wolverine backwards down the stairs that he had climbed and straight on his motor bike, Fifteen feet away. Ororo eyes widened in shock as she flew back down towards her friend, stopping not to far away. She watched as Logan pushed the Rock off of his chest. His breathing heavy, his one hand holding his chest, while the other upon his gut, but he seemed alright. Ororo couldn't help herself, a small smile came to her face and a white brow arched as she looked down at the form of Logan.

"I can't say for sure......... But I think something's wrong in there." He managed out coughing as he slowly began to rise, reaching behind him and ripping out a couple pieces of metal from his back side, the wounds healing nearly instantaneously while hey eyed the giant rock that had some sort of red glowing coming from it. "Let's Move!" He commanded rushed forwards, straight into the malls entrance area looking at the damaged grounds, with Storm hot on his trail, having taken to flying towards it.

"By the Goddess......" She managed while Logan just narrowed his eyes. "Definitely been going soft on the kids." He mumbled as they began to move a bit slower to try and find clues to what was happening, as not to head in blind. They came to the battle ground just in time to see some kid spinning through the air, backwards and in back flipping, before landing on one of the wall holding his stomach. A blonde rush by through the opening from the entrance, and the arch way. It was enough for Logan to conclude on thing. "I take it back." He mumbled as he freed his adamantium claws from their resting place between his knuckles on his hands.

Flipping back through the air, Sasuke intentionally increased the speed of the flip, to allow himself enough to momentum so he could land on the wall. Channelling chakra through his parts that touched the wall first, he stuck upon the surface, holding his stomach, while looking towards Naruto. Only to see that Naruto was coming up the wall that he currently stood on. He got into the text book academy stance made for defence, as Naruto threw the first punch. He was able to avoid it, Trying to set Naruto off balance with the quickly timed moved. Only to be shocked when Naruto's stance shifted to a better one for the next attack. The Demon Vessel jumped away with that incredible speed that he had somehow acquired, only to send a round house kick up straight towards Sasuke's Head. Then Spinning around to face his opponent and then rushed forwards once more. Sasuke had managed to dodge the round house, but was not quickly enough to move away from Naruto's fist. Despite his Sharingan eyes, he was unable to see Naruto's Moves before hand, and when he did see them, the blonde would change the moves in little ways. One moment he saw that Naruto would miss a hit by a centimetre, only see that the other boy some how over came that gap. The Punch connected straight with Sasuke's Face, with a force that sent him reeling, before he was sent flying off of the wall, that they were fighting upon. Flying through the air, he landed upon the ground, skidding over a rather smooth patch of it, before coming to a stop , his eyes closed, and blind to the newly airborne Naruto, looking to land right on top of Sasuke, and imbedding him a few inches into the ground beneath him.

"SASUKE!" Naruto roared out, as he pulled back his fist, aiming to stick it right into his friends face when he landed. However when Naruto Spoke, it was enough to awaken Sasuke from his rather foggy state of mind, and then Began to rush through a series of hand signs, looking to take advantage of the air born and therefore Wide Open Naruto.

"Fire Style: Fire ball Jutsu!" He thought, as he inhaled and then blew, producing a large ball of flame, and sent racing towards Naruto. The Blonde was shocked for a brief moment, before his instincts and something else commanded him to do something that the common sense that Iruka-Sensei taught him would have told him not to. He berated in and then with a feral look back on his face, he let out a animalistic roar. A immense wind, reeking of power clashed violently with Sasuke's Fire ball, over powering it completely and snuffing it out. Then continued on to slam into Sasuke, pushing his friend a bit deeper into the pre-existing hole where Sasuke laid. Sasuke laid unmoving, dazed from the attack, Naruto landed right in front of Sasuke's Legs, in a crouch, before he peat forwards, towards his friend, first pulled band and sent a wicked blow to Sasuke's head.

Jean and lance, They had seen the wind coming, the visible distortions and the kick of gust a dead give away, and had immediately taken cover behind the rock wall that had been created by lance. Scott and Evan currently hidden, still out cold by the blows that had been dealt to them. Though the sudden sound of a crack from where Jean stood was enough of a warning for her to throw up a telekinetic shield , before the rock split in to two, the lower half staying firmly planted with in the ground, while the upper part of it landed upon the dome and caused enough strain for Jean to actually wince, before she tossed it away, safely to the side.

Back upon the still smooth and flat piece of floor, Naruto had reached down and had grabbed his fried by the front of his shirt and lifted off of the ground looking down towards him, anger radiating off of those blood red eyes of his. "I hope that that taught you a lesson. Now Snap out of it! Come back to the village!"  
　  
And of course Sasuke heard the words and his head lulled to the side to look up to Naruto's face, and offered a small grin, before he breathed in and spat out a bit of blood upon Naruto's face. And then he spoke. "Your still not getting it, are you Naruto? I'm not going back to that village of pathetic weaklings, back to those that would only hold me back from getting more power to avenge my clan." He stated as he grabbed Naruto's hand.  
　  
"So your saying that your friends and Comrades have risked their lives for nothing? Trying to bring you back to the Village?" He Growled out, while fighting　the voice in the back of his mind that said that this wasn't the man that was his friend for so many years, that this wasn't the person that he considered his brother, through the thick and thin of　everything, no matter how bad thing got.  
　  
"Did they?..... that was nice of them." Sasuke replied, the Sarcasm just dripping off of his voice.

"Sasuke! Don't you see that Orochimaru is going to use you? Don't you care what you'll do against the Hidden Leaf Village? Against your friends?"  
　  
"I'm going to kill the man that took everything from me whatever the price of that I must pay for getting the power to do that. What do you understand? You never had anything to begin with!" He accused. And that hurt look passed　over Naruto's face was something that none before had seen. And there he remembered all the times where he got to watch families enjoy their time together, Children being congratulated on their accomplishments, teachers smiling and praising others. While he was abused and neglected in every way, and　saw everything he wanted so badly to experience, but never got.  
　  
"...... Your right. I never knew what it was like to feel those things...... But I thought of Iruka as like my big brother.... And Kakashi as my perverted Uncle.... and you... like my brother." Came the reply and Sasuke looked towards him with a slightly shocked look, before smirking and then　used that momentary disruption in Naruto's bit to get out of his reach. Sasuke used that moment to twist the hand that was gripping his shirt, getting the satisfying sound of cracking bones in the process, before he slugged Naruto straight in the face. The blow sent Naruto off of him,　who sprawled out on the ground, dazed for a moment.　Sasuke stood there looking down at Naruto, a slight smirk on his lips. Finally he reached into a pouch attached to his belt and pulled out something, the head Band of the Leaf shinobi, and tied it in place, right around his forehead.  
　  
Naruto stood up and shook his head before looking towards Sasuke and immediately noticing the change, his lips slowly twitched upwards. "So you've decided to put it on?"  
　  
"Yes, you're strong, and you're a worthy opponent." He stated to him, and then raised his hand up and placed his thumb on his own headband looking to him. "But, you're still dead last.　I bet you can't even scratch it." He called out cockily, before he got into a Unique Uchiha Clan Stance. What neither Sasuke nor Naruto noticed was Sasuke's Sharingan Eye had evolved from two Tomoe's to the Three Tomoe. A grin formed upon Sasuke's Face "Let's go." He stated.

Wolverine and Storm were safely hidden behind a pair of pillars and when they saw the attack coming, they immediately took cover. Logan let his frustration be known through the large amount of swearing that was going on under his breath and the occasional sneeze from the massive wash of dust within the enclosed environment.  
　  
For Blob, that bit of force was enough to pick even him up that time. He really didn't like the feeling, screaming in protest, as he was sent flying backwards. spinning and though the wind had enough force to keep him up it didn't have enough force to keep him propelled upwards but instead bounced him along the ground, creating a large dent in whatever floor surface he hit as he bounced along. Finally coming to a stop as he landed in the pool that Toad had been hiding in, creating a splash and a large wave that thoroughly sopped the floors. Toad was leaning against the opposite side of the basin, entranced by the people that were doing so many unbelievable things.  
　  
"Yo. It's like... The end of the world or something! Definitely not cool!" Was the complaint that could be heard from the Toad. This got only a shake of the head from the Blob who was still slightly dazed from his bounce across the room.  
　  
Rogue had been sheltered from the blast,　safe within the confines of the drug store that she had crashed into, as were Pietro and Kurt who were just beginning to come to. As For Kitty, she was still in shock over everything that she had just seen not too long ago. That kid being held up like some doll, and then had a hand so viciously put through his chest. The feelings and sensations didn't go unchecked by Professor Xavier who was knelt before her, transparent, though his touching of her shoulder was enough for her to look up.  
　  
"Kitty. it's alright. The Boy is still alive and well it appears. Now Can you get to Jean?" Came the Professors gentle grandfatherly voice to her. It was enough for her to recover herself, and get past those feelings and images of dread for a boy that was, according to the professor, still alive. Once she had settled down enough, she nodded to him in response, then took off into a run towards the wall phasing through it just as she heard the next words from the Professor. "Take Care Kitty, and keep Safe." He called out to her.　  
　  
Upon Kitty's return, she honestly couldn't believe what she was seeing. The Mall had been turned into the front lines of some sort of war zone. There were craters, debris, burns marks everywhere, and sparks coming from busted electrical equipment. However she didn't let those simple facts deter her from her objective, she had to find Jean. And so she began to phase through the rubble at a running pace, head swivelling around to peer at every upturned piece of floor, fallen thick pillars, and walls that still stood.

Next time on Naruto and the X-men:

The Battle of the Mall, Part 2!

Author's Memo

Remember, Reviews are nice! Full of good nutrients for the body of the story! Mmm. Mmm. Mmm. I'm love'n them.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	3. Battle of the Mall Part 2!

Authors Notes:

Hello everyone!

I'm sorry that this one took so long to get out, but I'm afraid that due to translation issues, I had to buy a japanese dictionary to ensure that things were as authentic as I can make them. Please keep in mind that I don't even know the language yet, and though I looked for online translators, none of the ones that I looked for really did the job. Now. To answer a few of the questions that a couple of people have presented.

For the good CMCWIKI:

For the first bit, I'm afriad that Naruto just drew on the first tail of the Kyuubi's power. And I've revised the first chapter as best that I can.

For the second: No Half breeds will be made.

Thirdly: The pairings will not be Rogue and Naruto. But it will be Naruto and someone else will be, and I'll be introducing them sometime at the end of the story. along with a few other little revisions that I'll be working with.

As for the rest, I'm going to keep that a secret.

And for everyone else, Please keep on bringing in those Reviews! Remember, their good and nutricious, and taste just like chicken!

GIVE ME DA NOM NOMS!

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the X-men, I just like scamming them for my own ideals.

Chapter 3: battle of the mall; Part 2

Naruto's face got serious as he pulled back his fist and let go a quick haymaker, only for it to be blocked by a open palm of Sasuke's, a quick and easy block, before he countered, with his free hand Sasuke grabbed Naruto by the cuff of his shirt and spun, swinging Naruto over his shoulder and into a debris pile. Sasuke was immediately surprised, glancing down at his hands. He had not only seen Naruto's incredibly fast attack but been able to counter it as well in such close proximity.

Logan head heard all of the exchange and had seen most of the blows, and knew that these two meant business. This meant that things were not all that great, and to boot they both had powers that were not adding up at all. And where the hell were they finding the energy to pull them off. And where was _his_ team? Turning and looking around the area, scanning it to see who he could find. Only to smell something rather foul and he

already knew who it was. "Elf. Where the hell have you been and where are the others?" He asked.

"I don't know. I vas up somevere in the upper floor out cold, vhen dis started to escalate. Vhat's happened?" Said the blue furred person, rubbing his neck and looking around towards Storm waving to her, before turning his head to look around towards the　battle, noticing that it was indeed beginning to take its toll upon the building.

"World War Four, Elf. See if you can track down the others." Logan grounded out, as he watched on, trying to see what was all going on from around the side of the pillar. That was when he noticed it, the building was beginning to crack around them. He didn't know what was causing it, however from the damage, it wouldn't surprise him. "And make it snappy, Fuzzy, this place is going to cave any time." Kurt just nodded his head, looking quite nervous and worried about getting caught in a cross fire,　and then popped out of existence.

"By the Goddess...... what could possess those two to fight to such effect?" Ororo Murmured as she shook her head and looked to the two boys, a look of shock spreading across her features. They weren't older than thirteen by what she saw, and they were already fighting to the point of death. What could possess them to actually fight to that sort of　extent?

"Ever hear of a grudge match, 'Ro? I got me the feeling that this is the worst kind of it."　Logan stated, voicing his own opinion about what was going on, watching the blonde's now apparent struggle against the black haired kids apparent now superior skill. What had happened? It wasn't so long ago that the blonde had the upper hand, and now that same kid was now struggling just to keep up with him.

Sasuke intercepted another blow that was made for his head, before he countered with a sharp jab to the side of Naruto's face, sending Naruto spinning backwards into the air. _~I need to end this now. I'm starting to run out of chakra....~ _He thought as he watched Naruto go air born once more, and then smirked, thinking of the match that he had seen with Rock Lee and that Sound Ninja, Dosu. Channelling his chakra energy into his legs, he jumped into the air after Naruto, plan already made. In mid air, Sasuke stepped on Naruto's spinning leg, before he gripped Naruto's Legs with his arms, and wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist, and kept him positioned just right for the upcoming event.

Everyone saw what was to come. They saw and none of them bothered to react, the shock kicking in on what was about happen. And then Logan growled as he began to rush forwards, aiming to stop those things. A futile attempt to be sure, however he made the effort. Just a few moments later and twenty feet away from Logan and the others, did Naruto's head get planted with in the ground, the concrete cracking from the blow, however on the moment of impact, there was the distinct sound of something else breaking, Naruto's skull. Breathing heavy, Sasuke looked down to his fallen friend and smirked, as he slowly began to disentangle himself from the body, before it slumped over, landing upon it's back with the neck twisted up at a sick angle.

"Even with that power....... You're still just dead last." Sasuke stated, before he turned and noticed someone that he did not know there. Probably one of the inhabitants of this new world, and by the look of the blades upon the black and orange person that stood before him, as well as the look upon his face, it showed that he bore Sasuke ill will.

-Naruto's Mindscape-

Down the ever winding and confusing sewer tunnels that all lead to one place, sealed by long steel gates, with a piece of paper with the Kanji symbol for Seal upon the crack between. In front of the gates was the body of the boy that had failed to do what he had set out to do. To take Sasuke back to the Hidden leaf Village. Slowly a pair of red eyes opened, slitted black pupils focused, they looked down towards the boy's body, and then a sound came from within the cage. Sounding like something that one would hear if they took a wood saw and tried to cut steal with it. It was the sound of its owner's snicker as it looked on.

"**You'd better be grateful for your Youdamine Hokage for sealing me in you, Brat....... and you better be grateful to me as well." **a deep voice rumbled from within the cage, and then, when it stopped speaking a vast wave of red energy rushed out, and towards the body, and then began to engulf him, and there it was a twitch from the right hand. And the lungs lifting the chest upwards.　

-Real World-

None present were expecting the scene that they just saw to play out. A child, a mere youngling on the verge of being a teenager just committed murder of the first degree, and there he was, looking straight at Logan, with a uncaring look upon his face, and a dark edge in his eye. But Logan knew what this kid was doing. He was sizing him up, trying to get a feel for him and what sort of threat he posed.

"Alright half-pint, I'll bite, why'd you just do that?" Logan growled out as his flexed his fists, feeling the gloves tightness against them. However the Kid just simply cocked his head to the side and looked at him, before replying.

_"Speak in a language that I understand."_

That had been something new. The enemy speaking something that most didn't understand and yet he did. And, indeed, Logan knew what had been said right away. He may have been a bit rusty in it, but he understood the language. Japanese.

_"I asked why you killed him? _

"_He was in my way." _

_"That's it? You killed him because he was in your way?" _Logan stated, somewhat annoyed that this kid was giving him a short answer to a problem in front of him. and in turn Sasuke just scoffed, as an arrogant smirk appeared upon the boys face, giving him a more dark look, and then chuckled and shook his head, placing a hand upon his hip, continuing to stare Logan down.

_"You wouldn't understand." _

_"That's it..." _Logan started only for both men to be blasted away by another bit of wind that kicked up out of nowhere. Flying through the air, Logan hit the ground when he bounced behind some rubble and shielded himself from the wind currents, groaning and shaking his head. Then he slowly he got back up and looked around and rubbed his neck, keeping to the rubble. As for Sasuke, he ended up correcting himself with in the air, and landed upon the wall, feet first, Spider cracks spreading out from the point of impact and stuck there, looking around for the source that dared to blind side him. But saw nothing.

However that was when he noticed it, Naruto's hand twitched. And after a moment again, and then again before it curled into a fist. Red thick miasma rolled over Naruto's body once more, spreading from the center of the belly, and then spread. And slowly Naruto began to sit up, his head still lulled backwards until he sat up completely, and then his head snapped back into its original position, eyes blood red. Upon Naruto's face was a vicious snarl, revealing enlarging canines, and the whisker marks upon his face became thicker, darker, more pronounced. Naruto's open palm ran its finger tips over the edge of the ground, and as the miasma approached those as well, the nails lengthened and sharpened, leaving creases in the floor as the open palm closed into a fist.

The others around the area that were still conscious were just looking around in shock. That boy was down. There was no way that he could honestly be getting up after a blow like that. But there Naruto was, slowly but surely, he was getting up and then went forwards, his hands settling upon the ground, and the balls of his feet upon the ground. Naruto looking like some sort of crazed person on all fours. And Naruto's eyes never left Sasuke's.

"Man....... zis is like watching somezing from ze Horror films!" Kurt muttered, hanging off of the banister,　looking down to the two before he looked around and noticed Jean's Red mane. And then he disappeared with in a great puff of smoke that smelled oddly like hellfire and brimstone, and appeared just as quickly near by the others that were hiding beside Lance, looking on in awe and fright.

"Hello everyone. I hate to zay it, but we've got to get going. Wolverine says zis place won't hold much longer. And I agree!" Kurt shouted to everyone, loud enough even for Toad and Blob to hear, they nodded in agreement.

"I'm with the Elf, Let's get going before they get going, Yo!" Toad called out from his hiding place, Blob nodded in agreement.

"Right behind you little buddy." Blob grunted to stand. As Toad jumped out from where he was hiding and onto the ground outside of the fountain, before hopping straight towards the exit, with Blob following, loud thuds happening from every step that the large man took.

"Hate to say it, but I agree with the Port Monkey. We need to get out of Here!" Lance stated as he looked towards the others and then took off running towards the exit, leaving the others behind. "There's no way I'm dying for some X-geek!" He called out over his shoulder. And Kurt had half a mind to transport him into the middle of the Atlantic at that point; however he had a mission to finish. Turning his head he noticed where Scott and Evan were and that they were still out of it.

"Oh man. Talk about a bad situation. Come on, I'll get us out into the parking lot." Kurt said as he reached out his tail and touched Evan, while taking hold of Scott and Jean, while Kitty ran up to them and nodded towards them, before noticing something odd about that picture.

"Like wait. Aren't we missing someone?" Kitty asked the others, and Kurt and Jean immediately turned and began to look around, before all three came to the sudden realization that they were missing someone!

"ROGUE!" they all shouted at once.

Meanwhile Sasuke looked towards Naruto in awe and fright, having witnessed full well what Naruto was now capable of. And in a flash of a speed that Sasuke couldn't keep up with Naruto appeared right in front of him, fist pulled back and then sent flying forwards towards his face, and though the Sharingan could keep up with the fist, his body couldn't react in time. The Vicious Haymaker sent Sasuke flying towards a nearby Drug store, going straight through a window and crashing into some of the shelving units, where they fell to the floor with him on top of them. Naruto rushed forwards and on instinct sent forth his hand knowing that Sasuke was out of reach of it. However the Red Miasma, The Kyuubi's chakra, took shape and form of a massive clawed hand and extended from Naruto's. It was a small shock to him, however as long as it helped him to achieve his objective, he was going to use it.

The Chakra hand went forwards, reaching out and grabbed the dazed form that was the Uchiha's body, and Naruto, feeling as though his hand had gotten something and both knowing that it had and hadn't pulled back, the Red Chakra pulled the black haired boy towards him, and Naruto just narrowed his eyes as he saw the form, coming towards him pulling back his free arm, and when in striking range, it went forwards, sending a massive blow towards the Uchiha's face once more, another vicious haymaker, that sent the Uchiha flying out of the red Chakra hand and into a nearby wall, where Sasuke Impacted it leaving a rather large crater with spider marks going out from the hole that he had created.

Groaning and shaking his head, Sasuke looked on towards the form of Naruto and just slowly stood up, the effects of the blow to his head felt in full force. However walking out, Dark black marks began to rush around from Sasuke's neck, moving around in a circular motion, before they encompassed his entire body. And then it began to spread further, before his entire skin was covered in the blackness, and then it penetrated it, leaving his skin a inky grey. Naruto had never seen this before. The Cursed Seal that had been planted upon his neck during the chuunin Exams, but he just growled and bared his teeth and lengthened Canines to the Black haired boy.

Looking down to his arms and noticing the darkness upon them, he just had to wonder what had happened, before the thoughts towards the Cursed Seal Form came forth, and then he remembered the warning that came with the power. **_"Remember. The longer you stay in the Stage two form, the longer it will take to recover from the use of it." _**Came the voice of the one that had warned him, echoing through his mind, and it was clear. That he was going to have to make this power end this battle fast, he could already feel the effects against his body. However suddenly there was a great pain that surged from his back, and he yelled out in pain. And suddenly two very long something's sprang forth from Sasuke's back, ripping through his shirt, having five claws on each new appendage, as well as the bone structure that looked like it was some webbed hands that sprouted forth.

But as the pain receded he didn't even bother to look at them, to feel them and to actually get used to them gingerly. It was as though he had been born with them, to know exactly how to use them and they flexed. The X-men looked on in shock and horror, with a extremely long pause amongst the teen members of the X-men, and it was Kurt that finally broke the uncomfortable silence among it's youngest members.

"Zhat is....... Freaky." he commented before shaking his head and then hopped on top of the rock, looking around for Rogue or more precisely where she had been knocked into, and prayed that she hadn't been under the rubble that had been tossed aside. Jean and Kitty were in complete agreement with Kurt, though never voicing it. As Naruto and Sasuke eyed each other darkly. Naruto was beginning to feel the effects of using the Kyuubi's chakra so much, and it was beginning to burn. But he refused to back down. Sasuke was feeling the effects of the brutal assault that had been rained down upon him just earlier. And it was silently agreed between them. No words were spoken, a connection, a bond between warriors. They were going to end this. In one final move.

Sasuke began to run through a series of hand signs, before pointing his hand to the ground. the Chakra in his system coming forth upon the command and transforming into visible moving electricity, concentrated at his palm. **"CHIDORI!" **Naruto met the challenge by pulling back his right hand and channelled the chakra of his body into a tightly composed blue sphere of moving energy, before its color changed into a blood red looking. **"RASENGAN!"** And then they were off charging towards one another, and then jumped towards each other, power enriched hands colliding, with the force of a small missile. But no damage was dealt to either one. The attacks had cancelled out again. and there it was, from the sheer power of the attacks. The rift, and it produced another explosion that sent out a shock wave throughout the building once more. Both combatants saw it, a whole into their world once more,　the valley of the end, and it was large enough for them to peer through it, but they both knew that it wouldn't last.

Kurt, having seen the attack coming, quickly jumped down from his hiding place, and grabbed onto everyone that he could, before poofing out of existence with a black puff of smoke that smelled of Hell fire and brimstone, and landed outside, a few feet off of the ground, where everyone dropped unceremoniously to the ground, in a make shift dog pile. Logan for the most part was alright hidden behind the rock that he had been hiding behind, and Storm was safely concealed behind the pillar that she was crouching behind.

Rogue slowly but surely began to regain consciousness, and looked around where she was. The Drug store, well that was nice, she needed something for the headache she had. Just as she was about to get up, she was slammed back into the shelving units, with such force that the wind left her body. However the force that had done this wasn't some kind of attack. The massive wave of air hit her into the shelves, causing the shelves to fly backwards into row after row until they all hit the wall pinning them there. The wind stopped as quickly as it came, she dropped to the ground, the sleeve of her uniform tearing on a bit of metal on the ground, groaning and holding her arm once more, keeping pressure on it in hopes to slow the wound.

Sasuke stared at it for only a moment, before his mind began to reel through the various possibilities, and then grinned when he heard a noise that was not of either of their doing. Sasuke's eyes darted around before he pinpointed the sound and he noticed the woman with the brown and white hair groaning on the ground. That was when a plan sparked within his mind and then he ran through another set of hand signs before channelling the power once more, one that Naruto knew all too well, but the smile was unsettling. **_~Fire style: Fire ball Justsu!~ _**and when he breathed in, he sent forward a massive fire ball towards the store behind Naruto. When Naruto　turned his head, he saw what Sasuke had done. He'd targeted someone else! He knew Naruto would chase after the fireball. This was all his fault. And that was when he made a split haired decision. With　a massive burst of speed which the Sharingan caught and grinned as he made his move, jumping through the rift just as it began to close.

Naruto appeared right in front of the brown and white haired lady and lifted her into his arms and then disappeared with another burst of speed, channelling the red energy through the chakra pathways in his legs, he ran through a hole in a wall and then hid behind a nearby pillar, using it for cover while Sasuke's Attack went straight into the store itself, and exploded upon impact, sending a torrent of flames out from where He and the Lady had exited through. On instinct, from his ninja training, he used his own body to shield the lady without having to think about it. And when the sounds finally died down, he chanced to have a look around the unfamiliar territory, scanning it for Sasuke and his next move, and it was only after a few visual passes he noticed that Sasuke was nowhere to be seen. He knew that it wasn't like Sasuke to just up and leave a job half finished, and he knew that Sasuke would have taken advantage of the distraction that he made to force the next move, but there was no sign of him. And then he remembered. **_The Rift!_ **Looking around once more frantically, he noticed that it was nowhere to be seen as well. And it wasn't easy to miss a big crack in the air glowing with the picture of where they came from.

And the Sudden Conclusion dawned upon Naruto. Sasuke had used the distraction to go through the rift, and when he did, it must have closed behind him. And another realization dawned upon him. Sasuke had left, the portal had closed, and Naruto had been left behind. He wasn't going to be able to go home. He felt as though a blow had been dealt to his stomach, and a piece of his heart had been carved out. However his musings were interrupted by the cracking of something. Looking around, he noticed that the walls, the pillars, the roof were all beginning to crumble. The building was coming down. A Quick glance around and he spotted an exit, and the glowing of some sort of night light outside, he began to rush towards it. Wolverine having seen the entire thing immediately knew that the Blonde was trust worthy, and rushed to meet him, only to stop when the kid was beginning to make a mad dash to the door, just as well. Looking towards Storm he waved to her, and pointed to the exit.

" 'Ro! Get Clear!" He called out as he began to rush to the exit, and the white haired woman nodded taking flight, and moving through the air, gracefully avoiding bits of falling debris before flying outside, with the child holding Rogue and Wolverine coming out quickly behind her. And with a loud crash producing a large dust cloud, the Three Story Tall Mall collapsed within itself, taking all the evidence of what had happened with it. After the three looked on to the sight, Storm looked around and noticed where the others were from her height and she slowly began to drift over to them, while Logan and Naruto eyed each other, staring each other down, before Naruto did the one thing that he was known for. Being Spontaneous and a hater of long awkward Silences…

"Konichiwa." Naruto called out, offering a bit of a grin, while chancing to look down towards the young lady once more to ensure that she was still breathing and catching Logan off guard before he nodded to him and then looked towards the others.

"..... Konichiwa." Wolverine replied after a bit of a pause, Reeling backwards that this kid was speaking Japanese to him. And he had to wonder what to do, before looking to Rogue within the kids arms and how he was effortlessly carrying her. Rogue didn't know what had happened, or what was going on, but she slowly began to regain consciousness enough to know that someone was holding her and her eyes snapped open, looking to the unfamiliar boy's face, she struggled with in his arms, Her bare arm and the boy's piece of chest that had been opened. There was a sudden transfer of energies between them and it was enough for her head jerked up and head butted him. She immediately felt the effects of her draining the boy of his energies that were coursing through him. And the Red Energy that was still within Naruto's chakra network, and absorbed it. Both of them screamed out from the contact, and then both blacked out. Naruto dropping her to the ground, and falling himself, while Logan rushed over and looked at them both before he just shook his head and hit the communication piece with in his ear and nodded.

"Elf. Get the X-van. We're heading home and tell Kitty to have that first aid kit of her's handy and patch porcupine, one eye and Stripes."

-Chapter end-

Well there it is. People please be kind that I know next to nothing about slapping together the Japanese Language. If I butchered it, I'm sorry. Please don't hate me or the story because of it. I'll keep looking for something that can translate what I need into Japanese words with the english lettering, so bear with me.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Please be kind.

Please Review.


	4. Mind Walker

Author's Notes:

I'm Glad that there are so many reviewers that enjoy the story. And I'm glad for many helpful tips and offers that you all present.

Another Big shout out to my Beta Crew:

L&T

And

The Frozen Munk.

Please Be Kind.

Please Review.

_Falcon S. Kimeraki_

Previously On Naruto and the X-men:

_"..... Konichiwa." Wolverine replied after a bit of a pause, Reeling backwards that this kid was speaking Japanese to him. And he had to wonder what to do, before looking to Rogue within the kids arms and how he was effortlessly carrying her. Rogue didn't know what had happened, or what was going on, but she slowly began to regain consciousness enough to know that someone was holding her and her eyes snapped open, looking to the unfamiliar boy's face, she struggled with in his arms, Her bare arm and the boy's piece of chest that had been opened. There was a sudden transfer of energies between them and it was enough for her head jerked up and head butted him. She immediately felt the effects of her draining the boy of his energies that were coursing through him. And the Red Energy that was still within Naruto's chakra network, and absorbed it. Both of them screamed out from the contact, and then both blacked out. Naruto dropping her to the ground, and falling himself, while Logan rushed over and looked at them both before he just shook his head and hit the communication piece with in his ear and nodded.  
__  
"Elf. Get the X-van. We're heading home and tell Kitty to have that first aid kit of her's handy and patch porcupine, one eye and Stripes." _  
　  
-Chapter end-

Chapter Four - Mind Walker

The Battle of the mall had been concluded. It's victors and defeated decided. Though there were no fatalities from the battle, it was silently concluded by all that it would be a long night for those that resided at the X-mansion; Better known to the world outside as Xavier's school for the Extremely Gifted. A large three story mansion, with vibrant red and brown colors, and built on top of a cliff side that over looked the oceans back yard. The Front of the building holding a great water basin fountain, with water squirting up through the top and raining down on all sides.

As for the residents with in the structure itself, they were in a most secret underground facility, constructed for the use of training and honing a mutant's powers. More Specifically it's medical ward.

Logan had been keeping a constant watch on their young blonde friend ever since they had arrived back at the mansion and had unloaded everyone that couldn't do so by themselves. A self imposed role of guarding the others from their 'guest' until they knew exactly what he was. Though standing there, staring at the boy, it brought to mind several serious questions that he wanted answered. What the hell was he? How did he get such power? Where did he come from? The large Canadian reached up and grabbed the orange and black mask, pulling it back and off of his face revealing the man's rough and slightly hairy face, and reached down to his side and pulled out a silver cylinder with a black top. After he removed it's top, he put the cylinder to his lips and pulled it out straight, revealing it's contents. A cigar. and then he reached down once again and pulled out a small box of wooden matches, and with a simple flick of the wrist, the match was lit and brought to head of the cigar. Logan took a few calming breaths of the poisoned air and then looked around himself and towards the others in the medical ward.

Scott and Evan had gotten the worst of the wounds. The cut on Scott's head had been dealt with, his shirt removed to bandage a set of extremely bruised ribs. Evan wasn't much better off. The way the dark skinned kid had landed was enough to wonder if he landed on a rock. There was severe bruising on the back and ribs as well, but the x-rays showed no signs of broken bones. Kitty was someone to worry about, her normally semi tanned face looked so pale that it could have been mistaken for that ghostly scream person painting. and the way she was pacing to and fro, with a blank look on her face was cause for concern and was enough to get Logan wondering what had happened to get her to act that way. Kurt, 'The Fuzzy One', was currently using his left hand to keep a ice pack on his head, the right to keep one on his knee, and his blue fuzzy tail that came out of his rear to keep it on his tail. Of course Kurt had caught the look on Kitty's face, and had one of concern upon his face. As for their Young Telepath, Jean Grey had gotten out with a mind ripping migraine, and though Logan and Ororo told her it was alright for her to curl up and go to sleep on one of the beds, she refused to leave Scott's side.

Logan turned his head regarding his fellow adult and often the voice of the protective mother that some of the children never got to experience, and looked towards the white haired weather goddess. Ororo, with a basin of clean and semi warm water and a clean cloth, was looking down to Rogue, who, by far, had gotten the worst of everything. She was running a fever, her groaning and twisting in her sleep made them all know that she had gotten more than just the blonde child's powers. Sweat covered the southern girls body, and though she always looked pale, looked like she might actually become transparent with the ghostly complexion. The cigar smoking Canadian turned his head to look towards the blonde orange clad child once more on the bed, and after coming to the conclusion that he wasn't going to be getting up any time soon, turned and walked over to Ororo Munroe, reaching out and touched her shoulder Gently. That of course got a curious stare from Ororo who turned her head to look towards the person who touched her and offered a small sad smile, before she reached down, and set the Basin of water upon the night stand beside Rogue's bed and reached out and grabbed a chair, before taking a seat.

"She'll be alright, 'Ro. Stripes been through worse than this." Logan stated, though he sounded unsure of that himself. In all the time that Logan had seen her use her powers, he hadn't seen her go down from touching them. The other people she touched, sure. but her. No. Something didn't add up in his mind, and it started with that blonde kid, out cold, two beds down.

"... You don't sound awfully confident in that statement yourself, Logan." She stated turning her now blue eyes towards her long time friend and comrade in arms.

"....... Thought it was a good line. Saw it work many times over the years, on a lot of worse places." He replied and that just got a wry smile in return and a shake of Ororo's head, her long white hair swaying with the motion. Logan turned his head to look towards Kitty who was still pacing and thought about it, before looking towards Ororo again. "Can't help but get the feeling that Half-pint is doing worse than everyone else here... Should I chalk this one up to one of those 'Girl Talk Hours'?" He asked, and when Ororo turned to look towards Kitty, she put on a thoughtful look and then after a pause, she nodded her head in agreement.

"Yes. I'll take care of it." She stated and then caught something else moving in the corner of her eye. And saw that it was the Professor, rolling in on his electronic wheelchair. The Professor, a balding man with dark eyes and a kind face, scanned the people around. Dressed in a pair of simple brown pants with a brown blanket over top of them, and a simple black turtle neck shirt and a wood green sports coat, looked around noticing everyone and slowly began to roll towards the X-men, nodding to them, each individually.

"I'm sorry about your defeat to the Brotherhood. No one could have foreseen the events that turned out this evening, Everyone. But No matter the out come, I'm glad that your all alright, and safe here." The aged man offered a light smile and then looked towards Rogue, and with a hit of the button on the top of the armrest, he guided the mechanical wheelchair to the bedside of his most severely wounded student, with a thoughtful and worried expression upon his face, one that was not missed by Logan, who knew that there was something immediately wrong and thought that it was best to get it out.

"So what's wrong with Stripes, Chuck?" The burly man asked and Charles just gave his friend a withering glare before he ran a hand over his bald head and nodded towards him. They all had a right to know.

"Unfortunately, the blood sample I took from her when her condition continued to dissolve after she returned has revealed some things that are extraordinary. Extraordinary and terrifying that is. Her DNA seems to be in some sort of flux. What I know is that this sort of thing never occurred during her absorption of anyone else's powers. Ever. The simple fact that she passed out after touching our young friend over there proves that he isn't exactly what we could consider Normal."

"What gave it away? The fact that he and another kid had one helluva death match with so many powers going everywhere that we couldn't do anything? Or the fact that he nearly dropped a building on us." Logan growled out, looking down towards his long time friend, taking another inhale of the combined air and smoke.

But, if the Professor had heard Logan's statement about what had happened, he didn't give any indication towards it. However he did look from Rogue's bed to the young boy in the Medical Bay bed and piloted the wheelchair straight towards the top of the young boys bed. "So due to the arrival and close contact of the Boy and Rogue's bodies, along with the collision of the of their heads set off something that either he body can't compensate for and is attempting to, Or our Young friend here may have more to him than meets the eye."

"So.... Like the blonde kids the problem for Rogue being sick?" Kitty asked from where she stood, crossing her arms and then grabbing them at the shoulders before she began to rub them up and down her arms, a sudden chill going through her. Her constant gaze watched the Professor with a very worried expression.

"Yes. And I believe that I may be able to get some answers from our young friend here. And see what I can find out."

"Chuck. That's crazy. Rogue's out because of the runt. There's no telling what sort of strain might put on your head with whatever that kid is." Logan stated, looking down to him, voicing his own disagreement with the plan. Kurt and Kitty nodded in response, while Ororo looked thoughtful, knowing that unless they did something to find out what was the cause of that sickness that plagued Rogue, it was a strong possibility that the young southern girl would not survive. .

"Our options are few, and if we don't find out what has happened to her now, it may be to late, Logan. The Risk is mine and I'm willing to take it. This isn't open for discussion." He stated, making it final and Logan growled in reply before he puffed on the cigar that he had lit. And then Nodded towards the Professor in defeat and that there was to be no further argument. Charles began to reach out to touch the boys forehead when he was stopped by the gentle touch of Ororo Munroe.

"Professor... I'm sorry to ask this. However should we be looking at what caused that fight in the first place as well? There were some very odd and frightening things that happened in the mall that defy even the most far fetched logic. I, for one, would like some answers to those questions." She asked of him, having the need to know why there were a pair of children, not yet even Teenagers, attempting to kill one another with in the mall. And the other question on her mind was how did they learn those attacks.

Of course the Professor had paused as he thought that over, and then nodded towards her. "I will see what I can do. The first thing that we must look into is Rogue's health." Charles stated as he reached up and patted his young friends hand that laid upon his shoulder, in a comforting gesture, before slowly moving back towards the blonde child's bed and stalled for just a moment while looking around to the others. Kurt and Kitty were both looking as though they wanted to voice their minds, however knew better considering that his mind was made up. Jean was in conflict with herself, she knew that this was going to be dangerous, but also understood that the key to saving Rogue may very well be located with in the young boys mind. Logan still looked disapprovingly, and Ororo nodded her head to him, before she slowly turned and walked towards a chair beside Rogue, sitting down and reaching over for the cool clothe, that rested upon Rogue's forehead and then began to gently wipe the sweat off of Rogues forehead and face, and then placed it back with in the basin of water, wetted it again, and then put it back upon the forehead of Rogue once more.

Nodding his head to the others, he closed his eyes and breathed in, Taking in a settling breathe, steeling himself, and then his right arm reached out and that same hand touched the young blonde's forehead, and then began to let down his mental shields, before his thoughts reached out into the blondes mind, the others keeping a close eye upon the two. Waiting to see if they could be of any help.

______________________________________Naruto's Mindscape___________________________________________________

Professor Xavier had achieved the goal that he had set. To get into the young child's mind, however he had to admit. This was not what he was expecting to see. Toys, games, and various frivolous things that a child enjoyed at this young boys age had, were not there. Instead of the child's room, what this boys inner mind looked like was some sort of old Sewer system or catacomb, but due to the odd odour that emanated from the floor as well as the various liquids upon said object, he was thinking that it was more to the former than the latter. Looking around the walls, he began to follow the flow of the water, moving down corridor after corridor.

Time seemed to stretch there, either in the combination of the same waters and all the walls being the same or Xavier's mind not able to keep the time that he had been down. It wasn't long after the point where he thought that this was a lost cause when his telepathy began to pick something up. Something timeless and ancient, full of malice and hatred. And above all; It's mind wasn't human. How could something like that be in this child's mind? That shouldn't have been possible at all. Turning at the next opening, he entered a large dome room, and saw a large set of gates with in it, and a some sort of piece of paper on the gates, barring either entry or escape he didn't know. Slowly he approached, and looked with in the large barred gates, peering through the large gaps that were there to see what he could behind the large bars, while sending out telepathic probes to find out m roe about the creature with in. However his telepathic powers were barely able to give him enough of a warning to dive out of the way, landing upon the ground belly first. And then There was a large bang against the doors, sounding like flesh and bone meeting against the metal.

Charles quickly turned over and looked towards what had tried to attack him, only to see what he could only describe as a claw of a large Dinosaur. Turning his head to look towards the door again, and saw that the claw was attached to some sort of furry appendage, and a pair of blood red eyes with slitted black pupils eyed him, like a predator eyeing a particular tasty morsel. that look alone was enough to think that he should get out of there immediately But something stopped him, a voice that came out from behind him.

"HEY! FUZZ NUT! What the hell's with the racket!" Came a high pitched voice from the door way that Charles had used to enter the massive area, and the Professor turned his head immediately, looking towards the young boy with a shocked look upon his face. There he was, the young blonde boy that was dressed in that orange jump suit. But any further musings were interrupted by another large crash at the gates, which caused him to jump slightly.

**"INSOLENT BRAT! HOW DARE YOU TALK TO THE GREAT KYUUBI NO YOKO IN THAT MANNER! I SHALL TARE THE FLESH FROM YOUR BONES!" **Came a voice that roared out of the cage, before it slammed again.

"Empty Threats Fuzzy Wuzzy." The blonde taunted, planting his fists upon the sides of his hips, which excited a irritated growl from the large beast that vibrated through out the entire area. After ensuring that this 'Kyuubi' Was not going to be getting out to try and do any bodily harm to himself or to that of the boy, Xavier slowly rose up, which drew the attention of the young blonde, who eyed the man with a sense of confusion and weariness.

"Hi there. Who are you? and what are you doing in here? And how did you get in here?" The boy asked, already puzzled by the fact that the man was there, with in the space of his mind and where the Kyuubi stayed Jailed. The Professor just had to admit it to himself, the boy wasted no time getting into the business end of things.

"Hello, I'm Professor Charles Xavier. And I'm afraid that I'm in your mind to find information from the event at the mall that happened earlier this evening." The Professor stated and the boy's eyes narrowed completely. "I assure you, that I mean you no harm. However please forgive me for getting to the point quickly. But a Student of mine has fallen to some sort of unknown catalyst that her powers absorbed, and time is short. And seeing as it happened at the time that you two were in contact I have to assume that you were the unknown element that brought this about." He stated to the boy. And that got the boy to think about the battle earlier with in the evening, and then his eyes widened as his mind began to make the connections.

The fight between him and Sasuke, and how he had pulled a cheap move, attacking someone that wasn't involved at all. And then it dawned upon Naruto like a sack of bricks. He saved her. He'd gotten her out of harms way, however when had she begin to absorb the power with in his body? At the head butt? No. It had to have been earlier. When he picked her up. "It's the Lady that head butted me, isn't it? When she touched me, it felt like it was something was sucked out of me. I didn't notice at first but when she hit me. I don't know, I just felt drained and blacked out...... But the power.... The Power wasn't mine." He stated before he turned and looked to the cage where the Kyuubi watched in a somewhat amused fashion.

**"So..... That's what happened. I Had felt that there was something amiss. That something had taken from me. I dismissed the thought, thinking that it was the seal, once again stealing from me. But it seems that this more amusing situation has come along."** It stated before it closed it's eyes and folded it's paws in front of itself before laying it's head down upon them, as though the subject was now closed for discussion.

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" The blonde stated as he jumped on to the gates, grabbing the bars, and then used his feet to continuously kick the bars, creating quite the racket. "I know you know something You dumb fox. And you don't contribute means that there could be some really awful waiting for us when I wake up! So Get your fluffy tailed ass up. OR I'll come in there and kick it! You just watch me!" Naruto shouted, as he released on bar with his hand before using it to point the gates, cracks, and at the large beast accusingly. If The Professor hadn't been so fearful of the beast behind the gates, he just may have actually found the scene rather amusing.

The Kyuubi just cracked open a eye and stared at the Blonde as though he were nothing more than a bit of a nuisance. However it knew that the boy not only had a point, he would most likely try and back up his threat. The little dumb flesh ape always had the knack for jumping into a situation with out thinking at all. And though he could swat the boy like the pest he was, if the boy died, so did he. And he want that at all. So the Kyuubi raised it's head once more, and the leaned forwards and snorted on the blonde through it's lout snout, sending Naruto flying backwards, and skidding upon the water and floor. With a shout in protest and mumbled promises of revenge against the large beast, did the boy seem content, at least for the time being. And it was at that time again, that the Large beast Spoke.

**"Very well you flimsy piece of a monkey meat. Be Grateful that I am here, And Be grateful to your Youdaime for putting me here." **He stated to him and then it's eye settled upon The Professor. "**She Absorbed some of my Chakra when she came into contact with the flimsy whelp. Your Unknown factor, you frail excuse for Cock tipped dick ape."**

And that got the Professors attention. They were indeed making progress, but they were referring to terms that he didn't or barely understood. Chakra? He knew some of the legends from old, but they were nothing but unique to say the least. Turning to look towards the young man beside him. "Forgive me, but Chakra?"

And the blonde just gave the Professor a look that just shouted _~What sort of back water land did you come from?~ _However as Naruto thought about it, he went back to the class rooms, one of the few times in Iruka's class that he had actually paid attention in. Chakra, it's generation and uses. "Chakra is the mixture of physical training and mental development that creates pathways through out the entire human body. Both are needed to make the energy, and neither can exist with out the other, thus the energy with in our bodies is created and travels through the pathways. Think of it as water would go through a really, really long river with a lot of turns. Helps me all the time."

"Ah I see. So she absorbed some of this 'Chakra'? However not yours. His?" The Professor asked and Naruto nodded in return, thinking about the simplest way to explain it.

"Yes. Since Fuzzy Wuzzy is sealed with in me, I have the ability to use his power whenever I damn well want. And there's nothing you can do about it!" He shouted, pointing a finger at the cage once more, only to excite a growl from the large beast behind the cage.

**"Don't Try My Patience Whelp." **The feral looking beast warned.

"So she got some of this things power? I can't understand how that could affect her so. She's touched people and mutants and temporarily absorbed the power. What is the basis of your power....Kyuubi was it?" The Professor asked and then there was a sound, like metal being cut through by a wood saw. and at the shaking of it's shoulders the Professor concluded the only logical explanation for the sound. He was being laughed at. "I'm Sorry, did I say something funny?

**"People and Mutants you said? Rather simplistic when you think about something you brainless monkey. I'm. Not. Human. And. I'm. Not. A. Mutant! I am the Nine Tailed Demon, The destroyer of nations and lands. I am KYUUBI NO YOKO!" **And then it continued to shake with mirth, taking pleasure in the bald man's obvious discomfort into not taking it into account, and now knowing that he was a demon. Of course the Professor shook his head crossing his arms and looking down towards the boy, thinking.

"So You used his 'Chakra' at the fight at the mall? Therefore I must assume that you have your own as well. And seeing as he's not natural I'm going to assume that it's powers are not either." Came the statement and the blonde nodded thinking back to something. Something that he had noticed back with in the mall it's self.

"Yeah. I used his power. but It isn't the funnest thing to use. Using his power.... It just didn't feel right, and then there was the feeling that I was being eaten from the inside out. His Chakra is bad. Poisonous. If she's got some of it in her, it's bad. Really Bad." He stated, crossing his arms and then looked towards the cage expectantly, as if wondering how much more help that the large beast with in the cage was going to be.

Of course that turned the attention of the Professor to the beast within the cage, with a somewhat worried expression upon his face, Fearing for the life of his young charge that laid upon the bed with in the land of the living. "Is there a way for it to be removed safely?"

And the Kyuubi just continued the sound it was making, looking on in amusement before it looked down to it's right paw, thinking it of more interest than the two humans out side his cage and began to lick it, postponing the response until the last possible moment where it could get the ultimate satisfaction. **"No."**

"There's no way?"

**"No."**

And the look that was upon the Professors face was something of a deep regret and a ultimate depression. He had failed to adequately protect his students, even if it was an unforeseeable event. of course though the Kyuubi looked down towards the flimsy mortal and it just chuckled, snorting through it's nose towards the two, hoping to send them sprawling back however only caused them a small discomfort with a massively humid gust of wind.

**"Sad, Sad, Little creature. You would think that you would have been prepared to loose a life in combat and in sickness. This is but no different. No fully grown human was ever meant to take the power of the Demon and seal it with in something. She took what was not hers. The fact that she is still alive is a surprise."** it stated to him, however it then looked to something with in the cage. Of course the Professors head snapped up and looked at him.

"She's still alive is a surprise?"

**"Yes. She's taken in something that does not belong to her. The fact that my Charka is fatal when one of your kind more than just a few months past it's birth, has made contact with it, let alone absorb and store it. And she's survived for so long is indeed surprisingly. Disagreeable, but surprising none the less. I can't help but wonder, is there more than one factor?" **It suggested to him and the Professors eyes widened as he began to think. Various possible scenarios came to mind, and the various tests that were going to be needed along with the few people that he would need to contact.

"I see. I thank you for your time. Both of you." The professor stated nodding to the two of them, while eyeing the great beast with in the cage and it just barked a laugh before returning to it's snickering, it's blood red eye looking down towards the boy with a amused look upon his face.

**"Do you see that Brat? He actually respects me. You should start treating me better." **

And of course that just got a screaming fit from Naruto in protest over that statement of respect, and the Professor shook his head as he ran a hand over his bald head, and then scratched the back. That great beast was inside the boys mind, sealed, and its' powers were at his disposal. Not the most ideal of circumstances, and he when he returned back to the boys mind, there were going to be many questions that were going to be needed to be answered. but for now he had more pressing needs, and he was going to need help. and with that there was a hazy mist that appeared around and the Bald man disappeared within it, hearing a loud voice from the young boy that echoed through out the hallways.

"SCREW YOU!!!"

---------------------------------------------------Real World-----------------------------------

The Room had been silent, Kitty's pacing had resumed, only she managed to make it seem that she was going faster. Ororo kept a watchful eye upon her Self imposed Charge, Rogue, dabbing her forehead with a damp clothe every now and then. Jean kept constant vigilance over Scott and Evan, having a worried look upon her face, while Kurt just sat there in a chair, watching Jean with a all knowing grin upon his face, despite the negative atmosphere that was in the air. Logan for his part, hadn't left the professors side, looking down to him making mental contact with the kid on the bed. Arms crossed he waited, before he turned and scanned the room, only to see Kurt Grinning like a idiot not to far from him. Shaking his head lightly, turned to regard Charles for a moment who stood in contact with the boy before he turned and walked towards the Blue Fuzzy Elf, before he looked to the scene of Jean and Scott and raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, Elf. Care to tell me what your seeing that I don't?" Logan asked before looking down to the cigar in his lip and puffed once more, before looking towards the two once more.

"Ya, Jean hasn't left his side since we got back. The Fuzzy One can't help but think that there is a bit more between them than what their letting on." Kurt replied, before he looked down to the ice packs and adjusted them shaking his head. "As soon as we're done here, I'm going to take a real long time in the hot tub. My bruises have bruises!" He complained which just got a snort from the large Canadian.

"Suck it up princess. It's the price of the life that you chose to have." He stated before he noticed the professor with draw his hand from the blonde kids head and then sag in his chair, looking like he had aged twenty years over the few minutes that he had spent probing the kids mind. Slapping Kurt's shoulder, causing a groan of pain to be emitted from the boy and then some muttered German words, he walked over to where Ororo sat, and touch shoulder as well before he returned to the Professor, and knowing the look upon the Professors face, he knew that he hadn't returned with the best of news. "Alright Chuck. Tell us up straight. What's going to happen."

"I don't know...... From what I was able to gather, she absorbed something that isn't human at all, and yet exists in the child's body. A second conscience and power source for him to draw upon. But when she came into contact with the energy that the boy was emitting, it should have been a fatal dose. And yet she is surviving. She's absorbed it, and yet she is surviving. And the presence suggested that there were more factors than just his own that could be coming into this that I may have missed...." He stated telling them all straight up, while thinking of everything and then nodding lightly to them. "I need to make a few phone calls. Ororo, Logan. See to it that they all get a shower and something to eat, Rest preferably, but under the circumstances, I can understand. Also, Logan, be ready to leave at a moments notice. If all goes accordingly to what I hope I can achieve, I will need you to go and collect a few people for me."

"You got it Chuck. Anything to help stripes." The large Canadian stated as he looked towards Rogue on the bed, now still, while the others watched the Professor wheel out to make those phone calls that he had mentioned. After a few long moments and a extremely uncomfortable silence it was Logan who spoke up, not Ororo. "Alright. You kids go and get some grub and throw in a shower."

"Zat is a good Idea and all, but I'm and not going anywhere. I want to say here." The blue fuzzy one stated and that just got a glare from Logan that just shouted _~You can do it, Or I'll do it for you.~ _"On za other hand. I think it just might be a good idea." Kurt stated as he puffed out of existence, leaving a small cloud of hellfire and brimstone in where he sat, which annoyed Logan to no end, causing him to wrinkle his nose before shaking his head, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Leave it to the Elf to leave a S.B.D." Logan stated before he turned and looked towards Jean and then nodded to Ororo to lead on eyeing Jean. Before he reached out to Kitty and wrapped a arm around her shoulder and guided her out of the medical wing towards the elevator.

"I ain't going to force you to tell me anything, Half Pint. But You know where the door is if you need to." He stated to her, and her eyes turned to look up towards the Rough Canadian and she nodded slowly as they walked, a comfortable silence going on.  
"Okay. Logan…. Thank you. You think Rogue's going to make it?" She asked and the Large Canadian turned and looked towards the bed where Rogue laid as it disappeared as they rounded the corner and he sighed, puffing that Cigar.

"It's not in her to quit, Half Pint. Thought you knew that. All that time in that room and you haven't gotten to know your own roomy? That's sad. What? You just talk about that useless Rock tumbler with her?" He asked with a raised eyebrow as they walked down the street. "Chuck knows what he's doing. And if he's needing some help, then what you need to do is make sure that your well rested with food, shower and a nap. Cause your coming with. And don't you tell me 'No' Runt. I'll need the help if Chuck sends me out to get some people to give him a hand. Getting in there quickly and saving time is probably best." He stated to her and she looked up at him.

Logan admitting that he needed help? That was a cause for Concern all in it's self, however she nodded to him, as they walked down towards the elevator. "Yeah. I'm, Like, So there." She stated to him with a smile.

_________________________Unknown Location_______________________________

A aged man, with light olive coloured skin, walked down a ancient hallway, surrounded by ancient stone walls and pillars. The Air was reasonably warm, considering where the location was. Dressed in a traditional Chinese gi outfit; black Karate pants, with the loose legs at the bottom, along with the black jacket, held closed by the silk thread loops and the buttons that went along it. Black hair with greying bits showing, along with dark eyes peering down at the end of the hallway, towards a set of large royal purple doors along with a strange golden crest upon it's front, which he reached out and knocked upon three times. After a moment, a voice called out.

"Enter."

And so the man did so, pushing the large set of doors, easily three times the height of a man, and easily four times as wide, pushing them forwards as though they were nothing but a feather against his hand. The room beyond held many shelves, covered in leather bound books, full of ancient mysteries and wonders, As well as ancient relics from a past long forgotten, and full of dark, Blood Magic. A Forbidden art with in the realms of modern day sorcery. What stood out the most though was the large brown leather hi backed, padded pseudo-throne chair stood near by the fire in front of the fire place, however it's occupant had the chairs back to the aged man, keeping his face and details hidden. But the aged Chinese man got upon his knees, and set his hands in front of him, before he bent his back forwards and stopped only when his face was just a mere inch from the floor.

"What were you able to find out?" The voice of the user stated, while the man turned the page of a leather bound book that he had been reading, looking down towards a language long forgotten from the tomb.

"There was a great battle at a shopping district. As your seeing had predicted. In a small city by the name of Bayville."

"I see…… What else?"

"Two arrived through a rift of some sort. Origin unknown. However only one returned to where he came from."

"Do we know where this new one is?"

"Yes. Xavier's School For Extremely Gifted Youngsters. I will look into it immediately." The aged man stated as he stood up once more, and moved to the door, and exited, bowing lowly as he pulled the doors closed and walked down the way he came. The figure hidden looking towards the fire, thinking. The turn of events were most troubling. What did the Future hold for that young boy that had been left behind? What true power brought him there? There were so many unanswered questions, and even more with what his Aid had told him. Yes. The near future looked to be full of disruption. He would have to take a interest in the Young Child still remaining, and this school. This 'Xavier's School for Extremely Gifted Youngsters.'

Chapter End.

Next time: Naruto and the X-men: Chapter 5 - Mystique has a heart!

* * *

Again. Please be kind. Please Review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	5. Mystique Has a Heart

Hello everyone. Glad to see that there are so many supporters out there for the Story. I'm rather happy to see'em all. Couple little things, I know that this story doesn't have a lot plot wise. but unfortunately, I need something with in this to actually happen for sake of the long term. So please, avoid flaming me because of it. Chapter Six will be much better.

Another big Shout out to my Beta's

The Frozen Munk.

and

L&T

Disclaimer: I don't know if I've been writing this or not in the other chapters, but sadly enough, I don't own either Marvel, or SJ. So all you blood sucking lawyers can find another neck to rob!

Remember, Reviews are very, very, very nice! And I want more of them damn it!

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Chapter Five - Mystique has a Heart.

As Charles had told him, Logan had been ready to leave at the earliest moment possible. Meaning he had his Uniform on, and had a pack filled with emergency gear in case of the worst case Scenario. Which, compared to last night, seemed to be a lot more likely than anyone would think. Where he was though, was in the big black jet known better as the Black Bird, looking down to the control console, with his arms crossed and watching. The rookie Pilot beside him, Kitty Pryde, looking every bit the first time pilot should look; Pale, stiff, and unable to talk. That last bit had him a little worried. The normally comfortable talking young lady beside him was dead silent as she concentrated, not exactly a comforting thought. Their Destination was that of the Muir Island, Home to the Professor's ex wife and child hood sweet heart, Moira Mc Taggert; a brilliant Mind in the way of the Mutant body and its genetics. Logan sighed as he turned and looked to the child beside him and nodded to her.

"Good. We're still on course and doing well. Looks like clear sailing to the Island.... I'm going to go and get some water." He stated to her and she snapped her head towards him so quickly that he thought that it might actually have just snapped off. And he offered her a good natured grin, nodding lightly to her. "Don't worry, Kid, you're doing fine and we still have some time before we reach the Island. Keep it steady and we'll be alright... Christ and I thought Scott was a problem when it came to his first time flying the Jet. You're doing it just fine, what's to look so scared about." He asked her as he unstrapped himself from the pilot chair and moved his chair backwards before he began to move his way towards the small built in locked compartment and pulled out a bottle of water, unscrewed the top and took a drink from it and then eyed Kitty from behind as she kept her eyes on the instruments that she needed to.

Truth be told, he was worried about her. He didn't know what she saw back at the mall, but he knew that it troubled her greatly. So the best solution that he could think of until Ororo could get to her was to keep her focused on things other than the fight at the mall where both sides ended up getting their asses kicked. By two kids no less. Talk about embarrassing. Sipping the water again, he returned to his chair beside Kitty and noticed something, there was a small shift in the degree that they were going. "Give 'er a slight tug to the left." He stated sipping the water again and noticed that her hands changed slightly but it didn't make a difference in the way they were traveling and he just sighed and shook his head. "What are you? Some kind of baby? Tug to the left a bit." And that got the desired result as her temper flared slightly and then she tugged to the left a bit harder than what was necessary, and he ended up spilling his water over his lap at the sudden jerk. Turning his head to look towards her and glared at her, while she just smiled innocently back.

"Yes?" She asked in a cute and completely fake sing song voice that would have had people fooled in an instant if they didn't see her do it. Logan's eyes narrowed to the young girl and he shook his head.

"You're just lucky that this didn't spill on the controls, Runt. Tug to the right. Gently this time." He growled to her.

"Kay, Pops." She stated with a smile as she did as she was instructed to, and Logan just smacked his forehead and dragged his hand over his face. It was going to be a long flight.

________________Xavier's Institute for the Extremely Gifted_____________________

Back at the Xavier Mansion, Charles sat in his wheel chair, looking down to the information that he had been getting from some scanners. And that alone had produced some interesting results, results that he was hoping to share with two good colleagues of his. His former student, and now Washington College Student, Henry 'Hank' McCoy had shown great promise in all aspects of science. The Professor was exceptionally grateful that this event had worked out to Hank's School Schedule, with the mid terms finished, and the summer vacation for him had just started.

The other was his Ex Wife, Moira McTaggert. A mutant genetics Specialist, who kept her research to herself, and was extremely well funded through several very important benefactors, himself included. She worked on a reclusive Island just around the England Channel, known to all as Muir Island. Though seeing her again was more than enough to pull at a few of the heart strings with in him, but he had to quell them for the fact that he needed to help Rogue, putting his students needs first before his own.

Scott and Evan were still both unconscious and he honestly couldn't blame them. The blows dealt to them had been severe, but not life threatening. Even if they did regain consciousness before the night was over, he wasn't going to chance their health in any missions until they were given a complete clean bill of health, especially given to the immense power that they had been exposed to. However for Rogue. Her situation was unique. Her mother, Raven Darkholme, better known as the lady Mystique, wasn't far off. In fact she was at the Brotherhood Home. And as much as Charles hated to admit it, she had a right to know about Rogue's condition.

But there were many things to take into consideration. If she came to the mansion, they would be exposed, and would, without a doubt, find out about the boy, who's powers had done this to Rogue. And she would then later turn over the information to Erik Lensherr, his long time friend for many years now, but better known as Magneto. A friend that stood on the opposite end of everything that Charles stood and believed for. And Erik's curiosity would be more than just simply aroused, he would act. How one couldn't predict, but Charles knew that he would. But most of the events at the mall had been witnessed by the Brotherhood already, So they undoubtedly already knew. And in the end his good nature would not allow a mother to be parted from their child without seeing her.

_~Kurt, Ororo. I'd like to see you in my office.~ _He sent out telepathically, and of course he was never disappointed. Both had stopped what they had been doing and arrived promptly only a few moments later. Kurt appearing in a black cloud that smelled of Hellfire and Brimstone, standing in front of him and wearing his image inducer which concealed his blue and furry form away from everyone. Standing in front of him was a teenage boy with tan Cakey pants, a red muscle shirt and a brown button up t-shirt, with a pair of sneakers. The so-called perfect disguise.

Ororo arrived only a few moments after Kurt, dressed in a pair of black sandals, blue jeans and a purple blouse looking towards the professor, raising a delicate white eyebrow towards him as she crossed her arms over her chest, blue eyes full of curiosity.

"Vhat is it Professor? Somezing Happen?" Kurt asked with a raised eyebrow, looking ever so slightly worried, clearly wondering about Rogue.

"Kurt. It is alright. She's stable for the time being. But I have a special task for the both of you. I need you to go the Brotherhood Boarding House, and ask for your Principle, Miss Raven Darkholme I believe. And tell her that I'd like to see her at her earliest convenience." He explained to them and nodded lightly to them, before he turned and regarded Ororo. "Henry will be arriving sometime in the afternoon. Ororo, as soon as you've finished with Raven and Kurt, I need you to go to the Airport and collect him. Is that alright?" He asked and they both nodded and began to head to the door, only to be stopped.

"Kurt... Tell her about Rogue, all of it. It may be more incentive to get her to come with you more easily." The professor explained and the young teenager nodded, however Kurt couldn't help but think that the Professor was hiding something from him. Something that was extremely important.

"Vhy me Professor?"

"Because she'll listen to you, you'll just have to have trust in me." The Professor explained cryptically with a small all-knowing smile upon his face and a sage look in his eye, which confirmed Kurt's initial belief; The Professor knew something that he didn't. And it was something important.

"Alvight Professor, I vill go." He stated to him as he moved towards the door, only to turn and see Ororo still standing there, looking towards the professor, with a bit of a curious gaze. It took a moment for her to catch on that she was being watched by Kurt and when she turned to address him, she offered a kind smile.

"Go along now, I'll be there shortly. I just need to speak with the Professor about something." She explained and the disguised-but-still blue haired German blinked towards her and then grinned and nodded towards her.

"Okay. Just don't be too long. I'm missing Star Vars." He stated to her as he walked out into the hallway, and once the door had clicked shut, Charles nodded towards her, intertwining his fingers in front of him, his gaze matching hers.

"You disapprove." And it wasn't a question. It was a Statement. Truth be told he honestly couldn't question her for disapproving on that decision.

"Yes. You know that she's never really been in any active role with her children. Why ask her to do something for them now?"

"No parent should have to find out that their daughter is dead without having been informed before it happened, or even given the chance to say good-bye Ororo." He stated to her simply enough. "She already knows of our Existence, She knows about everything within the Sub Basement, and by now she's learned about our young blonde friend down in the infirmary. We really are risking nothing other than giving her the chance to see her daughter."

"You sound as though you've already given up on her." Ororo replied, crossing her arms beneath her chest, her brow furrowed.

"You should know me better than that Ororo. But with her condition as it is..." He started and then shook his head, rolling backwards and away from his desk and then slowly moving towards the doors. "I'm going to see what sort of results have come out of the DNA analyser from the new blood samples that were inserted." He waved to her, rolling down the hallway. The matter was closed.

Ororo sighed and then nodded towards him, as she uncrossed her arms and then moved towards the door, both to collect Kurt, and her car. She might have to stop by the infirmary herself soon, for the headache this was all going to cause.

_________________________ Brotherhood Boarding House ______________________

At that current moment though, the Brotherhood members were all in the living room, getting one of the worst chewing outs from their leader and mentor that they had ever received from her. Something had put her into a right foul mood, and it seemed to just radiate off of her as she continued to cut into her team since they arrived back, with their heads hung in defeat, looking both battered and, in some areas, broken. And since they had returned, her berating hadn't stopped, even as she applied the first aid as they returned.

"And you have the Gall to come back here, after you had both the element of surprise and they didn't have their two most experienced members!?" Raven flared at the students. Raven Darkholme, better known to the world as Mystique, a tall woman, with blue skin, red hair and amber eyes, with a skin tight white dress with a cut half way down the side, exposing one of her long high heeled white boots.

As for the boys that she was currently chewing out, Lance was alright aside from a few bruises from the battle. Fred was currently holding a rather large ice pack against his forehead, from where he dropped that bit of flooring on himself; he was sitting down beside the couch where the others sat. For Toad, he was currently hiding behind the larger and obviously much fatter boy, hoping to hide enough to keep him from getting the full brunt of the verbal attacks. As for Pietro, his left arm was currently in a make shift sling, indicating that at some point in time he had landed on it rather harshly. However the most noticeable of his wounds were the bandages upon his exposed chest and face, largely from the landing and shattering of the glass cases with in The Great Knifery.

"Listen. Mystique. It wasn't our fault this time....." Lance started only to be stopped short by the tall blue skinned woman, glaring at him. And then when it seemed as though their greatest chewing outs began to turn for the worst, the most unlikely of people spoke out.

"It's True, Yo. There was this big gust of wind and then these two kids came out of nowhere and started some ultra big deal death brawl. Man, one was breathing fire; the other was some sort of ultra demon thing! We barely got out of there with our lives!" Toad shouted from his hiding place behind Fred Dukes, flailing his arms to exaggerate his claim, looking towards Mystique, bringing up the courage to poke his head over the shoulder of Fred Dukes, only to poke it back down, seeing the deadly glare that had been shot at him by the blue haired woman, who dismissed their claims of it not being their fault.

"Oh really? Well here's what I think is the truth. You're nothing but trying to cover up for your excessive failure at doing such a simple task!" She told them all her amber eyes narrowed and she would have continued as well if there hadn't been a knock at the door. Turning her head towards it, she shifted her form from the blue skinned woman that they all knew to the principle Raven Darkholme that was known to all students. Glaring towards them, she shook her head. "Don't even think this is even remotely to being done." She told them, leaving the underlining threat there as she approached the door, and pulled it open to reveal two of the X-men; Ororo Munroe, better known as Storm, and Kurt Wagner, the Night Crawler. Of course they more than certainly did look to be out of place even being there, however instead of Ororo speaking up it was Kurt.

"Hello there, Principal Darkholme. ve vere asked to come here to speak vith you. I'm afraid that Rogue isn't doing vell." He stated, doing exactly what the Professor had told him to. Of course Raven's blood started to race as her earlier anger gave way to panic and fear. What had happened to her daughter? What had gone wrong? And suddenly she began to consider the possibility that the Brotherhood may have done some sort of damage to her. If that had been the case, there wouldn't be enough of them to stick in a match stick box when she was through with them.

"What's happened?" She asked, and Kurt had a the shame to scratch the back of his head, and look down to the ground, attempting to think on how this was going to be explained.

"Vell... Unfortunately she's gotten something... and vell... It's serious." Kurt stated, and Mystique's feeling about this being bad came true. And she did the only thing a mother in that sort of position would do. She tore past them and ran outside, and then shifted into a dark raven bird. She'd blown her cover to the two X-men. She understood that, but she took off, black wings extended and headed towards the area the Sea Side Mansion that was known as the Xavier Institute.

Of course Ororo had predicted that she may have taken off without hearing the full story, having known that the Principle was the woman known as Mystique. As for Kurt though, he looked extremely troubled and concerned. How the hell did they not know that Mystique wasn't just the head of the Brotherhood, but also the Principle of the school? It was a bit of a shock for the young German boy, and after a moment, he turned his head to look towards Ororo who had been watching him with a white brow raised.

"Mien Gott." He mumbled as he just simply ran a hand through his blue hair and then slowly began to move towards the car that Ororo had taken them in. "How could ze Professor not know about her? .... I mean Mystique. Running a school!" He cried out and just shook his head as he got into the car and shook his head, however Ororo just raised the other eyebrow and moved towards the drives seat, and started up the engine and began to move towards the Airport to collect their guest. That was going to be a nice little tidbit of information that was going to be spread around the mansion.

___________________________________X-Jet_______________________________

The Black Jet had made good time, having gotten some good tail winds somewhere in the middle of the trip. In any case, it had sped up their arrival to the Island in question that they were supposed to pick up one of those experts that were supposed to be able to help Rogue. Moira McTaggert was currently in one of the chairs behind him and beside Kitty, who had been looking over the various technical knowhow that was being used to analyze the blood samples and various readings that had been examined by the various machines that had been at that lab on the Island.

But the thing that aggravated him the most was that Kitty seemed to be understanding a lot more of it, and nodded to the doctor and added in a few dozen different points of perspective to the Doctor's analyzes. And both were just talking in frames of words and technical and biological terms that he didn't know and therefore couldn't even possibly keep up.

Yeah. He felt like an idiot. _~Damn Smart People. Figures they wouldn't put that in English. And where the hell does Kitty get off on being smart to!?~ _He complained in his mind, itching for a smoke.

"Hey, Logan, Like, How long until we got home?" Kitty's voice called out to him from the back and he just chuckled as he checked all the readings, on the various devices that Kitty didn't know how to use yet, making him feel slightly better about himself, knowing things that the 'smart people' didn't know.

"If the weather keeps up and the tailwinds stay like this, looks like in the next twenty minutes. You kids having a good time?" He asked them.

"LIKE YEAH! We're doing comparative works on......." Kitty began but when she got into all the technical biological terms for things as well as all those fancy gizmos, Logan's eyes glazed over, and his mind felt like it was all fuzzy and clouded _~Just had to open my mouth.~_

_____________________________X-Mansion_________________________________

The Flight to Xavier's had felt slow going, almost as though she had been standing still, unable to get to the mansion fast enough. Mystique's arms hurt from the fast pace flapping that she had done to get that far. Of course though, her mind was fully of worry and now regret and sorrow. So many things that she wanted to do with her daughter, So many times she wanted to apologize. But they stood on the opposite of all matters, and it always got in the way of it. And now, she didn't think she'd get the chance to say it all.

And what about Kurt? Her son had suffered just as much as her daughter, even more so than her due to his appearance. Would things get so bad that she would make the same mistake again with her son like her daughter? Would she lose both of them before she could honestly do anything to make amends? Those thoughts haunted her mind as she flew with all haste to the Mansion, and when she arrived she saw Charles Xavier sitting in his wheelchair, fingers intertwined in front of his face as he watched her descend to the ground. She quickly landed and shifted back into her blue skinned form looking towards the older man, her amber eyes full of emotion and her form just spoke that she was going to get what she wanted and she'd go through them if she needed to.

"Raven." The Professor stated to her, nodding his head lightly in her direction. And wasn't surprised when she glared at him, in fact he had been expecting it.

"Where is she?"

"She is in our medical facilities. She's resting, fitfully still, but no worse than when she was brought in. No worse, however no better."

"And you've done nothing to ensure her future well being!?" She growled out, amber eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'm currently waiting on two young scientists. Top in their fields, to collaborate all of our research and findings. They are not too far now. Ororo contacted me, and they are on their way back from the air port, even with the Traffic, they won't be too much longer. And another is coming in from England. They'll be landing in twenty minutes. And in that, Raven, We'll keep you apprised of all of our progress to help your daughter." He stated to her as she looked towards him.

"I want to see her."

"Of course you do. I've had Jean move her to a private room."He stated to her before used the mechanical wheel chair and slowly began to manoeuvre up the ramp and into the main entrance."I've set aside quarters, should you need it. However, keep in mind that this won't be allowed to be your personal spy mission into the levels of our facilities. _Please don't forget it_." He stated to her, emphasising the last part as she stood there, flabbergasted.

She had expected to have to fight her way in to get to see Rogue. She had expected to have to scheme and plot to get to see her Daughter. Instead, there was Charles, already there, and not only allowing her entry and to see Rogue, she was being offered a room until they knew which way the tides turned for Rogue in terms of life and death. A few moments had passed and the professor had moved through the door and left it open. It was an invitation. Moving forwards, she felt a pang of gratitude for the cripple, for allowing her to see Rogue once more. And then remembered that it was by his negligence that this had come and her righteous fury returned once more.

Moving inside, and after closing the door, she followed in step behind the professor's wheelchair, and then moved into an elevator, and then went up into the second floor. Moving out and down the hall with a left and a right they arrived outside of Rogue's current bedroom. Rogue lay there, on a bed not too far from the ground with an interventions drip in her arm for water and nutrients, as well as other wires attached to her body to monitor the vital signs. The sight of her daughter like that was enough for Mystique to pause at the door, before she quickly moved to her side and took her child's gloved hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. And for a short while, nothing was said between the Professor and Mystique, but it was her that eventually broke the silence.

"How did it happen?" she asked slowly getting up and moving towards a chair and pulled it up next to her daughter's bed. And of course that question didn't' surprise him, and he had felt that she had found out about the boy by now, there was little more to do. She would find out eventually as well, if not from him than from some of the children around the mansion when they returned. And so he started.

"As you know there was the fight at the Bayville Mall. Both the X-men and the Brotherhood though, had gotten, to say the least, some rather unexpected guests. I can only theorize for the time being until I can find a way to actually confirm and deny things. But these guests are not mutants, and they are not human, entirely at least. In any event, both teams were incapacitated from their show of raw power. And through some way, Rogue made physical contact with one of the boys. And because the power that this one boy controlled, it didn't correspond with what her body is compatible with. That is the most that we know." He stated to her, of course he had left out tidbits of information. That the boy was down stairs in the medical lab at that point in time, with the door locked, that the boy contained some form of demon, and it was the same boy that had saved Rogue's life from the collapse of the Bayville Mall.

Of course this was all news to her, until she remembered something. Toad and Lance had attempted to tell her something about what had happened at the mall and her hot headedness didn't get her any information. She would have to ask them and collaborate their information with what she had just gotten from the Professor. But the sudden roar of a car engine pulling up to the front was enough to get her attention from the boys to the Professor once more, who just smiled and nodded his head lightly to her with a all knowing look in his eyes, his telepathy having given him a edge in actually identifying who it was within the vehicle.

"It's Ororo, Kurt and one of our guests. He'll be wanting to see your daughter soon I would imagine. I'm going to have to ask that you stay as far back as possible, and allow them to do their work and only ask the barest of questions." he asked of her and she nodded immediately, in knowing just how important this was. And the Professor offered a small kind smile to her and nodded his head to her. "They both have a right to know who you really are to them Raven. Just some advice." He stated as he turned the wheelchair and exited the room, his telepathy active, keeping an eye on her as it were, as he returned to the elevator and went back down to the ground level and to the entrance where Ororo, Kurt and their guest were walking through the door. "Hank. It's good to see you again." The Professor stated, offering his hand out in friendship which was gladly taken by the tall and well built fair skinned man.

Hanks blue eyes seemed to glaze over slightly as he looked around the mansion's walls, his mind wandering to times before he had gone off to college and before the others were there. But he snapped out of his happy reminiscing when remembered that he had come there for a purpose. "It's good to be back again, Professor. Let's skip all the pleasantries, I'd like to see the patient if you don't mind?" Hank replied rubbing his hands together, warming up the digits and the knuckles on his hands.

And of course the Professor smiled and nodded towards him, looking towards Kurt with a nod of his head. "Kurt, If you would be so kind as to Hank's Belongings up to one of the spare rooms, while I take him to Rogue as well as the lab?" he asked him and the German boy, who seemed rather distant nodded his head to him, moving towards the stairs, luggage in hand. The Sudden silence from Kurt was enough for Charles to turn his head to look towards Ororo who just raised a white eyebrow towards him in return, with a none-too-impressed look in her eyes.

"What did you expect Charles? He found out about Mystique when she took off flying here." She stated to him and then slowly she began to move towards the elevator, while Charles just sat there in wonder, awe, and slight frightening. How could he have not predicted that that might have happened? Sighing and looking like he aged twenty years over a course of a few minutes, before he turned and looked to Hank who was looking on rather curiously before Charles nodded towards him.

"Well I suppose that I should take you to your patient's room. Please this way, Hank." The professor asked of him as he turned and began to wheel towards the elevator again, where Hank followed a step behind, only a few paces behind. And it wasn't long before they had arrived at the Rogue's Room again, Mystique having returned to her chair and held her daughters hand, hoping that the gesture was enough to see if she would awaken from this nightmare that they all were experiencing. Of course the Professor just smiled slightly and then wheeled up next to Raven and looked towards the different monitors on Rogue's condition. "Raven. This is Hank McCoy, currently going to New York ESU for degrees in science and teaching." He stated to her, offering a small calm smile to her.

Raven in turn, turned her head to look towards one of the two people that were coming to the mansion to help her daughter and to tell the truth's he honestly thought that maybe Hank looked a little young for doing this sort of work. But then again, there were children doing the jobs of men, so it proved not too difficult to accept. Hank moved forwards and nodded towards the blue skinned woman before he moved towards the young lady in the bed and then began to take the charts to have a look at what sort of information they held. Taking it all into memory, he turned and began to move towards the Professor again.

"I take it that you've kept the lab up to date on all the current pieces of equipment." Hank asked with a smile, placing his hands with in his pockets, which the Professor nodded in return to him.

"Yes. Everything is as it should be. I'll be down there shortly to help." The professor stated to him and he then looked towards Raven Darkholme and nodded towards her. "Jean is just across the hallway. Knock on her door if you need anything." He stated to her and then he went down the hallway and towards the elevator, where Hank was currently standing, somewhat amused.

"So tell me Charles, on a scale between one and ten, how deep do you think you landed?" Henry asked him moving into the elevator, looking down towards Charles, who just gave him a wry grin and a shake of his head.

"That's quite simple, fifteen. Guess it is time for me to learn to swim." he stated back, just as the elevator doors closed them off from the hallway and began to lower them into the laboratory.

-Chapter End-

Next time on Naruto and the X-men: Deliberations and Awakenings!


	6. Deliberations and Awakenings

Howdy everyone. I'm thankful for all of your generous Reviews. And I have to admit, some of them made me laugh. And to answer some questions that strantely sounded like something I've been planning out for future References. Well as For Rogue. Read on.

And as for Sasuke.... Well look for X-men: Fall of a Hero, which I will be producing with in the next month or so.

Another Big Shout out to the Beta Readers.

L&T

And

TFM

Couldn't get this done without them.

Please be kind. Please Review.

**_Falcon S. Kimeraki_**

**_Last time on Naruto and the X-men:_**

_"So tell me Charles, on a scale between one and ten, how deep do you think you landed?" Henry asked him moving into the elevator, looking down towards Charles, who just gave him a wry grin and a shake of his head._

_"That's quite simple, fifteen. Guess it is time for me to learn to swim." he stated back, just as the elevator doors closed them off from the hallway and began to lower them into the laboratory._

Chapter 6 - Deliberations and Awakenings.

Logan had returned hours ago, with Kitty and the good doctor Moira Mctaggert. And though the trip alone would have tired everyone involved with it out, surprisingly enough Moira wanted to get to work, and Kitty just looked like she had found someone that she could relate to, and had been more then welcome to help with the input of data into the gene analyzing computer. And of course Professor Xavier and Hank McCoy had already been in the lab, doing what they could to input information into the computer as well, and had more than welcomed the help of Moira, and after polite, and rather painstakingly formal, between the two former lovers, they had set out to work, Kitty doing what she could for the computers, however the Professor and others worried about her. It honestly could have been chalked up to the part that she had gotten over what she had seen and moved on, or she was thinking so much that she was burying it until it could threaten to eat at her from with in.

But when Logan had heard that Mystique was in the mansion, he damn near had a fit, had had only been stopped when it at the professors behest, and when the Professor had given the reasons to her being there. When one put it that way, Logan hadn't had the heart to blame the professor for allowing Mystique in. Though Logan had resolved himself to keep a close eye on everything, because the large Canadian didn't even think twice that she'd try and steal something.

Scott and Evan's conditions hadn't really changed from the trip there and back, which had many at the mansion worried. But the Professor had explained that there was plenty of brain activity, and he had chalked up the unconscious boys to exhaustion and the head wounds. however even the Professor had to wonder, in between analysis, if there would have been some sort of long term damage to the boys that he hadn't factored in. Scott's powers were already unstable and needed a special sort of shades to control. had something like that done something worse, it couldn't spell out well. But he was confident that Evan was going to pull out just fine.

As for Jean, though she had been adamant about remaining at Scott's side, had fallen asleep at very last, in a chair right beside the brown haired boy, with her body hunched forward and her head laying on Scott's chest. And when Ororo had found them like that, she had had half a mind to actually walk in and shake her awake gently to send her off to her own room, but something with in her told her not to. And in the end she listened to what that something was telling her. Though Ororo had been sure that she was going to have some sort of pain relieve for when the red head woke up. And the tall white haired African woman slowly exited the room and went down towards the living room, Looking towards the one person that was currently left unaccounted for. Kurt. He had been very quiet ever since they had arrived back with Mystique, and it was beginning to become a worry. Of course she didn't need to be a telepath to think about what the German boy's mind was on.

So quickly and silently did she approach, with a grace that wasn't easy to come across, until she was right behind, and then bent forwards at the waist, her long white hair flowing down to the right, and ensuring that it didn't come in contact with the boy's shoulder did she speak, in a soft and gentle voice, with a small smile upon her lips.

"Penny for your thoughts."

And of course, the German boy didn't disappoint when he had jumped to the side, and away from Ororo, letting out a bit of a yell of surprise, looking spooked and ever so slightly frightened as he looked to her. Ororo had found the scene quite amusing, and a sound came from her mouth that the Mansion had not heard in some time, the gentle laugh that sounded just as soft as the Rain hitting against the top of the roof.

And after a few moments, Kurt's mind began to kick back in to gear, and a holo imaged hand covered the left side of chest, and over the heart area, and began to tap it with a open palm. and a look of disbelief over his face. "Storm! Care to give me a little warning next time you plan on doing zat?" The German boy cried out, just adding to the effect, and Ororo's gentle laughter.

"Relax Kurt. I'm sorry." Ororo stated as she slowly weaved her way around to the front of the couch and slowly took a seat beside him, looking at him, her blue eyes full of curiosity, and slight worry. "But you still haven't answered me. What troubles you, Kurt?" She asked him, raising her white brow to him.

"It's just... zhe Professor has known who Mystique has been at zhe school for so long and he hasn't done anyzing about it? It doesn't make sense." The German child stated, curling up on his place on the couch, looking towards the television with a blank look upon his face. "He knew and yet he didn't do anyzing? He even sent us to school under her! How could he do zat?" He asked her.

"I would imagine that he would have wanted you to see that there are always choices. And in this case, Though I'm hesitate to admit, Mystique has done her duty to both sides well enough. To keep all our secrets, and though we're on opposite sides of viewing things, I would like to think that she doesn't to expose mutants any more than we do. To do so would more than likely bring Chaos to a troubling time." She stated to him, thinking about it before she looked up towards the ceiling. "Tell me, As the principle, has she ever over stepped her bounds or been to harsh on any punishments towards you or any of the other children around the school?"

And, those simple facts and that last question had gotten to think about his time at the school, and the punishments that he had to endure for various things. And of course, though it was a drag, he could honestly see the reasoning behind the various punishments. "Sorry to say... but I don't zhink she has." He admitted to everyone and that just got a small smile from the weather witch. There was hope for all of them.

"Then perhaps she isn't nearly as bad as you think that she is. Who knows, You might learn about something more about her in the near future." She offered, planting the smallest of seeds of curiosity in the young boys mind. And of course she wasn't disappointed again. Kurt's confused face was enough to get a bit of a raised eyebrow, amusement showing in her blue eyes.

"Huh? Vhat?" He asked in returned, completely confused about what she had just offered him. He'd learn something new about Mystique? Why would he want to. Leave it to the adults to complicate everything! However Ororo didn't see the need to clarify further. After all, it wasn't her secret to tell, so she slowly rose up and began to move towards the hallway door, her long white hair swaying with the movement, leaving Kurt to his thoughts. but there was little doubt in her mind that he would piece it together... eventually.

And Of course As Kurt thought about the questions that she had brought forth. And the more that the young German thought about it, trying to piece together answers. But The more answers that he pieced together, the more questions he got. Slowly. And then he looked up to the roof, and the sudden connection was made. There was one person that had the answers that he wanted. The problem was, would she tell him? And the only way that he could find out, was if asked. So slowly he rose up out of his chair, and began to move towards the stairwell, hoping to get at least some of the questions answered.

_____________________________________________Lab_______________________

Charles Xavier hunched over in his chair to view that which was on the screen and sighed, sipping some of the coffee that Kitty had gone up to the kitchen to bring them down. The results that were just pouring off of the various numbers were staggering. Normally a human body was only supposed to have a set percentage of certain things with in blood. However Rogue's newest results were proving to prove that differently. And what's more is that she was stabilizing. It was shocking and it served to actually prove one of his previous thoughts about what had happened to Rogue. through out her entire body there were noticeable changes. Muscle tone had gone up, the fever was beginning to subside, and all of her vitals were stabilizing. In fact she was in better condition then than when she entered the mall. And there was only a few possibilities remaining. Either the demon's energies had a more ample effect on her than what even he could guess.

Or her body was evolving before their very eyes........

Hank McCoy had been entering information into the simulation computers, trying to get some sort order among the chaos that were the results being imputed into the computer, due to the constantly changing variables due to Moira's miraculous discoveries in whatever she was investigating.

Moria Mctaggert had been more or less analyzing the blood chemistry, looking for any new factors with in the blood stream. And there were noticeable characteristics with in it. There was a high amount of white blood cells with in the sample that she had collected not even an hour ago. And there were strange substances that she had never seen before, working in harmony with everything. and looking on, they seemed to rejuvenate the dead cells. It didn't matter which cells they were. But it was possible that her body had developed them to actually help with the fighting off of whatever sort of foreign power entered her blood stream. However she had never seen or heard anything like this happening. In fact the only thing that she could remotely compare it to was something like Logan's healing ability. but this was much more. Much different. Detailing more of what she was currently seeing through the microscope on a pad and paper beside her. She decided to introduce something foreign to their substance. Raising her head up she turned and looked towards Charles and waved him over.

"Charles. This is extraordinary! There've been so many discoveries that have been witnessed in this blood sample alone." She stated to him as she stepped side and gestured for him to take a bit of a look through the micro scope that she was in. And of course the Professors curiosity had been peaked to see what she was so anxious to show him. "You have to see this, both of you. It's extraordinary." She called out and then looked around before she began to look for a small enough lab table for where both Charles and Henry could peek through and have a look at the discovery of Rogue's new cellular counts. however seeing as there was none, she did the next best thing, she took the little glass slide that held a bit of Rogue's blood and moved it towards a micro scope hooked up to a computer. A few moments later, after the boot up, they were all there watching what Moira had discovered. whatever was in her blood was not their in any of her previous blood work.

They witnessed the larger brown cells that were not previously in Rogue's blood work, revive and revitalize dead cells by sticking out some sort of tentacle into the dead cell, and then sending a small flash through the he cell. After the process was complete, the brown cell retracted the tentacle and then simply went back to floating where it was, until it discovered something new to do.

"Oh my Stars and Garters. Extraordinary. Their reviving dead cells. What was that flash? Is there anyway of calculating what would be needed to measure it, should it proof to be any like a electrical charge?" Hank asked, snapping The professor out of his stupor and shook his head before he responded.

"I'm afraid not, Henry. But with this evidence here, this supports the theory I've been nursing since this started to happen." Which drew the attention of his two colleagues from the screen to the professor who only nodded towards them. "She is evolving..." He finished lamely.

"Charles? how is that possible. All of Rogue's previous work has always suggested that she had the capability of doing so. But never to this sort of Degree." Moira stated, while Henry looked thoughtful for a moment, considering all the information that they had and a bit of creative thinking, while the professor thought on it as well, however the Professor's though process was interrupted by the voice of Henry once more.

"I'm afraid that I must agree with Charles. After looking through her medical profile, as well as seeing simulations of her DNA and blood work read outs, this is the most likely possibility that we can conclude to." Henry stated as he walked back to his own work station and reached out, taking his coffee mug in hand. "If one thinks about it, Rogue's powers have always been in a state of constant flux due to her ability to absorb and use other mutants powers, while also gaining memories and other unique traits... and from the reports that I've been able to look at, she retains a mere fraction of their memories, what's to say that it didn't stop there, but went on and left a template for powers as well. And if she were to come into contact with the boy's unique current of energies that you described to us, Charles, and they don't correspond well with any thing that her body has come into contact before, it could mean that the flux in her DNA somehow changed, and drew upon the powers templates that it had memorized. So for all we can be certain is that this could be natural for Logan's immune system and it is in hers. Or, the flux created these things by absorbing the energies she got from the boy. Or from absorbing the Energy, both the DNA and the Flux have been altered and now her body is compensating and changing for it."

And of course, Both Charles and Moira had followed on, and slowly each of them began to look towards the screen once more, they had all come to the rather unique possibility that Rogue was currently going under a radical change. For better or worse, none of them could tell. And it was Charles that broke the rather long and awkward silence.

"Is there any way that we can use to actually plot and map out whatever this change is going to do to her?"

"None that I can think of. Neither the technology nor the software has been invented that I've heard of. And analyzing something like this would be extremely unpredictable at best. You could enter in the same equations a dozens of times, and each time could be different when the computer took into account the difference in the DNA, the cells, or just a difference in time and parameters. Anything small can turn out to give it a totally different result in Rogue's Case." Hank replied, sipping some more of the coffee and then turned to look towards Moira, with a raised eyebrow. "So, you have any idea why those are in there revitalizing good cells. What about bacteria or virus's?" Hank asked.

"Actually, I was wondering about that myself, let see if we can't broaden the scope of what we can see here. See if there's anything in there. If not, we'll just have to introduce some to them and see what we can do. Maybe Foreign blood sample? After all, we all carry bacteria." Moira suggested as she walked towards a small device that was meant to prick fingers and begin to test blood for diabetes. After a quick bit, she took a dropper collected just a bit, and then dropped it on top of the glass slide that had been opened by Hank, and then shut again as quickly as possible.

The screen quickly gave out the readings of what had happened. The large brown cells had immediately identified the foreign matter. Bacteria was quickly dissolved, but the foreign blood cells were left alone. Swimming along and in case some just began to die off, the brown cells actually began to rejuvenate those as well, adapting to the new presence with in their midst. And it was clear to them all that Rogue's new cells must have been developed to keep her healthy and full of long life.

"Well now.... that was certainly informative. Correct me if I'm wrong but doesn't Humanity need certain bacteria to ensure that it survives." Charles asked.

"Yes. Most of the time. However in this case, we can assume that those brown cells must act as a double agent. Removing anything harmful, and giving Rogue's body what it needs. Astounding. I've never even thought that that might be the case...... it could be that this unnatural fever could be those brown cells doing. Purging her system of anything that isn't needed, and then her body adapting to the new out put…. Astounding."

"It could very well be Professor. Has anyone actually done any sort of detailed tests on the boy's blood to see if this is just a combination of them meeting or something else?" Moira asked her thick Scottish accent.

"Not to my knowledge. Our first priorities were needed on Rogue..... Moira, Hank. why don't you two go and draw some blood from our young guest and see what that can reveal to us. And while we're at it, we might as well do a complete work out, scans of the bodily structure, where all his organs are, blood type, everything. While I go check on Rogue and see if her condition has improved at all." he suggested to them, which immediately got a set of raised brows about that sort of testing.

"Charles? do you honestly think that is necessary at a time like this?" Moira asked him in retrospection and the aged man nodded towards her.

"Of course. Why wouldn't I suspect that there is something unique about our guest? He came here through some sort of rip in space and time, connecting dimensions for the briefest of periods.... Or so I've been nursing that thought over others. and if it does prove to be accurate, do we honestly know how compatible he is with our species?" Charles asked them. And, both Hank and Moira had to admit, the Professor did have a good point when it came down to that. And When both gave their consent that they would do as he asked, he rolled down the hallway and towards the elevator.

___________________________Rogue's Room_________________________________

Mystique hadn't left Rogue's side since she had gotten there. And to her word, she hadn't done anything as of yet. She watched Rogue's breathing, and hoped that she would wake soon. Her condition had improved some time during overnight. Her heart rate and blood pressure had stabilized. but much more to her relief was that her fever had gone down extremely. But that wasn't what had her worried.

Rogue had gone over so many changes in that period. Her bodice had grown out, her body took a more hour glass frame, her shoulders went out from the center, and her muscles were there, obvious that something had changed. But her face seemed to take on a more graceful look to it, and her hair seemed to have a different sort of shine to it, despite not having any sort of shower, or shampooing done to it. And that was what was worrying her, to the point of being going grey in her already rip old age.

"Has there been any improvement?" A voice called out from behind, which caused her to jump slightly as she turned to see her would be assassin. And there sat Charles Xavier, looking somewhat amused by the reaction that he had gotten from her in regards to that. His left hand slowly came up to the control panel that was used for powering and steering the mechanical wheelchair towards the side of Rogue's bed, looking down towards the young resting woman, and began to check the monitors by her bed as well as the IV for liquid nutrients. And of course Raven stood to the side and watched Charles tend to her, knowing that he knew more about what ailed her than she did at that point in time.

"She's getting better. And we've identified a few things with in her body that were not there earlier. We have speculations but right now, we think we've identified the cause. There are cells eliminating everything that could and would be harmful to her. Bacteria, Viruses. An in such, her body had to adjust the sudden loss of so many things. And now we believe the cells are acting in turn with her immune system. We'll know more once we run more tests." He stated to her as he nodded lightly to the various checks on the screens, before he turned and looked towards Rogue's body itself and his eyes widened slightly. "My God… Has this all happened over night?" He asked Raven, noticing his young students extremely different complexion.

"It has Charles. But she seems to be resting peacefully…. I was about to go and see if you were free to see about this." Raven stated from where she sat, arms crossing, and amber eyes looking down towards Rogue's peaceful form. Reaching out her white gloved hand, she brushed some of the locks away from Rogue's face, and with out turning to look towards him. She spoke again. "Charles…. Thank you." She murmured just loud enough for him to hear.

"It's no problem… It's my pleasure and duty to tend for her. If she is here or not." The professor replied, as he nodded towards the new form or Rogue, and sighed and shook his head as he bowed his head slightly. "I just wish that I knew more. Normally when Rogue absorbs someone's powers, she only has them for a few hours at the most. But these changes along with all the data collected can only mean that this is going to be a bit more of permanent change…… All things considered I really am happy that she is better and alive, considering the alternatives."

"What alternatives?"

And of course that brought Charles's head back up and he looked at her. Of course he hadn't meant to have that bit of information hang out there. But it honestly couldn't have been helped.

"From what she got from one of the boys she touched, the energy there could have killed her, and I have the feeling that the only way that she survived was because her powers adapted. We're still doing tests, but I'm confident that she's going to do just fine…… Raven." He started, looking towards her and he just offered a small smile as he reached up and touched her shoulder lightly. "They both have the right to know Raven. And You've suffered as much as they have…… How long until you tell them and let them in?" He asked her.

And she didn't answer him. She didn't know how to. And she didn't know how to tell her children that she was there and that they were on the opposite side of everything. Crossing her arms, she turned her head to look out through the window and towards the noon sun. And of course there were so many internal dilemma's with in her that Charles couldn't help but smile.

"Raven. No matter what you decide, we will honour your silence. Just know that time does fly. Believe me. I know…. Just let me or Ororo know if you need anything, and we'll get it for you." He stated to her as he turned and looked towards the now changed Rogue once more before he rolled on and out of the room, leaving Raven to her thoughts, and off to check on the others. And it wasn't long before someone else had decided to come and speak with her, only it wasn't the person that she had been expecting at all. Logan, or perhaps Ororo, but when she turned to address the person that had come to her daughters room. She saw him. Kurt. Without the use of his image inducer, and he looked slightly awkward, his tail swishing around slightly as he slowly moved into the room and stood beside her, looking down towards Rogue.

"Uh.... Hi zhere." He began, extremely lamely, however in his mind, he didn't picture this conversation going well past that.

"Hello, Kurt." Mystique replied, but instead of the cold whiplash tone that she ordinarily employed, there was a warmness to it. But when he turned to look towards her, Kurt noticed that she hadn't let go of Rogue's hand at all, and he just walked over to a near by chair and sat down, before he spoke again.

"I'm zorry for asking zhis, but, why did you take off from the brotherhood like you did? I mean...... You could have waited..." He began only for her to smile and interrupt him with a shake of her head and then returned her gaze back towards her daughter, and then spoke.

"For you and Storm to leave and then rush here? I could have, but when a mother finds out that one of her children has been struck down by something unknown, she doesn't exactly begin to think correctly. Actually I don't think a mother thinks at all. She just does." She stated with a small sad smile, as her free hand went up and brushed a few strands of hair out of Rogue's face, while Kurt just looked on in shock. putting it all together, he now understood why she had did what she did. But something didn't add up. She had used _Children_. Not _Child_. Was there another one out there that he didn't know about.

"You said children. zhere's another, isn't zhere?" He asked, and her head snapped up looking towards him, with wide eyes and a shocked look upon her face. But before she could even answer that question, he had done it for her. "it's me. Isn't it." He asked her and the look of shock didn't leave her face for a few moments, but when it did and she regained her senses, she nodded slowly.

"Yes. How did you put it all together?"

"Storm has been hinting zhat I should talk to you. zhat you would have somezhing to share. And when you said zhat you had children, and more zhan Rogue, it kind of made sense, zhe way zhey were hinting. And My parents love me. And zey told me how they found me. A long time ago. And how zey adopted me." Kurt admitted, looking towards Mystique and then to Rogue, and sighed running a hand through his dark blue hair. it was a lot to take in. "I'm sorry... But I have to ask. Vhat happened? vhy weren't you zhere vhen I needed you?" He asked her and Raven just bowed her head and looked towards the night sky.

"Kurt... there was a incident. and I was trying to get away. But something happened. There was something that blocked out path, and you ended up falling into a deep gorge. I never thought there was water down there, and that you had some how survived. I never knew you were alive, until I saw you with the X-men, and by that time.... It was to late... I'm sorry." she stated and Kurt looked to her, his own eyes widening slightly, as the possibilities ran through his head. and slowly he rose up, and began to move towards the door, only to stop as he passed by, seeing Mystique's, his mothers, head bowed down. He slowly reached out and touched her shoulder lightly, and she then looked up once more. And saw the small smile upon his face, before he moved towards the door again. He needed time. They both needed that. But they both knew something else as well.

They were family. And they had just formed the bond.

____________________________Scott's Room ________________________________

There was a lot of pain, a headache that seemed to resonate through out his entire body. However he was sure of one thing. If you could feel pain, you were still alive. Something that Logan had drilled into them long ago. Scott Summers, best known as Cyclops, slowly began to rouse, his right arm slowly raising up to touch his head and that just made him wince a bit more. there were bandages on it, and the center of the pain seemed to just be right their on the side of his head. Of course though, that if Scott was even going to attempt to see, he would need his glasses. Reaching out, he began to fumble around the night stand that he usually kept them on, but instead, brushed against something that wasn't supposed to be there. it was something round and smooth, but it had the feeling of fabric covering it. Listening, he heard the steady breathing of someone.

A person.

he was quickly narrowing it down, and instead of fumbling around for his glasses, he figured that they would be more than willing to help him find them, whoever this person may be, so gently he began to gently shake the person lightly. And of course that had gotten some sort of low moan in protest. And so he tried again. And at that point in time, he had gotten a murmur of a 'what?' But the voice was more than enough to get him to know who it was. Jean.

"Jean? Is that you?" the temporarily blind mind asked out loud, shaking her once more, only to get a delighted laugh as she woke up at the sound of Scott's voice, but that soon and quickly ended when she realized where he had been shaking her. Right along her generous breast. How the hell did that happen? Perhaps she shifted positions to get a bit more comfortable at where she sat. In any case, it wasn't exactly the best way to be woken up in the morning. However she sat there mortified a bit at where he had grabbed her, but by the looks of how his eyes were closed and no shades to be found on the night stand did she put two and two together. And of course that didn't stop her from gently taking his hand and removing it from her chest. and hoped that that it would die away soon enough. But the blush had risen to her face, and to a scarlet that matched her face. However oddly enough, it didn't seem as unwelcoming as she thought it would be.

"Jean? Are you there?" His voice came out, and that had brought jean out of her stupor and she nodded her head, her long fiery red hair swaying with the motion of her head.

"Y-Yes. I'm here, Scott.... Sorry just didn't expect to see you awake." She offered, still flustered about what had just transpired between the two and Scott pretty much oblivious to the fact of what had just happened. Men.

"That's Okay. I don't' suppose I could ask you to see if you can see my shades from where you are?" Scott replied, and jean complied, turning her head to scan the room and their contents. It was a typical boys room, with various posters hanging off of the walls, there were odd articles of clothes scattered from here to there. The computer area was probably one of the more cleaner area's of the room. However her quest for that which Scott had asked for had ended up in failure.

"I'm sorry Scott. I don't think their in the room."

"It's okay. I probably left those ones down in the locker room. I have a couple spare sets in the dresser. Top drawer, Left side." He explained to her. and of course she immediately complied. Her socked feet padding the distance quickly enough and pulled the drawer open. the drawer had been broken into two halves. One side containing Scott's shades, which he had far more than what was required, but understandable due to his condition with his powers. And then there was the other half that held various personal affects; A picture of his parents and brother, a couple of boy scout badges, A old worn out photo album, his journal. However she also caught the faintest bit of a magazine right under the album and a person that seemed to be in a awkward position was enough for her to guess what it was. Even if it was half covered. A Playboy one. Not much that she could do about that. it wasn't her business. Reaching out, she took the sunglasses from the dresser and then closed the drawer and moved back to Scott's side, and helped him to put them on, her green eyes looking him over, which got a smile from him as he turned to look her way.

"Thanks Jean." he asked her and she just gave him a relieved smile as she took the seat on the chair that she had been using to watch him. And of course he gave her a smile, before he touched his head and felt the bandages that were wrapped around it. "Okay. How bad was it?" He asked, and Jean immediately knew what he was asking about. The events with in the mall. Not the greatest moment of their lives, however he did have a right to know.

"Not good. The Brotherhood got it bad to. You, Evan and Rogue were hurt. Your alright, and I think Evan will just be sore for a few weeks...." And she hesitated to inform him on the information about Rogue, which, being the born natural leader that he was, had picked up on immediately.

"Jean. what's happened?"

She took in a shaky breathe and drew from it some resolve to get it out and done with the first time. "To understand what happened to Rogue, you'll need to hear the full story....." And thus she relayed the events to him as best that she could, given what she could have seen from behind the wall that she had been hiding behind with lance, the after math, and where the boy was now. And of course Scott needed quite a bit of time to adjust to what she had explained to him, and just when she thought that he just may not respond to what she had told him, he spoke.

"So Rogue's and that blonde boy's powers did this to her? Do we know anything more than that?" He asked. which Jean shook her head.

"I'm afraid not. Charles had a couple of old friends brought in to help him unravel what this mystery is surrounding both of them. But I haven't heard anything. However Just as No news is good news, No news isn't good news either." she stated, and was about to explain when there was a extremely loud squeal from the door, which drew both of their attention to look towards the one that was right there. Kitty Pryde, and she was staring wide eyed and open mouthed, looking towards them.

"SCOTT!" Kitty cried as she rushed up to the bed and hugged him. And of course that sort of thing caught the attention of all the others around the mansion. It wasn't long before Kurt had popped in, leaving a cloud of hell fire and brimstone. Ororo Munroe, and The professor came in as well, each holding smiles of their own.

"Mien Gott Scott! Your still not out of bed? The rest of us have been zinking zat you were beginning to wimp out on Logan's death trap danger room sessions." The German boy stated before he noticed that the place was beginning to get a bit cramped with all of them in there, so he poofed away, and reappeared hanging upside down, holding on the thick and rather sturdy light fixture of the roof. Of course though, many of the others didn't appreciate the give that Kurt had given them, for one reason.

"Kurt! Try not to do that so close! Okay? I just got awake, you want to put me back in the infirmary or something?" Scott complained, while Jean just looked up and narrowed her green eyes to a glare at Kurt who had the decency to look sheepish. And of course Charles slowly rolled over, mindful that he didn't squish any toes while doing so, and reached out, touching his young students shoulder lightly.

"It's good to see that you are alright, Scott." The Professor stated, giving the shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"Thank you, Professor. But what about..."

"Rogue? Well, there have been quite a few interesting developments into her case, but thankfully, it appears that she is through the worst of it, so far."

And all began to have a healthy round of applause and cheering from with in Scott's room, before there was a shout.

"Yo! Can't a guy catch a few Z's in peace?" Came the shout, that sounded extremely like Evan's voice from across the hallway. Which drew the attention of the others away from Scott and Jean. and as quickly as they had entered Scott's room, they had left, and began to speak with Evan as well.

"Evan! You like had us so worried!" Kitty cried as she wrapped her arms around her friend, and Evan had cried out in pain, his back and ribs being tousled around. And Of course Kurt had popped in, with his hellfire and brimstone smoke stinking up the air, sitting down on the night stand, grinning like a idiot and shook the dark skinned boys shoulder Getting another note of pain from Spyke. And Of Course Charles and Ororo came in after everyone else, both looking very amused by everything that was going, feeling better about themselves than they had in days.

However for The two that were left with in Scott's room, Scott breathed in a sighed of relief, no longer the attention of everyone's focus. Running a hand through his brown hair, he turned his head to look towards Jean with a smile, while she just watched what was going on across the hall, from the safety of the chair that she sat on, her green eyes shining with both amusement and happiness. And Of course she turned her head and looked towards Scott, raising an eyebrow.

"Scott? Do you see something on me?" She asked him, as she checked her shoulders and then her clothes, and he just blinked, and then his face flushed slightly. He had been caught staring at her. He honestly couldn't help himself on that part. Shaking his head from his speechlessness, he just smiled and reached out and touched her shoulder.

"No. It's nothing, Jean….. Hey I just noticed something…" He stated as he turned his head leaning forwards slightly to peer through the door room frame. "… Where's Logan? I would have thought that he would have wanted to be here to." He asked her and that was enough to get her to think about something else other than his staring at her, But Scott knew that he wasn't out of the woods just yet when it came to what he had been truly staring at.

"Logan… I honestly don't know… But he won't just up and leave when things are like this…. I'll go and check down stairs. Did you need anything while I'm up?" She asked and he thought about it before he nodded.

"Some water please."

And of course Jean just smiled and nodded to her as she began to move down the hallway, checking in over on the others in Evan's room, and smiled waving to him from behind Charles and then began her trek, moving towards the elevator that would take her down to the subbasement.

________________________________Lab___________________________________

Hank and Moira were both still at work, looking over a dozen different prints of what the analyzes of the boys blood came forth with. And it really was something to marvel at. Looking at the computer generation of any abnormalities compared to most humans, there were red flags all over the place. His DNA was something that would take a life time just to unravel and understand which went for what. The most astounding bit was the chromosome factors. Most humans, Mutant or not, only had a twenty one pairs of them. This unique blood test of the boys blood had showed them that there were twenty six sets of chromosomes. Mapping and understanding what those five extra's did would be fundamentally alter what they knew about both the human body and human evolution.

Next was the simulation of the boys blood, there were no signs of the brown organisms with in his blood stream at all. Which meant that Rogue had not gotten the blue print for those items by contact with him. That conclusion alone was enough o deduce the fact that she had made them all by her self, through the use of her powers and the blonde Childs involvement. And during the simulation of where the boys blood was in his DNA Profile, there was a constant blue or red surge of energy coursing through each DNA pathway. A phenomenon that should not eve be conceivable. but There is it was, on their read outs and it just left them in both awe and confusion. Just where had that young child come from? Moira was thinking outer space, Hank was thinking in much different terms, meaning the boy being the next evolutionary jump in the Mutant gene cycle.

Hank reached up with his one hand free of papers and slid his glasses up, rubbing his eyes, and then began to move towards the coffee maker. For yet another cup thinking of the various tests that they could accomplish in just a short time, along with some more long term ones. MRI's, neurological readings, basic internal organ structure. reaching out, he noticed that the coffee machine was empty, which meant that one of them had had the last cup and didn't refill it. Turning to look towards Moira, he thought it over, what he had been thinking about the boy and then went about his business putting together the pot of coffee.

"So Hank. Charles's young friend in the infirmary seems to be full of surprises, wouldn't you agree?" she asked him as she set a series of paper print outs to the side, and began to think about the next test as well. "And what do you suppose that flash of energy with in the DNA analysis is? some sort of glitch in the system perhaps?"

"If it were just the one read out, I would agree. But every test that we ran on that boys blood yielded the same results. so either the computer is faulty, and in which case we'll need to replace everything and start from scratch once again. Or the DNA has some sort of different charge going through it. Due to the fact that every thing in this laboratory at the latest is only a year old, I would have to believe the latter is the more possible one. And I agree whole heartedly that our young friend here is full of surprises. I just wish he'd stop having so many of them. It's getting to be to much for me." Hank stated with a chuckle, finishing the task and now watching the coffee maker do it's business, leaking the black holy substance into the clear coffee pot.

"And you call your self a Scientist? A true one never gets tired to discovering the unknown, Henry." Moira stated from where she sat in front of the computer screen.

"Ah, But to quote a really old philosopher; 'Brick by Brick, My People. Brick By Brick.' Never the one to rush anything, that one. However if I could only put a name to him...... Oh well. Something to look up a bit later." Hank stated, and then turned his head to look towards the door, having heard some hurried steps, and then saw a dash of red run past them and down the he halls. Moving quickly to the door he poked his head outside of it to look in the direction that dash of red had gone, and there Jean was heading towards the Danger room in a light Jog. "Jean. where's the fire?" He called down to her and just as she approached the danger room control room, she turned her head and smiled.

"Scott and Evan are up. Maybe you and Moira should go up and check in on them. Besides, I think someone needs to save Evan from Kitty and Kurt. They're really clingy...." She called down to them, before she crossed the threshold and into the danger room control room, a gentle giggle erupting from her chest.

Logan had just been setting up one of his own personal training programs. something that he could honestly work out his frustrations on. He had never been good at sitting still, he always liked being a man of action. But helping Stripes was out of his league, and he bloody well knew it to. He wasn't any good in any sort of lab. The most that he knew about anything was where coffee came from. Give him something to shoot, something to hurt. He could do it twelve ways from Sunday in ten seconds flat. Give him something in the body other than a few broken bones and maybe a few small cuts.

So there he was in the control room, altering the settings to make it seem more dangerous, more lethal to one of the most difficult scenarios that he had ever plotted out for both himself and the team. A gauntlet challenge with a expressed time limit with the computer having all of it's holds barred. Looking at the alterations to the program and labelling it as_ Wolverine: War Zone _and saving it under some of his more favoured programs, he moved to the doors that would lower himself into the danger room. But the opening of the doors to the control room behind him hissed, and in came a presence that he knew all to well.

"Alright Grey. What is it?"

"It's Scott and Evan. Their up!" She told him and that was enough to get the Canadian to turn his head and look at her, before he offered her a smile. Glancing at the controls, there was no way that someone was going to be able to simply start it with out someone already inside. So he turned and began to make his way to the door, nodding to her lightly.

"Alright, Let's go. How is one eye and the Porcupine?" Logan asked, removing the mask of his battle uniform, to revealing his dark eyes. Reaching into one of the compartments on his utility belt, he pulled out a cigar and a lighter and lit up. And then breathed in the toxic smoke while she filled him in on what was all going on.

"Evan's still sore. No surprise there, considering where and how he landed. And Scott's doing alright, though, I imagine that he's pretty sore to...... What were you working on, if you don't mind me asking?" As they walked down the hallway and towards the elevator. And were quickly joined by both Hank and Moria, who were chatting among themselves about various discoveries and their possible meanings with in the new blood samples that they had witnessed, and Logan just rolled his eyes at Jean, hearing their words on the analysis.

"You'd think that those two would come with subtitles and a translator." Logan grumbled as they all entered the elevator, Jeans smile indicating that she found his frustration and confusion with the various terms and what Hank and Moria were talking about amusing. And as the doors closed, Logan turned to look at Jean and her broad grin and he just narrowed his eyes at her. "Something funny, Kid?" He asked, which just got a innocent look in response.

"Not really." She replied as the elevator rose up to the second level.

____________________________Rogue's Room_______________________________

There Mystique looked down to her now changed daughter, and knew that even though that those changes had taken place, she was still her daughter. But what Charles had mentioned had concerned her greatly. Those changes were permanent. What sort of changes were they talking about? What sort of tests had they conducted? what were the results? And just where was that boy that was responsible for doing this to her daughter. she'd rip the still beating heart of the boy right out of his chest if she ever got the chance to do so.

But the test information....

Erik would be interested in it for sure. and that information could ensure her place in whatever grand plan that he had been working on for so long. And if it was enough, she could negotiate for her children as well. With those thoughts in mind, time seemed to become meaningless, but Mystique had made her mind. And there she moved out into the hallway and towards the elevator. However what she hadn't planned on was seeing the doors open and revealed two of the X-men and what she assumed were the doctors that Charles had brought in to help her daughter, walking out of the doors. Hiding behind a corner, and she chanced a glance around the corner, seeing that they had walked off down another hallway and towards another room.

Realizing her chance, she took it, reaching out and touched the elevators button with her white gloved hand and constantly kept watch over to her shoulder, to ensure that no one knew that she was there. And thankfully enough, it didn't seem as though she had been. When the doors opened, she stepped through and then hit the button that lowered her down into their sub basement.

__________________________________Med Lab______________________________

The sterile smell of the area around him gave him enough information to know where he was. He was in some sort of hospital. Blue eyes cracked open and winced close from the bright lights, before he began to blink rapidly, his eyes attempting to adjust to the light, while he took in everything around him. This wasn't one of the one door single examination rooms that Baa-Chan or any of the other doctors for that matter, examined him. So that meant that he wasn't in Konohagakure. And then the events at the mall replayed in his mind and he just looked down and defeated. Sasuke had won. He had gone home.

Slowly he turned and looked down to the tiled floor, and then he noticed someone walk by the door. someone with blue skin and a long white dress. For a moment he thought that he had been seeing things, however eager to confirm that what he had saw just didn't pass by, he stood up and padded to the open doorway, and peered around the corner to see the woman with the long white dress and blue skin turn around a corner. Blinking once, and then twice, before he did the one thing he could do to ensure that he wasn't still asleep. He pinched himself. Hard. And it did indeed confirm that he was currently awake. So that meant one thing. the woman with the blue skin actually existed. But what was she up to? Smacking his fist against his open palm, he had made his decision. He was going to follow.

_~Alright! Ninja Spy time!~_And with that, with practiced stealth, He began to follow, quickly and silently. Sucking up next to the wall, he slowly slid his head forwards, turned and peeked around the corner and towards the lady who was moving down the hallways as quickly as possible, and then turned into one of the open door ways. And of course he followed, keeping as quiet as he could. And when he peered around the corner, he saw her looking against one of the computer screens. Hitting keys, and then with what seemed to be practiced grace did she turn to a door and began to walk through a door to the side, and it was left open. Looking towards the door and then to the computer screen with all the funny letters. And slowly he peered through the door that the woman had gone through, only to see a large silver wall in the background. There wasn't any sort of equipment in there. So why did she get in there? It didn't make any sense. And slowly he began to walk towards the door and when passed through the door.

And when his head peered through, there was a white gloved hand that had shot out from the side and pulled him forwards, sending him off balance, and into the floor. For a moment, Naruto was stunned, and it was enough for the blue skinned woman to pass through the door that they had came through, and then the doors hissed closed, and then there was some sort humming that came to life from the world around him, and Naruto turned and examined the area. And the walls started flip around, long thin wires coming out, waving and dangling all over the place. Another section of wall revealed some sort of long and strange looking pipe, pointed straight at him, and there was a hum coming from it, and a strange green glow that was becoming steadily brighter and the only thought that went through Naruto's mind.....

_~Ah Crap.~_Chapter End.

Well there it is. Giving you all so many things to look forward to, and the answer to so many questions.

Remember to Review! Their Whole good and really nutrious, Taste just like Chicken!

**_Falcon S. Kimeraki_**

**_Next Chapter: The Next Move._**


	7. The Next Move

Why, Ello, Ello, Ello My good readers. I'm glad to see that there are so many out there that are enjoying the story. I do hope that I continue to see more reviews from all of you. And I do hope to see more reviews from people that I have yet to see from. And My apologies for putting this one up so late, but I hit a bit of a writers block. Thankfully enough though, it seems to have been cut off at the source. Real Life is also getting in the way with safety and security checks at work. Fun, Fun, Fun. So The next one will be posted later than usual. Sorry for the inconvience, but I gotta make them big bucks.

And a big thanks for the one that commented that there was finally a decent Naruto and X-men: Evolution Crossover. That really warmed my heart to see that my first story is doing so well.

Well enough of these Sappy Things! On with the Readers. I dont own Naruto, or the X-men. Love to though. And shake Stan Lee's Hand for creating the world. (Le sigh). Somethings are just not made for happening.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_

Previously on Naruto and the X-men:

_And when his head peered through, there was a white gloved hand that had shot out from the side and pulled him forwards, sending him off balance, and into the floor. For a moment, Naruto was stunned, and it was enough for the blue skinned woman to pass through the door that they had came through, and then the doors hissed closed, and then there was some sort humming that came to life from the world around him, and Naruto turned and examined the area. And the walls started flip around, long thin wires coming out, waving and dangling all over the place. Another section of wall revealed some sort of long and strange looking pipe, pointed straight at him, and there was a hum coming from it, and a strange green glow that was becoming steadily brighter and the only thought that went through Naruto's mind....._

_~Ah Crap.~_

Naruto and the X-men: Chapter 7 - The Next Move

___________________________Sub Basement_________________________________

Mystique had quickly deduced that someone had followed her, how? The little brat made some noise. Even hitting flesh against flesh, it still produced enough noise to be picked up by the trained ear. And it was true, her ears were trained. When she had turned the corner she had noticed out of the corner of her eye when she turned her head a small blond child that had quite obviously neglected his diet due to his height that she could get from the momentary glance. So she had had to lose him quickly.

And that was when she noticed another thing; an open door. So she turned and began down that hallway, and into what she realized was the Danger room. And a plan quickly began to formulate when she noticed that there was a program on the standby. And there she walked in and looked down towards the controls and then turned and looked at the portal that waited to be used. A small and simple plan came to mind. And so she walked into the danger room, careful that she didn't start the start up sequence, and then head beside the wall, and couldn't help but wonder if that boy would be foolish enough to actually to come into the room after her.

And surprisingly enough, he didn't disappoint.

The boy had begun to poke his head through the door, and had turned to look at the wrong side. A rather experienced move to do, however done in a sloppy profession. And that was when she struck, her white gloved hand snapped out and grabbed the boy by his blonde hair, and threw him forwards, throwing him off balance. Taking advantage of the boys momentary lack of response, she had quickly returned through the door, and hit the closed button, and then locked it. And then she moved towards the control panels that currently had a Program set and ready to activate. Grinning to herself, she had hit the initiate button and the danger room's systems began to come to life. Looking to the doors controls, he looked around before she kicked the controls with her white heeled boot, several times. And getting a couple moments of satisfaction, she turned and moved back out into the hallway and down the hall in search of what she had been looking for, only to find the door marked Lab. Peering inside, she noticed all the various read outs on the machines as well as the results. However what caught her attention was that there were results of someone else's blood in the computer as well.

Pulling up a chair, she reached into a drawer, however didn't find a disk that the information could be copied to. But what she did find was the better thing. A USB drive. Moving quickly she picked it up out of its hiding place and began to copy all the files and research that had been done with her daughter's condition as well as the new player that she undoubtedly suspected was the blonde boy that she had just locked in the danger room. It didn't take too long before she was able to find everything. And then she looked at several vials of blood that were currently sitting with in a rack and labelled _'Unknown child'. _Looking down to them and then towards the computer readouts. Why would they be processing his blood so quickly? Well it wasn't a question that she was willing to have answered as of yet. They could be finished upstairs with whatever they were doing and return and discover her. That was something that she could not allow. Reaching out for a small blood transport unit, she quickly set three of the vials of blood into it, before she closed it and hooked it to her side, and then put the data port with in the case, taping it down to ensure that it was not going to jiggle around. And it was at that point that she decided that it was in her interest that she make a very discreet exit, though it pained her to do so. Not to be able to see her daughter wake up, and to tell them both the truth. But there would be time for that in the future. Near or far, she couldn't yet tell.

She moved to the elevator and hit the ground button, shape shifting into Logan, who she knew came and went as he pleased, with his battle uniform on. As the elevator came to a stop on the ground floor, she moved towards the entrance area as quickly as possible, and then out the front doors, and disappearing with in the nearby wooded area.

___________________________Danger Room_________________________________

The Cannon had fired, and had missed Naruto narrowly, by the small boy diving to the side, his hands swinging down before him before he sprung up again, going into the front flip, and landing a ways away from the blast and turned to see what had shot at him was already pointing it's barrel at him. And the smouldering crater right under it was enough to even get through his own thick skull that that thing was meant to kill him. However when that thing took aim, he attempted to dive out of the way, and yet something else had its way with him.

Something had snaked up behind him without him knowing about it, and it yanked him up into the air before the cannon blast shot at him and he could react. Quickly his head turned down to look towards what had gotten him and saw something that had a bunch of steel tentacles coming out of some sort of main device, some of them looking rather painful looking. Reaching into his kunai pouch, he pulled out one of his ninja throwing knives, before he deflected one of the tentacles with practiced grace. And then deflected several more with the knife wielding hand, and with a practiced grace did he reach into his back pouch and pulled out a piece of flimsy paper with some strange markings upon it, wrapped it around the handle, before he threw the kunai with precise and practiced aim, hitting the mark just below the metallic vine that was hanging him upside down, before it blew up.  
Falling to the ground, he increased the rotation of his fall, and landed skilfully upon his feet, he jumped to the side, to avoid another blast by that cannon, and falling debris from the machine that he just blew up.

Rolling forwards, careful not to lose the momentum that he had gotten, noticing that this place had a few more things, he rolled to his feet and then as he was about to land, he noticed that the floor was now beginning to elevate in front of him, quickly. Quick turn of his head confirmed that the back was closing in on him as well. So he launched from where he was, going into the air at the angle that the risen floor had provided. And went into the air landing upon the ground upon his belly, luckily upon a slick undamaged piece of flooring. Quickly he got to his feet and looked around to see that something else had been prepped and had some sort of cocking sound that just didn't sound right, like anything in that room. A device sprung out of the floor ten feet away from him, and had some sort of poles with sharp tips. And with some sort of force they were launched, producing a whistling sound, as they fired towards him. Unfortunately Naruto wasn't good enough to avoid them. So they did something for sure.

They stuck in his clothes, due to the thickness of his jumpsuit, and dragged him backwards, sticking him to the wall, which was only a few short feet before Naruto got nailed to it. And then he looked around before he saw that great big cannon begin to take aim and charge up, while other things began to cock and reload. Looking down towards the spears, he quickly removed the jacket, before he undid his pants and pulled himself out of them, before he jumped away, as the Cannon fired once more, the green blast slamming into the area where he was just only a few short moments ago, burning his pants and jacket away, and putting a hole in the wall, and now leaving him in just his black t-shirt, the hokage necklace and his frogger shorts.. Realising that it was now time to get on the offensive, Naruto got into a pose and his hands came together for an odd shape before his voice Rang out.

_**"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!"**_

And with a loud pop of smoke, there he was, or more precisely over fifty of him, and each of them began to pick up bits of metal and begin to attack the various machines. Many were quickly mowed down, by massive turrets of many different sizes. Ranging from the big green glowing cannon, to various explosive shells, making tons of collateral damage within the large room. Quickly all the clones were destroyed and of course the walls kept producing more and more weapons. Looking towards the control room, he quickly realised that that was the best way to get out of there now. So quickly he made another series of clones, and then they began to move together, The real Naruto running forwards towards it's glass frame, his hand outstretched behind him while the Shadow clone channelled chakra to enhance the spin and rotation to produce Naruto's most devastating attack. The Trick was though, not getting shot while moving forwards towards the glass frame, Well that was where the rest of the Naruto's came in.

The Clones scattered moving and distracting the other machines and their weaponry, while Naruto went forwards towards the control room, the sphere of energy swirling behind him thrusting forwards while Naruto shouted out its name. _**"Rasengan!"**_ but before the ball of energy could connect with the wall, and to punch a hole into the control room, some sort of energy barrier had collided with the Ball of energy. A power struggle ensued, Neither the Rasengan or the Energy barrier wished to yield. And it wasn't long before the two energies had a catalyst effect, which created an explosion, sending him flying backwards and into the fray once more. But little did he know that his attack had done something in the control room.

____________________________Second Floor_______________________________

The hall way in-between Scott and Evan's room had almost the entire family, and the noise being produced was that the X-men were beginning to get their spirits back. Scott had been given the full details of what had happened to the mall and all the results of it as well. Jean had gotten the water like she had been asked to do by Scott, and had helped him up into a sitting position, much to the amusement of Logan and Ororo, who had been watching the exchange with all knowing glances. Long had they both suspected that both Scott and Jean had a crush on one another. So perhaps in some way they were beginning to acknowledge the fact that they liked one another. But Logan knew better. Scott was a boy scout, and wouldn't push a move unless she was single. And Jean was to blind by that jock, his charms and being busy with all sorts of school work, assignments and extra activities to notice.

Moira Mctaggert had actually discreetly commented on the strange way that Jean and Scott had behaved to the Professor, and that had brought a smile to his face, but he chose not to comment. As for Hank, he was busy in Evan's room, keeping Kitty and Kurt at bay from the young African American. That alone was challenge enough, but when Kurt and Kitty began to describe what had happened at the mall, it brought their young blonde friend down in the medical bay in a whole new light. But when Hank saw his efforts were fruitless to keep the young High school girl from hugging Evan, he just gave up and moved to talk with Logan and Ororo who were watching everything from the sidelines in both rooms. And of course Logan nodded to him and puffed his cigar, and Ororo reached out and hugged her friend Hank and smiled towards the two men around her.

"So Hank. What's the butcher's bill in there?" Logan asked, crossing his arms as he peered inside to see Evan getting tousled around by Kitty and her never ending hugs, while Kurt just laughed and cracked jokes. The sight brought a small smile and a warm feeling to the rough around the edges Canadian.

"Well.... If he can survive the week with Kitty and Kurt hanging of him, I suspect that Evan should be back on his feet in no time at all. _However,_ He shouldn't do anything to strenuous until he's been thoroughly cleared. Am I understood?" The blue haired man stated, eyeing the person in front of him. And that was when Ororo decided to actually speak up.

"You need not worry about Logan, Henry. I'll see to it personally that Evan is taking it easy. Isn't that Right Logan?" She asked with a look that said that if he dared try anything it would not be pleasant for him later. But letting that hang there, she considered the matter closed, not giving Logan any chance to offer a rebuttal to the topic and the decision.

However Logan hadn't picked up on it, and though Hank had said that the kid shouldn't move all that much, he was the expert on physical training. "Now hold on, 'Ro. I didn't agree to anything yet." Which had gotten the blue eyes turned to him holding a edge to them, and suddenly they changed from blue to a charged knock out white, and not a few moments later, there were sudden lightning strikes flashing throughout the sky and very visible through the windows in the mansions rooms, as well as the mansions hallways.

"Pray tell, what makes you think that I am asking?" She asked in a deceptively sweet voice that just spoke volumes to the Canadian, as well as the obvious use of power.

"You win, 'Ro. You win." the Large Canadian, chuckling nervously, having had witnessed the sudden encourage of power from her, and he held up his hands in defeat. "No danger room sessions, and no extra sports activities for a while."

".... Speaking of which. I'll be right back." She stated having remembered something that should have been taken away immediately after Evan had gotten his doctors orders. And had left both Hank and Logan there to watch her enter Evan's room, both turning to look at one another, Hank's face showing obvious amusement.

"Something you wanna share bub?" Logan grumbled out, puffing his cigar once again.

"Oh, nothing. But you have to admit, Ororo is not someone that you argue with lightly." Hank replied turning and looking out to the lovely couple that was Jean and Scott, smiling and having a good time. "You would think that they would already be together by the way they are acting around each other."

"You'd think. But He's a boy scout, and she's a perfectionist. Both are good alone and together, but makes'em blind by my reckoning." Logan stated taking in another breath of the poison air that the Cigar produced. "But still, they do have their moments." the Canadian offered.

"So they need a gentle nudge?" Hank offered, already beginning to form plans together and Logan just turned and glared at him, puffing the cigar before he nodded to him.

"Hank.... whatever it is that's going on in that geeky head of yours, you leave me outta it." Logan stated and that was the last word on the subject.

Ororo had walked right into Evan's room, without really knocking and had began to round out all sorts of safety equipment that her nephew used for his sports activities, and began to put them into a small duffel bag which had been empty at the time. However due to Kitty and Kurtz evident distractions, providing him with laughs and pain, he hadn't noticed his aunty taking his skate boarding gear until it was too late. Pushing Kitty to the side, he leaned forwards, ignoring the pain that shot up and down his back.

"Whoa! Hey. Aunty O! What's going on here!? Why are you taking my gear?" Evan asked, or more so, demanded. And of course Ororo had given him 'the look'. The last time she had given him that look, he blew his cover when his powers weren't completely under his control and he ended up totally the locker room at his old school, just after a basketball game.

"Evan, until I've heard differently from your doctors. You're grounded." She stated simply as he reached out a delicate hand and plucked one of his skate boards from its resting place leaning against the wall, and then safely tucked it under her arm, before thinking about something she just saw, and then turned and looked to Evan with a raised eyebrow. "Evan, move your hand if you value it." Ororo cautioned, and Evan didn't even seem fazed by her warning. He couldn't believe that she was taking away his life blood. That she was taking away something that made him _Him_!

"Aunty O! come ...."

"SICK JERK!" Came a voice from the side, and all of a sudden before Evan could even think about what that meant, there was a vicious pain that erupted from his face, and sent him sprawling out of the bed that he was in, and landing in a heap on the floor. Of course the impact hurt more than the hit to the head, but at that moment he didn't know what had hit him. And then he just groaned and let out a cry of pain as he rolled onto his side before he looked around. Ororo looked on in half amusement, half worry. However Kurt was doubled over and on the floor laughing at Evan's predicament.

And Kitty.

Her face looked so red that it gave Jean's hair a run for its money in colour. And by the rising of her shoulders, the narrowing of her eyes and the furrowing of her brow, he noticed that something wasn't exactly right. And he chanced one of the stupidest questions that could possibly be offered.

"What did I do?" Evan asked and if it was possible her face went even redder, and honestly could have swore that she was going to inflict a lot more damage to him than a simple punch to the face. And there was a rising sound in her voice, close to a howl, before she turned and began to move to the hallway, only to be barred by both Hank and Logan who had poked their heads to see what all the commotion was, and she just glared at them.

"Outta my way Or I'll pluck your eyeballs clear out of your skulls!" She growled out, and Logan, for the first time in the collective memories of the population of the mansion, looked speechless. His mouth opened and his cigar dropped to the ground, his eyes widened. What the hell happened to the Kitty that he knew wouldn't threaten anyone that didn't pick a fight with her. And then he and Hank both stepped out of the way and Kitty walked down the hallways, her fists clenched and shoulders shaking.

Both men looked at her retreating form, and then at each other and then poked their heads back into the door frame to look inside the door to the Laughing Kurt, the Amused Ororo that had currently abandoned the bag with Evan's skate board gear and one of his many skate boards opting to help her nephew back into his bed. And when Evan was safely back in bed did Logan finally just give into the curiosity and nodded to Ororo.

"What the hell did Porcupine do this time?" Logan asked, looking down to the fall cigar, as though debating on something before he reached down and picked it up and began to puff upon it once more. And Hank just looked towards his friend with a look of shock. But before he could comment on what he just saw, Ororo had spoken up, her voice full of mirth.

"Evan grabbed something on Kitty that he wasn't supposed to. And paid the price for it." Ororo filled in, and even Logan caught onto the meaning of that statement.

With a loud slap of the Canadian's hand meeting his face, he dragged it down over his eyes, he replied. "Oi... Gotta hand it to you Needles. When you step in it. You really step in it."

And finally Evan caught on to what must have happened, and his black eyes widened slightly at the implications before he just groaned and slammed his head into his pillow. "I'm Soooo dead."

"Ya! Vait until I tell zhe others!" Kurt stated still laughing, which got the reply of a pillow, thrown by Evan, who immediately began to feel the effects of the simple strain of throwing it, and held his arm and side wincing.

And of course Ororo just simply looked on in amusement and shook her head lightly at her nephew's antics. And that was when Charles decided to roll in behind Logan and Hank looking at the scene with mild curiosity, and then picking up on Kitty's rather loud thoughts he nodded, sagely, though the elder man's lips twitched upwards slightly, finding the scene rather comical. The feeling of the mansion was beginning to come back quicker than he had thought, despite the loss and the injuries.

"Ah. That explains it." Charles stated and then turned and began to move down the way when there was a loud sound that just erupted around them, a wailing pitch that came from the walls. It was an alarm. And quickly every head turned to Logan expectantly, and in return he just raised an eyebrow to them.

"What? Don't look at me like that; I had nothing to do with it this time." The Canadian stated, putting out his cigar as the X-men began to form up, even Evan and Scott attempted to get up, until they were firmly chided by both Jean and Ororo, and they put emphasis on the matter that they were to stay in bed at all times. As for Moira and Hank, they decided that they would best be served to stay with the injured and quickly went to check up on Rogue to ensure that she was prepped in case they needed to get out quickly.

_________________________________Sub Basement__________________________

The X-men had formed out the elevator quite quickly, the only one still in their battle attire being Logan, who had been planning on a bit of Danger room mayhem earlier. But this was better. He got the chance to tare into the person or people that were dumb enough to try and invade his home! And quickly Logan led the way to the control room, which was in the opposite direction of the danger room and labs. When the team stopped at the door, Ororo and Logan looked at each other and then looked towards Kitty. And Logan gave her a signal by a simple pointed finger at her, and then a thumb at the door. Which she knew the meaning to right away and nodded.

Moving forwards, she slowly stuck her head against the wall, and then began to phase through it, just enough that she could see through to the other side. And that was enough to confirm that it was clear. pulling her head back out she nodded to the team, and they quickly filed in, Logan and the professor moving towards the monitors to see what had been recorded and that was somewhat strange to be hold.

Flickering through the monitors quickly, there had been no signs of forced entry along the perimeter fencing. No signs of the mansions walls being breached. The monitors within the mansion reported that there were no windows or doors open. This meant that they were either dealing with a professional, or there was someone already on the inside. But then a monitor caught something that Logan knew couldn't be possible. The monitor that flickered through the Danger room showed that there were signs of fighting. And lots of it. Full Cannon batteries of equipment were completely obliterated. There were signs of explosions, and that had most likely caused a lot of collateral damage.

But what really caught his eye was the blonde haired kid who had been wearing that ridiculous and hideous bright orange jumps suit. Last time he checked he still had most of it on him. But the kid was currently running around pant less avoiding incoming fire of all sorts: Spears, over sized buzz saws blades, surprisingly enough incoming energy attacks with a bit of unbalanced flourish. Of course though. What he saw was something that was not something that he wanted to. And he immediately commented on it.

"Where the hell are his pants!?" he growled out, and then began to hit a dozen different buttons, holding that screen there and began to analyze the report at last. And there it showed. Massive system failures, with the safeties deactivated, which meant some rather unwanted circumstances. The energy would keep being sent out, and the attacks would keep being powered. And if the damage to the Danger room kept up at that pace, it would lead into an over load that was powerful enough to vaporize the entire sub basement and take the first and second floors with it. "Ah shit. That's why it's going off. If we don't stop whatever's going on in the Danger room, we're going to need a lot of screen doors and a shit load of paint. X-men! Let's move!" He ordered as he jumped up to his feet and led the team in their street clothes to the Danger Room.

And of course the Professor nodded as he returned to the computer consoles, looking down towards it and then began to type all sorts' commands. "I'll work from here, and see if I can't establish a connection to the danger room computers and try and shut it down from here." The Professor said, nodding to them.

And there they ran, down the hallway and one right and then two doors down did they enter the Danger Room Control room, to see that the computers were all acting a bit screwy. Video glitches were popping up all over on the screens, smoke and various sparks were appearing from a dozen different areas, which was a nice thing to worry about as well. Due to the fact that the Danger room controls and the Control room controls were isolated aside from monitoring systems, it didn't show up. And that was just great. It was going to to have to be something that they would have to fix later. Logan stared towards the smoke within the Danger room he nodded and looked towards the remaining X-men. And then began to think about it. Someone had to remain with the machines to try and shut them down completely, without having the risk of completely overloading them. If that happened, then that meant that they just might never shut the damn thing shut down.

"'Ro! You stay here and try and shut that damn thing off. The Rest of us! In there! NOW!" Logan commanded as he shed his claws with a quick snikt as he jumped through the broken glass window, and the others following suit, Backing up the blonde kid that narrowly missed getting skewered alive by a couple of spears mean to stick people to the wall. Kitty was quickly putting her powers to good use, going through the machines that were online that she could reach, just simply overloading them as she phased through.

"Wow! I've, like, never seen the place so trashed! Logan! That kid can, well, give you a run for your money." Kitty commented as she ran through a turret that fired spinning buzz saw blades at people, getting rid of that right away, and then Running towards some sort of rapid firing turret based on the ground. While Kurt went to work in the air.

The Magnificent night crawler just popped in from one place attaching himself to one piece of equipment, and then disappearing away taking whole chuckled over the statement, as he disappeared with a piece of machinery. And then reappeared right beside Kitty with one bit and then jumped away as the bit of machinery that he had brought with him was shot by some sort of energy turret, running away to ]the next target zhat he had in mind on all fours. "Kitty! No! Logan doesn't deserve to hear zhat! He takes pride in his ability to destroy zhe room." The Elf laughed out as he disappeared with in another puff of hellfire and brimstone only to reappear on top of the cannon that had attempted to kill him and disappeared with the part that connected the cannon to the wall. And thus the Cannon fell to the ground, useless to the danger room again.

And then Kurt returned to sight, dancing on top of the piece that he had taken, shaking his tail. But he had stood in one place to long for another piece of equipment to lock onto him and fire several extremely sharp and dangerous saw blades at him from behind. And Kurt didn't know that he was in trouble. Until a blonde and orange blur hit into the German bred kid, and Kurt narrowly missed being cut in to two, the Blond child however hadn't been that luck, considering that he had been on top and it sliced into his back.

But for the danger room itself, it was totalled. There patches of the roof that were just gone revealing the internal wiring and all sorts of things. Entire weapons systems were currently hanging off of the walls and from their holding units and looked like they would give way to anything at that point in time. The remaining units that were still functional to remain on line were just unresponsive, meaning that they had been shut down. Much to the relief of everyone else there. The Flooring had huge craters in it, meaning that at some point in time, either that kid used that Cannon that they had all bore witness to in the Mall, or one of the bigger cannons had pointed it's self at the floor. And at that current moment, seeing what the kid had just did with a throwing knife and a piece of paper, it was opting for the Former more than the Latter.

Jean and Logan quickly moved towards Kitty and Kurt, checking to see that they were all right before moving towards the blonde haired kid that they had found within the danger room's construction, nodding. And the blonde haired boy just eyed them, cautiously. How did he know that neither of them actually tossed him into there, or were working with that blue skinned woman that did this sort of thing? And then he saw someone that he vaguely recognized from the incident at the mall, and his blue eyes slowly lit up and then he waved to the last person imaginable to the rest of those gathered; Logan.

_"Konichiwa! Do you know where I am?" _The boy asked Logan, and while the rest of them just looked confused at the words that were coming out of his mouth, Logan just chuckled and shook his head. Japanese. He hadn't used it in a decade, and yet just a short while ago, he was being forced to remember it on the fly. Talk about quite the unique little situation that they got themselves into. And of course noticing the stares of all of the others, he just narrowed his eyes to them.

"Well? what?" he growled out, crossing his arms and looking at them all and it was Kurt that decided to actually speak up for them all.

"Vell? Vhat did he say?"

"Hello. And he wants to know where he is." Logan stated, as he reached into his belt and then pulled out the cigar that he had been smoking earlier, before he lit up and then looked to the kid in question and then waved to him. _"Konichiwa. You're at our place."_ he replied and the Blonde just blinked as he looked to the others and then noticed their looks and he just shook his head as he put his hand against Kurt's mouth to shut him. "Later." he commanded and they all got the drift that the large Canadian didn't want to talk about how he could understand him at all, at that point in time at the very least. And then took the blonde to the side to see what all he could make out from the kid.

Looking around towards the control room, they saw Ororo looking around puzzled, before she stepped out and began to walk towards them, seeing as there had been no reason to rush to their aid; she stopped and looked to the others, with a gentle smile upon her face looking towards Kurt with a raised eyebrow.

"You shouldn't dance around like that on anything in the Danger Room Kurt. You know better than that. Your just lucky that boy came out of nowhere when he did." she chided to the German boy and he had the grace to look ashamed and bowed his head before he looked around towards the others. "Well I'm Glad that this room stopped before anything else could go terribly wrong."

"Yeah! Like, thanks for the save Ororo." Kitty piped up, running towards the older woman and giving her a hug, which was immediately responded to with arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Kitty. But it wasn't me. The glitches in the mainframe wouldn't respond to any of the commands I imputed. So I have to say that the Professor came in at the nick of time on this one."

_~I'd love to take credit myself Ororo, but unfortunately, it wasn't anything from my end as well. It's like the computers just simply stopped processing all together. In all my years with working with the Danger Room and with Logan's unique anger management programs, I've never seen anything like it.~ _The Professor's voice echoed through their minds with the use of his telepathy, and that got the others to thinking. What could have done such a thing? All except for Logan who was busy getting information from the boy in the corner. And Jean turned and looked around them, her green eyes narrowing as she scanned the area more thoroughly, however she didn't pick up anything now. Perhaps it was just something with in her imagination. However, the movements of her head and eyes didn't go unnoticed by Ororo, Kitty or Kurt.

"Vhat is it, Jean? Did you sense somezing?" Kurt asked as he looked around as well before he jumped on top of a piece of metal and began to scan what remained of the Danger room before Jean could actually respond. And the sudden movements from Kurt pulled Logan from his conversation with the blonde.

"Elf. What the hell are you doing up there?" Logan growled out, puffing his cigar once more, while the blonde boy actually gave them all a curious look, and then grinned to them all and waved, which prompted a amused smile from Ororo and a giggle and a wave from Kitty before they returned to Jean who just looked slightly miffed that Kurt moved without hearing anything that she was going to tell him first.

"Kurt. It's alright. I thought I just sensed something is all. Alright? It was probably nothing." Jean stated and Logan just raised an eyebrow to her and then looked around and sniffed the air.

"Can't say I got anything from all of the burning shit in here... Hey, Chuck you got anything on your radar?" he called out, and the Professor took a moment to respond to the question that Logan had put through.

_~I'm afraid not Logan. But it could be due to proximity, or someone just left as Jean started to pick them up. I recommend teams be made up and a search of the grounds commence. ~_

"Agreed... 'Ro, Take these three and scout the area. Right now I need to have a big long chat with our new friend here, and already it's throwing together some pretty unique little things." He stated and Ororo looked to him and then to the boy and then noticed the blood and she immediately pointed towards it.

"You may want to have the Professor or one of our doctors upstairs have a look at it, and what is he saying?" She asked in return, still slightly worried about the blood and the wound that was upon the boy's back, and Logan looked down to it and then nodded, already knowing that if he didn't do it, the consequences could turn out to be something that he didn't want to face.

"Good Idea. I'll tell you all about it later." he stated and then tapped the boy on the good shoulder and then pointed down to the hallway._ "This way, and no unneeded movements, we need to get your back looked at before it becomes serious." _Logan rumbled out, which got a look from the blonde boy that just shouted his disapproval, but he knew that if he fought on this one he'd most likely meet with some sort of untimely justice. That was what Logan just screamed through the blondes mind. 'Don't fuck with him, or he'll fuck you up.' So Naruto nodded to Logan, and then moved to the doorway, following Logan, leaving Ororo and the others in the danger room.

And for a moment they just all stared before Ororo came to her wits, and began to set up teams and assignments. "Alright, Jean I want you to go with Kurt. I want you both to do a sweep of the lower levels and then move out into the grounds and make sure that we haven't had any sort of breech that we may have missed. Me and Kitty Will secure the ground floor and the upper levels. Radio in every ten minutes and immediately report in if you have any sort of up to date information on anything that you find. X-men! Let's move." Ororo commanded as she took to the air, and began to fly towards the gate, everyone else following suit, and splitting up to the teams that she had assigned.

He couldn't believe it, He had been foolish to think that he could simply get in to such an elaborate base without having been spotted in some sort of way. Granted his magic had concealed his body from their instruments, prying eyes, noses and ears. But he hadn't thought of actually shielding his mind against it, until he had felt a brush of something foreign to his mind. Mind Magic. It was rare even among sorcerers, but apparently he had come across someone that could use it naturally. How had that come to pass without _'his' _knowing. Clearly they were beginning to become lax within their training and vigilance among certain matters. That would have to be rectified and soon.

For now though, he would have to ensure that he kept a closer eye upon the mansion it's self, along with its inhabitants. But he would have to find a way in. He did not wish to be suspected of investigating them secretly. So how would one go about doing such a thing? And that was when he walked past the Bayville School sign that said that they were looking for great teachers of language, arts and literatures. He knew them well enough to be sure, and considering that the people at the mansion didn't seem to be moving at any great pace made him suspect that they were not going to be leaving the town for some time. And they all looked as though they were just in school as well. So that meant that he would be able to get into the school for a more thorough investigation among the children. The adults though... He would have to wary of.

She had been traveling a long time. Far longer than what one would have thought considering the person that she was trying to find. But she had eventually located him. Logan. And she would see him soon. Of that she was sure of. And this Xavier's School where he frequents was the last place that she had expected to find him. Teaching little boys and girls how to disembowel each other was not something that people had been grown up on.

An olive skinned woman, with intelligent black eyes, stepped out a taxi, and looked towards the Mansion high up top of the cliffs, looking out into the ocean. It seemed to be quite the nice romantic getaway should it actually have been a hotel of some sort. The woman, dressed in a pair of skin tight leather pants, and a red top, and while her travelling bags were unpacked, she approached the Intercom system, and hit the button, expecting an answer quickly.

She was not disappointed.

"Hello. Xavier's School for the Extremely Gifted. Professor Charles Xavier here. How can I help you, miss?" Came the voice from the intercom and she smiled, revealing shockingly white straight teeth, though she was certain that the man couldn't see her through the intercom.

"Hello. I am here to see Logan-san. I am.... an old friend." she spoke out. And there was a long pause before the voice returned.

"I see. If you want to have your things brought inside, I'll have Logan meet you in the Lobby as soon as possible." Charles stated to her, before the gates opened.

"Arigato, Charles-san." She thanked before she collected her travelling bags, a couple of duffle bags and a large suitcase that had built in wheels and began her slow walk to the Mansions Lobby, in no clear hurry. She had waited years to see him again, she could wait another few minutes. Though the excitement that she felt grew.

Naruto was currently in the infirmary, having his back looked at by some big muscular guy that Logan had introduced to him as Hank. To him it was a strange name, but unfortunately, it seemed as though the strange names were a common occurrence here. so maybe he was out of place. Of course though, Hank was currently apply some sort of bandage to his back, after having applied some sort of alcohol that actually smelled worse that he stuff that granny Tsunade used. But what was worse was that he was currently in his white and green frog boxers, his jump suit pants having been torn up at some point in the Danger room and he didn't even notice it until it was to late. but there Logan was, watching him, sizing him up in his own mind.

When the Larger man had finished, Hank had moved off to Logan's side and had began to speak with him. He could hear them just fine. It was the fact that they were speaking in a language that he had never heard of that was the confusing part. And given the fact that Logan smiled to Hank, it was reassuring enough that it seemed that there was nothing wrong. Good. Naruto hated it when things went wrong in the hospital. They always ended up with him getting poked and prodded like some sort of Lab Rat. When their conversation was over, Logan moved from his position from the door and moved over to him, and took a seat on a bed across from him.

_"So who are you?" _Logan asked.

_"I am Naruto Uzumaki! Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, and destined to be the next Leaf Shadow! BELIEVE IT!" _Naruto exclaimed while pumping his fist in the air, full of energy. And that of course just got a raised eyebrow from Logan before the large Canadian just shook his head and laughed before nodding.

_"Okay Mister Uzumaki, Can you tell me what went down at the mall Last night?" _Logan asked, reaching into his uniform belt, and pulled out a cigar, before lighting up and waiting for the tail to begin.

_"It was a mission, to bring back my friend."_

_"Your friend? You mean the kid that nearly offed you twice?" _Logan asked as he raised an eyebrow his cigar puffing his mouth.

_"Yes... And it wasn't always like that. He changed... Something happened to him at the Chunnin Exams. A test to see if we are ready to go to the next level... he started acting weird and things. Small things. just attitude and everything. And then one thing led to another." _Naruto stated lowering his head and Logan could tell that that wasn't that great of subject to get in. But he knew enough to put the jest of it together, so there he was thinking about it. And then he nodded. _"Okay, Kiddo. Last question. How'd you get into the danger room?"_

_"The what?"_

_"The big dome with all the weapons trying to kill you."_ Logan clarified and Naruto blinked as his mind put it together.

_"Oh. I woke up on the hospital place. And when I went to the door, I saw some blue skinned woman pass by and followed. Then she walked into that area." _

_~Blue skinned woman.... Mystique. What the hell...~ _"Ah Shit." he stated as he got up quickly and then moved to the door at a jog rushing down the corridor and moving to the labratory Naruto in hot pursuit, despite Hanks objections, snifing the air and then growled as he approached a computer that had a blinking sign on it that read **_'Data Transfer complete.' _**When he got his hands on her she was going to get hurt. But when he started to go on the hunt, he stopped when he noticed Charles come in and he blinked to him. "Hey Chuck. Mystique's got the data she still there?" Logan asked, and Charles' eyes widened slightly before he used his unqiue gift and stretched out his mind to all of the mansion and to the farthest range that it could go. After a few moments he sighed and shook his head.

"She isn't near by Logan. She is gone. She used the distraction of the boy to lure us away from her and get the information on Naruto and Rogue." Charles stated and Logan growled as he slammed his fist against the metal desk top, denting it in the process.

"Hate to say I told you so Chuck, but I did."

"That you did Logan. But You have a visitor. She's on her way to the Lobby as we speak." Charles replied, folding his arms in front of him.

"She? Chuck, I wasn't expecting anyone." Logan stated as he slowly started to his feet and looked to the kid and then back towards Charles again, and he just sighed and ran a hand through his black hair, and nodded. Today was not working out at all. "Alright. I'll go and see who it is. Chuck if you could get the kid bunkered down for the night." He asked of his friend, before he turned and looked towards Naruto and chuckled. _"Follow Professor Xavier to a room and wait for me. We'll continue the talk when I get back." _and then he slowly made his way through the door and then down the hallway, towards the Elevator.

Upon his arrival on the ground floor, he moved towards the front door, looking around for any sign of the others and he just shook his head. Who the hell was capable of coming up to the place that he lived and actually asked about him? Fingering off the many people who'd want to kill him, who he knew wouldn't come near the mansion. That meant it was someone from the local bars asking for a favour to pardon two months beer tabs. Which one could it have been this time? Well he arrived at the front door and opened it up, before he reached for his wallet in the back pocket and pulled out a couple of fifties. "So what's the running tab again?" Logan asked out, not even bothering to ask who it was.

"Hello, Logan-san." And Logan stopped what he was doing and the wallet fell from his grasp. He knew the voice. He knew it well. But how did she get to be there? Where had she come from? How did she find him? Question upon question raced through his mind, before simply looking up and meeting her gaze, the scent carrying the smell of sakura blossoms, and with it memories of better and at the time, more promising times.

Chapter End

Next time on Naruto and the X-men:

Rogue's Awakening!

And a comment to those that are wondering, yes, I will be incoperating other Marvel Characters. Should have told you that. Give you a bucket full of nickle for anyone that can guess the three that have already been named. ^-^

Please be kind. Please Review.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_


	8. Rogue's Awakening

Hello there my good and loving fans. I have to admit, that I didn't mean to wait so long before I got this done and out to you, but you know how life is, if it isn't one thing it's another. Had a bit of a family emergency, and different work projects are getting off of the ground which adds to the work load there, so Posting updates for the next little while is going to be far and in between. Hopefully it's not permenant.

Remember to review people. It keeps it all going. Always.

Disclaimer: Seriously. I should have just put that into my summary under the title. Can't beleive that I have to keep doing it. I DON'T OWN EITHER OF THEM DAMN IT!

Chapter Eight - Rogue's Awakening

"Hello, Logan-San."

That was the statement that he had been that had floored him. He knew that voice. He knew that smell. He knew that woman, and he knew that from a different time. When things were so much more simpler. Slowly his eyes drifted up the form of the tight leather pants, and then up the red top that clung to her ample curves and then past her bosom, and straight over her olive skinned neck and right to her face. That Face, high cheek bones, with dark silky hair, and a pair of dark eyes. He knew that face all to well.

"...Yuriko." He finally managed out, his mind fixated upon her, just being there, it was like something from a far away dream. Someone that he thought about at least a few times a day. Things that he felt that could have gone so much better. And of course she just raised an eyebrow at being openingly gawked at by someone that she considered to be a good friend, and at one time, much, much more.

"It appears that your manners are somewhat lacking, Logan-San. Are you planning on keeping me outside in this drafty wind all afternoon?" Yuriko asked, crossing her slim arms, with a small smile curving her lips upwards into a small smile, as Logan's jaw closed, and she witnessed that his eyes flashed, and there was a small redness that tinted his cheeks as he placed his boot on his wallet and dragged it inwards as he stepped to the side to allow her entry.

"Yeah. Sorry 'bout that." He mumbled as he reached down and collected his wallet and then looked towards her bags, and then looked to her with a raised eyebrow before he reached out and took the suit case with the wheels from her and swung it around to the side of the door, and then gestured for her to set her duffle bag down as well. "You want something to drink? Not sure if we got any of that Jasmine Tea that you like... Think 'Ro keeps a bit of Green Tea, and some of that Herbal stuff in the cupboards though." He offered, as closed the door behind her as she entered and then began the slow trek down the hallway, thinking.

"That will do just fine. Thank you, Logan-San." Yuriko replied as she followed him into the kitchen, and watched him. Logan seemed troubled by her reappearnace in his life. and it was rightul as well, due to the fact that they had not seen each other for many years, and now she returned to his life in such a way, there was no warning and no way for him to prepare. This she knew.

While they were both thinkig about the other, Logan had been busy bustling around the cupboards, looking for Ororo's Tea bags, and he was beginning to get frustrated. They had so many things that were in those things, and yet with all that space that was there, he couldn't find the tea bags. But he couldn't stop thinking about the last time he had seen her. Moving towards the last cuboard, he found several small packages that turned out to be unopened boxes of tea. Grabbing the green tea, he moved towards the water cooler and hit a red button, and instantly there was a loud hissing sound, of water boiling. Turning around, he faced her once more with a raised eyebrow.

"So... How did you find me?"

"It was not hard Logan-San. Of that you can be assured. All I had to do was follow the trail of wreckage, and ask around the local drinking establishments." She replied, with a small smile as she looked at Logan eyeing around for some thing else. "Logan-San... What are you looking for now?" She asked with araised eyebrow.

"Some of 'Ro's fancy cups and plates... I know she's gotta'em here somewhere." He replied as he opened up another cupboard, while Yuriko walked to one of the first ones he checked for the tea and pulled it open to reveal the cups that he was currenlty looking for. And of course that just got a odd look from him as he watched her pull open the cupboard and bring out two sets of tea cups and saucers and set them down upon the cupboard. "Now how did you manage that?"

"Quite simple Logan-san. I'm very watchful... and you were always terrible in the kitchen." She replied with a soft smile as she walked towards the green tea and opened up the packages before she moved back towards the tea cups left the bags in, and then moved towards the water cooler that had finished heating the water, and prepared the tea, as Logan crossed his arms and watched her move around with a subtle grace towards the table, leaving Logan looking slightly shocked and then he just shook his head before he reached out and grabbed the sugar bin off of the top of the coffee maker, and then reached down into the utensil drawer and pulled out a couple of spoons before he moved and followed Yuriko to the table.

"So why did you look me up Yuriko? You know what Hinataro will do when he finds out. He's not exactly pleased with me... ever since the last time we met." He stated to her, and Yuriko just bowed her head slightly as she added only one scoop of sugar to her tea, and she hesitated, noticably, which got Logan to raise an eyebrow to her. She wasn't one to hesitate in anything that she was meaning to do. And it wasn't long before she nodded slightly.

"Your right... However I'm afraid that certain... circumstances have proven that he is not the most... honourable of husbands. sufficed to say, he and I are no longer one. and I 'looked you up' because I felt it was time that you and I spoke. though, for the time being, I'm going to have to ask; Do you know of any apartments with in the bayville area?" she asked him, and left it at that while sipping her tea lightly, and then eyed it before looking towards Logan. "This is what passes for tea here?" Which just got a raised eyebrow as he sniffed his own and then sipped it lightly before he just shrugged.

"Tastes fine to me. And there are some kicking around here... Why?"

"Then it is obvious that your standards have become lax, Logan-san. If I am to come here again, I'm afraid taht I'm going to need to bring some of my own, and instruct you and your staff on how to brew it correctly. As for why I want a apartment, I'm no longer living with Hinataro. And am no longer affilated with him, or his families." she informed him, giving him 'the look' that just screamed at Logan _~Stop bringing it up~. _And that got Logan to thinking, for a moment, before he just waved around the mansion.

"why do you need a apartment? We got plenty of open space here. Besides. I might need your help in a bit." He explained as he tasted his tea once more, and then looked to her, a amused expression upon her face, which just brought around a raised eyebrow. "what?

"You asking for help? time must have indeed flown by. when we first met, you wouldn't even consent to the fat that you may just need it." She replied with a smile, before she gestured for him to contniue. "Help with what exactly?"

"A kid. He's kind of... a special case. He knows Japanese, but it's been years since I've had to use it. Plus, he says he's a ninja. A kid that's dressed in the rags of a orange jump suit so bright that it screams 'Here I Am. Come and kill me!' it just doesn't make sense in my mind. But you've got more than a fair bit of 'experiance' when it comes to those sorts of things, and the fact that your smart enough to figure things out with out actually needing to be knowing anything to long is quite una unique way of doing things... So what do ya say?" Logan asked and Yuriko just raised an eyebrow to him before she smiled and then nodded lighlty to him in return.

"Well, since you've asked so nicely, and given me a task to complete. I'll stay." She stated with a kind smile as she sipped her tea lightly. and In Logan's Mind, things seemed to be adding up nicely now. He just wished he could find a way to keep himself from screwing it up again.

There had been pain. Lots of it. It felt like a fire with in her own body, and it just spread like wild fire, causing pain to every part of it. and soon there were images, hundreds of them, flashing before her eyes, just a blur, and nothing concrete. But what she could make out was that there were alot of people. Angry faces, unpleasnat roars of anger and hatred towards her. But as the Pain began to stop, the images began to slow, for her to get small tidbits of information from them.

_~Retched filth! You took everything from us! Die!~_ Scenes of pain and blood erupted, and though the images and memories were not hers, she could feel thems till. reaching down, she touched her shoulder with small and trembling hands. Before there was a massive boot that went to her stomach, sneding her sprawling backwards. and then the scene changed.

Sitting on a swing with only a dark orange t-shirt and a pair of blue trunks and sandals, watching parents and children have a good time, after school talking about every day things. A sense of longing for parents and family was at her side. Or for that of a friend. Someone to even joke around and identify with. she just needed someone. but instead of approaching them, she sat, rooted to the seat, knowing the inpending outcome if she even tried to attempt to get to know them. So there she sat watching, and enduring their presence, missing out on everything that the other children had. _~Naruto.~ _A voice called out to her and there she saw a old man in white and red robes, approaching them, with a hard wood pipe sticking out of his mouth and supported by one hand. _~Naruto. Are you alright? You seem a bit... Out of sorts.~ _The aged man asked and then the image disappeared to yet another one.

Walking down the shopping district, looking around for something that she could eat, or perhaps buy to cook. Street vendors glared at her should she had approached, and all the other patrons gave her a wide birth, not even bothering to get to know her, but at her side, a large bulging little frog wallet, a gift from 'Jiji', stuffed full of bills as she moved down the road, until she found one place with a man who had his back turned to her, and was whistling a nice quiet tune, as he worked over a series of pots and cut up various vegetables. And so she approached, holding her stomach that growled out while thinking that if the man kept his back to her, she'd be able to order, eat, and pay before he looked up. Moving up, she brushed by the flaps, and then jumped at something that chimed from over head. It gave her a way. The man however turned and looked down to her, with dark hazel eyes, and the sides of his head holding grey, and raised an eyebrow to her. It seemed as though he were testing her, measuring her, and then he did the most remarkable thing taht she had ever known in her short life.

He smiled.

_~Why hello there, youngin'. Your looking a bit hungry. want something? Of course you do! First time customers eat for free.~_ He stated, and she couldn't beleive it. there was a man willing to give her food. And she wasn't even going to ahve to pay for the first thing that she ordered. Tears threatened to spill out of her eyes, and the man looked slightly taken aback before he walked around and moved towards her. And she winced visibly, seeing the hand that was being raised to her, thinking about how good that feeling was and how it was just about to be ripped away from her. however there was no sudden pain, just a slight weight to her left arm.

_~Hey? You okay? Something the Matter?~ _He asked her and that was when she tilted her head up and looked up at the man that was looking at her, in the face, crouched down, looking slightly worried that there might have been something wrong with her. and at that she rasied up her bare arm and brushed away the tears before she shook his head and then looked towards him as she smiled brightly, causing the man to smile back and nod to her.

_~Well, come on. Let's get you on the stool and then we'll start getting you fed, Okay?~ _He asked before he slowly took his hands and set her down upon the stool, and then moved back aorund the counter. _~so what's your pleasure, youngin'? got any favourites from the board?~ _He asked her looking down towards her and but then looked slightly confused. She looked down, and he raised an eyebrow. _~What? Don't like anything up there? I know plenty of other things that I can make...~_ He began before she shook her head.

_~...I can't read...~ _She replied meekly, for the first time since she arrived, and that caused the man to look down at her and then up at the board and then he just chuckled and shook his head.

_~That so? Well then I'll just make you one of my favourites then. And then we can go over everything on the board, and we'll get you learned up in no time.~ _He replied to her and then went about about preparing something to eat, while she looked on in shock. The man was being so nice to her, and feeding her, and now he was going to make her one of his favourites. This was qucikly turning out to be one of the better days in her life.

And then the scene changed again. Moving to that with ina class room, looking rather board, and looking out to the raining skies, her reflection in the dark window, and visible to the naked eye. And she got her first good look at herself. Spikey blonde hair, with saphire blue eyes, and whisker marks upon her face, three per check, and looking around the age of nine. Still tiny and looking a bit like there was still alot of baby fat to be burned off. And she heard words being told to them, but she couldn't be bothered in actually paying attention to them, finding them boring, useless, and from a old man that thought hismelf supierour then everyone else. Those thoughts of how the man seemed were ended when there was a loud crack and a sudden pain that erupted from her head, which got a small squeel of pain from her, and got the rest of the class to stare at them. Some of them were chuckling, while others looked on wide eyed, and Shikamaru was looking on, looking rather sleeply, and slightly grumpy that his nap had been interupted by something.

_~Uzumaki-san. I would think that you would actually want to pay attention to this topic. Considering that it is you that are having the most difficulty in both academic and physical grades.~ _Watching with satisfaction that the boy rubbed his head. _~Since you seem to think that you've alread learned our topic, perhaps you would enlighten us with what you know. Tell me, How was it that the Earth ninja army was routed in the last great battle?~_ He asked and thus various questions were shot at her, most of which she didn't know the meaning of. And when the principle was done, the children were all looking rather smug, while Iruka-sensei looked troubled, and Mizuki Sensei looked on passively, as though attempting to think about other things. But a plan had been formed, and she would get back at the man.

She awoke early the next morning, and had laid the traps with in the principles office. Expertly, he had cut open the the old seat that the principle used, and replaced it's interior with chocolate pudding. she had rigged a pepper sprayer to fly off when the princple opened his desk, unscrewed the wheels in his reserve chair, and then she jury rigged fire works to be shot out of one of his other drawers when he searched for kleenix to clean his eyes before calling it a day.

Sufficed to say, when the Principle arrived in the monrning, he was not a happy man. Of course though the man had suspected Naruto, he couldn't prove it, considering that that there weren't any witnesses seeing him tampering with anything. But that was besdies the point. He was still going to make the little fox container actaully regret anything that he had pulled off. Unfortunately. His day had gotten worse, when Iruka had reported the man who ran the academy to the Hokage for abusing a cadet ninja. Sufficed to say, that when the Hokage arrived to investigate the report further, the man was informed that he was removed of duty until all aligations agaisnt his character as the student principle had been investigaeted. That day had turned out to be awesome. She'd gotten even, didn't get caught, and 'Jiji' had gotten involved! It was a good day.

And then there was another sudden change in scenery, to the Bayville mall, being held up by Sasuke, the feeling ultimate betrayal and dread filling her system, before some sort of power began to surge forth. The Cool cold black and red eyes that she stared into was more than enough to confirm one thing; This boy wanted to kill her. and then she saw it, the lightning covered hand being sent forth. her hand shot out in reaction to grip it, but it was all futile. She had been hit in the chest, and there was pain, alot of it, searing through out her body. And then she saw no more.

Rogue's snapped open, as she sat up, and clutched her chest, his white striped brown hair flying forwards and into her face, concealing the frightened look upon it. The Sensations of the dream had been so real taht she had tugged at whatever flimsy material clung to her body and checked her chest to ensure that there was no hole in it. And she was indeed satisfied, and a small smile came to her face as she ran a hand through her hair, and brushed it out of her face, before something caught her attention. a loud sound from her side. her head snapped to the machinery beside her and that was when she saw it. A heart monitor. and then she began to check over all the various equipment with in her room.

An IV, various bags of labeled nutrion suppliments, anti biotics, and so many things that she couldn't identify. Looking down to her arm, she saw a small needle in it, just at the elbow, and slowly she removed it. It was annoying and it itched terribly, before and after she had removed it. However her attention was sent something else. there was some sort of smell with in the room. One that she knew well. it was of alcohal and various other things to signify a clean environment. but that wasn't what had caught her attention. There had been something else hanging in the air, and it was beginning to give her a head ache. reaching up, she rubbed one of her temples, before she slowly set her feet upon the ground, and though she was sure that her legs would support her, they did not.

She collasped on the ground with a dull thud, much to her surprise, and then she looked down to her legs, that lay upon the ground attached to her body, and yet it took concious thought to actaully to get them to twitch. Fright began to go through her mind, but she quickly squashed it down. She knew this. Her body must have been imobile for some time in the bed, that her legs felt that they were like rubber bands. So slowly she reached out a hand to the nightstand to get her to her feet once more, forcing them to work with her, and then using the wall as support, did she begin to move, sniffing the air until she found that scent that had been affecting her so.

It was upon the dresser. Looking down to all that covered it and she knew what it was, her make up, deoderant, and several other femenine products. examing the articles with a crucial eye, did Rogue find the offending obejct, which had been a unclosed bit of mascara, and she quickly closed it.

And slowly but surely the scent began to go away, however her headache remained. It was odd. Her make up had never bothered her before. and yet it did now. Looking up to the mirror, she peered at the face that looked back, and her green eyes widened. The face that she saw in the mirror looking back at her wasn't her face. So she did the only thing that a young woman who appeared to have woken up in someone else's body would do; She let out a ear splitting scream. And that was where Moira returned to the room, with a cup of coffee in hand, before setting it to the side and rushing to her side. "Child! What is it!" she asked, looking slightly scared.

"That Face isn't Mine!" Rogue shouted.

_

Logan and Yuriko had been in the midst of talking about old times when they heard someone scream from upstairs, some one female from the sound of the voice, and that was when Logan's hazel eyes widened, before he jumped from his chair and launched forwards down the hallway and then up the stairs. _~I knew I shouldn't have let that blue skinned bimbo alone with Stripes... When I get my hands on her.~_

There were only supposed to be three women upstairs, and the only one that would have any sort of cause to scream wa Rogue. He didn't know if he was being followed, but Yuriko had gotten up and at full sprint both were up the stairs, down the hallway and slammed right into the room that held Rogue's form, sending it to the ground with a thud of wood upon wood. With a loud 'SNIKT', Logan's claws had been unshed, glancing around the room before he found that Rogue wasn't in her bed. She was infront of the mirror, looking at her face in shock, not having noticed that someone had kicked her door in rather than knock on it.

Yuriko had taken a glance with in the room and before she had eyed the young lady. She seemed alright enough,b ut the look on her face said taht the tall busty brown and white haired lady had seen something that wasn't supposed to be there. And but of course, that scream had gotten the attention of all those in the mansion, and it wasn't long before Scott hobbled his way into the room, looking around through the room and then eyeing Rogue and his mouth came slightly ajar. He knew the white stripes over brown hair, but the face, the body, it didn't look like it fit from his eyes. Ororo and Kitty arrived soon later, but the most comical display was that Jean and Kurt arrived, landing in a heap on the floor.

"I thought you said that teleporting was safe, kurt!" Jean stated as she began to disentagle herself from Kurt's own limbs, and Kurt just narrowed his yellow eyes to her with a bit of a glare.

"It is! when I know where I am going! I hearda scream and teleported here into Rogue's room. what do you think I was going to do? ignore it! give me a break." Kurt mumbled under his breathe, while he slolwy got up and then looked towards the Door where ororo and Kitty were just aririving, attmepting to find out what was all going on.

"We heard a scream, is like everyone okay?" Kitty asked, but Rogue just kept on staring at the mirror, looking towards the face that stared back at her.

And of course Logan just gave Kitty a look that sjust shoulted. ~what the hell do you think?~ "Yeah, we're all okay. stripes just found out that the mirror is showing her what happened when she touched that new kid."

"I see." Ororo began, beofre she noticed the state of what Rogue was in, only one of those simplye hospital gowns that covered up only the basics, and immidately walked towards teh closet, pulled out rogue's personal robe, and then moved and set it upon the young woman's shoulders, which caused the younger girl to jump, and then get knocked back into reality, before she noticed what Ororo had done, and then that there were men with in her room, and looking at her indecent self, and she had the good nature to flush before she covered herself up a bit more protectively.

"Ya come in here 'specting a free show!" she accused, her southern voice full of embarassed rage, and then before even bothering getting a answer, she shoved Logan, aiming to get him and the rest of the men out of her room. However Logan ended up being launched through the air from teh ground, and then sent flying into the wall, But the strangest thing was that, Logan went straight through the wall, putting a rather nice human sized hole in it. Slowly Moira, Ororo, Kitty, Kurt, Scott, Jean and Yuriko peered through the hole, and saw that there were more clear to the outside of the building, twelve rooms down.

And then of course they all looked at each other, before peering at Rogue, who stood rooted in her spot, her arms still outstretched, gazing at the hole in her wall now and just staring at the spot that once held Logan's figure.

And it was Scott that broke the tension, turning and looking towards Kurt and he nodded to him, and then clapped him ont he shoulder. "Time to leave." Was the simple statment, and Kurt picked up on it immidately, and nodded.

"I beleive so." and at that they both disapepared with in a puff of black smoke, leaving behind them the smell of hell fire and Brimstone, which immidately offended Rogue's Nose, which she immidately covered and made a face, glaring at the spot where Scott and Kurt once stood.

"Ah hope they pop inta a wall!" She mumbled darkly, waving her hand infront of her face before she looked towards Ororo, and then to Kitty and then smiled, thankful that she had her female friends with her, however she looked twoards the two new faces that she didn't know. "Well, who are ya, and what are ya doing in mah room?" and of course Yuriko and Moira looked at each other before lookin gtowards each other and then Moira stepped forwards.

"I'm Doctor Moira McTaggert. A expert in the feild of mutant Genetics. And I was brought in when your condition got worse and then steadily got better. Though... Judgeing from that little shove you gave Logan, You've gotten something out of this. And there must be many, many more things that your body has gotten from this little ordeal. and Pardon the doctor terminology, I'm hoping that you'll let me examine and help you understand these things better." Moira stated to her, and Yuriko just looked at the scottish woman with a raised eyebrow and then she smiled towards Rogue.

"I am a friend of the man that you've just shoved through the house and out the wall. I am Yuriko." She stated with a smile upon her olive skinned face, crossing eligant arms. And of course Jean and Kitty just looked on, still in slight shock, while Ororo jsut smiled and shook her head in amusement at the hole that Logan's body had made. She couldn't beleive the change that the young woman had undergone.

_~Professor. I beleive that you should come up to Rogue's Room. She's awake, and there have been some rather... intersting developments.~ _Ororo sent out, hoping that her thoughts were heard, and of course she was not quite let down yet.

_~Is she? Well I must say that that is a most pleasant development. I'll be up shortly with our young guest. Ororo, If you could prepare a room for him, along with some sheets and blankets?~ _He asked, and Ororo was simply amused by that statement, and it shone through to Charles so much, that he had to have asked. _~Something amusing, Ororo?~_

_~I'm afriad that that may be a bit hard to do Professor. Rogue shoved Logan through a wall, and launched him through the house and into the outside. All of the Spare rooms currently have drafty holes in them.~ _She replied and Charles had caught onto her amusement, and he chuckled with in her mind.

_~Quite the development indeed. I'll contact one of our local contractors and see if we can't patch up those holes right away. But first things first. I'm on my way up.~ _He replied and then nodded. _~Jean. Kitty. Could i get you to go out and see if you can't find Logan? I know he should be alright, but I want to ensure that he's not hanging up in some tree somewhere.~_

And the two women who had been addressed by the mental presnece of their mentor, jumped slightly and then turend and looked at each other, before looking towards Rogue and then both smiled and rushed forwards, giving her a hug, before moving to the doorless doorway. Kitty just opening staring at her while she walked out, her green eyes wide. And then of course Moira went to work, while Yuriko felt the odd person out, but was quickly engaged in conversation with Ororo, about if Logan was alright. And then they broke off to a couple of the more entertaining stories that they had about the Burly Canadian, much to the pleasure of Rogue, who took the time to try and find clothes that now fit her new and strange body.

And that was the scene that the Professor Xavier had entered to, with a young blonde boy walking beside him, looking slightly nervous, in a pair of frog boxers, and a bloodied up black T-shirt, much to the shock of Ororo and Yuriko, who stood there staring at the boy in slight shock. And Charles had seen there looks and he rasied an eyebrow to them, and then turned his head to look towards his friend that he had followed him and smiled as he reached out and patted his shoulder reassuringly.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. From what we can all gather, he speaks Japanese. So if you have any questions for him, By all means. Ask me and I'll ask him." he stated to them.

"You say he speaks Japanese?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because I am Japanese. and I speak it fluently." Yuriko stated before she turned and looked to the boy, and was about to move towards the boy to see why he was half naked, only to have been beaten to it by the White haried woman, better known as Ororo, and apparently something was bothering her, though the confused and a slightly worried look from Naruto being touched and worried over. Looking towards the Professor and Ororo Nodded to him and then looked towards Yuriko.

"Yuriko. Could you tell Naruto that I want to get him into a shower and some clean clothes." and of course Yuriko nodded to her, in complete agreement, now knowing what she was trying to do, and she slowly kneeled infront of their new charge, and then began to speak in her native language.

_"Hello, Naruto-San. I am Yuriko."_ And that statement alone was enough to get the boy to grin really really big. He had found another person that he had understood in this strange land. Hank spoke in a language that he didn't understand. he found that the lady with white hair also didn't speak his language, but this strange woman did. But the way that Charles spoke to him. He spoke, but his mouth didn't move. He understood him, but he didn't understand how he had managed that.

_"Hello. Just call me Naruto. San makes me sound old!" _He stated to him, flailing his arms slightly for emphasis. And that of course just brought a smile to the japanese woman's face, before she nodded.

_"Naruto then. Ororo and I are going to take you to somewhere to get you into a shower, and then into some fresh clothes... Forgive me for saying,b ut you are smelling a bit... mature." _She stated and Naruto looked confused, for a bit before something clicked on in his mind, and in that moment, he lifted one of his arms and sniffed his arm pit, before he put it back down again, much to the amsuement of everyone when he made a face.

_"Right... I stink. You know you could have just simply told me that. and not use all the fancy wording." _Naruto stated, which elected a laugh from his new, home language speaking friend.

_"I was trying to be as sensible as possible. Now come, let us get you cleaned up." _She explained, and he nodded in complete agreement, and then Yuriko nodded to her. "Alright. He'll coorperate with us. come. Let's get him to the showers while we get him some clothing." Yuriko suggested and Ororo nodded immdiately, before she eyed the young man before her and smiled calmly and took him by the shoulder and moved out of the room, much to charles's surprise and delight. However there seemed to be something missing. Turning and looking around towards Moira, he slowly rolled over to her.

"Excuse me, Moira. I hope that you don't mind me asking, but have you seen Raven about? I did leave her up here alone with Rogue." the Professor asked, looking towards his long time friend, and of course the scottswoman took a small break from wrapping up a set of cords, and thought about it, before she shook her head, her mane of red hair swaying around.

"'Fraid not, Charles. Haven't seen her since last night. But then again, I was in the lab looking over Young Rogue's and that hansome young man's Blood work, and various other readigns. When I got up here, I just figured that she had gone off to the lavatory... Charles, did you happen to notice how short and skinny he looked?" Moira asked him and the Professor nodded towards her, slightly troubled on both subjects. And quickly he mentally probed the mansion, hoping to find Mystique.

However she was no where to be found.

Jean and Kitty had been walking in as straight a line as possible, attempting to find there now lost comrade, that had unforunately been in the wrong room at the wrong time. But of course Kitty was talking merryly while they had been following the trail of debris of busted branches leading out of the personal grounds over ahundred yards away from the mansion and leading off past he fenced wall and into another forested area.

"so, Like, Rogue just went under a huge make over from this. Yout hink it's from touching that blonde in the medical wing?" She asked Jean, avoiding tripping over a root by phasing through it while Jean looked up above them, looking for all sorts of freshly broken things and keeping a eye open for their friend.

"I can't see how it could be anything else, Kitty. My biggest concern right now is how she got the strength to, not only push Logan, but to shoot himn like a cannon firing a cannon ball and covering over twice the distance." Jean replied as she avoided stepping on something else.

"Oh, Yeah, that's right. there's that to huh..." Kitty replied, almost absentmindedly, and then her head snapped up from her looking at the ground and then looked towards Jean with a sense of glee and mischeif. "You know, that's not the only thing that Rogue needs tow orry about."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Her clothes aren't going to fit her any more. And I can't hlep but think that goes for all of her underwear to." Kitty replied, causing Jean to stop and look towards the young brunette with a raised eyebrow, and a curious look with in her green eyes.

"Why should we be concerned about that?"

"SHOPPING!" The petite young lady shouted, shoving her closed fist into the air with a smile, which brought one to Jean's face as well. But both women jumped slightly when a voice rang out from out of no where.

"that's good and all Half Pint, but I don't suppose that you could give me a hand down."

And that was where they found Logan, Hanging upside down in a tree, hanging inbetween the tree trunk and one of it's branches by the knee cap, and covered in so many peices of wood and leaves that they had almost missed him. But what shocked them the most was that Logan didn't have himself out of the tree yet. And that was when they noticed it. Logan's arms were just hanging there, loose, and probably dislocated, which meant that they weren't of any use to him. The mere sight of the Rabid Wolverine. One of the greatest and toughest mutants in exsistance today, hanging upside down in such a way was enough for both women to start to laugh at him, which just caused him to growl at them.

"Yeah. Yeah. Laugh it up. So red. Can you make yourself look useful and get me down from here?" He asked, while Kitty and Jean laughed on at his expense, and when it finally died down, Jean reached out with her telekenetic powers, and slowly lifted him off of the place where he was stuck in, and slowly brought him to the ground before she looked at the arms and then at the knee and just snorted again, hiding her face with in her hand, and moving towards the mansion once more, levitating him beside her. But of course the Embarassment of Logan had been final.

"Either one of you says anything about this and I'll skin you alive."

It had taken her a full day to get where she was wanting to go. And she had dreaded every moment of it, and now she was walking down the metallic hallways, white boots hitting the hard surface below her, moving through a old castle that she knew was her employeer's current hide away for the time being, and moved forwards towards a chamber at the end. Running a hand through her red hair, her amber eyes widened slightly. No matter how many times she met the man, or how many times that the spoke, she always felt slightly unnerved by him. Breathing in a few steady breathes, did she finally realise that this was the moment of truth, and then reached out and knocked upon it with a white glove.

"Enter." Came the voice from with in the chambers, the large metal doors swinging open to reveal some lab equipment, along with portible generators and computers. Cloaked by the darkness of the room, except by the lamp that rested upon the desk that he currently worked at, She could see nothing, other than the back of the red helmet and the royal purple cape. "What is it Raven, that you have to come in the middle of the night for." Came the powerful voice that held a edge of pure calculation.

"I've come to give you this. There's been some fairly intersting things happening around Bayville." She stated as she approached slowly, cautiously, before she slowly set a USB chip infront of him, in which he eyed intently for a moment and then looked towards her, almost annoyed with the explaination that she gave him.

"this is all that you have?" He asked.

"Look into it, Erik. You'll see it's worth it." She replied and crossed her arms infront of him, and it was then and there that he knew that Raven wouldn't bother to come all this way with out having a damn good reason. Nodding slowly, he reached out and took the USB drive and insterted it into his computer, and then after a moment of clicking on various icons upon the computer screen, and then brought up the information that she had brought him and just glancing over the information about the Boy's unnatural genetics, and he slouched, closer to the screen to analyze everything that was brought up, and then he brought up Rogue's unique anatamy, and his mind was realing with in the possibilities with in his head before he turned and looked towards Mystique once more.

"Alright, Mystique. You have my complete and undivided attention. I want to know everything that you know." He stated to her, bringing his arms up and criss crossing his fingers with each other, a more important thinking pose. "And start at the beginning. Every little detail could prove vital."

"Then we'll need the rest of the Brotherhood here. They were the ones that brought it to my attention."

"Then Get Them."

-Chapter end- 

Remember, please be kind, please Review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	9. Of Sensei's and Supper

Why ello, ello, ello. To all my darling fans out there. I'm glad that you are all enjoying this. I'm having a hell of a time writing it. Though imagine my shock when someone was actually nursing the idea that I was going to abandon the story. -shakes head and wags a finger at said person- Such blasphemy. I may take my time getting things going now. And with real life deciding to rear it's ugly head once again it might be a bit difficult to get things going. But I assure you. I've not given up the story. And I was just joking around with the blasphemy part. Terrible sense of humor. Please forgive me.

On another note, I've reached over a hundred and sixty reviews. Far more than what I had thought that I was going to achieve with the story. Just goes to show that People know quality when they see it. -nods sagely-

All jokes aside. Please. Keep reading and reviewing. Those make writing all the more sweeter.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_

Chapter 9 - Of Sensei and Supper

The hot bath that he had ran for himself was relaxing. In fact it had felt so good that Naruto had fallen asleep while the warm water with a special salt that Yuriko had told him about. However the thing was though, his bandages had been soaked with in the water, and had become pasty and just simply pealed off the longer that he was in there. And Naruto probably would have remained in there hadn't it been for the knock upon the bathroom door.

_"Naruto. Are you alright in there? You've been in the bath for quite some time." _the voice of Yuriko came from the door and Naruto's mind snapped up and looked around.

_"Huh? what?" _was the only answer that his sleepy mind could come up with, however quite able to be heard from the other side of the door. of course though, Ororo and Yuriko had been wondering about what was going on with in the bathroom in question, and when the splashing had been heard they had turned to look at one another before looking at the door.

_"Naruto. Are you alright?" _Yuriko called again, before looking towards Ororo who seemed to be thinking about something that had been troubling her a fair deal. and it had nothing to do with rogue at all. She had seen the boy's figure. How skinny and bony he had seemed, despite the deceiving amount of baby fat upon his face. And, in a move of comfort, did Yuriko reach out and touch the African woman's shoulder and nodded to her. She would help. that was what she was going to do. However before the Japanese woman could say anything, the door had flung open and it revealed the small and skinny Naruto clad in only a towel, holding up his frogger shorts, and black t-shirt looking at them.

_"Sorry I took so long... Guess I fell asleep. But Man did that bath feel good!" _He stated to them with a nice proud bring upon his face, however the confusing look upon Ororo's face was enough for him to turn his head to look towards Yuriko and he sighed. _"She doesn't understand me does she?"  
_  
_"Not yet. but give her time." _Yuriko explained to him and Naruto nodded his reply before he eyed the tattered and stained clothing with in his hands, and he sighed. They were goners. Blood was terrible to get out of clothing and both of his remaining pieces of clothes had enough on it that the only thing that one could probably use it for is for some sort of garage rag, and even then that was a long shot. However he blinked when those things were taken out of his arms by the woman in front of him, and Ororo, the tall dark skinned woman with long white hair, set something new in his arms. A pair of sweat pants, a white t-shirt with some black stretchy boxers, and a pair of socks. But she did not speak, but she offered him a kind smile, one that he returned, albeit slightly hesitantly, and then he looked up to Yuriko, who was currently place those items with in a garbage bag.

_"They are for you Naruto. I suspect that this isn't the first time that someone has come to their home with extremely bad clothes, and nothing else to wear. However we had to actually guess at the sizes, I hope that they fit." _Yuriko stated and Naruto looked down to the clothes in his hands before he looked up to the ladies and he smiled a great big smile. Though they would never know it at that point, this was one of the few gifts that he had ever been given in his life. And that mean that they were already up there with Saratobi-JiJi, Ero-sennin, Obaa-chan, and Iruka-Sensei. Next to Ramen. And both women eyed him, both having similar thoughts about how strong he reacted to the receiving of simple clothes that were not all that great, but kept all the important parts concealed and warm.

_"Yuriko-San. thank you."_ Naruto stated to her, before bowing before her politely, and then moving back into the washroom, and to change. And there was a small pause between the two women before Ororo decided to speak up.

"So what did he say?" she asked.

"He said thank you for the clothes, and that he fell asleep in the bath tub." Yuriko informed and Ororo nodded, looking at the door again.

"But the way he reacted..."

"I know. It is something that one sees when they see an abused child. Some tend to just turn in on themselves, while others dawn a mask that they show to the public, and almost never let down as they grow up."

"So your suspecting that he was abused?" Ororo asked, rather disturbed by what the Japanese woman had just presented her with.

"It does make sense. The slightly boney body. Even if he has muscles they are clinging so tightly to the bones that you can see them through the skin. His reaction only begins to back up what I suspect, but suspecting doesn't mean that it is for fact. There could be a dozen different factors that could have played a part in him looking like that. But all of them none to promising." Yuriko stated as she crossed her arms underneath her bust, as she watched the door, while Ororo's blue eyes widened slightly as her own imagination began to supply her with the detailed information that Yuriko was suspecting. However her thinking process was stopped when the door opened to reveal a fully clothed Naruto, with his towel around his neck looking up to them with a raised eyebrow, and before they could get to talking about anything important, a sudden sound came out. It wasn't a growl, however it did come from someone.

And there Naruto was, scratching the back of his head with a goofy grin upon his face, while his free hand rubbed his stomach. _"Sorry. Guess I'm a little hungry."_ He explained to Yuriko, who had the good grace to actually shake her head, and smile. And when she explained it to Ororo, the tall white haired woman just grinned ruefully as well.

"Well what does he want? And I'll see if we can get it." Ororo explained, and when Yuriko asked him what he wanted, Naruto's blue eyes lit up and he just threw his arms in the air and took a breathe in and then spoke in a louder voice than what was necessarily required.

_"RAMEN!"_

"Apparently he wants Noodles rather badly." Yuriko stated as she hid her mouth behind her hand to hide her ever growing smile. It was true, the boy was already breaking her calm resolve with his cheeriness. Mask or no mask, she could get used to this. And Ororo thought about it, before she looked at the time, and then nodded.

"Well I suppose that we all did skip lunch today. I'll go down and begin to make something for him. Did you want any?" Ororo offered and Yuriko nodded to her as she gestured to Naruto to follow them down the hallway, and boy did he ever follow.

Charles had been on the phone for some time with the construction company that they regularly used. The had a habit of not asking questions about how so much damage had happened to the mansion over the years. The construction workers were just glad that they got the much needed work. And of course Moira and Rogue were in Rogue's room, talking about a few things about how she felt, if there were any sizeable differences to be noticed other than the obvious body reshaping and her over powered muscles. Scents seemed to bother her, and her eyes didn't have a hard time adjusting to anything, but the bright lights did make them hurt at times. And then there was her hearing. At a time she had asked Moira to talk a little softer either due to the noise to the ears or due to the headache from the stress that all these changes had wrought upon her. And Charles was more than content to allow the young women to have their privacy, while he thought about a few things.

Mystique wasn't there. She had played him the fool. It was true that they hadn't checked the security footage yet, with all that had been going on, but he had knew that she had gone down stairs and had taken their data on Rogue and on their young guest as well. And if that had happened, then there was no way for them to track her right now other than the use of Cerebro and by that time he found her, he would be to late. She would be in the hands of Magneto, and he wouldn't be able to get involved.

And that wasn't the only thing that was beginning to trouble him. Kitty and Jean had set out over a hour ago, and they still hadn't returned as of yet. So it was either that Rogue had shoved Logan hard and thus he was farther away. Or Jean and Kitty were having a hard time finding him. Perhaps he should have sent Kurt along as well, but when he had sent the girls to see to Logan, he had sensed much confusion and inner turmoil with in Kurt. That was when he decided that it was best to check in. finishing his conversation with the foreman that ran the crew that they liked to have, he sent out his mind and began to feel for Jean's thoughts.

_~Jean? Are you there?~_

And of course it took a moment for her to respond, but when she did her amusement and laughter came with her reply, and one that caused him to raise an eyebrow at. _~Yes. Professor we're here. And we're on our way back... And your were right.~ _She replied, however her response was enough to get him feel a bit curious about what he was right about that time.

_~Right about what exactly?~_

_~We found him stuck in a tree~ _And that statement was enough for Charles to chuckle lightly, picturing the Rabid Wolverine, The Mansions greatest tough guy, stuck in a tree. However his imagining must have been transferred over with his conversation with Jean, who had replied with one of her own. How they had found him hanging upside down in it, with his arms dangling uselessly below his head, and looking mighty annoyed._ ~He hasn't stopped swearing since. We're just taking our time in getting back to ensure that we're not followed and make sure that we don't come across anyone. But we'll be there shortly. Could you have Hank and a mallet ready when we return?~ She asked._

_~Of course, but why a mallet?~_

_~Logan's bones need to be relocated into their sockets. He might need it.~ _And thus their contact ended, leaving Charles with a somewhat amused expression upon his face, and he had to chuckle every time he thought about the image that Jean had sent him. Granted it wasn't nice to laugh at another's displeasure, however Logan was strong. He'd endure it as he always had. Though it was quite possible that he was going to make the danger room sessions ever so harder, in either revenge or for what happened at the mall. however, thankfully enough, the Danger room was currently going under a total refit from it's last used program. And thus he slowly began moving down the hallway, his mechanical wheelchair put forth as he thought about what all was going on. And stopped at Kurt's room and knocked upon it gently.

"Come in." The voice of Kurt, and of course Charles opened the door and saw Kurt, sitting on a chair looking out to the outside, watching, thinking.

"Hello Kurt." He stated and Kurt's head snapped to him, and he stood up immediately, and looked around, as though expecting something to have happened and him to get ready for a fight or to do something.

"Professor. has some zing happened?" Kurt asked and the Professor offered a calm smile and then reached out and patted his young students shoulder, before he let his arm rest.

"No, Kurt. I'm glad to say that nothing, outside of Logan being sent through a wall, has happened." The Professor stated as he rested his hands on top of his lap, one after another, and nodded to him. "I came to talk to you, Kurt. It seems that you've been a bit troubled as of late. Care to enlighten me as to why?" the Professor asked, and Kurt looked to him and then hesitantly sat down upon his chair again and looked back out side, his chaotic thoughts coming back in.

"Vell. I suppose zat I'm trying to wrap my mind around the ze fact zat I have a mozher outside of my parents in Germany. I mean I can understand zat Mystique told me zat she didn't zink I was alive or anyzing. But ze fact zat she knew and didn't tell me when we were fighting against once anozer, or even earlier when I started going to school." He let out and the Professor nodded to him, already seeing where this was going.

"Raven's had a very difficult life Kurt. You have to understand that what she did in keeping her secret was what she thought was best for you."

"Best for me? I just found out zat my mozer was trying to kill me in all zose fights zat we had against se brotherhood. And your telling me zat zat was best for me? and zen she ups and leaves! No good bye, no I love you's. Nozing!" He asked, Kurt's voice beginning to raise up, which the Professor raised an eyebrow to, as he thought how to best answer that.

"Kurt. Try and see it from her point of view. All mothers what to see their children happy. and it is no surprise that your time in Germany was one of great hardship and one that left you with a lot of pain filled memories, but you had a family to care for you. And then they sent you here where you and Raven first met." The Professor started, only to hold up his hand, feeling Kurt's need for response to his statement. "Hear it all before you decide to judge. She found out who you were when she first saw you fight with the X-men. That much is true. But I suspect the reason why she didn't tell you earlier is because she saw you so happy, and she didn't want to intrude upon that. She knew what you looked like as a child, and if you survived it and came to each day smiling now as you do, what right did she have to come in and tamper with it. Those are the thoughts that I'm nursing, and the fact that she did indeed tell you shows to me that she does care, but she doesn't know how to express it yet. After all, her life hasn't been easy either. Tell me, would you have taken it any easier earlier than now if she told you?"

And Kurt looked on in shock for a moment, the professors voice ringing through his ears, about why she didn't come forward to talk to him earlier. and sufficed to say, they did make sense, if only a little bit. "but zat doesn't explain why she left so suddenly." Kurt said, looking out to the sky and the Professor nodded in agreement.

"I have a sound hunch. but that's little more than what I can guess at until I look at the security footage." The Professor stated and Kurt looked at him, as though shocked.

"You mean you haven't checked zem already?" Kurt asked, stumped that the Professor hadn't done such a thing before coming to meet with him and the Professor picked up on those thoughts and chuckled towards him.

"How could I? It's been one event after another these last few days. However Kurt, I recommend that you keep the faith. We may yet see Raven again, and on better terms than the last time. Now come. Let's go and check the footage and see if what I think has happened is true or not." Charles stated as he patted his young students shoulder lightly as he began to move towards the door, followed quickly by Kurt who's curiosity had been aroused. And of course the Professor thought of something. "You missed your movie, didn't you?" The Professor asked, and Kurt looked towards him and then scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry Professor. I didn't zink zat I had thought zat so loud. But I vas looking forward to seeing 'Ze New Hope.' I've never seen Star Vars before, but I vanted to."

"Quite alright, Kurt. Why don't I arrange for you to go with Ororo when she goes out shopping to pick the set up. After all, I'm pretty sure that our new guest would find them entertaining as well." And that sounded like a great idea to Kurt indeed, and began to list off the things that they would need for a movie night between him, the new guy and those that wanted to participate, though Logan and his smoking would more than definitely ruin the mood. The Blue Fuzzy one was certain of it.

Lunch had been a rather unique experience for both Ororo, Yuriko and Naruto. For the two ladies, they had never seen a young boy go through so many bowls in such a short space of time, once he had gotten used to using a fork to put things into his mouth. And both women were nursing the same idea of Naruto popping like a noodle filled zit. But for Naruto, he was experiencing Ramen in a whole new way.

He wasn't sure what Ororo had done to the noodles, but they were awesome! There was no broth to signal what the noodles were made in, but it had to have been water. But the seasoning was all there, the noodles were covered in it, but there was some sort of zing to it, more flavour. More of a blast! Finally after the eighth bowl of instant noodles did Naruto finally poke his head up from his bowl and then looked towards the two ladies that were currently just staring at him as though he had grown a second head.

_"What?" _

_"We were just wondering where you shovelled all those noodles. You went through eight bowls of it, and you look as though you haven't put on a pound." _Yuriko replied and that just got a cheeky grin from him, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

_"Say... I don't suppose that you could ask Ororo what she did to the noodles? As in how she made them because they are SOOOOOO good!" _He asked her, as he set his bowl to the side and she just smiled and nodded to him, before Yuriko turned her head to look towards Ororo with a smile upon her face.

"He wants to know how you made the noodles. Apparently their made different to where he's from. And he says that their very good." Yuriko stated and Ororo smiled and nodded to her.

"I'm glad that I can make such simple things seem so good. As for the noodles just drained the boiling water, added some butter, a splash of milk and the seasoning salts, and then stirred them really good. Though if he likes this so much, I'm thinking that we might have to go and get more for snacks... I had to use Kurt's reserves to feed him." She admitted with a bit of a grin, one which was one that looked slightly sheepish that she had had to raid Kurt's stash of Junk Food that he thought no one knew about.

_"She says that she emptied the boiling water, added some butter, milk and then the seasoning salts before mixing them. However I have to ask you Naruto, Logan said that you called yourself a Ninja. Is this true?" _Yuriko asked him, and of course he looked at her and he nodded to her very enthusiastically.

_"Oh yeah! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village! And I'm going to be the next Hokage when I get back to my village! Believe it!" _He stated to her, which just got a raised eyebrow. She couldn't put it together. A ninja was full of trained grace, and preferred to use neutral colours, as well as a soft voice, and draw as little attention to themselves as possible. But this child, this boy, claimed to be one, and held none of the characteristics that she deemed were necessary in a Ninja. but looks could be deceiving.

_"I see. Well then. Perhaps you would be interested in a spar then? No special powers or anything, just simple unarmed hand to hand combat. Are you interested?" _And of course Naruto just patted his belly and he nodded to her as he pushed the chair back and grinned at her.

_"Ooooh yeah. Let's go. Got any place where we can fight?" _He asked, eager to get to the fighting and to show off what he could do, which just lead her to raise an eyebrow to him.

_"You just ate. shouldn't you at least wait for it to begin digesting?" _She asked and Naruto just put his hands behind his head, before he shook it.

_"Nope. It's kind of strange that way. I can eat all I want and then I'm just ready to get going." _He stated to her, and she nodded as she to rose up and nodded to him before looking towards Ororo.

"We will be outside. Sparring." She stated to her, and which Ororo just raised an eyebrow to her and then towards Naruto, before nodding towards them both.

"Very well. Supper will be a little later, But I'll have something small prepared for you two for when your done." Ororo stated before she slowly began to rise up and then moved to the front door, Naruto following close behind. And once outside, they moved out into the front lawn, a ways from both the house and front gate, and Yuriko nodded towards him, as she slid into a stance, gracefully. However for Naruto, he simply spread his legs, and got ready. But his stance was wrong, he was off balance, and by the positioning of everything on his body, it was evident that he was ready to go into a bar fight.

_"What are you doing?" _Yuriko finally asked and Naruto looked at her confused for a moment, and that caused her to clarify. _"Your posture, your stance. Where did you learn it?" _She asked, wanting to get to the bottom of this immediately and get through it as quickly as possible.

_"Mizuki from the Ninja Academy in my village taught me Taijutsu before he betrayed the village. Why?" _

_"Because it is clear to me that your education in this art has been not only neglected, but has been hampered completely. This 'Mizuki' evidently didn't know how to teach, or he purposefully neglected it. and you said that he betrayed your village?" _She asked, standing up straight again, thinking.

_"yeah. Turns out that he wanted some scroll with a lot of power in it, and then wanted to ditch the village." _And of course he wasn't going to tell her the full truth about that event, and how he was involved. And Yuriko knew that he wasn't telling her the whole truth about the ordeal. But his past wasn't the subject that they were discussing. But then Naruto looked down to how he stood and where his arms were and then at his hands before looking towards Yuriko once again with a slightly concerned look._ "Do I really look that bad?" _He asked.

_"Yes. You do." _She stated to him, not bothering to hide the truth from him at all. But at seeing his down cast look, though she didn't look it, her heart twisted inside, and she decided to speak once again. _"However. Thankfully it is not something that we cannot remedy." _And at that Naruto's eyes shot up and looked to her.

_"Are you saying that you will teach me?"_

_"If you want me to. But remember, that means if you accept, you are my student, and there fore, I ask that you trust me in all things. No matter how far fetched or unrelated as it may seem to you. Do you agree?" _She finished, and there was hope in his eyes, and he nodded to her with a big goofy grin. _"Then let us begin. We will not stop until supper has been called." _She stated as she walked over and gestured for him to get into his stance again, and there she began to instruct him properly on what had been damaged for so long.  
_

Hours passed by and Naruto had not only shown immediate progress in taking what she was correcting to heart, but he showed no signs of tiring. And it had raised the concern of just what Naruto was of? No human child, mutant or not, could go for so long between learning corrected stances, moving through them at different speeds, and then sparring. But his blue eyes held a fire and determination that she had not seen in anyone at all. He had a thirst to prove himself to someone. But she had seen people with that sort of drive before, and this looked seemed nothing like it. It was indeed puzzling to her. Naruto was a mystery wrapped up behind veils of shadows, puzzles, half truths and ,if she suspected correctly, bare faced lies.

Logan, Jean and Kitty had returned not long after the Professor had talked to them, However the sight of Logan hanging in mid air, with his one leg and both arms dislocated was indeed the sight to see. And even though Jean physically told no one, Charles couldn't help but tell Kurt what Logan's condition was, and the young German had a long and healthy laugh at the Canadian's expense. Of course though, while Logan was not around. And as instructed, Hank was there with the mallet to ensure that he could put the metallic bones back into place. Though the Canadian's howl when the shoulder was popped back in was something that the mansion had never seen before. But then again, they have never seen Logan with a injury that he couldn't fix before either.

The information that Moira had gotten about Rogue's new powers was a bit shocking. The senses were in increased, Her strength had obviously grown to lengths that could not be measured at that time. One could only imagine how well she was taking to her new body. And Moira and Rogue were quickly ran through a few more tests to see if there were any other alterations that they could determine. however the most amazing thing though was when Moira and Rogue were in the infirmary, attempting to stick a needle in her arm to get another blood sample and to test it against other bacteria and virus's. The point of the needle snapped and sailed across the room and into the work area where Hank and Logan were attempting to get the metal bones back into their sockets, and the point went right into Logan's neck, at the right side, and straight through and stopping poking out of the left side. Of course there was much wheezing and flailing, but thankfully, due to Hank's knowledge about Logan's body, all he had to do was remove the needle from the man's neck and set it to the side, before looking towards Moira and Rogue who had just stared at the scene, before both looked down to the broken needle and then at each other before they deduced the most obvious thing.

Rogue's skin was as tough as a Rhino's.

Ororo had been working up a feast for their supper that evening, due the fact that none of them had had a wholesome meal since the beginning of that fight at the mall which turned out to be such a disaster. However she had made extra's seeing how Naruto had eaten those bowls of noodles to such a degree and then the sparring with Yuriko. She had thought about taking out some sort of small snack and some juice for them, but upon looking at the clock, it was deemed that they would ruin their appetite for her supper.

The Larger dining room had been set up to accommodate their guests, as well as Naruto, whom she was thinking about the most. It was evident to even her that he had powers, and he knew how to control them after a fashion, but after they were unleashed, that was a whole new ball park in and of itself. She had to wonder what sort of person that young boy was, and the more that she thought about him, the more that she began to think that he would fit in at the mansion. She'd have to ask the Professor if he could persuade him on, considering that she didn't speak the language, and the meeting of minds didn't have a language barrier. And while she pondered as she worked, the hours had rolled by. and before she knew it, she was just beginning to take items out to the kitchen when the first of the mad rush began to form in the dining room, consisting of Jean Grey And Kitty Pryde, both eyeing Ororo's cooking as though they were the predators stalking their prey. However Ororo just gave them a look as she set down the metal tray with the lid on it on the tray. "Not until everyone is here, Ladies."

And of course the two younger women pouted, before they moved towards the near by jug of water and filled a cup, before sitting down in their chairs. And slowly but surely everyone was filing in. Kurt and Hank were currently pushing the wheel chairs of Scott and Evan, given the fact that they weren't supposed to be up and about at all. Charles was the next one there, looking slightly troubled, but he put on a smile, as he got a strong smell of home cooked food. And then turned to look towards their chief as she brought in a couple more bowls, each containing a large supply of potatoes, and he raised an eyebrow before smiling and reaching out to take one of the bowls from her to keep from any dropping. "My, Ororo. You seem to have been busy while we were talking of many things." The professor stated as he rolled over to his part of the table, at the head, setting the bowl of whipped potatoes as close to the center of the table as he could reach.

"Yes. Well it seemed that everyone was so busy that we were forgetting to eat properly. Not to mention that after such an ordeal at the mall and it's repercussions, I felt a good home cooked meal was called for." She stated before she looked towards those that were still capable of standing and she smiled sweetly at the boys. "Hank. Kurt. Care to give me a hand? After all. The sooner we finish the set up, the sooner we can eat."

And that statement alone was enough to get Kurt to his feet again. "COMING!" he called, moving to the kitchen at a light jog. As Scott and Evan eyed each other and began to chuckle, just as more came in. Logan, walked in, looking slightly more disgruntled than that of usual. Most certainly pertaining to the events of the day and how they turned out, and Moira and Rogue followed him a few paces behind, looking somewhat sheepish about something that had happened.

The last two to arrive were that of Yuriko and Naruto. However, Naruto looked like he had just taken a nose dive off of the ugly tree and hit every branch on the way down. His new clothes had grass and mud stains, his face was all dirty, his blonde hair and a few things in it. sufficed to say, he pulled Logan at their feast and all were just eyeing him. Yuriko on the other hand, looked as though she hadn't been doing anything at all, looking just as fresh as that when she arrived. And of course When Ororo came back into the room, and saw Naruto, she got a small start at the mere sight of him, and then she eyed Yuriko with a raised eyebrow.

"Need I ask why Naruto looks like he lost a fight to a tree?" She asked as she walked forwards to set a few things on the tables, before she got a strong whiff of something unpleasant and manly and she looked at Naruto before she nodded to him, before looking to Logan. "Please tell him that I would like him to get into the shower for a quick rinse off, and into some fresh clothes. And Logan, if you would be so kind as to help him this time?" Ororo asked.

"Why Me? plenty of other hands here capable of doing it. " He asked with a bit of a gruff voice, rustling through is pockets pulling out a cigar. However before he could light it, she answered.

"Because I asked you politely. And my holiday ham is needing a few more minutes before it's able to be brought out. And if you don't help me with this, your not getting any." She stated to him, and Logan's eyes immediately widened slightly as he looked up to Ororo. Around the X-mansion it was well known that when she cooked, nothing turned out bad. But her ham, to him, was by far the best. And she knew it to. So he slowly pulled back his chair and he nodded to her as he rose up.

"Alright. Fine. You win." He stated to her as he then walked over to Naruto before he could sit down and began to lead him out of the room. _"Come on, Kiddo. You need to shower and get some clean clothes. Quick in and out. Ya got me?"_ He asked him, and of course Naruto sighed and nodded to him, as they walked down the hallway, as Kurt, Hank and Ororo kept on placing food out onto the large eighteen foot dining room table.

And of course things went by swiftly, most of those gathered with in the dining room, talking about so many inconsequential things, As Ororo kept on working in the kitchen and her ham. and that was when Kitty Decided to speak up to Rogue.

"So Rogue, tomorrow, did you want to go and do some clothes shopping with me and the girls?" She asked while Charles was thinking about sending Kurt, Naruto and Logan out for a bit. However it still wasn't for certain if Naruto would truly wish to stay with them at the mansion. And at that moment Naruto and Logan returned to the room. One looking the same, and the other sporting a pair of blue jeans that had the leggings cut off a bit with a belt to big for him to use, and a black and orange t-shirt slightly baggy, but tucked in to show that it didn't look to bad. "Like, Wow. Look who turned from eye sore to Eye Candy." Kitty stated with a smile, getting a couple of chuckles from around the room as Logan moved to take his chair once again, with Naruto taking one beside him.

"What are you talking about, Half Pint? I always look this way." Logan stated as he began to dish up some potatoes and vegetables.

"And it's a wonder why we aren't all blind." Kitty replied getting a few snorts from the younger generation, and Logan just eyed her with a raised eyebrow, and in mid scoop of some healthy vegetables.

"Wanna Say that again?" He growled out, and of course she held up her hands and shook her head. "Good." He stated as he finished the scooping of what he needed and of course they passed things around, Naruto going next, only to help himself to a much larger portion of the food than the others, and when everything was finally dished out, Naruto himself had the large plate with a large pile of food, including bread and butter. And when Ororo came back from the kitchen with her ham, she had had Logan to ask him how many pieces he wanted. To all those that hadn't seen him eat at lunch, they figured that he wasn't even going to finish it. So when Ororo had stopped filling up plates, Logan moved in, his fork in one hand.

_"Oi. There ain't a way in hell of you finishing that all by yourself." _Logan stated as he reached out to take a bit of ham from Naruto's plate, it passing close to Naruto's face, And at that moment the most unexpected thing happened. Instead of swatting the hand away from the plate, Naruto's mouth opened, his head jerked forwards and then the jaw clamped down, on the Canadian's hand.

_**Naruto Had Bit Logan!**_

There was indeed a howl from the large Canadian, causing everyone to jump in their chairs and then look towards what was going on. Shock was the main expression that everyone had upon their faces, before it turned to that of amusement. Charles held his hand up to his face to conceal his own grin, while Ororo just looked on at the scene happening at the table that she had prepared in mild alarm and astonishment. And of course, Logan had dropped his cutlery in favour to prying the little brats jaws off of him. However Naruto had seen the hand coming, and his one hand shifted the way the fork was in his hand, before he set it in a stabbing motion, right in between the mighty Wolverine's hand, two of the prongs sticking out of the other side of the hand. But Naruto forced it to go further, and Logan quickly found his hand stuck to the table. But in that move that Naruto had thrown out of no where, it had set their balance in their chairs off, and fell from their chairs and onto the floor, Logan's hand still nailed there.

Of course they all found the sight hilarious, however Kurt, ever the opportunist, had seen that the two squablers plates were full of food and neither had touched it yet. So quickly, he moved from his set next to Logan, aiming to take Naruto's plate with the larger food compliment. And the move hadn't gone unnoticed by Naruto either, who gave Kurt a deadly eye, as he shuffled with his own hands and prepared to cast his shadow clone technique, only to halt when Ororo's spatchula smacked Kurt's had away from the plate, and gave him a look that just shouted; _~Leave it alone or else.~ _Kurt had gotten the idea at once.

And of course, over a time, when Jean had decided that she had had enough with the aged Canadian and their young guest butting heads with one another, did she reach out with her telekinesis, and levitated them both from each other, Logan needing more of a nudge, due to where his hand was nailed in at, and held them there, while the others at the table smiled. Yuriko to also noted something odd about Naruto. when something had been on the line, his hand eye co-ordination seemed to improve. _~So. he excels when it is on the line... Well Something to note for later.~ "Naruto. Logan. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves. Acting in such an uncouth manner at the dinner table. do you not know your basic manners?" _She chided both in Japanese, and Naruto looked slightly put down, but he understood what she had told him. And Logan just looked cross. he was the one that had gotten attacked by the little runt, and then stabbed with a fork. but he to saw where she was coming from and he nodded to her, the wound upon his hand already having been closed.

_"Sorry Yuriko Sensei."_ Naruto offered out, while Logan just nodded his head as they were both set down back into their chairs, and then they eyed each other and then looked down to their plates, and saw that not a crumb had been misplaced on it, despite the juice slopping over the rims of the heavy glasses. And it was at that time that Charles decided to speak, smiling and nodded to them all.

"Well I must say that that was quite the nice little diversion. If a bit childish. Now let us first welcome back our friends to our table. Scott, Evan and Rogue, and our guests and doctors, Naruto, Moira and Hank. And with out further adieu, let us enjoy the feast that Ororo has prepared. Now, Tuck in."

And thus he meal continued, Logan and Naruto eventually got around to talking to one another. And both stayed off of the topic of what had happened earlier. And surprisingly enough, even Yuriko took time to have a conversation with the two of them. One to make plans about the day for tomorrow, and what they were looking at doing in regards to the shopping, and travel plans to New York, considering that the Bayville Mall was no longer a option of visiting. But at the end of the meal, it was not Kurt that had surprised them with eating everything that was on his plate, it was Naruto, having had asked for second helpings of whatever it was that Ororo had made.

Supper had indeed proven to be quite the unique experience with their new friends and family, and after some time just talking around the table, it was best said that they should all get off to bed for most of them had a very long day ahead of them. Granted Logan had volunteered to stay behind and watch the two sick kids and make sure that they didn't get out of their chairs and mess around. No one outside of Jean, Ororo and the Professor knew the true reason behind it. Logan knew first had how bad Kitty could get when she was shopping, and this little market run was on the Professor's credit this go, and Logan didn't envy the others who had to go.

Kurt had ported out of the dining room rather quickly to avoid helping with the dishes, but that really didn't' matter. For Naruto had used his own handy technique of shadow clones to come and collected them. And before anyone else could argue with Naruto, or the many multiples of the blond boy, they had set off to do the dishes, in the kitchen, while the Real Naruto was sitting comfortably beside Logan, sipping some iced tea, while the others looked to him in shock. When Naruto noticed that they were all staring at him, he just looked back at them all, his head turning slowly from one face to another, before he looked towards Logan and elbowed him in the side.

"_Did I do something wrong?" _He asked, and that alone was enough for Logan to snap out of his own stupor and just chuckle and shake his head with a smile.

"_Nah. Just people aren't used to seeing someone make a bunch of him selves out of thin air."_ Logan explained, and Naruto nodded, understanding, before he looked towards him again.

"_So your saying that people can't use clones in this world? What about other techniques? Fire Blasts? Water Dragon? Hidden Mist? Ice Mirrors? Or do you guys have some sort of Bloodline powers?" _He asked and Logan had a the good grace to look confused for a moment, before it clicked in his mind that he was describing powers to him, and then he just shook his head.

"_Nope. Can't say I've heard of people doing that. But everyone around here's got his own special powers. Goggles over there in the red shades has the power to shoot rays of light from his eyes. Red over there can read minds and lift things with her mind. Stormy can manipulate the weather at whim, depending on her emotions and what she wants. Porcupine can create spikes and fire them off from his body. Half Pint can walk through walls. You already Saw the Port Monkey port out." _Logan explained while he took a swig from his own beer and then looked around to the rest of the crew, as though wanting a explanation. "What are you guys staring at? We're talking about you lot and your dirty secrets."

And that got a series of red faces all around, knowing that Logan had dirt on all of them, except for the select few that consisted of Ororo, Charles, Hank and Moira who found the sudden embarrassed faces, and in Charles's case thoughts and feelings being projected so loud, quite humorous. But it was Logan that grinned evilly at them, before he just chuckled and shook his head. "Nah. We ain't done anything like that yet. We're talking about powers. He's listing off some rather unique ones at that. Some of them I don't think anyone's ever heard of. Though some of them are just general powers here to. Fire Blasts, Hidden mists, ice Mirrors, Dragons made out of water. But if their anything like what we just saw, the name don't do the thing justice. He's calling that some sort of Clone job."

And it was of course Hank and Moira that wished to know more, but when Logan saw the eager questions on their faces he just held up his hand and shook his head. "Plenty of time for that later. A lot of you have a big day ahead of you. While the rest of us hold down the fort and make sure that no one tries to rob us blind." And it was of course Charles who decided to speak up.

"Logan. If you would be so kind as to ask him if he has any relatives or people that he can stay with in America?" And that of course just got Logan to raise an eyebrow to him. Despite their earlier conflicts with one another, He was finding himself to liking the little blond beside him.

_"Hey. Naruto. You got any where to go? Any Family, or Friends 'round here?" _Logan asked as he sipped his beer, not noticing what a simple question could have done to brought Naruto's mood down slightly. Naruto's face dropped and he looked at the table, and the telepaths picked up on the sudden change in Naruto's feelings and thoughts, and became direly worried. But before they could speak up, It was Naruto that did the speaking.

_"No. I don't have any family. I'm an orphan since birth. And My friends… Well I don't think I'll be seeing them again soon. Whatever happened that brought me from my world where I was fighting in, to that place where we first met, I don't think that it will open again and allow me to return home."_ Naruto explained to Logan in mid-swig of his beer, who stopped and looked down to him as he spoke and then he nodded and patted Naruto's shoulder, before he looked up to Charles and explained what Naruto had just told him. And sufficed to say, the rest of them were all shocked.

"Well…. I must say that doesn't bold well for our young friend going home. But his situation has already improved." Charles stated, before he sipped his tea and then looked at the rest of them, and he raised an eyebrow. "He's more than welcome to stay everyone. After all, we do still owe him for helping Rogue at the mall." He told them and then nodded to Logan who chuckled and nodded towards him be he patted Naruto's shoulder.

"_Chuck over there says it's cool that you stay with us." _Logan stated and Naruto's face snapped up so quickly to meet Logan's gaze that he figured that the boy's head would snap off. But Logan once again chuckled as he sipped his beer. _"No Joke. Your more than welcome to stay here. And don't worry. We'll get you taken care of. If there's a way to get you back to your home, The X-men will find it." _

"_Seriously? You'll let me stay here and help me find a way home?" _Naruto asked him and the large Canadian just nodded towards him, sipping his beer before nodding to him. _"Thank you. But what happens if it takes a lot longer? Months? Years?"_

"_Then you stay here a lot longer. But I have a feeling that Chuck will ask you to attend High school."_

"_What's High school?" _And that question got Logan to choke slightly, before he shook his head, patting his chest, before he looked towards the kid again, as the others went back to what they were talking about, smiling and carrying on.

"_What do you mean what's High school? You look and act like yer a teenager. How old are you?"_

"_Fourteen."_

"_See. You should have been in High school start of last year. So how could you not know?"_

"_Oooh. You mean an academy? Pfft. Please, I passed that just this year, and got my shinobi licence and started to go on missions for the village. Every kid graduates and moves on to a Team with a Jounin ranked shinobi, and two other genin at the age of eleven, to compose a team."_

"_Eleven? And your doing missions at Eleven? What sort?" _Logan asked, raising an eyebrow.

"_All sorts. Mainly just chores around the village to gather team experience, as well as unique things. But man, My first mission to the land of Waves! HARD CORE COMBAT! We got ambushed on the way by two chunnin level ninja's called the Brother demons or something like that. Anyways. They wanted our client, the one that we were supposed to be protecting from bandits and raiders. That sort of thing. Turns out instead of a escort and protection mission from Bandits and Raiders that would be a C Ranked mission. We had to go up against other Ninja's which, with the Demon bone heads attacking us, bumped it up to High B Rank or Low A Ranked mission. But of course we kicked their asses. And then we continued on with the mission to protect the bridge builder. And then we got attacked by Zabuza, The Demon of the Mist. He had this big horse cleaver sword in tow, and was one of the legendary Seven swordsmen of the Mist. And man, we got hit hard, and we barely got out of there, but man was it worth it! Our Mission was then bumped up to A Ranked. Which means that only Jounin and very special Chunnin can go on."_

"_So how did a bunch of kids get up on a Ranked mission then if it's so dangerous?"_

"_Oooh. The client lied about what was really after him. He wasn't afraid of Bandits or Raiders. Those we could take care of easily. He was afraid of Gatos, some business man that hired Ninja to take him and us out and the Client knew that to. Crazy old man. Nearly got us all killed. But it was a group decision that we didn't want our first mission outside of the Village to go as a failure." _Naruto explained as he sipped his iced tea, finding that he liked it, and of course Logan looked dumbstruck by that revelation. The kid was already on missions that could kill him at that age. And then he turned and looked towards Yuriko who in turn looked back at him, slightly worried.

"_Well yeah. High School is like an Academy. But you learn a lot of things other than just beating peoples heads in. Your learning history, mathematics, English and Literature, Sports, Science, Psychology, and all sorts of other things that I don't know about. But I'm sure you'll like it in time." _Logan explained and that was when Naruto actually groaned, once again gaining the attention of everyone around them.

"Is something the matter Logan?"

"Yeah. Like, Naruto just found out he's got a home, and he's groaning. Did he eat to much or something?"

"I'm Sure that's not it Kitty. You should have seen him at Lunch today. He went through eight bowls of Noodles before Yuriko took him outside for some physical exertion." Ororo countered.

"Maybe it's something else? Chemicals that he's being exposed to in this world that don't exist where he's from?" Hank asked as he slowly got up to check upon their youngest friend, while the others considered the possibilities that Hank had just brought up.

"_Hey Kid? Something wrong?" _Logan asked in the native language, as Naruto bowed his head and smacked it against the table several times.

"_They want me to do paper work? Tests? I don't even know the Language that their all speaking in! And your telling me I gotta go to school! I graduated the Academy to get out of School!" _Naruto complained back, getting a laugh out of Logan, and a smile out of Yuriko.

"Runt's fine. He's just complaining about what the schools going to give him. Papers to fill out, all sorts of those tests and books. And how he doesn't even know the language yet." Logan stated, putting everyone to ease, before he shook his head and patting the kids shoulders. _"You'll do fine kid. We'll get you learned up in no time." _Logan stated.

And thus the night and evening went on, talking of various things and giving Naruto the English words for the simple things at the table. The cutlery, the cups, bowls, plates and the list went on. And before Naruto or any of the others knew what was going on, Time had slipped by, and it was quickly approaching eleven. And thus Charles ushered them off to bed. For Tomorrow was to be quite the experience for them all.

-Chapter end-

Next time: Naruto and the X-men Chapter ten: Shopping Trip!


	10. Shopping Trip

Author's Notes:

So sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. Keep in mind that real life issues just keep popping up all over the place. I swear, that if it doesn't start to sort itself out soon I'm going to call a lawyer just to say screw it and they can deal with him! So yeah. I'm glad that everyone here is enjoying my first Fanfic. Just about two hundred reviews for only nine chapers. Holy god. Well I'm hoping to get a lot more in the coming future.

Another big shout out the beta's

L&T

And

TFM

both who have been instrumental in listening to my various idea's theories, and troublesome bad theories.

Disclaimer: I swear that If I owned marvel, I wouldn't be here doing fanfiction. If I owned Shonen Jump, I wouldn't be doing Fanfiction. I'd be on a island paradise writing the next big thing!

and now on to the show.

Naruto and the X-men - Chapter Ten  
The Shopping Trip.

Morning had come far to soon for the likes of the Xavier Mansion. After the few days that they have all had beginning at the mall and then moving through the awakenings and then the events with in the Danger Room itself, which Naruto had ended completely demolishing it. Those that were already up though were Yuriko, Logan, Ororo, Henry McCoy Moira McTaggert and Charles Xavier, all sitting around and sipping some coffee discussing the plans that were to go on for the day.

"Well I can agree that Stripes and the Midget need new clothes and all, I'll stay right here and hold the fort." Logan stated, looking down towards the paper with in his hands, and sipping the coffee Occasionally. And of course Yuriko just looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then smiled towards him, before eyeing Ororo, who to smiled.

"And why is that Logan-san?" Yuriko asked with a all knowing smile, and though it took a few moments for the others to catch on, they to all had smiles upon their faces, wondering how this was already going to turn out.

"Someone has to baby sit Cyc and the Pincushion. And then we have those contractors coming in today to begin the repair work... Yeah. I'm going to stay right here and make sure that nothing goes missing." Logan provided, which increased the smiles all around, and a small laugh escaped Yuriko. But before she could capitalize on the momentum that she had gained, it was Ororo that decided to add to the fun.

"That's it then? I somehow just thought that you didn't want to go shopping with us because the children were going clothes shopping."

"Can't say that that was even a factor." Logan growled out looking up over his newspaper, eyeing the others and wondered when the needling would end. However everyone had great big grins upon their faces, though the Professor had the decency to hide his own behind his hand for a moment, before he coughed and then began to look professional, intertwining his fingers in front of him and put on a serious face.

"Now Logan. I'm sure that you are more than worried about Scott and Evan, and the workers that are supposed to be coming this afternoon. But I'm sure that Myself, Moira and Henry can manage it quite fine on our own. Why don't you go along and help them out." Charles asked, his mouth twitching upwards slightly, having felt the dread about going with the ladies and their shopping excursions. But Logan to had to admit, that with that Orange Jump suit that the kid had arrived in, even without the blood, grim, guts and gore, It would probably have been one of the more hideous things that he had seen in a long time. So he ended up giving into his sense that he needed to protect the new kid from the desolate ways of the female gender and their greatest torture that the male population had to endure in his book; The Shopping Experience.

"Figures you'd all gang up… Alright. I'll come. I'm gonna need a beer before I go." Logan growled out as he returned to the paper, sipping his coffee, while everyone else just chuckled or gave each other a pat on the arm, but Logan had caught on that he was going to have to endure being dragged about by Kitty Pryde, Shopping Queen of the Mansion. He wasn't going to need just one beer. He was going to need two cases before the day was done.

And before the others could comment, Naruto had decided to walk right on in, letting out a big massive yawn, moving to the table, took a seat, and then slammed his head on the table. That of course got some strange looks from everyone around him, even Logan flipped down the paper for a moment to look at him.

_"Hey, Midget. You Alright over there?" _Logan asked, and Naruto just gave him a thumbs up.

_"Soooooo… Tired….."_ Naruto mumbled under his breathe, before he turned his head and glared at him. It was all the energy that he could muster up at that point in time to put into his rage about being called _**'Midget.'**_ Logan however just chuckled and then shook his head as he got up and moved towards the coffee maker, and poured another cup of coffee, added a splash of milk and three sugar cubes. Then he returned to his chair, setting the cup of coffee in front of the kid as he passed before returning to the paper. And of course the young blonde looked down to the black beverage and eyed it suspiciously before he looked to the man. _"What's this?"_  
_  
"Coffee. Cheapest energy drink on the market. Just be glad it's not the instant-a-crap that Red and Cyc get. Give it a try." _Logan replied not even bothering to look up from the news paper, eyeing the head lines, before he did a bit of a double take, seeing something that had caught his eye. And Of course Charles had picked up on that almost immediately and raised a brow at his long time friend.

"Something in the paper, Logan?" Charles asked, which caused Logan to look up from it and then the large Canadian breathed out, and shook his head.

"It's nothing important." The Canadian stated as he flipped to the next page and eyed the sports section, before he peered into it, and saw the sports model for the Sports section that day. Some tall busty oriental lady, with pale olive skin, shockingly blue eyes, long black and silver hair, and dressed in only blue underwear, covering up her ample bust with her hand. And of course Naruto peered over the man's burly shoulder and he blinked before he shook his head, and returned to staring at his coffee looking down towards it, before he decided to try while mumble the next words.

_"Ero-Logan." _

And Of course Logan had picked up on that saying, and he folded the paper in front of himself, looking towards the kid with a raised eyebrow. But he apparently hadn't been the only one that understood what the brat had said. Yuriko was currently looking at Logan with a raised elegant eyebrow, and a soft smile upon her face, which Logan just scowled at for a moment before he grabbed his coffee and the paper and moved to the outside patio, slapping the back of Naruto's head with the news paper as he passed by. And of course Logan was making plans to get even already. And that was when slowly the days team to the Shopping mall was coming down the stairs. Kurt first, before Jean and Kitty followed. And then Rogue came walking in, looking just as fine as yesterday, aside from the half closed eye lids. She didn't even have any sign of bed head like the others. Which was something else that would have to be addressed upon a later date.

"Good Morning, children. I take it that you all had a good nights rest." Charles asked just getting groans in response, causing the elderly man to smile all knowingly. He knew that their minds and bodies were probably both still asleep, and aside from the primal urge to fill their stomachs, they probably would never had gotten up. Looking towards the other adults in the room he offered a smile and decided to start something that Logan would more than likely have to finish. "I'm rather shocked children. After all it's not every day that we have to go to New York for school shopping as well as other things to put on my credit card." and it took a moment, but Kitty's head snapped up and looked at the Professor, with big hope filled eyes.

"New York! Like, How'd we get to be so lucky?" Kitty asked, her voice raising a few decibels while looking at their teacher who raised an eyebrow at her outburst at shopping in the United States largest city.

"I would think that the answer to that question would be obvious Kitty. Our young friend here made the head lines yesterday." He stated as he reached down in front of him and pulled a old paper off of his lap and set it on the table, where the head lines read. _**"Faulty Construction Leads Bayville Mall to Collapse!"**_ And of course Kitty just looked down towards the paper, her big eyes blinking to it. "Thankfully though. We should be in the clear children. I'm sure that if the security footage survived the initial blast of Naruto's Entry into our lands, I'm sure that it didn't survive the exit. But to be on the safe side, I'll be making a phone call to a old acquaintance and see if there's been any news on it." Charles stated sipping some tea before looking towards the children, who were now all wide awake at the news that the Professor had just laid on them. And that was when Ororo decided to speak up offering a small kind smile to them all.

"I'm sure that we will all be glad for our time of rest and relaxation. Now come children. It's time for us to leave soon. Get some fresh clothes on, and if you need to get a shower, we'll stop by a fast food place and get going before we hit rush hour." Ororo stated and the children all looked at one another, before there was a bit of a commotion full of laughs and happy times and Charles nodded to Ororo.

"Be sure to pick something up for Scott and Evan. And if you could, some of that French vanilla creamer." Charles asked of her as he gave her a envelope that held the personal card, along with the pin number should it be required, which she most certainly did take and put with in her own purse nodding to him at his personal requests, looking on as Naruto and Yuriko spoke and then he just jumped for joy as well. A sight that was enough to make them all laugh and chuckle, especially when he knocked his chair backwards and spilled onto the floor. If it was one thing that the two women knew, it was that Naruto was going to make things very interesting... very interesting indeed.

* * *

It had been Narutos' first ride in a automobile, and sufficed to say, he loved every minute of it. It was faster than he could run that was for sure, and when he pointed to a train, he had just looked so angry at it, and shook his fist at it, much to the amusement of all those who were now currently riding. and it wasn't until Naruto told Yuriko about his mission to the Land of Snow did they finally understand why he thought that they were currently being chased by one of those larger locomotives, while in the 'Land of Snow.' Which Yuriko didn't know about, but the way that the boy went into the story in the back seat with Ororo and Yuriko, With Logan driving the X-van and Rogue in the passenger seat.

_"So yeah, and then this dude had some sort of machine modification, where some big rubber balloon came out of the top of the train car. And then can you believe it! it started to fly of with Princess Yuke!" _Naruto stated, flapping his arms up and down like a chicken, much to the amusement of all those there. _"And so, I threw up a line, and got on the flying thing and just simply entered it, and kicked all their ninja's ass..." _Naruto began only to stop when Rogue's voice began to laugh and then she chose to speak, with in his own native tongue, much to the surprise of everyone with in the van.

_"So is 'his tha part where ya got captured by some pink haired floozie, a fat guy and some emo in armour?" _Rogue asked, her green eyes turning and regarding him for a bit, smiling. Truth be told, despite having to live through his childhood, his later years were quite entertaining. But of course Naruto just crossed his arms and pouted slightly, looking adorably cute.

_"They only got that because they snuck up on me." _He grumbled, and everyone that understood him laughed, and when Rogue explained to Ororo what had happened, she to laughed and gave him a small hug. However a thought came to Naruto. A question that he wanted to be answered. _"Hey, how come you know about that? and how come you can speak to me in my language?" _He asked, giving her a suspicious eye, which made her smile.

_"Ah have tha ability ta absorb peoples powers, memories, and unique traits. So looks like ah got a bit more from ya Sugah, than what I know. Just have ta wonder how long it'll last, or if it's permanent to be bilingual." _She stated with a smile, which Naruto just folded his hands back behind his head and grinned back, before speaking.

_"That's a cool power."_ And of course some of them just looked towards Rogue, somewhat worried and she just sighed and shook her head, closing her eyes. She knew that she'd have to tell him this sooner or later, that was for sure.

_"Not really. Ah Can't touch people, or else I end up knockin' them out." _She explained and Naruto just cocked his head to the side, and never one to learn from mere words alone, reached out before anyone could stop him and touched her cheek lightly, which she immediately flinched away from and glared at Naruto. _"Didn't cha just hear me! Ah said... Ah..." _She trailed off as she looked down to her hands and then up and Naruto as he cocked his head to the side. He was still awake.

_"Geeze lady, I don't see what your so angry about it. I can touch you just fine." _He stated to her, while Ororo and Logan just looked on in wonder, having to think about the true extent as to what Naruto and Rogue's connection at the mall had completely done to her. For Rogue though, her mind was reeling backwards. This kid had just touched her. At the mall it had knocked them both out, but now. Naruto was un affected by it. And the way that he had just simply brushed off her chastising as though it was nothing. But then Naruto grinned and then looked to Yuriko again and then towards Logan in front seat and then to Ororo. It was such a shock to her system, that all the events in the last several days began to kick in for her and she started to complain a mile a minute. Up until she lost breathe looked tired, but her mind, so full of information along with so much stress about being so different did the one thing to her that was bound to happen sooner or later. She fainted. Everyone looked at her, even Logan who caught her and shoved her over to keep her from falling upon the gear shifter before shaking his head chuckling.

"_Poor girl wore herself out." _He explained with a chuckle and a shake of his head. Naruto just looked towards Rogue as she rested and then just shook his head, chalking it to being a girl in his books, before he simply turned and eyed the others. "_So Anyways, back to the Adventure in the Land of Snow! Where was I..." _He asked and thus the trip continued on much the same way, Naruto talking about the adventures that he had, and though Logan found his voice to be irresistible, always having a bit of his attention to what the kid was saying, he had to admit one thing, which the entire van heard.

"This kid beats News Radio any day." Logan stated as he looked in the rear view mirror and saw that Red Sports Car of Scott's still trailing them, and chuckled. Having to admit that the idea was sound. Two cars for a huge shopping trip. But he had to wonder what those Kitty, Kurt and Jean we're doing back there at that point in time. They were missing story time.

* * *

There they were driving behind the X-van, talking about every day things. Of course the taboo was that of relationships. Kitty didn't approve of Duncan Mathews at all. Jean didn't care for Lance. The only one that both of the ladies seemed to be content to talk about though was Kurt's crush, Amanda. A young black skinned young girl who had just moved into the city at the end of the term and, though she would be a year ahead of Kurt, had to repeat the school year because of the move. And though both seemed to like each other, to both of the young women, it didn't seem just... right some how.

Jean looking down to the speedometer and then looked through the corner of her eye at Kitty who was just smiling and laughing, feeling the wind run wild through her hair while she talked with the two, more so shouting due to the top being down. And Kurt took up the back seat, looking cool, with his blue hair swaying with the wind. But of course Kurt looked like he was slightly nervous and Jean had picked up the surface thoughts of Kurt's problems and she smiled. Elbowing Kitty in the arm, the young brunette turned to look at her and Jean discretely gestured to the young German boy behind them. And Kitty just turned her head and smiled.

"Hey Kurt. This is, like, the First time you've been to New York, Right?" She asked with a smile and the man nodded smiling to her.

"Ya. I've been wanting to go for so long, but so many zings keep getting in zhe way. I wonder vhat a city like that really looks like." Kurt asked out loud, trying to picture it and Jean just laughed lightly, having decided to get in on the conversation as well.

"Trust me Kurt. It's Cramped. Tall buildings. And millions of people to. Not all of them friendly. A telepaths worst nightmare." She explained and Kitty and Kurt looked at each other and smiled.

"Sounds like you've been there before, Jean." Kitty added with a grin and Jean nodded her mane of red hair, coming loose from where she tucked it between the seat and her back, and began to whip with the wind.

"Oh I have. I used to go with my father all the time when he was on important business. Strangely enough that's where my powers awoke to. I was on a bus, heading down to the zoo with my mother, when all of a sudden I just heard everything. I tried to block it out, to concentrate on myself, but that's when my telekinetic abilities took charge and popped. The entire Top of the bus was blown off and it landed in the middle of the street."

"Oh wow." Kitty stated just looking at the older teenager with a smile and then shrugged. "I phased through my bed the first time my powers woke up."

"Hey, Ja! I remember zat! I remember zat Jean had to chase you all over zhe town looking for you to." Kurt stated, but remained completely off topic about his own powers, how they manifested and how they got him out of something that he truly didn't wish to think about. And of course the two young ladies knew better than to pry into that sort of thing with Kurt.

"So... Kurt. When are you going to ask Amanda out?" Kitty asked with a grin, and he just looked at her, looking a bit more nervous than before, and began to look for a way out of the situation, but knew that he had no where to go.

"Uh... Vhat do you mean?" He asked, hesitantly, causing both of the women to look at each other, and giving a good grin, Kitty looked towards him.

"Come on Kurt, I know you like her. I've seen you in class looking at her." Kitty stated and Jean just laughed and nodded, having decided to get in on the fun as well.

"That's right. I've seen her walk past you Kurt and you just drop your jaw and stare, while talking to us or someone else, and just simply let everything that we were talking about drop. I had to wonder at times if your head was full of air when you lost that concentration about that project you were talking about until I noticed where your focus was." Jean stated and Kurt's mouth just dropped open and then he waved his hands in the air, swaying them in exasperation.

"Man! Vhat is with you two! Is it pick on zhe Fuzzy One Day or Somezing?" Kurt asked, while both of the teenagers laughed at his expense. And after a moment there were some rather nice sized smiles on the two young ladies faces, and Kitty turned and looked towards her friend once again.

"You still haven't answered the Question, Kurt. Like when are you going to ask her out?" Kitty asked, and Kurt just groaned and put his hands into his palms.

"I don't know. I mean, with zhis sort of zhing I have absolutely nozing zat I can draw back on. I mean, I vasn't zhe most likeable person in Germany... The first girl I talked to screamed at my face." He admitted and they just nodded in sympathy before Kitty reached out and patted the young German's shoulder offering a smile.

"Don't worry Kurt. We'll get you hooked up in no time." She stated with a wink and Kurt knew that sort of look. It was the same look that she gave him when she wanted him to try her cooking. Not a good combination. And it left one thought in Kurt's mind.

_~I'm doomed!~_

Much to Kitty's confusion and Kurt's ever growing embarrassment, Jean had picked up on that thought, and just burst out laughing, and sped up to keep in sight of the X-van and to ensure that they didn't loose it. Ignoring Kitty's questions and saving face for Kurt. If by only a little.

* * *

New York. Shopping centre of the entire United States Eastern Sea board. With more than eight million people, and a large percentage of which were rich and owned many businesses with in the city. However Jean was right when she spoke to Kurt about what the city was. Cramped, full of people, and it had to have been a telepaths worst nightmare. Picking up on so many stray thoughts and strong emotions from so many was extremely hard upon her. Even if she covered it well. it wasn't long before they all were in front of the Thirty Third Street Galleria. The closest shopping mall to the edge of the New York area.

But the most comical look that came besides Kurt's, was that of Naruto's. His head was craned back looking up to the various tall buildings as though he had never seen something like that before. In his mind the Hokage Tower was puny in comparison to the mall alone! But Naruto also had to complain about something else. The stink. It bothered him tot he point of giving him a headache, and judging by the look on Rogue's face as well, she didn't like the smell either. But then just as he was about to comment on it, he heard a sound echoing through out the area, above all of those 'cars' that Logan and Yuriko were still explaining about. And that sound was getting steadily louder and it seemed to be coming from the air. Tilting his head upwards he looked up and blinked as he saw some big grey thing with long wings. And immediately he came to the conclusion.

_"Whoa! That's a big bird. Bet his crap dents the ground." _Naruto commented with bit of a grin and thought about that bit of information, where his imagination took over providing him with a rather unpleasant image and he just shivered. He did not want to get hit with that things terd. And then he shook his head violently, while Yuriko and Logan just looked up and then chuckled at his expense, while Ororo just raised an eyebrow at the boys strange behaviour.

_"That' ain't no bird, Stumpy. That's a air Plane. We have one back at the mansion. It's made of metal, so no crap is coming out of it's tail end." _Logan explained and Naruto just looked up at him confused and then pointed towards the Plane again.

_"It's flying, it's making sounds. How could it not be a bird?" _Naruto replied and that brought forth another chuckle from Yuriko and Rogue, who had finally managed tog et out of the x-van with out having to rip off it's door, and much tot he relief of Logan. But that was when Yuriko decided to speak up.

_"It's a machine Naruto. used for long distance travel. You can cover distances over the air in hours, where on land it would take weeks of traveling. And that loud sound that your hearing is that of it's engine working hard to keep it in the air."  
_  
_"But the wings..."_

_"Are used for directional navigation." _Yuriko explained, but that was where she had lost Naruto, with some of those terms that she had just used. So after a moment of staring at each other, she spoke once again. _"It helps it fly through the air and drive." _And she witnessed the light click on in his eyes and she just chuckled lightly at his expense.

_"So it's how that Car works?"_

"Similar, but the car stays on the ground, while the Airplane soars through the air." She explained and he nodded to her before she heard familiar laughing and turned to see Kitty, Kurt and Jean walking towards them, waving at them, and of course Rogue just grinned lightly to her friends, before she walked up and nodded to them.

"Well ya'll ready ta do some shopping?" Rogue asked in her southern voice and Kitty just squealed that girly squeal of hers before she nodded her head enthusiastically. While Jean just shook her head in amusement, while Kurt was wondering exactly what he could get in that place, and if they had some sort of budget, because he needed to get a few new things. And it was at that point that Yuriko and Ororo looked at each other knowingly and smiled to one another. And then nodded it was time. And while Logan was busy talking to Kurt about the greatest things that came out of new York, Yuriko bent her head over Naruto's shoulder and whispered something in his ear. And of course he turned his head to look at her, as she spoke but then grinned his trade mark fox like grin and nodded to her in agreement. He liked that plan. And in all of that, the entire group moved towards the front gate to the mall.

* * *

Once in side, Logan looked around the place, putting his hands into his blue jean pockets and then adjusted his brown leather cowboy hat, thinking of the plan on how to get out of shopping with the girls and stick straight with the boys. After all, he could give them a few pointers on fashion as well. "Well suppose here's the plan. We're going to have to split up into two groups. I'll take the guys with me, and Ororo and Jean can take the girls..." And that remark was immediately received well by Rogue and Kitty glaring at his back for a moment, before they turned and looked around towards Ororo and then they noticed it and grinned lightly to one another.

"Yea. Mister Logan. That's going to be a bit hard to accomplish." Kitty started, giggling as Jean held in her all knowing smile, and raised a delicate brow to Logan's back who turned and looked towards her, who in turn raised his own brow.

"Oh yeah? How do you figure? Sounds like a good enough plan to me." He replied, but before Logan could piece together anything, Rogue spoke up, grinning like a chesire cat.

"Ah hate ta break this ta ya, Logan. But yer stuck with us." She stated as she gestured to the place where Ororo, Yuriko and Naruto once stood beside Jean when Logan last saw them. But now. They were not there. And Logan's eyes widened slightly before he narrowed them and shook his head.

"I can't believe this. We've been ditched..." Logan stated and Kurt nodded to him, his own blue eyes, successfully brought out due to his image inducer to make him appear normal. Both had been stuck with the shop until you drop queen of the mall. Kitty Pryde, which said person decided to speak with a big grin.

"Yep. So shall we? Rogue's got plenty to buy and so do I." She stated as she took said woman's arm and grinned and began to move forward while Jean stepped forward and took up the rear of the pack with Kurt and Logan, The latter of which was eyeing her suspiciously.

"You knew, didn't you?" He grumbled out and Jean's green eyes filled with amusement and she let a small smile touch her face.

"Me? Logan. I have no idea what your talking about. Oooh, by the way, Ororo left this for you." She stated as he placed a flimsy piece of plastic in his jacket pocket. Of course she knew. But that didn't mean that she was going to ruin Naruto's greatest shopping experience, or so the information he and Rogue provided told. That and she felt that Ororo could use a bit of a break from the group. "Remember, the Professor wanted you to spoil us. so try and cheer up, I'm sure that Kitty won't be to bad." she stated and then laughed at the look that Logan presented her with. One of half disbelief and half annoyance. and then he settled on one undeniable truth. There was no way he was getting out of this now.

_~Damn those three and leaving me with the bigger group, and full of hormonal teenagers to boot. Bloody Red. Not giving me a heads up. Traitors.~_ His mind rumbled and Jean just gave an unlady like snort from her mouth as she moved on as quickly as she could to catch up with the others, to ensure that Logan didn't have time to inquire about it. But Logan knew. She'd heard those thoughts. So slowly he began to move, following the children just knowing that Shop Until You Drop Queen Kitty was going to run them all ragged. He needed a beer.

Naruto was having a grand old time. there were so many people, and so many strange people with different looking clothes. But his favourite, as much as he hated to admit it was that plad skirt that went up so high that it revealed just a bit more than what was appropriate. And he honestly couldn't stop berating himself for staring. _~Damn Pervy Sage and his stupid Pervertness! Must have been some sort of disease that he passed on to me or something!~_ Of course though both Yuriko and Ororo had caught him staring and though they didn't approve of the skirt itself, Naruto looked adorable when he was flustered to the point of going red. But they quickly stopped in front of a store that held all the regular clothing. Old Navy.

_"Well Naruto, here we are. This place sells everything, in so many colors. So come, let's go and get you something."_ Yuriko stated as she looked towards Ororo and she smiled and nodded. Patting his shoulder they gestured for him to go and search the racks, and of course they followed him, ensuring that he did not leave there side, out of ensuring that he wasn't going to be getting lost or misplaced in such a place. Ten minutes later, he returned to their side, holding a bright orange jumpsuit with navy blue shoulders and a red swirl on it's back. And immediately the young women just gave him a bit of a wide eyed look.

_"No. Absolutely not." _Yuriko stated as she took the jump suit from him.

_"Why not Yuriko sensei! Orange is my favourite colour!" _Naruto protested, crossing his arms, while Yuriko thought long and hard about that bit. True, he would probably still wear it, even if he did look like something the beach threw up on. However she grinned and turned and looked towards him, her black eyes meeting his.

_"Consider this training. do you know what this states?"_

_"Yeah it's bright, and it's my favourite Colour." _He replied matter of factly and she just sighed, evidently drawing the conclusion that more than just his skills had need of refining.

_"No. That's not what this is. During a mission. A bright orange jump suit like this could get you killed."_ She stated.

_"How? It's just clothes."_

_"because of the colour. It does not blend in with the surrounding area, and Ninja know that blending in and becoming invisible around them is essential for certain types of missions. This Orange, does one thing; It shouts to the enemy 'Here I am. Come and Kill Me.' Which is why you've gotten yourself in to such predicaments on the missions that you've told us about."_ She explained, and Naruto crossed his arms, thinking about it before he looked towards her.

_"So. Bright colours are no go on missions?"_

_"that's correct." _

_"Then that means I can wear it during school. Logan said that there wasn't anything dangerous there."_

_"Not exactly. that to is like a mission. Your unique, just like everyone at the mansion, Like Logan told you. Standing out a bit is alright, but this... this draws to much attention to you. And will put further risk upon you and your friends. Do you wish that?"_ She asked and he paled slightly as realizations hit him._ "I can see that the realizations are hitting you. But I will make you a compromise. A select few shirts and t-shirts in a darker orange." _She offered and he nodded as he took the jump suit back and placed it upon the shelves. and went to look for other clothes, while the two older women kept an eye on him. Silently the time went on, and there were several items that Naruto had picked out, that he found looked kind of neat. But soon, Ororo decided that she had had enough and wanted to know what had just took place.

"May I ask a question?"

"Of course, Ororo-San."

"Just Ororo please... And I've been wondering what you just told him now and why he put back that hideous jumpsuit that he picked out." The tall white haired African lady asked, crossing her arms and raising a delicate eyebrow to her new friend, who smiled at her in return.

"I explained to him that such a thing could draw a lot of attention. And if he gets into any sort of trouble, he will stand out terribly so. And if he went on missions with that sort of colour, it would lead to him getting killed, or someone else getting killed." Yuriko explained and Ororo just looked amused for a moment.

"We don't wear anything that is regular when we go out on missions."

"Of course. I knew that. but it didn't mean that he did." Yuriko supplied, and offered the taller woman a sly smile as Ororo hid her ever growing grin behind her mouth.

"That wasn't nice. You lied to him." Ororo stated to her and Yuriko just chuckled and shook her head lightly to her.

"Of course not, I just implied." Yuriko explained, looking innocent while she watched Naruto pick out a pair of blue jeans with a crazy design at the bottom of the one leg. A flaming skeleton upon a motorcycle, spitting out flames and holding it's hand up height. A Ghost Rider. It was an excellent pick for sure.

"It's the same difference, Yuriko." She stated.

"I would have thought that one such as yourself would not about the methods in this case. Only the end result." Yuriko stated as she then turned and looked out to the mall hallway. "Though I wonder what Logan and the others are doing." She wondered out loud and Ororo couldn't suppress a laugh at that.

"Knowing him, he'll most likely be used as a beast of burden. But what I have to wonder is what sort of planned torture the girls are putting him through right now." Ororo replied, and the Japanese woman nodded in return, before they saw Naruto returning with a handful of things. Some darker orange t-shirts with some rather unique designs upon them. One had a swaying green dragon on it's back, another had blue Hawaiian tribal markings all up its sleeves.

"Kay. I'm done."

And of course both women looked at each other, and it was then that Yuriko provided the translation. "He says he's done."

"He's only got a few days worth of clothing there though. How is it that he is done?" Ororo asked and Yuriko just shook her head.

"I would have to think that he is not used to getting gifts of such magnitude." Yuriko explained and Ororo thought about it before she looked towards the Japanese woman again.

"Alright. Time for us to do some shopping for him. Let's pick out a few things that he might enjoy." She suggested and Yuriko nodded to her, as they looked down to Naruto.

_"Naruto. That is not nearly enough for a growing boy, not to mention that your not taking into account school clothes, and some classes require that you have special clothes in order to participate. Here, Let me and Ororo help you." _Yuriko stated, but in the soft underlining of her voice, Naruto could pick up that there was no disagreeing with her. So both women and Naruto began to go through the stores collection together, thinking about Naruto may look good in and what he may not look good in. However the most annoying thing though was that the boy had insisted on a pair of bright green and orange Frog boxers. But to each their own when it came to underwear. And though it went against what Yuriko had stated to him about bright things, he had made the point on who was going to see them past his pants.

Both women had to admit. When he wanted something, he settled the argument with strange logic that none could counter against. And after a few minutes of the women browsing the shelves for what they thought Naruto would look good in, he was ushered into the changing room.

Hours had gone by and Logan was close to strangling Kitty, Rogue and Jean. Kurt he could relate to, because after they stopped at one of those gaming places to pick up what he wanted, which happened to be that new pokemon game, was now as much a beast of burden as he was. Both men's arms were loaded with bags from half a dozen stores, each holding some sort of different sort of thing. But Rogue was confused. Jean knew what it was about to.

Naruto had touched her in the van on the way there. Rogue had been touched for the first time and she did not know if it was something that she could do with other people, or if she could just do it with Naruto. There were still to many things about what had happened to her that could not be explained as of yet. Everyone had picked up on her uneasiness when she was picking out pieces of clothing. Should she had gotten those pieces of clothing? They didn't know. And Rogue, inside was in turmoil with the biggest question of all. Could she touch people again? A feeling that she never knew she missed so much and still wanted so badly.

So she opted for things in-between that could be adapted with more of her traditional cover ups, and things that she could use later that didn't need to be. But the biggest torture for the men was that they had to wait around in the underwear shop while the ladies looked and picked out things that they all liked. Now that had been very exciting to Kurt who had to turn his head and look at the various models that walked around showing off what they were selling, and Of course Logan to did it to.

Jean and Kitty were being more restrictive with what they were getting. Of course Jean was looking at some different coloured shirts from the other places that they had visited. Things in green that he didn't completely approve of, but knew that there had to be room for compromise if they wanted to avoid both causing a incident of argument and aches of the brain. Kitty though she was being more restrictive than what he knew her to be, half of the things that both he and Kurt carried held things that she wanted. And Chuck had wanted them to spoil them, and the aged Canadian just shook his head. Chuck was not paying him enough for this.

* * *

The two groups met up at the mall food court, each loaded with bags of clothes. Though in Naruto's case, he walked out wearing a pair of blue jeans, a dark orange t-shirt with a black button up dress shirt open. It was far better than that bloody and torn up bright orange jump suit that they had first met him in. It was going to be a long few months for him to, Learning the language, and catching up n what he should know about his future role in High school. And what exactly he should know what to do and what not to do there, powers wise. And thankfully enough Naruto knew he had help. But when Naruto, Ororo and Yuriko returned to the group, Logan had glared at them.

"Good of you to join us again, you three." Logan growled out from where he sat beside Kurt, crossing his arms and looking as extremely angry as possible and doing a good job of it. Though while Naruto bowed his head at the angry glance slightly, Ororo and Yuriko just looked at him unphased by the angry look.

"Come now, Logan. I'm sure that it was not that bad." Ororo stated, smiling as she and her companions dropped the bags beside those that the boy boys were now carrying. Looking down to it she nodded towards them and then looked up to Logan again. "I can see that it was a good idea for us to bring two vehicles. We might need the room." Ororo stated and Logan just scoffed visibly, still rather displeased with her and the others.

"You think?" And of course Ororo just narrowed her eyes to him, before she looked around to the tables.

"Are we not missing some people? Where are the other children?" Ororo asked while Yuriko and Naruto went to another table to talk about a few things that were to pertain to his training and tutelage under her wing and what he was going to be doing to prepare himself for the high school to come.

"Over there, in the line up at A and W. Kurt's got Kitty in a bet of some sort that she won't be able to try one of their burgers." Logan stated. "If you need anything there's plenty to go to. But I have to hand it to Rogue. Her head must be spinning if she's got anything with that new sniffer of hers. Don't suppose either of you decided to bring some Advil or something." Logan stated, while Ororo shook her head lightly in response before moving towards another chair and slowly took it. And slowly they were joined by Rogue, dressed in her new fitted clothes, long brown and white hair curling around her shoulders and framing her face, looking more ethereal than ever, and was turning more than a few heads when she walked towards them with her tray of food looking towards them with a smile.

"Hello, Ororo. Take it that shoppin' with Naruto is going good?" Rogue asked looking towards the new bags that had been gathered around theirs, and noticed a lot of boys clothes, Dress and recreational. "So where ya'll off at next?" Rogue asked and Ororo just smiled and then pointed to a Indigo books.

"We've got to pick Naruto up many books. A Japanese to English dictionary. And then Mathematics, Literature, Things that should be covered with in the beginnings of school and then move towards all of the beginnings of high school." Ororo stated to her and then ran a hand through her long flowing white hair. "And then Yuriko said that she wanted to take Naruto to a series of places that will give him the tools to help him develop his combat abilities. When I heard about it, I wasn't sure if I should laugh or take it seriously." Ororo stated with a chuckle, while Rogue to laughed.

"I can see where your coming from. Hearing what he did ta tha danger room is spooky. Not even Logan can trash that place like he did." Rogue stated while Logan just raised a dark eyebrow at her, reaching out and grabbing his coffee.

"So Rogue, how are you holding up?"

"Ah've felt better. My head is rocking with everything that's goin' on around us. But Logan said that tha more I deal with it, tha easier it'll come."

"It's true Stripes. But I've had years of practice before you. So maybe we should have started you out small. Say a play ground?" Logan stated, rubbing her just the right way where he knew that he would get the reaction that he wanted, and of course green eyes flashed dangerously towards him.

"Ah Ain't Going ta Quit Logan." She stated, glaring at him, with Logan chuckling and shaking his head while Ororo hid her own smile, knowing that Rogue was as stubborn at as a mule when it all came down to it, and she looked twice as ugly when it did.

"Yes. It's a miracle, child, that he managed to get through it so nicely." Ororo provided as she watched Kitty, Kurt and Jean return from their line ups looking down to the plate of greasy meat that sat upon Kitty's tray, Kurt looking like he was going to win, Jean playing a lovely referee and Kitty's looking slightly green at the mere sight of it. She knew what sort of preservatives and chemicals were in there. Something that she absolutely abhorred.

And there they all were, sitting down at a crowded table, eyeing what Kitty was about to do next. Slowly delicate fingers opened up the silver coloured cover of the burger that she had been conned into buying, and slowly revealed it's contents. A big two patty burger with lettuce, tomato, bacon and cheese visible, and the combined smell of it, with that of a onion was slowly beginning to take the toll upon the young lady. Taking it, Kitty lifted it up to her mouth, and began to rethink the cause of it. But did not wish to give Kurt the satisfaction of winning. Opening her mouth, she took a bite, and then slowly chewed.

Moments passed, and even Logan was eyeing her, wondering if she was going to bolt for the trash can. But instead, she quickly took another bite, much to the surprise of everyone, aside from Naruto and Yuriko, who had kept to their own table, and in deep discussions in Japanese. And there Kitty chewed, and in only a few moments, she was done the burger, before she looked towards Kurt and giggled.

"Like, that was good!" She stated to him as she reached out and took his soda, and took a huge drink from it washing the rest down before looking to him again. "Remember, Your owing one thing I want in the next store that we hit." She stated, while Kurt slapped his forehead and slid it down his face, much to the Amusement of the others, who just out right laughed at his expense. Slowly Kitty rose up and began to move towards the washroom. "I'll be back in a few minutes." Kitty called out to them, waving to him.

And there everyone returned to what they were doing, and while the others began to eat, Yuriko and Naruto opted for something from a local Japanese bar that apparently sold noodles, much to the amusement of the Ororo, who then told everyone about his rather large addiction to the unhealthy snack food, and how much that he had actually ate.

After a few moments Kitty had been on her way back to the tables where her friends were, just smiling as she patted her belly. she had had to admit. she could see why Kurt liked the burgers. They were awfully tasty, despite them being flesh of other mammals. And surprisingly enough, she did not have the reflex gag reaction that she thought that she would have if she tried to eat the meat. No. It was indeed surprisingly and, albeit even for her, slightly frightening. But before she could ponder more upon what she had been thinking about, a voice disrupted her thought process.

"Hey there, Pretty Kitty." Came a voice that Kitty knew all to well, and she whirled around, her eyes widening at the sight of someone that she hadn't been expecting to see at all there. Lance, leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed, dressed in his casual black t-shirt and brown vest, tattered blue jeans, and old work boots. Looking every bit the part of a trailer park boy, with a amused smile upon his face. And slowly he began to stand up straight and walked forwards towards her, placing a hand upon her shoulder.

"LANCE! Like, Where did you come from? What are you doing here?" She asked and Lance just chuckled as he shrugged his shoulders her.

"Mystique said she had something for us to do up here. Not sure what though." Lance admitted as they began to move in the direction of the tables once again. And of course Kitty's eyes just narrowed at the mention of Mystique. They knew exactly what that woman had pulled when she had last visited them. But Kitty knew better to push for something that could be work related from Lance. It would just lead to a huge blow out in front of hundreds of people, making an embarrassing scene. So for the moment, she let it dropped.

"So, what are you doing here? How did you find me? And where are the rest of your 'friends.'" Kitty asked rolling her eyes at the mention of Lance's relationships in the Brotherhood and to that of Toad, Blob and Quick Silver.

"Well Blob's currently at the all you can eat buffet, I think. Quick Silver decided to head to the strippers, and Toads... doing toad things." Lance stated with a shrug of his shoulders, not really knowing that that gangly kid was doing right now. But if it was one thing that both had agreed to, It was that things that involved Toad, were best left alone, or else their imagination would run wild and plague them for life. "As for me. Since Mystique said we had to be in New York, I figured that I'd try and get a new guitar, and maybe some new CD's. Didn't see anything I liked in CD Plus Store. so I figured I might as well just head over to HMV and pay premium for what I want. You?" Lance asked with a grin as they walked around the fountain and towards the food court.

And Kitty grinned at him with a mischievous smirk, and a odd twinkle in her eyes. "Oh I'm here shopping with Rogue, Logan, Kurt, Ororo, Jean, Yuriko and Naruto. Shopping for clothes, and womanly accessories." She provided and Lance just looked confused for a moment. He knew most of those that Kitty have provided. but the last two that were listed he didn't know.

"Dunno the last two. Who are they?" He asked as he took a seat on the rim of the fountain, and slowly tugged on Kitty's arm, and convinced her to join him on the rim. And of course Kitty giggled at Lance and then pointed towards where Yuriko and Naruto were sitting, the latter having only one Styrofoam tray of food. While Naruto had several, much to, what seemed to be, Envy from the German boy known as Kurt. But Lance's eyes widened as his eyes fell upon the child that Kitty had pointed out. It was _HIM!_ That kid from the mall that was having that huge giant death match with that black haired kid that came with him. And Lance suddenly had the sudden urge to get out of there, his primal instincts encouraging it.

"Uh... Kitty. I just remembered... I have math homework! Yeah, that's it. Math Homework. Love to stay and all..." He stated as he released her arm and moved to turn around, smiling down to her. "But can't..." he stated to her and Kitty's brown eyebrows raised slightly as Lance turned and began to move. Only to turn and try and walk through the elevated rim of the fountain. and at the sudden stop of momentum, his balance went to complete hell and he began to fly into the fountain face first.

"Lance!" Kitty cried out as she reached out and grabbed him trying to rebalance him, but unfortunately for her, his weight was to much for the petite body of Kitty Pryde, and instead of one just going in, Both when in. Lance going in face first, doing a belly flop, while Kitty fell backwards from where she sat and into the water. And of course it drew the attention of the crowd around them, including those at the food court and Kitty's friends who stood up and began to move quickly to the rim of the Fountain. And after a few moments, Rogue, Jean, Kurt and Naruto wound up laughing, while Ororo and Yuriko hid their smirks, and Logan just chuckled as he approached the rim reached down into the water and grabbed one of Kitty's Flailing Arms and pulled her out of it.

"Picked a strange time to go for a swim, Half-Pint." The Large Canadian provided as Kitty wiped the water from her eyes, and then caught on to what Logan had stated to her and she sputtered slightly, before turning and looking around to Lance who, to, was rising out of the water and quickly approached the rim, his boots making squishy noises as they left the water and hit dry land. And it was at that point that the gang had picked upon a few of the children making cat calls and whistling wolf whistles. And it took a moment to find out what was all going on, and when Kitty looked down she gasped and quickly covered up her chest, the fabrics that she had had on had soaked up and clung to her body, revealing much more than what was intended. And then she glared at Lance who had the decency to look embarrassed and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry?"

"oooh no your not. Your not getting off that easily mister!" She stated as he reached out and grabbed Lances soaking wet brown vest and put it on, covering herself and then grinned. "Your coming with us." She stated with a edge to her voice that said that if he didn't co-operate, it promised pain. And Much Of It. And Lance knew that he had no choice, so he nodded his head.

"Yes Ma'am."

_Next Chapter: The Chase!_

And there it is. Chapter Ten. Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please be kind. Please Review

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	11. The Chase

Naruto and the X-men:

Previously on Naruto and the X-men:

_"Oooh no your not. Your not getting off that easily mister!" She stated as he reached out and grabbed Lances soaking wet brown vest and put it on, covering herself and then grinned. "Your coming with us." She stated with a edge to her voice that said that if he didn't co-operate, it promised pain. And Much Of It. And Lance knew that he had no choice, so he nodded his head._

"Yes Ma'am."

Chapter Eleven - THE CHASE!

And so Lance joined the team that was shopping around with Kitty, being her own personal bag boy, despite his soaked figure. Of course though, the next shop that that group had stopped at, it was unanimously decided that Lance should at least get a few things and look very much less like some sort of Homeless person picked up at random to carry bags. Though the most fortunate thing that Lance got to witness, much to the Chagrin of Logan and Kurt, Both who wanted to strangle him for different reasons. They had had to return to the underwear shop for Kitty's _'Comfortable Needs'. _So they had opted to once again remain outside, while Kitty, deciding to be a bit on the wild side dragged him in.

"What are the odds of us having to go in after him?" Logan asked, after a few moments and looking to a near by coffee vending island establishment.

"Pretty good, I'd say." Kurt offered, as he looked at the back of the newest video game that he had gotten.

"How long do you think we should wait?"

"As long as it takes. I have no respectable reason to set foot in zhere again any time soon." Kurt replied, and Logan nodded in agreement. Seeing the teenagers that they were now currently living together with, under the same roof and suddenly having to watch them pick out underwear. It definitely did have a awkward feeling to it. And after a moment, Logan decided to speak up once again.

"Dumb question. How'd we get stuck with this job again?" Logan asked as he slowly rose up and moving towards the coffee vendor.

"Because Ororo subtlety threatened you. And Kitty gave you a very cute look." Kurt stated, in a monotone voice as he read the back of the game that he had purchased and then opened it and began to eye it's instruction manual. And of course Logan just sighed and shook his head.

"Sounds 'bout right... Women don't play fair."

"When have they ever." Kurt responded as he flipped the page absentmindedly.

* * *

With in the current store, while Kitty, Rogue, Jean and Lance were busy looking over various pieces of clothing. A strange and sudden thought came to Kitty as she shopped. And while turning her head, she smiled towards Rogue, with a raised eyebrow. A look that said that she knew you knew something and she wanted to know right away. "So… Rogue. Logan told us that you spoke to Naruto in Japanese, filling in parts of his own story."

That statement along shocked Rogue enough that she had to narrow her eyes and then looked towards the doorway. She'd have to get back at him for that later. However, before she could stop Kitty from getting all sorts of idea's into her head, it had been to late.

"I knew it! You know something! So tell me! Right now! So what was his life like? I wanna know about him! How'd he get into that fight? How he can regenerate so quickly? How it effected you. Come on. Tell!"

And Rogue had to actually look at her, somewhat surprised that her friend would as her just to simply spill the beans on Naruto's childhood like that. She to was not to fond of hers, and while people respected that, she knew that the others didn't. There were many at the institute that didn't like their own pasts. So Rogue did the one thing that she knew to be right. "No."

"No?" Kitty repeated before the simple word brought forth what Rogue was saying and she just raised an eyebrow looking slightly put down that she wasn't going to find out about Naruto. "You know, he's not like the rest of us. He's different. And your saying that your not giong to help because…"

"Because it would be like airing your own dirty past to him. Thank that would be nice? Think ya'll like that?" She asked in return, drawing the attention of Lance and Jean who had been looking at a small number together before having heard what Kitty was talking about, and what Rogue just did. And they had to admit, Rogue did have a point, and Kitty just closed her eyes and relented, by putting up her hands in a surrender-ish manner. And that had been the last on the subject.

* * *

Yuriko, Ororo, and Naruto all entered the tall book store, looking through various books and picking out things that Naruto may need to actually get his education going. From a translation dictionary, and simple phrase books, to those of high school mathematics, and literature, American History, Basic sciences. Everything that he may need. And of course Naruto just continuously eyed the ever growing pile of books full of strange text with dismay. We're they expecting him to read them all and to know how to do things inside of them? In the blonde's mind, it was just down right spooky, and when he had brought it up to Yuriko, she took the time from the book shopping to nod and explain.

_"Naruto. these are things that are learned in the school that the others go to, and soon you as well. We will of course help you." _She explained and the look that he gave her was just down right comical. He just narrowed his eyes and frowned.

_"How can a bunch of books teach me things that I don't need to know on the battle field? Sounds like a waste of time to me."_

_"Because, Naruto, there is no such thing as useless knowledge. Just because it doesn't apply to one moment, doesn't mean that it won't apply to the next. Always remember that."_ Yuriko stated in a sage like voice, her black eyes holding a edge to them. And that was when he remembered their bargain. He was to trust her in everything. Even things that didn't make sense to him at all. And so Naruto conceded to her, and resigned himself to the fact that he would indeed need to actually have to study those things.

When all was said and done, they had gone outside of the book store to look at a ever growing list with Naruto. In this he also wanted training. And of course they had all compromised in some way. He was going to learn the things that they wanted him to. So he wanted to be taught things that he wanted as well. So looking down to a map, they began to plan their next location to speak with. there would be no weapons training yet. Yuriko had far to much to do in terms of Naruto's Martial arts to branch out yet. And she knew that the blacksmiths there were listened for making dull things, not what was required for warrior use. So she had been making subtle plans to contact a old friend from Japan and have things commissioned, and later on shipped. But training clothes, pads, and several other things were going to be needed to help Naruto's training improve.

And while the women were busy talking to one another, Naruto had picked up on a strangely dressed man walking forwards, his hands in his trench coat, a cigarette in his mouth, dark red hair, and sunglasses covering his fact. And of course what he was dressed in was a bit of a wonder, the man had what looked like a expensive suit, and yet with the four day unshaved look developing whiskers, did the man look every bit the part of strange wanderer. Though of course though it seemed that the man had just simply passed them by with out causing an incident, Naruto had caught the hand movement, and was already moving down another part of the hallway. Ororo's bag had been left open when they left the store, and now the purse was now missing it's wallet.

Looking up to Yuriko and Ororo as they laughed about something that kept their attention off of the stranger. And instead of informing them, he figured that it would be best that he handled the incident and return the stolen item to Ororo, and become the hero. So he branched off and went in pursuit of the strange man that was currently disappearing with the crowd.

_"Oi. You! Stop!"_ Naruto called out and that got the man to turn his head slightly to look at them, before the man's brow raised slightly and then he quickened his pace away, pretending that he hadn't noticed Naruto. Which just got Naruto moving faster after the man, and slightly more angrier with him that he wasn't co-operating with a Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village. But then again, this was not his land.

And of course the man turned his head slightly as though eyeing the good windows, as though shopping, had caught Naruto in hot pursuit. The odd man turned his head and looked around the area, and that was when he spotted a bit of a vegetarian stand. And that was when the continued to walk on coolly as though he didn't know how the kid was taking to, whilereaching into his pocket and produced a single card from it, and then with in his finger tips it seemed to glow. And that was when he simply tossed it against the stands side.

With Naruto's luck, he was passing by the stand when it exploded, sending Naruto sailing through the air and straight through the glass window, and into a woman's lingerie shop. The sudden event brought the curious eyes of many, while the women in the shop screamed and bolted out the back way, leaving a slightly dazed Naruto, looking up to the ceiling, wondering what the hell just happened. Then Naruto Growled as he stood up and ran to the hole that he had just made in the window and jumped through it, and looked around the area, while people gawked at him. Glass shards were pushed from his back and dropped upon the ground with the help of his healing factor. Though the new clothes that he had been wearing were currently burned and no good.

And that was when he saw the man there in the crowd, retreating, and Naruto's eyes narrowed as he began to move people to the side in hot pursuit of the man, who was taking off in full sprint and heading towards one of the frequently used employee only doors to go into the back corridors. And with a brush of the mans' head against it's electronic locks, did it short out and explode granting entrance to the area. Which Naruto just simply narrowed his eyes as he increased his own pace when he noticed what the man had been trying to do.

He couldn't believe that he had been caught. By a mere kid by no less. How the hell had that happened? He must of either been sloppy or that kid was knowing a lot more than his seemingly clueless face let on. And all this lousy trouble over a simple purse? The Man couldn't believe it, that he had been reduced to being chanced down the hallway full of people by a mere child. He needed an exit strategy and quickly. And that was when he noticed the stand. It would have to do. It'd draw enough attention to get enough people crowding around the place.

So reaching into his jacket, he produced a single card, and transferred his kinetic energy into it's form. And then with a expert toss, did the card sail through the air, and slid right beside the stands wall, away from the counter. And he continued on wards, but when the explosion happened, he stopped and turned his head around to look towards the area as well, and saw the hole in the glass window, and he sighed shaking his head as he moved forwards. He wanted to lose the kid, not put him into a early grave, so he joined the crowd to see if the brat had been alright.

That proved to be his mistake.

The Kid simply got up after a moment, and jumped onto the window's inner ledge and looked around the crowd, and then he saw the look of recognition in the boys eyes, and he knew that he had over stayed his welcome, and that it was now time to go, and go now.

_"Merde."_

And thus the chase was once again on. The Man had moved down the street as Naruto shoved his way past everyone and moved in hot pursuit. Turning the corner and moving towards a employee's only exit did things begin to get interesting. Rushing down the corridor, he could hear the foot steps following him, which he never doubted was that kid. Just what the hell was he? Turning down another hallway. He noticed something. That one had close to six exits.

Turning his back to look back towards the one that had been chasing him, he didn't see the kid coming yet. So that was when he dropped the wallet down upon the ground and then moved into the door to the left. He honestly couldn't believe that he was actually doing that, leaving behind loot. That was just against the code that he followed. But then again, the kid had been tenacious enough to follow him after he blew him through a window and keep coming. The kid was worse than a dog with a Frisbee. And thus he disappeared to the left. Never suspecting that there had been another that had been watching the whole exchange.

* * *

Yuriko and Ororo had been having a good time, and though they were sure that Naruto did not understand the English language, they were also more than sure that he wouldn't hesitate to ask what was so funny. But when a explosion had rang through out the entire mall complex, did Yuriko and Ororo finally realise something. Naruto had disappeared. That was not a good thing. And both women began to frantically look around, before Ororo saw one man in a blue security uniform running down the hallway, which she most certainly did stop.

"Excuse me sir..."

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I'm kind of in a hurry." The man replied which only got Ororo to narrow her blue eyes to the man that was not really wanting to help her at that point in time.

"I'm missing a child. And your going to help me find him." She stated in a tone that left no room for argument, and the man paled at a certain thought. If that kid had been lost at the time of the explosion, it more or less mean some serious trouble.

"Of course. Sorry Ma'am. Could I get the boy's description?" The man asked and she nodded to him.

"Blue eyes, Asian skin, blonde hair, dressed in a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and a black button up t-shirt."

"Where was the last place that you knew you saw him?"

"We were leaving the Joes Book Store, and he was right behind us."

"Joes?" The man had asked again, where his eyes had widened slightly once again, and Ororo knew that look alright. It was one that was considering the worst case scenario.

"Sir. Do you know something?" Which caused the man to look around himself before he looked towards her again, and shook his head.

"I'm afraid that I know just about as much as you do, Ma'am. I'm going to need your contact information." he asked, and of course, she gave him the cell phone number, and that was when the man took off in a hasty jog, going into his radio reporting the lost child of the line while he was on the way to inspect the incident as well. And that was when Ororo turned and regarded Yuriko.

"Where do you think he could have gotten off to?" She asked and Yuriko just shook her head slightly, the ebony locks swaying as she thought over the possibilities. She had gotten the story of how Naruto had gotten to their world. Perhaps many things were more different in there than what they had suspected.

"I do not know. Ororo, I do not know." Yuriko replied and that was when her dark eyes widened slightly before she looked towards Ororo. "But we know people that can. Logan-san and Jean." She replied and Ororo's eyes widened before she mentally hit herself for that lack of thinking. Of course, she was worried, and had done the typical thing that any woman who found their child missing... Wait... Their's? Did she actually Identify with Naruto? In such a short time? It was true that she had felt a bond with the boy... Shaking her head of such musings she reached for her purse, and began to look down into it's contents before her eyes widened and she looked back to where they had come, which caught the attention of Yuriko, which caused her to raise up a ebony brow. "Is something the wrong Ororo?"

"My purse is gone." She told her, and Yuriko nodded to her, as she began to replay the events of the last few minutes through her mind. That was when she nodded and looked towards Ororo. "The man that bumped into you." She informed, and that got Ororo's eyes to widen slightly, before she narrowed them and then shook her head once more.

"This is no time to be worrying about such a thing. I will have to straighten it out later." She stated and then reached into another pocket which produced the small black razor cell phone and began to flip through the contacts, before she found Logan's number. Hitting the dial button she waited.

_"Ro'? That you? We're already outside and at the car waiting for you."_

"What?"

_"The Guys at the mall told us we had to vamoose. Post haste. Something to do with that big boom that we all heard." _

"Never mind that Logan! Naruto's missing." which had prompted some sort of coughing fit from the other side of the line, and a few choice words that were not able to be placed. When Logan returned his mouth to the phone he did not sound pleased.

_"Your telling me that you lost the kid?"_

"Yes. sometime after we stopped shopping at Joes books."

_"Hoes... Hmmm. There was a explosion, and I'll bet even money that the kid was involved some how and it was near by where we all were shopping to boot. It's a pretty sure bet that the Mall police force isn't going to be letting us back in any time soon. Hang on... I'll ask Jean to get a line on him and then a line on you and you two will have to find him." _He replied through the cell phone. And after a moment of silence did Logan speak again. _"Alright. I'm leaving you in the Capable hands of Jean. Don't screw up." _Logan stated before he hung up, making Ororo narrow her blue eyes towards the phone before she closed it and set it into her purse.

_~Jean are you there?~_ She thought out before she looked to Yuriko, who was eying her with a raised eyebrow. "Logan said that they were ushered out of the mall and they are waiting for us at the car. And he doubts that the mall security force will be willing to let them back in."

"So he cannot help."

"No. But Jean Grey can."

_~That's right ladies. I can help.~ _She sent to both of the women, which caused Yuriko to jump slightly and then look around to see where she had heard the voice, getting a raised white brow and a amused look from Ororo. _~I've located him. He's in the mall complex still, and he just entered the main hallway close to the explosion. Head back the way you came and take a left. There isn't to many men there aside from the investigative team.~_

And of course Yuriko just looked to Ororo as they began to walk swiftly down the hallway. "Does she doe this often?"

"Yes. It's a handy trait to have in a situation such as this, Despite the feeling that you are slowly losing your mind."

And thus they walked down the hallway, a and then turned to the left to see a small crowd of people gathering around a area that was not the center of the explosion. And that was when both women noticed the crop of blonde hair.

"Naruto!" Ororo called out as she walked forwards and the men all looked up to see Ororo walking forwards towards them. Several of them had rather unique looks on their faces, but at the sight of her severally worried face they decided that whatever they had been thinking hadn't been worth interrupting the moment.

When Ororo had arrived where Naruto had been sitting, he looked more annoyed with the men than anything. For reasons only known to him for that time being. that was when Ororo took in his appearance. There were burns all over his t-shirts, there was some rather foul things coming from them as well, that could accommodate anything that had just been through an explosion, and judging from the slashed up bits upon his back did she see that he had some dried blood upon his shirt. Not exactly the most ideal reunion. and thus did Ororo bend over, reaching into her purse and producing some sanitized wipes from and small portable container and she set about cleaning his face up.

"I don't believe it, Naruto. Why did you go out and run away like that? You had us worried." She stated, but that was when She got a confused expression in response and that was when Ororo turned and looked to Yuriko. "Could I possibly ask you to translate for me?"

"Of course." Yuriko stated as she looked at the men around them and she nodded to them. "Thank you gentlemen, You've done well. Now if you would be so kind as to leave the matter to us." She stated and the men all looked around before they settled upon looking at the explosion and what to do about everything that had been damaged. It was true that there had been injuries, the most severe was one of the co-workers working at the island. Just how were they going to explain it. The island didn't have anything that could go off as an explosive. but ultimately they left the trio alone. And then when she was sure that they were out of sight did Yuriko turn and look around towards Naruto. _"Naruto. You had Ororo very worried. She wants to know why you took off like you did." _She explained and the look of dawning came to his face, and he nodded to both women before he reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out something, and handed it to Ororo, who was shocked by what she had just received.

"How?" But that was when Naruto chose to speak again.

_"I saw someone reach into Ororo's purse while you two were talking, and I chased him." _Naruto explained, as he eyed the floor in front of him, looking every bit like a child being chided for doing something foolish.

_"By yourself." _Yuriko finished, before she rubbed her temples and then nodded to him. _"It was the man that bumped into Ororo, wasn't it?"_ And Naruto nodded in reply, not bothering to look up. _"Well Naruto. Why did you chase him?"  
_  
_"Where I'm from, in Konoha, all ninja, if seeing a theft in progress, or any crime really, with in the village, respond to it. Essentially, all Ninja are the active police force." _He replied, and Yuriko raised an eyebrow at that bit of information, now understanding why he did what he had done. Things we're handled differently from where he was from. And that was when Yuriko looked up to Ororo.

"He's confirmed that your purse was stolen from your hand bag Ororo, By the man that bumped into you. We can deduce that it was intentional. And Naruto just explained why he went after him. He told you he was a ninja, Correct?" And Ororo nodded to her in response. "From the information I just gathered from our friend here, the Ninja of his village are pretty much the active police force with in his home while going away on missions, and thus he is also responsible for dealing wish such a thing as Theft when it is with in the village." Yuriko explained, causing Ororo's blue eyes widened at the information, and begin to think of the possibilities of that. But that was when clear thinking took over, and they slowly began to rise up.

"It's time for use to be going. Logan and the others have waited long enough... We'll have to begin teaching him other methods of doing things though." Ororo said and Yuriko nodded before she gestured that Naruto get up and come with them.

"Yes. Yes we will... I have to say that being with all of you. I can honestly say that you are anything but dull." She stated with a calm smile, getting a laugh out of Ororo, before turning and looking down to Naruto who walked beside them and she patted his shoulder. _"Naruto. There are a lot of differences from where you come from and this place that your now in... For starters, children don't chase down criminals. They tell the adults." _She explained while Naruto just looked confused.

_"Why would they do such a thing? It's just a waste of time. If you can handle it, why don't you?"_

_"Because most children can't do what you can do, in this world. In fact those that have powers don't have manifest until they are in their teenage years, or so I've been told. And the sudden use of your abilities, powers or not, brings a lot of unwanted attention. Which in turn can do a lot more harm than good." _She explained and Naruto cocked his head to the side and crossed his arms, while he thought about it.

_"Right. So if I see anything happen, just tell you?"_

_"Yes. Let the teacher deal with it." _She explained and Naruto just blew a raspberry out loud, before he laughed out loud, which elected a raised eyebrow. _"Something funny, Naruto?"  
_  
_"Just remembering Kakashi-sensei... He was a man that didn't treat the team equally. Lazy, late, and a pervert that kept reading the pervy sage's books rather than train us seriously."_ And that was when Yuriko gave him a unique look before she shook her had and smiled.

_"I'm not like him."_ She stated to him, which Naruto nodded to. He agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

Despite Naruto's Haggard appearance when they had arrived back at the cars, most were still talking a bout the interesting day, while staying off of the fact of Naruto's little adventure. Logan had, of course, a series of important questions to ask Naruto why Naruto went ahead and pulled a dick brained stunt like that, and of course It was Ororo that had put a muzzle on Logan, while she, Yuriko and Naruto informed him of everything that was coming up.

By the time that both vehicles had returned to the mansion, the Construction crew was currently just leaving. but when they pulled up to the front of the mansion, the door opened to reveal Charles Xavier, his fingers laced with one another, and his dark eyebrow raised slightly. And the entire mansion knew that look. it was a look that said that he knew what had happened. But what was a shock for Logan, was the man that had been standing beside the Professor, a African man standing tall, in a pair of black pants, a black turtle neck sweater a long black leather trench coat, and eye patch over his face.

"Well Logan. Have to say that the trip to New York did not go as you had intended." The tall man stated as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a cigar and a lighter, and proceeded to light up, before looking to the man again. "Even I would have thought that you would have managed to put a bit more emphasis of restraint of powers in a public place."

"Fury. Don't start." Logan replied as he looked to the others and nodded to the others. "What are you kids looking at? Come on get those cars unloaded. We got things that need to get done here." The large Canadian replied as he walked forwards towards the two. "So I take it that things didn't go to well for cover up?"

"Oh no. the Cover up went just fine. It's just that whenever something that involves a super powered fight, a explosion, or some sort of rebellion I always think it's you. The explosion that your boy was involved in was that of a small problem with the island that the boy passed. The lingerie shop that he flew through we can't do anything about, but we can make sure that they know the Kid's injuries weren't life threatening and he was able to get up, obviously. Security footage was taken, and we've put a viral eater out on the web for anyone that has those images and posts them somewhere. Pretty standard when dealing with a anything that your involved in." Fury stated as he puffed the cigar before his eye turned and looked towards the blonde boy that was currently helping everyone with their bags. What shocked him the most was that the boy had quite a few copies of himself as well. Returning his gaze back to that of Logan and Professor Xavier did he finally point at the kid again. "He do that often?" Which prompted a chuckle from Logan, and a amused smile to grace the Professors face.

"Several times. we haven't had time to actually grade his powers against anything as of yet. But evidently there is some fine tuning needed." The Professor stated as the boy walked up the stairs, with a big shit eating grin.

"Yeah... Gonna have to get the kid learned up in how we _Do _things differently here, and why. Kid took off in the mall for Ororo's Wallet." Logan provided.

"So he actually isn't from around here?" fury asked.

"You could say that. But then again, you probably have more answers than we do."

"We're still picking up residual waves of energy from the mall area. That's true. but Shield doesn't know anything on what they are, or what they represent." Fury stated before he looked towards the door again. "So can you tell me straight up. Do we have anything to worry about from in there?" he asked which got the Professor to narrow his eyes to the giant of a man.

"I prey not Fury. With proper training, and guidance, I hope that he won't continue to use his powers in such a infantile manner. Now if you will excuse us. We have things to speak about with the others as well as unpacking to do and Pizza to order." The professor stated, before he turned and rolled away inside following the students that had filed in after Naruto and his Clones, and leaving Fury to raise an eyebrow.

"What's eating him? Something I said?"

"Nah. It ain't something that you said. I bet its everything you said Fury." Logan provided as he marched in behind the Professor, closing the door behind him, leaving a very confused General Fury behind them. However was stopped, while the General put a hand upon the Canadian's shoulder.

"Listen. I cam here to do you a favour." The man stated as Logan raised his eyebrow to him, turning back towards him, puffing his cigar, and blowing out smoke. The thought of Fury doing a favour for anyone was something that was unheard of, unless….

"What's the catch, Fury?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I just might be calling it in, in the future."

"Not interested."

"No? And here I thought you would have wanted Naruto to have a Paper Trail and ensure himself able to go into the school, and live a normal life as a American Citizen." Fury stated as he offered the Canadian a large brown envelope. Eyeing it's contents, Logan just sighed and shook his head, before he took the envelope. If it was one thing Logan had learned, it was that unless you wanted to draw a lot of attention to yourself without the right papers, it could lead to some rather unwanted questions to be answered later.

"Alright Fury. You got a deal." He stated.

* * *

In the New York area, a man was currently sitting down at a table ontop of one of the roof tops of the city. short silver hair hidden under a old hat, his dark grey eyes looking down towards the paper, while thinking of other things. The boy that he followed that young man around the Mall. They were not human. And though he was sure that one was a mutant. The Blonde one was most certainly not. Sipping the tea again, he turned and regarded his guest, a man that was known for getting answers to questions.

"So. you understand what I am asking of you?"

"Yes. I understand. You want a investigation, that does not revolve around people getting hurt, explosions and collateral damage. But you know that sometimes that it can't be helped." Said the man with a nod of his head.

"Of course. but if they are harmed, you may find your position compromised. Am I Understood?" The silver haired man replied, his tone never leaving that cool tone with a deadly edge to it.

"Clear as Glass. The Target?"

"The Blonde in this picture." The man stated as he slid a Polaroid over to the man with a nod of his head. One of Naruto chasing a auburn haired man down the hallways of the mall of the events of that day. And thus the guest took it and nodded to him, before he pocketed the image. "I expect results. You report to me in three weeks to discuss what you've found thus far."

"Fair enough. Is there anything else."

"As a matter of fact, Yes. I'm needing information, however, should you be able to capture him or lead him into something that I have set up, you will be compensated for the extra troubles. But this is not to come at risk fo the overall objectives. If there is the chance take it. If not, remain simply watching until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"

"Of course I do. But if I manage to pay this off, you'll cover the expenses on ammo and for the extra effort? OOOOH and cheese poofs I need cheese poofs!"

"Cheese poofs?"

"Greatest snack food in the world."

"Interesting. Very well. I shall supply capital for your 'Cheese Poofs.' Anything else?"

"Yeah. did you know that a sneeze could go at two hundred miles an hour?"

"No I didn't. Thank you for adding it to my knowledge. However pointless it may be. Now be gone."

Chapter End.


	12. Training Days

Hello everyone. Glad that there was alot of interest in the last chapter. Hope everyone likes this one.

Big shout out to the beta's

L&T

and

TFM

Dislcaimer: I don't own the X-men, Or Naruto.

Previously on Naruto and the X-men:

_In the New York area, a man was currently sitting down at a table ontop of one of the roof tops of the city. short silver hair hidden under a old hat, his dark grey eyes looking down towards the paper, while thinking of other things. The boy that he followed that young man around the Mall. They were not human. And though he was sure that one was a mutant. The Blonde one was most certainly not. Sipping the tea again, he turned and regarded his guest, a man that was known for getting answers to questions._

_"So. you understand what I am asking of you?"_

_"Yes. I understand. You want a investigation, that does not revolve around people getting hurt, explosions and collateral damage. But you know that sometimes that it can't be helped." Said the man with a nod of his head._

_"Of course. but if they are harmed, you may find your position compromised. Am I Understood?" The silver haired man replied, his tone never leaving that cool tone with a deadly edge to it._

_"Clear as Glass. The Target?"_

_"The Blonde in this picture." The man stated as he slid a Polaroid over to the man with a nod of his head. One of Naruto chasing a auburn haired man down the hallways of the mall of the events of that day. And thus the guest took it and nodded to him, before he pocketed the image. "I expect results. You report to me in three weeks to discuss what you've found thus far."_

_"Fair enough. Is there anything else."_

_"As a matter of fact, Yes. I'm needing information, however, should you be able to capture him or lead him into something that I have set up, you will be compensated for the extra troubles. But this is not to come at risk fo the overall objectives. If there is the chance take it. If not, remain simply watching until I say otherwise. Do you understand?"_

_"Of course I do. But if I manage to pay this off, you'll cover the expenses on ammo and for the extra effort? OOOOH and cheese poofs I need cheese poofs!"_

_"Cheese poofs?"_

_"Greatest snack food in the world."_

_"Interesting. Very well. I shall supply capital for your 'Cheese Poofs.' Anything else?"_

_"Yeah. did you know that a sneeze could go at two hundred miles an hour?"_

_"No I didn't. Thank you for adding it to my knowledge. However pointless it may be. Now be gone."_

Chapter Twelve - Training days.

The time at the mall had brought forth the simple fact. Naruto didn't know how to act in front of the society that they lived in. He truly was from a world as he said. Full of knowledge about powers, chakra, and various other techniques. It went so far as to being common knowledge that there were people out there with super human skills and abilities beyond explanation. So thus the summer days came through. In the first week, it had been Yuriko, Logan and Ororo that had been hard wiring the basics of what they were doing into to Naruto, why they were in hiding, why they did these things from the shadows, why they kept themselves hidden from the world, while Charles, Hank and Moira were busy with the other children, keeping tabs on Rogue's growth which seemed to have come to an end, and ensuring that Scott and Evan did not move from their beds. Though unfortunately for one night, just a week after the incident at the mall, in particular, Evan had tried to escape.

Flash Back-

He had been creeping around with his skate board in hand, his dark eyes looking around the area for anyone that may have stopped him from gaining his rightful freedom of the open pavement. Slicked back blonde hair, and dressed in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a white muscle shirt and a black hoodie, where his intentions clear. He was going against all orders and moving for some fresh air outside.

However upon turning a corner there stood Ororo, in her pink night gown and light blue house furry house coat that clung to her form, her long white hair looking like silky threads cascading down her right shoulder and down her back, with her arms crossed over her chest. But the look upon her face said it all. The furrowing of the brow, the narrowed eyes, the unpleasant frown. Yeah. He was screwed.

"Going some where, Evan?" came the cool, collected voice of Ororo Munroe, pointing lamely outside while he hid his backpack and his skate board behind him. Rather pathetically, considering that Ororo's keen eyes had seen the movement, and knew all to well.

"Ummm... to stare out at the clear starry night sky?" He offered pathetically. But it was at that point in time that there were several thunder cracks outside, the rain pattering against the roof top, and the wind buffeting against the windows. And Evan knew that his aunt was responsible for this weather, her tell tale sign that she was using her powers evident. Her once clear crystal blue eyes had turned knock out white. Slowly did she turn Evan around and took the Skateboard and his back pack, before speaking again.

"Not any more." She stated, leaving no room for argument, and then lead Evan back down the hallway and into his bedroom once again.

-Flash back end-

And of course, with so many people with in the mansion being woken up by the obvious display of power from the weather, did they realize that Ororo had been behind the cause. And when confronted about it, she had explained what had happened, and agreed with her whole heartedly. As for Evan, Kitty had snickered at him the morning after, while many of the others just looked on in amusement, sympathy, or pity. All except for Naruto. who's face had landed in the bowl of cereal that he had begun to eat when he fell asleep at the table.

Two weeks had passed after the incident at the mall, before Yuriko had woken Naruto up at Five in the morning for morning training drills. At first they had started with basic stretches, and exercises to ensure that the body was made ready. Naruto of course had complained through out all of it, while Yuriko patiently explained why they did such things in preparing the body before any sort of hard strenuous work out like they were about to do. However the most momentous occasion with in his training was when Naruto had been instructed to request aid from two people with in the mansion and assist with his training. And the two that had gladly accepted were Logan and Kurt. More so because they were quickly becoming friends with the young man.

-Flash Back-

The Danger room had several programs adjusted for Naruto's training needs, at the request of Yuriko. Nothing specific. The holographic interface that the Danger room had around it's interior was enough to ensure that there was a passable wooded area and a breeze to make it seem like the outside. But in the center of a clearing where four individuals stood, was about five yards by five yards of poles standing straight up into the air, each of different length and size and none at the same amount of distance from another. Around the area was that of stable platform right around it. And thus it was the youngest member of the group that came forth and spoke out.

_"What's with the tree trunks? I thought you said that We were training?" _Naruto stated, dressed in a pair of black shorts that went down to his knee caps, and a white muscle shirt. _"Are we beating up trees, Sensei?" _he asked and of course Yuriko laughed at him as they approached the platform that was three feet off the ground, pointed out towards the middle of the space.

_"You are going out there and you are going to stand on these stumps." _She spoke to him and then looked towards Kurt and Logan and gestured to three yard poles there at the end, at the half. A gesture obviously missed by Naruto because he crossed his arms.

_"Stand on the Stumps? What kind of training is that? I thought we were going to learn something cool today." _Naruto complained, looking at Yuriko as though he thought that she had lost her mind.

_"Oh you will be learning something 'cool' today." _She explained further, her dark eyes gleaming mischievous, as she took a pole that had been offered to her, and thus did she pull back the stick and then swung getting a loud crack from the area that she had hit, which in turn caused Naruto to let out a yelp as he jumped up into the air, and then landed upon the platform again, rubbing his rump somewhat fiercely. "_You are going to learn not to get hit. And these will be your lesson." _She stated gesturing to the sticks, which Naruto eyed warily, while looking at Logan, who was grinning like a maniac and Kurt who was chuckling. _"You are not allowed to use any of your powers. This test is to build stamina, strength, skill, reflexes and develop your mind."_ she stated, entirely to calm, and then gestured to the stumps again. _"Get in the center." _She commanded, and thus did Naruto finally get up on the stumps and moved to the center.

And thus did Yuriko take the first swing, which Naruto had been expecting, Where he lifted up his one foot to avoid the dangerous sweep to the leg, only to hear a pop of some sort, and then had been blind sided from behind when a sharp poke hit right behind his unbent knee, which had caused to him to lose his balance and being to fall forwards. With quick thinking did Naruto's Palms reach up and grabbed the tops of the stumps that were closest to him, and then pushed himself back up. Looking behind him, he noticed Kurt smiling and waving at him.

_~Traitor~ _

And that was when Naruto had been slapped in the face by yet another stick, the bearer of this one smoking a cigar and holding a rather feral looking gleam to his eyes. "_don't lose concentration. You do that, and your bound to lose." _Logan advised, loving every minute of this, and the fact that he was now getting back at Naruto for that catastrophe of a supper less than three weeks ago.

And thus did Naruto begin to do better. In the time that he was there, he was able to prove that he had the ability to block Yuriko and Logan's shots independently, but when they attacked together, he was left for little room but to retreat. Kurt had been the problem though. The teleporting had tell tale signs of the blue fuzzy one's manoeuvres' through it. And though Naruto's enhanced sense of smell and hearing did provide him with an advantage, in this case, he was hopelessly out fought. Over a hour of that torture had been there, and it had wound up with Naruto holding himself up by doing the splits with his legs and holding himself in-between two poles, with the three looking down at him and watching him with smiles.

"You know. I've got twenty dollars zaying zat he drops in five minutes." Kurt stated leaning on his stick, which had been firmly planted into the wooden plat form, looking down towards him.

"Your on. He lasts longer than five minutes." Logan replied, lighting up another Cigar, while Naruto just glared up at them. He had half a mind to actually just say screw it and fall down all by himself.

"I have the feeling that he lasting another minute." Yuriko stated looking at one of her finger nails, closely, before she tool the pole and slapped Naruto's one leg, sending him to the ground, and landing in soft sand, causing him to sputter and curse under his breathe about cheaters, which brought a good laugh to all three. And slowly did Yuriko make her way down the platforms steps and then moved to the exit in which Naruto found, moving around the poles.

_"That was not bad for a first attempt Naruto. But you know the lesson, now you have to pass it. You will give me five hundred push ups and crunches, and then you will run fifty laps around this clearing. The next time that you fall, I will have Logan san sit on your back while your doing a thousand push ups." _Yuriko stated, which caused Naruto's eyes to bulge out, while the Canadian just chuckled and puffed his cigar, hearing every word of it.

_"Improve fast kid. I weigh a lot." _Logan boasted, leaving Kurt being bewildered by what they were talking about. Until Logan filled him in on the punishment for Failure under Yuriko, and the resulting effect came to be that Kurt was laughing and shaking his head about it.

"I don't envy him."

Later that day, Yuriko and Naruto were in that of Danger room, in a hallway that simply long, with rice paper walls and that of thin wood flooring. And of course Yuriko was there at his side as she eyed her pupil, Naruto who was eyeing the area around him, with extreme curiosity. It had reminded him of those noble houses, with the long corridors that lead to everywhere and yet no where at the same time. Thus did Naruto step forwards, only to be stopped when Yuriko set a hand upon his shoulder.

"_You should not move before knowing the lesson, Naruto. Here you are to learn to be better as stealth. By learning how to walk better."_

"_Walk better? What's wrong with the way I walk now?"_

"_You do it as though you are some sort of dumb brute that wishes to make as much noise as possible while accomplishing only the bare minimum of what he sets out to do." _She explained, as she took a step forwards, and there had been not a sound. _"This is your challenge. You shall go down this hallway to the very end of it while making not a single noise." _She explained as she turned gracefully, gesturing for him to do so. However when Naruto took just one step, with his bare foot hitting tapping against the ground, there had been a loud croak from the baords beneath him. Swiftly, there was a smack against Naruto's heel where he just yelped in pain, looking around for the offending object. However it was then that Yuriko stood there, her eyes narrowed.

"_What was that for, sensei? That hurt!" _the blonde complained as he eyed his foot again, only for his head to be tapped with the strange wooden rod, and she gestured that he move forwards.

"_Did you not listen? This is a lesson to improve your stealth. Many of the X-men can do this, albeit barely. However they can do it to the point where they can sneak up upon a enemy and disable him. You can't move with out making a sound on simple flooring. Learn. Feel. There is always something that can give away you or your opponent, however in that, you can learn. Make no sound. Now concentrate." _

"_Ah! Sensei! When do we learn to work with something cool? Like weapons or Jutsu?"_

"_When you've mastered your basics and have a sound foundation. You are so scattered to the wind with your abilities that should you try to learn something more advanced than this, you will fold in on yourself. Master the Basics. And then we will move on." _She explained, before she tapped his rump with her stick with a slapping sound. _"Now, Move Naruto." _She commanded in that soft and yet cool voice.

Sufficed to say for Naruto, Despite his previous training with in it, as well as his training in tactics and that in trap management and stealth for him, dodging and pranking the various ninja of the hidden leaf village, this simple exercise took the entire afternoon. If it had not been for the Kyuubi's healing abilities, the young man would have more or less just simply had had some bloody feet. If it was one thing that Yuriko had been adamant upon while training him, it was that she expected nothing less than the fullest of what she thought that her students had.

-end of flash back-

Thus did Yuriko's training consisted of him learning things that Naruto didn't know could ever apply to him. And turning something so ridicules seeming into a hard core and rather painful teaching was enough to know that she knew what she was talking a bout, no matter how strange it seemed at first. Naruto's lessons in English were showing great improvement, and such private tutoring was usually applied in the combination of Logan and the Professor, or Ororo and Yuriko. In just a short while though, it showed that he had the ability to pick up on things extremely quickly when they had been explained to him. Patient instructors. Though what was shocking to say the least was that he found himself actually enjoying the company of Ororo. She was calm cool, collected, and she knew how to cook some sort of strange and yet very favourable Noodle dishes.

And it was during just a few days after the first training session did people notice that there was something off. The Professor was looking rather anxious. As though he were expecting something to be coming, but before anyone could actually ask him what he had been expecting, they had found out.

-Flash Back-

The Professor had been outside, in his wheel chair looking out to the front gates as though he were expecting something to come bursting right through them. Ororo and Logan had taken their places beside him, watching the gates as well, Ororo sipping some coffee gently, and Logan smoking a cigar, and yet they had absolutely no idea what the Professor was waiting for. When quarter of an hour passed by, Logan had had enough of the waiting.

"Hey, Chuck. What are we doing out here?"

"We're here waiting on a friend. He's always been somewhat fashionably late."

"Who? Tony Stark?"

"Not exactly."

Before the Canadian could actually continue the questioning, the gates opened and in came a long black limo pulled through them, and moved towards the front of the mansion. When it stopped in front of the three adults in question, the driver exited the vehicle and moved towards the back end and opened up the door for his employer. Stepping out in what seemed to be a very expensive black suit, with a green shirt, and a red tie. Long silver hair went down all the way to the man's backside, and his eyes were covered in a pair of black sunglasses. All in all, he seemed to be one of the indulgent rich pricks that Logan seemed to have the displeasure of meeting.

The Professor moved forwards, towards the steps, while the man approached, and the silver haired man looked down towards the older man, regarding him with such a blank and impassive look it seemed as though both didn't enjoy one another's company.

"Your getting careless, Charles." The man spoke, and that was it. Logan's immediate dislike for the man had blossomed into instant hatred. Puffing the cigar, the burly Canadian moved forwards, hell bent on giving him a piece of his mind. But it was the Professor that held up his hand to stop the advance, and then chose to speak.

"I'm afraid that I..."

"The explosion at the mall. One of yours was involved was he not? And he pursued a unknown enemy without signalling where he was going or asking for support from the team. A amateur move... Perhaps one that's being passed down from mentor to student."

"I don't think I like what your implying, bub." Logan growled out, and the silver haired man turned his head to regard the man before he just simply looked down to the professor again, an evident dismissal. "Listen here..."

"I'd suggest putting a muzzle on the dog, before it winds up getting put down Charles. Moira and Hank have kept me appraised of the situation, and now they believe that one of your students could use and benefit from my experience in certain places." The silver haired man stated.

"Of course. Please come inside, and we'll discuss how long you'll be here, and what you'll need to train her, Tyson."

If the man gave any indication of hearing the growling from Logan or the dark look that he got from Ororo, he did not acknowledge it. He simply followed the man inside the house. The driver of course brought up several rather large and heavy bags before he set them upon the porch, in front of Ororo and Logan.

"I trust that you and yours will be able to manage his luggage?" The man stated before he turned and moved back towards the limo, and then slowly drove off, leaving Logan and Ororo with a rather small and impressive pile of suit cases.

"If that pretty boy thinks I'm going to take care of his luggage and haul it to a room, he's got another thing coming." Logan growled before he moved towards the inside, hell bent on turning the Danger Room into a War zone.

That night, Tyson had joined them for dinner, sipping tea, while looking extremely at ease and passive with all those around him. And the tension in the air was thick. It wasn't any secret that Tyson and the other adults did not get along with one another. Differences of opinions. But when Ororo served the dinner, and when Rogue, the one who had been seated across from him, began to eat, she found her eating utensils that had been there only a few moments before, had disappeared. Rogue checked the floor, however, when she returned she found her glass missing as well and replaced with a fine wine glass.

"Alright. Which one of yah are touchin' muh things?" Rogue stated glaring at the occupants, and yet there was only one that met her stare at that point in time. Tyson, who looked her dead in the eye and held up the missing articles. "So your the one swiping the things I need to eat with? Hand them over." She stated.

"Young Lady. Your quite mistaken if you believe you can manage to order me around. It's a privilege that you haven't earned yet. I was told that you have problems with your strength. You are going to learn to control it." He stated in a clear monotone voice, but one that commanded respect. Of course everyone was staring at them, wondering who was going to be the victor in this fight, while of Course Naruto just glared at him. But he didn't even bother to hide his distrust with the man.

"And what exactly am ah Supposed to eat with?"

"With these." He stated tossing a simple plastic package upon her plate, containing the most strangest thing that she could have gotten at that point in time. A pair of Chopsticks. "It will take immense control to eat with those. I suggest that you learn quickly. Because I will not be going easy upon you. Rogue." he stated simply and thus did he to pick up a fine crystal wine glass and he took a drink from it gently, irking Rogue's Ire again, who stood up definitely, and marched across the room to where the silverware was and opened the drawer to find nothing there. Her head snapped towards Tyson, who sat there silently, sipping his wine and eating with a pair of chop sticks himself, with his eyes closed. "Did you really thing that rebelling against me would be that simple, Rogue? With out the training and control, you are a danger and a liability, not only to your self, but to everyone around you. You are going to do this, here or elsewhere it matters little." He spoke to her, sipping his tea.

"You can't do this!"

"I believe I just have, Rogue. Now sit, eat. Learn."

"Ah won't." She stated and turned and disappeared out the door. The silver haired man just simply sipped his wine and returned to his food.

"It will be a long time before breakfast." He stated out loud, before he sipped his drink lightly and returned to his food. Of course Naruto just glared at him more. If Tyson even noticed, he didn't indicate.

-Flashback End-

But the favoured scene between the two was when Naruto had walked into Ororo's green house, looking at the various plants and flowers that Ororo kept. Some of them quite exotic, while others just commonly found.

-flash back-

Naruto had been walking around, aimlessly really, attempting to get his bearings on the place that he was now all of a sudden calling home. Granted he always felt that Konoha was going to be the place for him, this place had a certain air about it that appealed to Naruto. So many strangers, with so many different things, and they had accepted him. A person of a different world, that could never call the place that he was born, home. Moving down a different hallway, he saw a set of doors opened at the end. Looking around, he sniffed the air and found that it had a very appealing air about it, and smiled gently at the various plants that he had come across on his aimless wanderings.

reaching out he touched one, feeling it's leaves before he eyed it closely. By his eye it seemed slightly dried out. so the obvious reason to him was that he grabbed the watering can just beside the plot where the plant in question rested, and gave it a drink after ensuring that there had been water there. Smiling once again, he slowly reached out and touched it's leaves again, feeling the soft wetness amongst their greenness. Little did he know that there had a been a set of blue eyes had been watching him at the door.

"I can see that someone else enjoys the time among the trees." came a calm voice, holding a bit of amusement to it when Naruto jumped slightly, dropping the watering can upon the floor. And a laugh echoed through out the room, as the woman came forth into the light, revealing the form of Ororo, who planted her on hand upon her side and looked down at him.

"I'm sorry Ororo-Sensei. I was just..."

"Shhh. there is nothing to apologize for. This place is a world for all the students here to enjoy. I often find Rogue in here now, sitting and enjoying scents that this place has to offer."

"Ooh?"

"yes. I think it has to do with her nose again. it's more sensitive now. and I can only imagine what smelling so many different pollutants can do to her."

"Yeah. this place really is Stinky." Naruto stated bringing his hands up to rest behind his head as he thought about it.

"So... Naruto, why did you decide to come? You know our lessons don't start until later."

"I was walking around, and found this place. It reminds me of home. Konoha is surrounded by a big forest. Lots of green. Had a small garden to. Little plants that I could nurse back to health. Not always though." He explained which Ororo nodded to him before she reached out and plucked up a spray bottle from a small stack of tools, and gave it to him. Which he took, eyeing it carefully, before Ororo had picked up another and moved towards several other plants. "what's this for?"

"Why, we're watering them of course. Some plants are to sensitive, they're roots can't handle water being poured on them, so we use a spray bottle to wet the leaves, to ensure they get the water they need." She explained calmly, before she turned and looked at Naruto, with a raised eyebrow as though shouting _~If your here, your going to help.~_ And Naruto got the hint and moved to a similar tree beside the one that she had been spraying, and mimicked her movements. "Not to much now, Naruto. To much to some plants can do more harm than good." She cautioned before she moved to the next plant and he nodded to her focusing on the task at hand.

And from that point on, during Naruto's free time could he be seen with in the Gardens, either watering, and looking down towards them, or training with in them, practicing the various new moves that he had learned from Yuriko, like she had instructed. To make them a part of himself, and careful not to punch out a window with any of his training techniques.

-Flash back end-

It truly was something for Naruto to actually be able to find professors, people even, to teach him so many new things and not know about it. It was true, the professor had brought up the topic of the spirit Fox with in his belly in passing, and though Naruto had been proven different, many didn't see him. Of course the young blonde thought about who might know. He knew that Rogue probably had some way of knowing about the Kyuubi. Jean knew. Logan and Yuriko knew, and he was sure that the others had ways of finding out if they needed to. but they just treated him as though he was nothing special and in fact didn't know so much about him. Though of course Word also got around about Rogue and everything that she had been going through. they had to deodorize her personal belongings, as well as her special febreeze automatic spray machines to ensure that things were as less offending as possible.

Tyson's harsh Training with Rogue to control her strength continued to grow at leaps and bounds. She passed at some things, and yet to the elder man, it seemed as though she could not please the man. It seemed as though he was forcing her to just simply fail, or had already dubbed her to fail. which she found annoying. Ororo and Logan looked on to the training that the silver haired man had been putting her through, and had gone to Charles about it.

-Flash Back-

"I'm not going to do anything about it."

"What?" Logan questioned, the disbelieving look plain on his face as the beard he had grown there.

"I'm not going to do anything to stop Tyson's training methods." Charles stated calmly sipping his tea, looking to two of his most trusted friends with in the mansion. "Before you work yourself up Logan. Have you noticed that Rogue's getting better at controlling her new abilities? She's not breaking nearly as many glasses, and we haven't had to replace so much for sometime. Tyson's methods may be questionable. But he is achieving results, poking and prodding Rogue in the direction that he believes that she will need to travel in order to gain a full mastery of her powers. Not only that, he's been able to bring forth something else for her to use during the school year to ensure that she can actually go to classes. A special ointment that goes just below her nose, upon her upper lip, ensuring that she can only smell that, aside from extremely strong smells that can collude in with it. I would imagine that these accomplishments would at least qualify him for the benefit of the doubt."

"Chuck, he doesn't have a ice stick up his ass. He's made of fucking ice."

"I agree with Logan on this, his words have been uncouth, and some of them have been almost insulting to hear what he says to Rogue at times."

"Yes. Yes, I can see where you may get the impression that he's being cold hearted, and he doesn't care... But unfortunately, you are wrong. He simply doesn't know how yet. And I would suggest that you get to know him. Both of you. And Logan, You may find out that you all have a bit more in common than what you think."

"Us have things in common? Yeah, that'll be the day." Logan growled out, as he puffed his cigar, eyeing the Professor in front of them, blue eyes narrowing slightly. "What aren't you telling us, Chuck?"

However instead of further intruding upon his acquaintance's past, the Professor simply just smiled slightly, and shook his head. Logan just growled before he shook his head and marched out the door, leaving Ororo and the Professor alone. Of course though, if it were one person that actually had the power to do anything about getting information about of the Professor it was her, and everyone in the mansion knew it to. While the Professor sipped his tea, he raised his dark brow to her. "Something else Ororo?"

"Logan has a point. Your leaving things out."

"Of course I am." Charles stated, with a bit of a amused chuckle.

"Why? What's that have to gain for anyone here about that man? Why are you protecting him?" Ororo asked as she crossed her arms, eyeing her long time friend, who just sipped his tea again.

"Ororo. Tyson's much like Naruto or Logan. He's had a hard life. I am not going to damage what little respect and friendship I have from the man by painting a rather unique picture of him for you and the others." He stated sipping his tea again and then his eyes narrowed when she attempted to push. "That Will Be All I Will Say On The Matter, Ororo." He stated, as he went to the various papers upon his desk.

And Ororo, having been dismissed by it left the room, having more questions than answers.

-Flash back end-

And thus in between that time did Naruto and Rogue's skills between their powers and combat skills improved. Preparations for the next year of High school had been completed, With Naruto needing to get new clothes twice due to the height that he gained in just the few short months that he had been there with in the combination from the healthy and surprisingly large amount of food that he had there. Kurt's stunt with the girls shower had he grounded for weeks into the school term, not to mention the additional chores and different things that the adults kept finding him to do. And before people knew it, the school year had come to just around the corner.

Who would know what the next year would bring for them and their new recruit.

-chapter end-

_Next time on Naruto and the X-men:_

_The First day of School_


	13. The First day of School

Well ladies and Gentleman. It is finally done. I hope that you and yours will enjoy it as much as I had fun writing it. Now that I have my life in a semi organized way, I should be able to manage to get fourteen out to you sooner than what it took for this one. And I do apologize for the wait.

_Falcon S. Kimeraki._

_**Previously on Naruto and the X-men!**_

_And thus in between that time did Naruto and Rogue's skills between their powers and combat skills improved. Preparations for the next year of High school had been completed, With Naruto needing to get new clothes twice due to the height that he gained in just the few short months that he had been there with in the combination from the healthy and surprisingly large amount of food that he had there. Kurt's stunt with the girls shower had he grounded for weeks into the school term, not to mention the additional chores and different things that the adults kept finding him to do. And before people knew it, the school year had come to just around the corner. _

_Who would know what the next year would bring for them and their new recruit. _

Naruto and the X-men- Chapter 13 - The First day of School.

Naruto had been practically bouncing off of the walls. The way that Yuriko, Hank and the others made school sound, it seemed like it was going to be hard and full of different challenges. But there he was rubbing his blue eyes, that hold some rather nice black bags around them, and the redness of the eyes consisted with the same thing that people got when they neglected sleep. It was so evident that everyone that morning who had been at the table had noticed it. And it was Ororo that spoke about it.

"Naruto. Have you been up the entire night?" She asked, as she set a plate full of bacon and scrambled eggs in front of him, and eyed the cup of coffee that he had been nursing. Which cup was that. Six? Seven?

"Uh huh. I couldn't get to sleep. I was so excited for school." Naruto admitted, as he downed the coffee and poured himself another from the pot that had been placed upon the table, and then began to eat, while Kurt and Evan looked at him funny, which Naruto caught the looks. "What?"

"How can you be excited for school, bro? It like, sucks the existence out of us." Evan stated flailing his arms for a more dramatic pose, which Kurt nodded to in agreement.

"Ya. It's like zhat. It iz just there, zucking zhe life out of us! Where we can spend mornings and days watching TV and eating gut bombs!" Kurt stated with a dramatic sigh as Naruto ate and shook his head.

"You guys need to get more exercise, you'll get fat and lazy if you keep that up." Naruto stated between a mouthful of eggs, where he got a gentle scolding from Ororo who tapped his lips with her index and middle finger.

Kurt however looked extremely astonished that Naruto had the time to actually say that, where he just leaned back into his chair and let his head roll back onto it's rest. "Man. With zhe training hours zhat you keep vith Logan, Yuriko and the Professor, I'm surprised zhat your not like Arnold Schwarzenegger. all tough and bulky, and sophisticated." Kurt commented shaking his head, while patting Evan's shoulder lightly. "Can you believe zhis! Our dear friend is committing such a grave sin! We've lost him to zhe world!" Kurt drawled on, being all dramatic.

"I know, Man. This is just such a tragedy. Our Trio's now down to two!" Evan stated shaking his head as he rubbed his blonde hair, and eyeing his cereal. Of course Ororo, Yuriko and the Professor were all up and sipping tea and listening to the conversations being provided as Scott just shook his head.

"I find it good that Naruto actually is taking a liking to his studies. I mean, Look at where he came from? He couldn't speak English and his education was sorely neglected. Now, he's got English down to a understanding, and he's absorbed and powered through everything his teachers have thrown at him." Scott stated, while taking a bite from his toast.

"You'd think zhat was a good zhing!" Kurt replied shaking his head, before he pointed his pink finger, with the help of his image inducer, at Scott accusingly. "Scott! You and Jean have corrupted him! ADMIT IT!" Kurt accused, where Scott just held up his hands, a spoon full of food in his mouth.

"Must ya be so loud in the mornin' Kurt? Ah don't think they heard ya in tha North Pole." came the southern voice of Rogue as she walked in, adjusting her top, before she walked towards one of the fruit bowls and picked up a apple and took a massive bite out of it. Of course though, Naruto always stared at her when she spoke, and always walked by, and there was always a small blush to his face. And Kurt and Evan knew what that meant, but they knew to wait off for time yet, a agreement made by each other when they talked about it in the library, some weeks ago. Much to the others pleasure and to some annoyance.

And it was at that moment that Rogue's personal tormentor, that she had dubbed him herself, walked in, looking cool, crisp and dressed in expensive tailoring, and yet holding something in his hand. All watched as he walked forwards and he set the binder in front of Rogue with out so much as offering a explanation, before he moved off towards a tea pot and poured himself a cup of tea. And it was Ororo that spoke to him about it.

"The tea is cold. I made that early this morning." However she paused in her duties to watch as steam slowly rose up from the cup, while he stared at her, with that blank mask of his. Taking a sip, he swallowed and then looked towards Rogue.

"That binder is a gift."

"Yah? What for?" She asked still rather irritable with the older man, who, if he even picked it up, was un-phased by her attitude.

"For school. You've made progress, as mediocre as it may be, but you are no where near ready to handle that sort of thing as sitting at a desk and not breaking pencils, books and binders." He stated to her as he sipped his tea again, while she glared at him and having half a mind to actually rip it up. "Inside the fabric is a thin layer of adamantium plating. the weight won't be noticeable to you, however to those with a rather pathetic amount of strength, they will know the difference. In side you will find paper, dividers and special pens that are made specifically for you. There is also a portable I book, which it's casing has been retrofitted again with adamantium, and the display screen is a sort that I use, it can take punishment. Don't lose them, because they are rather hard to replace." He stated to her, and despite being the asshole that he was, Rogue knew that this would have taken time to actually make, a lot of time. He had to have started just as they had met. Rogue felt that he actually deserved this.

"Thank you."

And at the door, Tyson paused. There was a turn of his head, and they all watched as he nodded towards faintly. "You are welcome." He replied before he disappeared down the hallway and out the front door. After a few moments, things went back to what they were, some talking about Tyson's small change in behaviour while others spoke of other things. Soon Jean and Kitty had walked in behind her grabbing a few things for themselves, while Ororo helped Naruto with his back pack, to ensure that he had everything that he needed, while he ate. Soon everyone had been well fed and were off to school to get a further education. People couldn't know how interesting the day that they were going to have happen to them when they arrived at the Bayville high school.

-Bayville High school.-

Scott and Jean had taken their car to the school that they were all going to be attending. However for the others known as Naruto, Kurt, Evan and Kitty, they were driven by Ororo in the X-van. Naruto sat and fidgeted, more or less worried about the first day of school. wondering if that day was going to be of any consequence. Evan and Kurt were busy looking over the lists of classes that they had gotten through the mail, while Kitty worked on some sort of portable laptop computer. and Rogue, was being Rogue, looking down to a book that she had brought with her.

When they arrived they were to register as quickly as they could, and surprisingly enough, most got lockers beside one another. Orientation was something of a different experience. People crammed together in a auditorium, looking down to the teaching staff, which had surprisingly a few new faces. The new Principle, Edward Kelly, was a strangely looking man with a black suit and a red tie. And it was Kitty that spoke out, looking out to members of the teaching staff.

"Hey, Isn't that Hank down there?" And sure enough there Hank was, sitting down in a pair of black dress pants and a button up t-shirt. Kitty turned to regard the others with a bit of a smile and a raised eyebrow. "Like, how'd he get that job?" And there were plenty of shrugs of the shoulders.

"Hello, students of Bayville High! I know I'm not quite the face that you wall wanted to see, but there have been a few changes over the last few days. With Miss Darkholme's disappearance, I have taken her place in the wake of her absence as Principle of the High school. I'm sure that we'll get along just fine, and that I'm looking forward to seeing, greeting and enjoying time with everyone of you. You who are the future of our race, all with unique hobbies, trades, skills and well..." He paused to eye Todd Tolansky, hovering near the garbage bin. "... Helping people to correct some of their more exuberant personality traits." (It was at that point in time Jean told the others about the Principles loud thoughts... Of dousing Toad with the Fire hose. while Naruto was slightly confused by it all, the others just chuckle, giggled or just smiled and shook their heads.)

"Now As you know, we have a few other new faces other than my own. A Mister Wong Chu, a recent immigrant from china with quite the extensive background in teachings in literature arts will be heading up our English and Language Arts Programs. And to my understanding, he will be also opening up a martial arts class for those that are willing to participate..." Kelly stated, while Wong, dressed in a black Chinese suit with long wide cuffs and traditional Japanese and short grey hair, stood up, eyeing the crowd with a stern look that shouted volumes to the crowd around them. "And Henry McCoy. Recent Graduate of New York's ESU, who will be taking on our head coach for many sports activities and as our Science teacher. I expect you all to give both of these new additions, along with the rest of the staff. Plenty of respect and hopefully, they will fill your minds. Now off with you. Just because this is the beginning of the school year, does not mean that your are exempt from your first days of classes." Principle Kelly stated with a smile.

And thus did they all get up and move off towards the classes on the schedule. Naruto had had to eventually get directions, thankfully enough, Jean had been honed in on his distress and sent him on the right path, VIA telepathic communication. Something that they both found rather handy at times. So there Naruto sat in the chair, with a few others in his own age bracket, though they were a year to two ahead of him. When the Teacher entered the room, he walked towards the chalk board and put upon Chinese symbols upon it.

"I am Wong Chu. Western Traditions dictate that you must call me mister. You will do no such thing. You will address me as Sefu, Or Sefu Wong." Wong stated as he set his brief case upon the desk and opened up producing a rather large stack of books from it, easily taller than that of the brief case itself, and yet there they were pulled out. Many in the class began to wonder what that case was made of, or what they were going to study. Walking to the heads of each row, he nodded to them, setting a series of books in front of them. "American's study only that which is made in America. Myself, as a teacher, would like to ensure that you lean more than something that may just very well cripple your understanding of the world and it's own ways. This is 'To kill a mocking bird.' It is based during the great depression with in the world in the nineteen twenties. Miss. Wells, if you would be so kind as to stand up and begin to read for us." He stated to her. And thus, said girl, a young semi attractive woman with black and blue hair, blue jeans and a blue tank top, stood up and began to read.

As the minutes passed, Naruto's mind began to wander to other things than that of his studies, and it was not long before the reading of the book out loud had dulled him completely, and thus he did the one thing that no child in their right mind would do to Wong in 'His' own class room. Naruto fell asleep. Having spent the entire night up, to excited to go to bed did not do him any favours. However it was a move that was not missed by that of the teacher. Reaching upon the desk, did he produce a large caned object, and he walked forwards, the students watching and the reading forgotten wondering what the old man was going to do when he got to Naruto's desk.

Smack!

The kendo stick hit the space right beside Naruto's head, causing no damage and yet a great amount of sound. This however did not faze the young man as he just continued to sleep. Wong simply raised his eyebrow at the young man before he shook his head, and then he simply shook his head and moved back towards the desk, setting the kendo stick upon the desk, and then he reached into the first desk drawr, before producing a roll of duck tape. Returning to the chair where Naruto sat, Wong did the most childish thing that any of the children had seen a teacher do at all.

He duck tapped Naruto's legs to the chair where he sat and simply eyed his work. And then did he move back towards his own desk, and sat down at his chair, reaching into his brief case and producing a thermostat, and a glass cup and he poured himself a cup of steaming liquid, and then sipped. Which at this time, had the children guessing just what his case was made of and how much it could hold.

"Class. You are to read the first three chapters of this book, and present a book report to me in two days time, at the beginning of class, Anyone who does not have it completed may consider it a failure, and shall recite the first three chapters in the front of the class, while voice acting the parts provided... and let this display on the behalf of Naruto's part be known that this sort of behaviour is unacceptable." And then he returned to his tea, and then pulled out a book from his case, and opened it, eyeing it's contents now. "The rest of the class is yours to do with as you see fit. I would recommend using the time to begin to look at getting your assignments... Move your desks to the side of the room though. when he arises at the sound of the bell, it will be quite the... performance." He stated, but the message was clear for all to see. _~Be awake and be respectful when your in Sefu Wong Chu's class.~_

Some chose to work, while others chose to speak amongst themselves with the daily lives of a teenage drama king and queen. But what they we're all waiting for, was for Naruto Uzumaki, the recent addition to their school from Japan, to awaken at the bell. Minutes passed by in a blur. And thus did the bell ring, Naruto awoke, his head snapping up and looking around to everyone, before he rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes. As all began to stand and get ready for their next class, Naruto quickly stood as well, however there was a problem when he tried to leave. Naruto's legs had been bound to the legs of the chair, preventing movement. Losing his balance, Naruto shifted his weight backwards, so instead of falling upon his face, he fell back upon the chair.

However, he seemed to forget about the momentum of a person could have, and thus the chair ended up going backwards, and towards the floor. It was by pure trained skill alone that Naruto's head was forwards from the impact, but regretfully it was seen as one of Naruto's most embarrassing moments as people with cellular phones began to take pictures. To put on their my space page. And Sefu Wong simply sat there, sipping his tea and read a book. However when it began to become a problem for the next class to get in, it was then that Wong turned and eyed the students still there.

"I would suggest that you all get to your next class. Tardiness is not acceptable."

And thus the crowd dispersed while Naruto attempted to un do himself from the chair. But it was when he noticed a pair of hands helping him with the bonds, Rogues recently curly white streaked brown hair was tossed over her shoulder as she worked. He paused watching her, knowing that they had never gotten over that extremely awkward situation that they had gotten into only a few weeks ago. But there she was helping him. Giving her the Traditional foxy grin, they finished quickly and then he got up and collected his books. Naruto patted her shoulder and grinned.

"Thanks for the hand, Rogue. See you at lunch!" He stated to her as he began to run towards the door, rushing down the hallway and towards the next class. Little did he know that he didn't know where he was going.

-Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters-

Ororo had been walking around the halls of the mansion, looking rather bored now that the children had school. But the one that she was really missing was the company of the young blonde boy that she was quickly becoming attached to. He had a way of brightening up the day for her, and she enjoyed their talks, even though he did not seem to comment upon his own childhood. She and Yuriko had been working one theory of sorts, and some times, Naruto let slip a few minor things. Pranks mostly, or a few of the precious people that he had from where he came from. And yet there had been no mention of family. Not once.

Turning around the corner, Ororo's mind had been preoccupying her so much that she did not notice that she had company with in that of the green house that she tended to. But when his voice rang out. "Hello, Miss Munroe." And that was when she jumped slightly and turned and looked towards the intruder only to see Tyson, in a pair of black pants, and a white button up shirt, with the sleeves rolled up, tending to a few vines, with his back towards her. "You had a few sick vines here. Hopefully, I have managed to cure the problem."

"You know about Gardening?" She asked after a moment, astonished that he was there, tending to sick vines in a fine suit, that probably cost more than what she owned in her entire wardrobe.

"You sound shocked." Tyson stated in that monotone voice of his, which at times really did irritate Ororo, he had perfected the perfect poker face, and had it down to a art.

"I am. I didn't think that Tyson Hawk, billionaire extraordinaire making money of off war profiteering would muck around in the gardens of a lowly place such as this." Ororo stated, some what more irritated by his lack of response, tone and emotional withdrawal.

"Does it not seem to you that after a life time of war, that a soldier may wish some sort of peace, order, tranquility and solitude as doing something right with in the world?" Tyson replied as he slowly stood up and walked towards a basin of water, and washed his hands. "And I've come to realize something in all my short time of being free... Mud is far easier to wash off than blood." He stated to her as he looked around towards the other plants around the green house.

And for a moment Ororo considered something. "Do you have anything before what ever happened to you?" And the silver haired man looked towards her, giving her that blank stare, that just simply shouted volumes to her. "You don't, do you."

"No."

And then it fit together quite well together. Logan still retained much of his own history before the time of World War Two that she had once heard about. And he had known how to act human, how to be human. Tyson didn't have any of that. Not even childhood memories to go back to, or to dream about. If Charles was right. This was a man that was baptised in fires of war and the sacred water of blood.

"I'm sorry."

"There is nothing for you to apologize for, Miss Munroe." He stated simply enough as though he didn't think to much upon what she had just uncovered. And he walked towards a table and poured himself a cup of tea, from a pot that had been there the entire time. Looking down towards the steaming liquid, he sipped it lightly. And then he regarded again. "I'm sorry. My manners escaped me, did you wish a cup?" He asked.

And for a second time in that hour, she found her shocked. The man had never shown an interest in being in the company of others on their down time. And yet, there it was, a simple invitation for her to join him, to drink tea, and perhaps to make small conversation. Three times that day the man gave off some sort of aura that there was far more than what laid beneath he allowed for them to see. Sitting down, she smiled her blue eyes holding a bit of a amused gleam to them. "I'd be delighted." She stated as she sat down.

There was a second cup poured, and Ororo, to her surprise, enjoyed it immensely. "This doesn't taste like anything that we have around the mansion."

"It's imported from India."

"I see... Do you always indulge in such eccentricities?"

"Yes. It has come to me that the more that something costs, the better the quality." He explained, sipping his own cup before he looked towards her once again. "Tell me about your self." He asked of her, and she nearly had her tea go out her nose. After a moment of a indecent coughing fit, did she manage to get herself back under control, before she looked at him.

"Why do you want to know?"

"I wish to learn."

"Why do you want to know about me?" She asked being more specific that time, and watched as he sipped his tea calmly, before he set the cup down upon it's saucer.

"Does one need a good reason to wish to know about a friend?" He asked in return, and that left her stumped. It was true that friends knew much a bout one another. But the fact that he considered her one was beyond her current comprehension. Thinking about how to start she smiled, remembering some rather blessed times that she had with her home land.

"I grew up in Africa. Born in Kenya. There I was many things. A healer for the most part. But there were always things that even the women could do. Cook, Hunt, Heal. Many things... I even had a child..." And at that statement it was Tyson's turn to simply turn his head and regard her for a few moments, looking at her with a rather questionable look upon his face. A look that she found priceless and smiled at him, with a raised up white brow. "Does it seem so bad that I shouldn't have children?"

"No. But you do not look like one that had given birth to any children."

"Thank you for the compliment, however your right. He was not mine by birth. It was something else. When he was born, he did not breathe, he was lifeless in the arms of his mother. I tended to him, and then when I breathed air into his lungs, it seemed as though the life had returned to him." She explained as they both sipped their tea, and Tyson noting that little piece of information for another time. "And thus, for restoring her child, I became one with their family, and the child, who we named Azari, considered me his second mother." She finished waiting for him to comment upon it, but Tyson just simply sat their, sipping his tea, and then spoke.

"Tell me more." was the simple statement, and Ororo found her self enjoying the talk that they had, more or less herself doing most the talking while Tyson asked questions from time to time, and thus the afternoon disappeared before they knew where it had exactly gone.

In another place around the mansion, Logan and Yuriko were sitting down at the table eating a bit of a late lunch that the Japanese lady had prepared. Chicken Fried Rice, with a few different herbs. Just a tad to give it more taste, and a sort of fish dish that he was enjoying immensely. Though if there was one thing that he insisted on at having at lunch, since Yuriko had banned the use of alcohol for him at the supper table, due to that little incident with him and Naruto having a fight because he was dumb enough to try and take food from the kid.

However when the doors opened, Logan got one whiff of the air and then he brought his hand to his nose. "The hell?" He mumbled as he moved towards the hallway, and saw the children there all having the same sort of effect as he was. However Rogue seemed to be the far worst of them all, who had went up in color to her face. From gothic white, to pasty green. If he was getting it this bad, he honestly couldn't tell how she was feeling. When Yuriko picked upon the smell when she followed him to the hallway, she to, had a bit of a disgusted look upon her face, while Naruto looked a bit sheepish.

"Alright, Runt. I'm almost afraid to ask, but what did you do this time?"

"We were in chemistry, and we were working on something called 'Stink Bombs'. I thought I'd gotten the right mixtures, but when I added them together. Poof." The young blonde man stated his hands and arms going out in a large circle. "Boom. Big smell. Schools been shut down while they try to air it out. They'll call us to make sure that we know it's going to reopen." Naruto stated shaking his head while Kitty and Rogue just glared at him before Rogue looked towards Logan and shook her head.

"Hey, Logan. Do ya know any way to get rid of stink novah's?" She asked, almost pleading, which Logan just chuckled at and he nodded.

"Yeah. Water. Soap. And Isolation…. Lots of the last one." he stated to her, as he just moved down the hallway, and towards the greenery, looking to give Ororo and Tyson the cheery news of what was to come.

_Unknown Location_

There The elderly man known as Wong Chu was sipping tea, and looking down to a book, while waiting for something to happen. Suddenly there was a strange wind that swept up, and the familiar chill going up and down his back. Quite easily the tell tale sign that magic was in the area, and it was coming from a strong caster. With out even bothering to look the elderly man turned his head and bowed before the see through image of his superior.

"Wong. You are over due for your report."

"I am s orry, Sorcerer supreme. But I had to make more subtle arrangements. I am teaching at the local high school." The old man stated, and the astral image of Doctor Strange, raised his eyebrow towards his long time friend.

"It is unlike you to use so indirect methods in this sort of thing. Is the boy possessed or not by the evil sentience that we felt when he first arrived?"

And it took a moment for Wong to think, before he simply breathed in and sighed, shaking his head. "I do not know. It is most bizarre. One can feel one and the other intermingled with one another, and yet the Boy has yet to display any hostile action."

"But you can not be certain that he is possessed as of yet."

"No. And I dare not go near the place where he resides again, if I wish to remain hidden and this to be as subtle as possible. There are mind walkers with the residence. And many others hint extraordinary abilities."

"Could we be facing a invasion from one of the other realms?"

"No. Other than the one boy, they have no demonic influence, and have no trances of magic with in their aura's. They are safe." Wong stated for certain. And for a time, The Astral form of Doctor strange sat there, in the mid air, his blue eyes closed, contemplating and weighing the options. It had been some time before the eyes opened up again.

"Very well. I will like weekly updates on what you discover. What are your plans to discover the truth from our subject?"

With out missing a beat, Wong sipped his tea before speaking smoothly. "I have left open the invitation to a special martial arts training for those that are interested. From my observations of him over the summer, he trains in it. Far more often that what he should be possible of doing. So In this, I hope to gain his trust and work with a private session for him, and then come to, at least, some conclusion about the questions that we have need of answers of."

"A sound plan, But it takes time."

"Yes."

"... Very well. Speed it up as best you can. I feel there are unnatural things at work here. And I do not like it. However, I'm going to be sending towards you. A new student that needs a bit more of a special touch that what I can provide for her here. Expect her soon." And at that the image of Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the Realm of Earth simply faded away, leaving not one sign that he had been there earlier. And there Wong, simply sipped his tea while he thought about what to do afterwards. If things turned out to be ill for the boy, he would have to kill him. But what if it wasn't like that? That he contained the evil with in him. But for what purpose could that have served anyone. Surrounding this boy, there were more questions coming to face than there were answers. he would have to act soon.

-Later that night, at Xavier's School for the Extremely Gifted -

There Naruto sat, in the kitchen looking down towards several homework assignments that he had been assigned to do. If it hadn't been for Rogue and her generosity that had ensured that he had gotten his homework, he may not have gotten so much done so quickly. However there Naruto was, pouring over various pages with in the book that the teachers in history had instructed him to do. And to the much younger person, many of the things covered with in the strange period of war, known as World War Two. Quickly Naruto thought over the options that he had available to him. In the kitchen with him was Jean. The tall red headed lady that had always had the patience for questions, and to help him understand it. But it seemed as though she had been busy with her own homework, where she was looking down towards the open binder. The other occupant, was Tyson. The man that he didn't like one bit. With his constant putting down of Rogue when she trained, not to mention he offered idea's to sensei for more training, in different scenarios. He just didn't like the man at all. And yet there he was, needing help with his help with something.

"Hey. Tyson…. You got a moment?"

Of course the silver haired man raised an eyebrow to him, regarding him for a moment, before he stood up from where he sat, setting the paper to the side, however took a sip of wine. "What is it, Naruto?"

"What do you know about 'World War II'? I'm supposed to do a essay on it, but…" Naruto never finished the question, his eyes drifting from the book that he had regarded for only a moment, to the sight of a shattered wine glass upon the table, with it's contents leaking upon the floor. But what stilled his heart was the look that Tyson was giving him. It was one that shouted that he wanted to kill him. But with Jean, she held her head, as waves of pain, flashes of memories came forth. And the feeling of wanting to kill someone. Jean's green eyes snapped open as she looked up at Tyson, who was still just staring at Naruto, his body never moving from it's position, while Naruto just looked, his blue eyes widening slightly.

When Tyson stood he moved down the table, towards where Naruto sat with his books in hand. When Tyson's arm reached out, the young blonde winced, rolling backwards, however, instead of Tyson Chasing him, there were a few foot steps and then a clatter. When Naruto turned his head to look around, The only thing that Naruto could see was Tyson's silver hair disappearing around a corner and into the hallway. Jean let out a breathe that she didn't know that she had been holding in, and then walked to Naruto's side, reaching out and touching his shoulder, only to feel it shaking slightly.

"Are you alright Naruto?" She asked, however Naruto just stared towards the door way, where Tyson had disappeared, and waited. After a few moments, he just gulped and shook his head.

"Tyson was really going to hurt me wasn't he?"

"The Feelings were intense. He wanted to. But when he walked up, he just took your book, and put it into the trash can." Jean said, having witnessed the entire thing. However what she felt… she needed to do was tell someone. And there were a few people that needed to know. So what was she to do. Looking down towards Naruto, she nodded her head before reaching out with her telekinetic powers, and pulled out the now soiled history book, which caused her to drop it down again. "We'll have to get you a new one."

And that was when the clock struck a late bell, and Naruto's eyes began to widen as he eyed the time before he jumped up, forgetting completely about the incident for the time being, and then began to rush to get ready for bed, much to the amusement of Jean who just raised a red eyebrow. "Naruto… What are you doing?"

"I gotta go to bed now."

"Why right now? You should talk to Logan, or the Professor?" Jean asked, crossing her arms around her chest.

"I gotta go to bed now. And if I don't Sefu Wong is going to get me." He stated, and Jean felt that involuntary shiver that went up and down his spine.

Chapter End.

**_Nex time on Naruto and the X-men:_**  
**_The New Student_**

_Well readers. I'm sorry to say that I had a wedding to help with. Whooo Boy. But it now gave me a lot more to work with in the upcoming story. Which one though. Which one. Da Nuh, Da Nuh, Da nuh na nuh nana._

_A few notes to be addressed that I read in recent reviews. Yes. I know in the series that General Nickolas Fury was White. However I will be including the black one in some upcoming adventures as well. Which is why I needed him. Secondly. About Wong this chapter. Trust me, I have a reason for what he did to Naruto. So save the flaming for later please. Until you get the whole thing._

_Now please be kind, please review!_

_They gracious and nutrious, and tastes just like chicken. Until next time dears, take care now, buh-bye then._

_Falcon S. Kimeraki._


	14. The New Kid

Well here we are, the next exciting chapter in this story. And I honestly don't have anything to add to the prenote other than that for the time being, I have what I need now to make everything I have planned out. BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Now I hope you enjoy.

Please be kind. Please Review.

Oooh. And If I owned anything other than Tyson, I wouldn't be writing Fanfiction for your enjoyment. That's the disclaimer.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_

Chapter Fourteen - The New Kid.

Piotr Rasputin looked out towards the great rocky cliffs and to the night sky, his hands with in his blue jean pockets, while eyeing the very stars that Illyana, his little sister, had once looked up upon. Looking down to his path, he scuffed the ground, kicking a rock from it's nesting place, and sending it down the pathway, towards a large and decrepit castle, hidden by the mists and trees that this strange forest came to possess, and that he had the misfortune of calling home. He had been but in Magneto's service for little more than a few days before he realized that this was not the place that Magneto had hoped to create. No. It was not this Genosha. The Mutant Zion. but what place did he have left to go. Stopping once again, he looked back up to the stars, and thought back to how it all began.

~Rasputin Farm, Two Months Prior~

The day had been great, despite the rather rough season that they were having. The Fields had just been harvested, the Barns animals were still good and were now kept warm. Of course the work was never done. Those were just the critical things that needed to be done before the storm him. Strange dark clouds had been swirling in the distance. Signs of a storm blowing in , and a bad one at that. However in the area where they had left the harvest, it was well protected from the elements, and it would keep, despite the signs of bad weather. father had long since retired to the house, to collect some sort of tool that they needed to fix a pipe. That had been hours ago though, and Piotr had returned to his work, thinking that his father had simply gone and enjoyed the food of their mother.

How Wrong He Was.

In the blink of a Eye, the lights around the farm had flickered and disappeared, leaving Piotr to his own devices. Had it not been for the full moon though, he would not have seen it coming. There with in the shadows of a tree stool a monstrous sized beast, black as midnight, baring gleaming white teeth holding tinges of some sort of liquid upon it. Piotr did not have to guess. As the beast lunged, he pulled at his new gift, the one that allowed him to work when the farm machinery did not, and covered himself in a metallic alloy. With one mighty swipe, He had cuffed the beast so hard that he had been sent flying away, hitting the barn in the distance, disappearing with in a puff of black smoke. Whatever strangeness that was. It was not something that he knew. But he knew how to fight it. Rushing forwards towards the front door, literally going straight through, only to stop and look on in shock at the sight before him. His mother and father were killed. Ripped and pulled apart by some sort of vicious beast with claws and nails. Looking down around their bodies he saw many things. Strange paw prints. Biggest tha the had seen upon any sort of dog or Wolf. But that 'beast', if one could call it that, was not natural. However another realization dawned upon him.

They were in front of Illyana's room.

Not even attempting to be careful around the bodies, he pushed forwards towards the door, slamming into it where it swung open and splintered. However, The room had been left untouched. Not a thing was out of place. Except for one thing. Illyana was not there. There was no sign of forced entry past his own. The windows were still closed, and he did not see any set of little girl foot prints with in the snow or in the blood out in the main room. So what had happened? Where had she gone? What force could have taken her with out so much as leaving a sign that she had been taken at all? Despite the seemingly hopelessness of the situation, he vowed that he would not stop until he had found out what had happened to Illyana, their little snowflake.

Three days had passed, and though it was more or less simply searching, he had gone to the closest neighbours, his shirt and pants covered with in the red substance. Originally they were shocked at Piotr's appearance. so much in fact that his friends had actually pulled a rifle upon his form, now flesh and blood, and threatened him. Until he spoke. And he explained the situation to them. The had gone to the local magistrate of their corner of the world, and after the scene of the bodies had been examined, and Piotr explained why there were broken doors, A call to arms had been announced. The Sheriff had sent out for search parties. The man killing wolf's as the law enforcer pronounced, needed to be stopped, and Piotr had gone along, in hopes of finding his sister, while the neighbours scoured the country side homes, seeing if Illyana had gone to any of her friends.

Two weeks had passed after that. and simply, Though the wolf's in the area had been eliminated, none were of any sizable significance to the paw prints with in the Rasputin Home. And there had been no sign of that of Illyana. No Trace. After they had returned, he had gone to stay with the neighbours. it was at that point that Magneto, who introduced himself to Piotr as Erik Lensher, spoke of his ambition to help all mutants. He had quickly turned him down. But Magneto would have none of that, and had pulled a card to help him gain the loyalty of the large Russian. Magneto would use his resources to help Piotr find his missing relative, in exchange for his services.

Piotr had agreed.

-Flash back end-

Piotr sighed as he moved onwards, his hands with in his pockets, walking on towards the dome, passing under the rocky cliffs and moonlight. He had signed a deal with the devil, he could only hope that Magneto would actually come through on his part of it, so that way he could know a small measure of peace in these very turbulent times. Hearing rocks tumbling from the side, he quickly turned his head looking around himself, while drawing upon his gift, transforming into his metallic form. Knock out white eyes, a Sid effect of the transformation, eyed the area around him.

"Jumpy, Aren't we." Growled a voice from the side, which did not easy Piotr's tension. The Russian knew the voice. And knew it well now. It was Sabretooth. One of Magneto's most dangerous men. Of course though, like any Russian, did not lower his guard around any man that he did not trust.

"Da. Vhat iz it dat you want?" He asked, crossing his arms, glaring at the man.

"Don't take that tone with me, runt. I've skinned things tougher than your hide." Sabretooth stated, his dark eyes narrowing at the evident challenge that the younger man had been presently. Whether the Russian knew it or not. However, shaking his head, he turned and looked towards the dome. "Mags has a job for us. Some Recruiting. He figured you might want to tag along. I just think it's a waste of time."

"Anyz'ing to you is a vaste of time... I vill go." The large Russian stated, as he began to move forwards once more, heading towards the metallic dome once more, heavy foot falls the only sign to the beast man that Colossus had not even bothered to lower his powers, clearly not trusting the man.

_'Kid's got spunk.'_

Xavier Institute-

Could not believe what she had heard from Jean that morning. She was beyond pissed. She was Livid! And Nature had reflected her feelings. This man had come into her confidence and had spoke to her about friendship and threatened one of the children under that roof. One of HER children. Hers! Long white hair swaying behind her, as she marched through the hallways with in the mansion, and shoved the gardens glass doors open, to see Tyson there, sipping tea, while looking down to one of the plants. Of course though that didn't matter. So there she marched out, low heels hitting the ground as lightning boomed overhead, causing the entire room to shudder from the noise that it produced.

"What the Hell happened last night."

And of course Tyson went about his business, looking down to the sick plant, as he reached down and felt a leaf. It wasn't until another bolt streaked the sky, and another large shudder came. "That's rather pointless, Ororo." He stated, which just caused her to make another streak cross the skies, which kept him un-phased. "I would have told you for the mere asking. He told you though, did he not?"

"No. Jean did."

He paused in both his work and his speech, before he returned to the potted plant, as he clipped another vine. Looking down to it he nodded to it before he tossed it in the compost pile. "I see… What else did she say?"

"She said that she picked up strong feelings and memories. Though a blur mostly. People screaming and dying in some terrifying ways." She stated looking towards her friend, wondering what had happened that night. He didn't regard her, and when five minutes passed she let out a mean howl, before she just threw her hands up in the air and waved her arms, and started to stamp away. However something stopped her.

"He asked about World War Two." She stopped and turned, looking towards Tyson who kept his back to her as he reached out for a small water pale and began to water the plants in front of him. She knew from Logan's pas that there were many things that called up unwanted memories.

"Jean mentioned it."

"I would imagine she did. She's quite thorough." He stated dryly, as he watered on. "The Americans began a project. To biologically enhance humans. And It was a success. During the time of World War Two."

"What?"

'Yes. That humans wanted something greater to fight with? You make it sound as though your shocked. Don't be. Humanity is greedy and power hungry by nature. Greater men achieve different goals. But the means are always the same. Through Power." He replied not even bothering to look up as he continued with his work. "The Russians got word of their new secret project, and they wanted a weapon that could match or surpass that of the original Super Solider Program developed by the United States."

And of course Ororo began to put things together in her mind. And then she remembered another fact. Logan was also apart of World War Two's history. Why didn't they know each other. "What does this have to do with you?"

"I was their first achievement. They Called me the Red Ghost. Later, the people came to refer to me as Russia's Bloody Red Ghost. Later, a man came along, and was the second creature that had been created. One that Logan knows about all to well. Omega Red. We lived in the times of Stalin. More people died under his personal security forces than the entire amount lost in the actual War. And I saw all of it." And Ororo's blue eyes widened as realization dawned upon her. Naruto asking the question had brought about so much pain for the man, though he did not show it.

"I'm sorry…. I didn't know… If I had I would have…"

"Explained it to them? There is nothing to apologize for. One would have thought that after all these years the memories would have faded… unfortunately… Time it seems does not dull the edge of such things." He stated and thus he worked on, the silence stretching out, while Ororo watched him. Wondering just how wrong about him she actually had been all that time. And then slowly she walked towards another pot and began to work.

After all. There was no need to take her frustrations with the past out on innocent plants.

Bayville High-

It had been a tough week. Naruto had already offended one teacher by falling asleep in his class. To which of course, Sefu Wong had not forgiven him for, and had singled him out on several tasks with in the class room. It wasn't his fault that he had fallen asleep. But he had to admit this academy was different. Instead of teachers disregarding or picking on him, these were people that were actually. taking the time to help him to understand the work. Where the people in Konoha had actually failed to supply him with an actual education. And of course Yuriko sensei was behind him all the way. And every time that he had asked her why this was this or that was that, and how it pertained to anything that he would need back into the Ninja world, the reply was always the same.

_**"There was no such thing as useless Knowledge." **_

But before he could contemplate more upon his current train of thought, he had heard laughing, the obnoxious kind. And only recent memory struck to who it was. Duncan Mathews. One of the many sports stars of the High school. And not someone that he enjoyed being around. Of course though, what they were doing was enough for Naruto to actually stand up and move towards them. They had just stuck some blonde girl in a locker.

"Hey!" Naruto Called out as he walked forwards, his backpack forgotten, along with the supplies for close encounters that Yuriko sensei had told him to keep on him.

"What doe sit Look like? Giving a new kid the initiation... Come to think of it. You didn't get one either. Buzz off before I decide to give it to you."

"Up yours Duncan How Jean puts up with you and your bullshit is beyond me."

"Heh, she puts up with it, because she wants to put up with it." Duncan replied his blue eyes narrowing as he began to crack his knuckles. "What's she doing to me any of your business anyways, brat?"

And Naruto did not like that tone at all. And he knew what it suggested. It was the same sort of thing that Sasuke had used time and time again. Only this time he had the power to beat this person easily. And all things considered he was sorely tempted. However had it not been for a flash of red hair that he saw around the corner, did he know that Jean was there. Now was probably the time to let the truth out in the open. And that was where Naruto's strategic fly by the seat of his pants mind kicked in.

"Doing to you? You sound as if there's something your not telling. Your not doing for her?" Naruto asked, while Duncan smirked looking at him. "I thought so. Your not doing it for her. Your doing it for yourself. What's in it for you?"

"What do you think? Looking good beside a sexy woman that I can used as I see fit... there to be used and abused." Duncan stated as he slammed his hand against the locker that the younger man was currently leaning against, attempting to intimidate Naruto is some fashion. A tactic that may have worked... If Duncan was anything like Tyson or Yuriko. This man was only hot air. "Now that you know it though, your not going to tell her are you? Because your not going to like the consequences."

"Heh. As a matter of fact. I didn't have to do anything. You did it all." Naruto stated and gave a mischievous look towards the man, while Duncan looked on in confusion. However the sound of a tapping foot was a dead give away. His friends were not on the other sides of the walls, and keeping themselves there. While Jean Grey, known for her calmness towards all things, looked on, her narrowed green eyes lit with a flame of fire that none could measure up to.

"Used as you see fit? USED AND ABUSED?"

"Jean I can..."

"Stuff it!" She shouted at him, an actual full blown shriek before she turned and walked off, marching towards the outside. And she would have made it, had it not been for Duncan grabbing her arm and spinning her around.

"Jean. I want to..." He never got the chance to finish the sentence. Her leg had pulled back and she went straight into the soccer kick that had won so many games. Apparently it now saved her the anguish of hearing Duncan's pitiful excuses, as the man groaned, holding the space between his legs, while crumpling down upon the floor, where most of the girls were cheering her on, while the guys, didn't know who to back. Duncan was their friend for sure, but Jean... they'd never seen that sort of side of her. Every man in the vicinity had winced at the blow, even Naruto thought that that had gone out of line.

Though he loved every minute of it.

"What's going on here?" Came a booming voice, as Henry 'Hank' McCoy came walking through the crowd of people, to see one extremely angry Jean, and one very hurt Duncan. "Anyone care to explain why he's on the ground?" Of course though, the response that Jean gave was a sound that half resembled a growl, and half resembled a howl. Her face bright red, she turned and marched out, to the outside, failing her arms out above her head in frustration. A move that had not gone unnoticed by Hank, who in turn just looked down to Duncan and slowly picked him up.

"Come on son. You've got explaining to do."

"Me? She's the one that attacked me!"

"That may be. But what did you do to her to make her do it? And I think you'll find that your going to get very little sympathy from anyone, if what i think has happened, has happened." But that was when there was a knock on the locker, and a muffled yell in a foreign language. And that got Naruto moving again.

"Oi! Hank! He and his goons locked someone in here!" Naruto cried, just as Duncan turned pale, and Hank just turned and eyed the young man that he had been helping to the nurses office, and then just promptly dropped him then and there. And then Hank looked to the locker and eyed the number on it.

"Alright Naruto. I want you to stay here, with Her and Mathews. I'm going to go and get the master key for these things from the office." And thus did the newest member to the teaching society demonstrated his physical prowess as he ran through the hallways, and towards the office, leaving Duncan there just shaking his head, while Naruto just began to talk at the door. Looking around towards the door and then to Duncan, he began to think of anything that he could do to help the young lady with in the locker itself. However before he could try anything, Hank had returned with Principle Kelly in tow, along with the Head Janitor, someone that went by the name of Earl.

"Now what's all this here?"

"Sir, Duncan shoved someone into a locker, spoke uncouth things towards a friend of mine, and threatened to do it to me to." Naruto spoke up, knowing that this sounded a bit more like tattling, however Yuriko had told him that this was more of a superior officer, and that he had the right to know. More so than anyone, with in the school. Of course though, Principle Edward Kelly raised his brown eyebrow at the statement, and crossed his arms.

"Those are some bold accusations, Mister Uzumaki. Do you have proof to back them up?"

"Sir?"

"Eyewitnesses? Someone seeing him actually shove the young lady into the locker?"

"No sir."

"What about the uncouth comments."

"Towards a friend of mine, Jean Grey. That was the point where people gathered around and began to watch." Naruto stated, having the sudden suspicion in his gut that there wasn't going to be a whole lot happening other than a small slap on the back of the hand.

"And the threat."

"Other than those two boys that were against the wall in the foot ball jackets. None." Naruto stated, narrowing his blue eyes, wondering what all the questions were about.

"I see..." The man stated as he looked around before he looked to the janitor who had busied himself with unlocking the locker, and there poured out a young lady, with long flowing golden hair, and blue eyes, landing in a heap with her books falling around her. With all watching, the Janitor helped the young lady up, and began to move towards the nurses office. "Excuse me Earl. I'm going to need to be speaking with her about what had happened to get her into the locker."

"With all due respect sir. She innt in a'y way ta be giving ya'll interviews. I'mma take her to the nurse, get her all calmed up... Give her three hours. Mark my words sir, she be right as rain by then." He stated as they continued onwards. And of course the Principle turned and looked towards the others and he nodded to them.

"Very well. With the young lady currently indisposed, and classes successfully interrupted. Mister Mathews, your suspended two weeks from school, and all Team events in that time period. Mister McCoy. That is the time table for his punishment. however he will have detentions with you after classes for two months, should the time be provided." And with that the Principle had spoken, and though it was a questionable decision, Duncan Mathews looked smug at the young blonde boy. A look that said that that was not over. Not by a long shot. When both were out of ear shot, Hank just put his hands into his blue jean pockets and shook his head, his blue eyes showing his annoyance.

"I suppose that is what happens when you have your father on the board of directors for the cities schools... Come on Naruto. Your late for class." Hank stated, as he gestured to the young boy who in turn, turned and moved down the hallway, the forgotten backpack picked up on the way they went.

"Hey, Hank?"

"Yes?"

"Who was she?"

"The girl? A new student, I think. Foreign Exchange that comes from Russia, though her current guardian is out of Tibet."

"Tibet? That some sort of bug?"

"Not exactly..." Hank replied with a chuckle as they walked onwards.

-X-mansion, Danger Room Control Room, After school-

Word had spread like wild fire around the mansion about Jean and Duncan. And though Scott had been pleased about the news, he wasn't sure if he should have been capitalizing on the football starts blunder. And though his mind wandered through to that possibility of him actually dating Jean, he also kept his mind on what they were doing. At the danger room, all had been present, Yuriko, Hank and Moira were even in attendance, while Logan and Charles manned the controls. Kurt and Kitty were talking about the differences in food tastes, while Ororo spoke to Rogue about how the tests were going and How Tyson's Training was aiding her. And there Tyson was, looking down to a folder, one leg over another, sipping tea, waiting for the event to begin.

With the door to the level below opened, It was Logan that took out his cigar and looked down to the controls making sure that everything was ready for the initial test that they were about to begin with. "Alright. Pick a spot and shut up." He growled out, before he bit back into his cigar, and looked down to the danger room floor again. "Alright then..."

-Danger room, Ground Floor-

Naruto wait there, his knees bent in a crouched position against a wall, eyeing the place as though it were little more than another challenge to get through. Truth be told, He had been getting bored of Yuriko sensei's lessons. It was true that he was learning things, and she was taking the time to explain why he should do it that way, and correcting the stances that Mizuki had drilled into him. But he remembered this room. He remembered it well. And Kurt had summed it up fine when he spoke told him about that room that he actually looked forward to go against.

_"It iz zhe hells own personal spot on earth!"_

That had been how Kurt had described it to him, and that alone was enough to keep his interest peeked in it. So there he was waiting, and doing a mental check of everything that he had on him. His exploding tags were all gone, however he did have in his arsenal kunai, shuriken, some metal wire. Beyond that he actually had to think about it. Reaching behind him, he pulled off his pouch and opened it, wondering what exactly this gift that Iruka gave him actually had in it. It was true that he had dug in it for weapons. But other than that he never truly eyed what the old man had put in it.

Fumbling about, Naruto stumbled upon a strange article that he never knew existed. It had been a time where he had been eating at the noodle stand, with him and Iruka staring at each other with noodles dangling from their mouths, and trying to talk at the same time. He remembered that time. That had been around the first time he had actually done good at something. And Iruka had asked him what he had wanted to actually do as a reward for such a good job. Eyeing the photograph, he never heard the sound that had come out of the room. it wasn't until that second boom came forth did Naruto actually noticed and jumped three feet in the air.

**"NARUTO!** _**PAY ATTENTION!"**_

"Yes Logan Sensei?" he called out rather sheepishly, shaking his head lightly, as he scratched the back of his head. And of course there were people who had been actually been in the control room, their laughter at his mistake, while Logan just growled at him before there was a audible sigh.

_"Alright Bub. You act like that in here with me pressing the start button, and your likely to become a shaved monkey." _The man warned, and then there was a sudden line that had been drawn against the metal on the other side of the room, glowing brightly. _"This is just a simple objective, you've got to make it to the other side of the Danger room. All holds are barred, you can go at it all you want, and ensure that you do. Because if I think the programs not tough enough, or your slacking off, and the difficulty is going up."_ A statement that every person that had gone through the Danger Room gulped at. However, that just made Naruto grin his trade mark foxy grin.

"Bring it on old man. I'm betting that I can whoop this place like the last time."

_"... Old Man... Runt your crossing lines." _The man warned. _"Alright. Let's get this done and over with. Begin with tests." _And thus did the danger room come to life by the chances of opening a series of large metallic doors and out floated some sort of strange floating appliances with various little tubes at the bottom of them, and a camera lense on top. How unique. And there they floated, shifting this way and that.

**"Danger room session beginning. Basic power grading test. Safety systems at maximum. Begin Test." **

And thus did Naruto prepare himself, shifting his legs into a more balanced way, spread apart and bent at the knees, while he eyed the surroundings. He remembered the room well. He also remembered that there were many weapons there. And from what Logan and Yuriko sensei had done with it earlier, it had the ability to change it's surroundings. So he had to be wary of each danger around the place. Connecting his fingers in such a way, his body was suddenly surrounded by a blue visible energy, his chakra, his aura, pulsing Greatly.

-Local School Gymnasium-

Wong had been sipping his tea, while eyeing several of the children that had shown an interest in learning the martial arts. Those that would use his teachings for destruction would never succeed past that of a first year student. However, there were some that showed a great deal of promise. And his new charge was indeed something else. She had more raw talent than any that had come before her. Even Doctor Strange, the Sorcerer Supreme would indeed have trouble with her. However she had been sent to him. One of their contacts in the Russian Government had sent word that she held power and had learned that he was currently in America, teaching. It was the perfect cover, and to the girl it was all true. Over the weekend he had picked her up and had gotten her settled in. However that rather unfortunate encounter with Duncan Mathews and his ilk, it will bear strange consequences. of that he would ensure of.

None attacked his charges.

Eyeing the students he nodded lightly as he slowly stood up, only to stop. Something was different. Not exactly wrong, but it was indeed there. He could feel it as ripples throughout the air currents. It was powerful. And thus did his warding spell, the one that he had left when he had almost been discovered, was triggered, sending to him an alert. Eyeing the young students, he nodded his head and clapped loudly.

"Very good. You all show promise. That will be all for today. Those of you who wish to return, may do so tomorrow afternoon." He instructed and thus did the children young and old disperse while his young charge approached nodding her head, blonde lockes falling over her face and frame. Blue eyes holding a innocent twinkle, and a beautiful smile gracing her face.

"Sifu Wong! How did I do?" She asked and the elderly man smiled and nodded his head, patting her shoulder in congratulations, while the parents and their children slowly filed out chattering away about the lesson.

"You were wonderful, little one. You will do fine in time." He instructed before he looked towards his office and then looked towards that of his charge once again and he nodded his head. "Little one. I want you to return to the apartment tonight. I'm going to be finishing my paperwork for this afternoon, and, if your homework is done, we will head to Bob's Fun House, as a treat for your successes."

And of course she just let out a childish squeal and then gave the aged man a quick hug, where he felt slightly awkward before he just returned it, patting her back gently, just before she bolted away from him and tore off into the woman's locker rooms. Smiling, he just shook his head gently before he turned and moved towards the office yet again. However instead of moving towards pile of paper work that had already been completed, he moved to his briefcase. Opening it up, he went through a series of hand signs, and then slammed a open palm into the bottom of the case. After just a moment there was a blue glow, and then he saw it. The form of Naruto, with in the strange room that he had stopped before. Only this time it seemed to be fully functional.

Leaning forwards he eyed the form that was there, before he concentrated upon the control room, and saw that all the children were there. Those that were from the Xavier Institute... And others that he did not know of, and yet all seemed to know one another and seem as though they knew many of each others secrets and gifts. "Interesting."

Danger Room-

There Naruto stood, in his stance eyeing the area around him. looking for the nearest trap and the hidden threats that he knew were there. And then began to use a technique that he had been long famous for. One that had taken him theft to learn.

_**"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" **_He bellowed and then it came, there was a massive plum of smoke which prevented the control room from seeing what it should have been able to. which was the ground floor. And when the smoke cleared there stood Naruto. More than fifty of them on the wall, and then one gave a fist pump into the air, and then let out a massive Cry. One that was received by all those Naruto's down there. "Charge." He ordered and thus did they all do it.

When they did it began. there were some sort of energy cannons that popped up out of the walls and took shoots with rubber balls. Things that would smart, leave a mark, but no long term damage. However before they could get off two shots. several Naruto's began to run up the walls using a technique that Kakashi Sensei had taught to them. The only one in fact. The tree climbing exercise could be applied to all surfaces. Each pulling out a kunai and stabbing it into exposed gears for the rubber balls to shoot. And thus did it work together. The reloading device failed to reload which interpreted error messages on all of the training guns computer programs, which displayed error messages to the Control Room.

-Control room-

All had watched on as Naruto made the first move, and there was utter silence. Even Logan's cigar that he had been smoking dropped off and out of his mouth, landing upon the floor as he watched and saw the same thing that everyone else in the room saw. Yuriko's eyebrows had gone into her brow, Hank and Moira were deep in discussion about what sort of fundamentals would be involved with that sort of technique. While the others around the room just looked on in shock, not really knowing what to say on that. It was a dire shock for them all. Naruto had become a army in just a few moments of time. That alone had become a feat for legends. However The only one that didn't seem to be bothered about what had just occurred was Tyson. Though he had simply raised an eyebrow to the boys impressive and rather... original combat strategies.

After a few moments of seeing Naruto's steady progression through the danger room. Logan had growled and then moved to the key board, typing in several commands. "Time to turn up the heat a bit. See how well he runs with it." He stated shaking his head while the others nodded dumbly. clearly not paying attention to what Logan was doing.

-Danger room-

_**"Danger room training session increased to level five. planning according."**_

And thus did more an different traps come out. Clone's that Naruto that had stood for and analysed the situation for just a few moments , were crushed by folding flooring. Floating droids came out of the roof and began to watch, analysing of their own accord before they began to open up fire with a torrent of small rubber balls. Those of the Naruto's that could see what was happening were immediately retaliating of their own accord. Instead of avoiding or dodging, they each pulled out from their side holster kunai, pulled out their arms and sent them flying forwards, up into the air, and turned several into pin cushions. A very good thing as well. Because at that moment, Naruto, the true one, had stopped where a some sort of cannon came and popped out of the ground pointed it's barrel at the back of Naruto's head. The Droid that had been shat down had landed upon said cannon and had caused somewhat of a chain reaction with the machinery, where it ignited and blew up. However Fortunately enough Naruto had moved away before the explosion could occur.

"Old man must be nuts. Turning up the levels on this thing... Never thought that he'd go senile at a young age." Naruto commented before he shaking his head and then, noticed that out of the walls sprouting more cannons of some sort of degree. Pulling back a kunai of his own, he took off in a sprint and fired it forwards, and then moved towards the finishing line. The rooms commanding intelligence matrix had watched on as this boy moved towards the finishing line and in a last ditch effort moved to actually stall him had entered in a series of commands. The floor split apart in a quick split and put together a large wall to block his access to the barrier.

But Naruto had better plans. Channelling his power once more , Naruto began to rush up the side of the wall, not losing a bit of speed as he fought the laws of gravity and then hoped up and over the edge. And just over the other side of the wall stood a torrent, with several razor edge saw blades there, ready to fire. It was only a moment later before that thing had locked on to Naruto's heat, and fired. But a moment was more than enough time for Naruto to counter on his own accord. he channelled power into his body, and then the saw blades met their target. Which brought out the sock of everyone there, more so Logan. who had turned up the difficulty of the actual simulation, and had seemingly killed the kid. that was until the body popped into a puff of smoke, revealing only metallic debris from some place behind Naruto.

"RASANGEN!" Came a voice. And there Naruto was, charging forwards with a blue swirling sphere of energy, slamming it into the side of the saw blade cannon that had fired upon him. There was a massive explosion. The Kind that sent out a shock wave, and one that shattered the windows with in the new Control Room, and sent forth a massive wave of wind that knocked everyone out of their chairs and onto the ground. Even the professors chair was knocked over, sliding the poor man across the ground. Once the rubble and smoke cleared there Naruto was, standing at the end of the room, arms crossed and looking cocky with a shit eating grin, with several clones rushing over.

"Simulation over. Creating Damage Reports." The woman's voice stated to all in the control room who hadn't even known what had knocked them out of their chairs. And when Logan's head popped over the consol that was looking out to the Danger Room and then growled at Naruto.

"This was supposed to be a test Brat."

"You upped the level, old man. Don't blame me for your senile decisions."

"Senile Decisions... That's it!" He growled as he stood up and marched to the eleveator that moved out to the danger room. "I don't care who he thinks he is. I'm going to down there and I'm going to tan his hide!"

And that was when Kurt appeared beside Naruto and grinned, patting the child's shoulder as Logan began to descend into to the Danger room. "It's been good knowing you." And then ported out, and back to safety as Logan exited the elevator, just glaring towards the young boy in front of him as he marched, claws shed and sprouting sparks as he struck them against one another.

"New Game, Half Pint." He stated as he lowered himself for a charge. only to jerk and then fell forwards against the hard metal floor. And there, who stood behind him was not that of Jean Grey, or Ororo Munroe. There stood Tyson, his two fingers extended, with his long silver hair swaying.

"He will be alright in a few hours time. I hit a nerve point... And Logan. If you tend to act so Uncouth in such civilized company, This will not be the first lesson in proper manners that will be given." He warned and then Tyron's sharp grey eyes met Naruto's blue ones and he offered the simplest of nods. "Those were some rather impressive techniques that you displayed."

"They are Shinobi techniques from where I'm from. Really High ones to. I had to steal a huge scroll to get the Shadow Clone Technique. And Pervy Sage taught me out to do the Rasengan."

"You don't say? There was a moment there where we thought that you had actually be killed. What was that one?"

"Huh?" Naruto stated and then it clicked in. "Oh! You mean when that piece of sharp metal tried to kill me? That was the Substitution Jutsu. All Academy Graduates are needed to know that one, along with two other techniques in order to go to the final test."

"I see... Very well. You had questions about your School work?"

"Uh.. You don't have to..."

"I do not hear a denial. Meet me in my study after supper and we will discuss things." He stated and then turned and exited out.

"I'm still here bub! And When I get my..."

"You will do nothing, if you value the ability to soundly have Children." Countered Tyson with the full force and intensity that a man of his distinguished career would know.

The Next Day-

There Naruto was sitting in class, looking down to his text book waiting for the next exciting instalment of Sifu Wong's English Class. Looking around he just grinned. Oh what he had in store. Turning his head to look towards the young lady beside him, he nodded his head. He knew her from Duncan's little initiation test and he smiled at her when she looked at him.

"How you doing?"

"I am Fine. Thank you. For the other day." And at that he just chuckled and scratched the back of his head. in truth he didn't want any sort of thanks or reward for what he did. He got plenty around there as it was. His face went and got a little rosy, and he scratched the back of his head, grinning stupidly.

"Your welcome. But stop, your embarrassing me." He commented with a chuckle, and then he offered her his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki."

"Illyana Rasputin." She replied as she reached out a gave him a gentle and yet firm handshake, just as Sifu Wong entered the Room.

"Good Morning Class. Mister Uzumaki. I must say that it is a bit of a surprise to see you... Awake." He commented as he took a seat in his chair, while he eyed the class again and then slid open a desk drawer to look for a stick of chalk. What he wasn't expecting was some sort of white powder thrown into his face from said desk. The force had been enough for the old man to recoil back on his chair. However that proved to be a bit of a mistake, as the legs snapped and the teacher was dumped out of his chair and fell backwards. Everyone in their chairs jumped up and looked at the aged old man who looked around shocked, completely. And then there were several chuckles, and some full blown laughter. "Class is dismissed." Wong stated shaking hsi head as he wiped off his face.

However as the class was leaving, Illyana noticed that Naruto was still snickering at the strangeness of what happened at the Classroom. She thought the young man just had a hard time stopping his laughing. However then he nodded his head. "One down." He mumbled, and Illyana knew that he had done something. but before she could question him, he rounded the corner and moved into the cafeteria and sat down with what he supposed was his friends.

-Outside, Unknown Location.-

There a man sat in a tree, with a big yellow dish with large orange pieces and a six pack of beer. Old Fashioned Kokanee, An expensive import that it's former owner was more than happy to be rid of. Reaching down, the man grabbed some of them and stuffed them into his mouth as he eyed the situation that happened in the room through a series of binoculars'. Watching his target. the boy with blonde hair. Meeting that young lady, and what he figured was some sort of introduction. And then the laughing.

"So the kid's got a crush... Stooooopid hormones. You'd think by now the Public school system is failing." And then he witnessed the prank against the teacher and just outright laughed. "That was classic. Pranking the obnoxious teacher. I loved it." He stated as he looked back down through his binoculars. And peering back into the classroom. "That was fucking epic... And this gives me a idea. Pay day comes early this year." He spoke out loud until he felt a rather unwelcome wetness on his shoulder. Turning his head from his binoculars, he found an offending white substance on said appendage. Looking up, he noticed that there was a bird there. Glaring at it, through his black red and white mask, he pulled out one of his personally modified little guns and pointed it at his young offended.

"Alright brat. Say yer prayers. Yer disappearing." And that was when he heard something. A snapping sound. Turning his head to look at the tree where he was currently at, he just eyed it and then saw the wood splintering. "...Crap." And that was when it snapped, and he was sent falling to the rather hard ground, hitting every branch on the way down. Before he hit the ground, his beer landing on his back. "...Ow."

-New Orleans-

There at the gambling table, sat a man shuffling the cards and nodding to the players. With long brown red hair, and with a pair of blue jeans, a black t-shirt stretched out over his frame, and a pair of black shades, covering up his blood red eyes. A look that most found discomforting. Looking around towards the others, he sipped his burbon and then eyed the players around him, puffing on his cigarette. Most of the players he knew. Old butter fingers always tried to stop him. He wasn't much of a poker player, but in the thieves guild, he was someone to reckon with in terms of business.

Fancy Fu was a Japanese Immigrant, fleeing from the Yakuza. He wasn't much of a gambler, but he knew how to play when he did. In the short time that he had been there. He was evidently a skilled and hand his hands in everything that went on in the city now. And that reason was the simple need of self preservation. Remy knew the man had save houses all over the place. And knew that he and his men were the ones responsible for the recent string of Bank Robberies in the city. Bold. But it was a move that could lead the FBI to actually come and see if they couldn't weed them out.

The Third was a mystery. He had a fancy black suit, probably Italian, with a long black over coat, and a black hat. The man had big money to. He sat at the table and dropped a stack of paper that he hadn't seen in a long time. This person was big money. that much he knew. And he had noticed the man's two companions as well. A tall built man with along hair and in dire need of a shave. A biker drop out probably. The other was currently having a woman flirting with him. Tall, muscularly built, blue eyes and short black hair done up in a crew cut, and from what he could tell from his particular angle, the poor man was red in the face and had absolutely no idea what he was getting himself into.

"Your deal, mon'a'mi." He stated as he slid the deck over to the suited man, who nodded.

"Thank you." He stated as he cut the deck, and then shuffled it the old fashioned way. Taking one half, and then another and then quickly flipped them together. Stacking and restacking it three times. He offered it to the player that had given him the cards, which were then cut and then were quickly passed out. "The Game is Five Card Stud. Nothing Wild. And the Sky's the limit." He stated as he set them down and looked to Fancy Fu.

"Your bet.

"I bet Twenty." Fu Replied setting down those things, and then took a drink from his moderately insensible drink.

"I'm out." Butter fingers stated as he tossed his cards away.

"The Bet is to you Mister LeBeau." The Man stated as he sipped his water lighlty, while Remy, just looked at him through his sunglasses, sizing the man up.

"I'm sorry, Mon'A'mi. but have we met some where? Do I happen ta owe ya money?" He asked as he tossed in his chips and nodded his head. "See yer Twenty Fu, and Raise Fifty."

"To both your questions, in that order. Are No. And No." He responded as he eyed his cards and nodded his head before he tossed his own into it. "Call. Cards?"

"Three." A dead give away to both the players who nodded, and the suited man gave the man three.

"Mister LeBeau?"

"One off of de Top." He stated, which he tossed one to the dealer and then received one as well. "So, what brings ya'll to New Orleans?"

"Dealer takes none. Bet is to Fu." The man stated and then for the first time since the game began, the man took his grey eyes off of the game and looked at Remy. "Not for the food, Company, Drink or Games."

"Bet Seventy."

"Non? Den why you come? Certainly a man of your expensive tastes and rather unique choices in body guards dat are at de Bar." Remy stated as he tossed in, just simply calling.

"Noticed did you?" He stated as he tossed his own into the pot. "I have a use for men with certain talents. I've heard of a man named Gambit that can be of use to me."

"Dis Gambit Homme... Remy heard 'bout him. Heard he ain't cheap, either." He explained as Fu showed his hand, holding two Pair and he nodded his head. and then flashed his own. Three Eights and a two black Aces. "Full house. Aces and Eights."

"I've heard that as well. And if he accepts my proposition. His payment is in front of him." He stated as he set down his own. "Royal Flush. I believe the game is mine Gentlemen. So tell me. Do you think that the legendary Gambit will accept this gracious payment?"

"Remy be Thinkin' so. You Caught his attention. What be the job?"

"Let us talk in private."

-Chapter End-

Next time on Naruto and the X-men: Tugging at the Threads.


	15. Tugging at the Threads

Well, it's time for the fun Q and A. I had some really unique questions this go around, and I happen to enjoy them. So therefore I'm going to share my answers with everyone. This is for Missin No.

For Questions 1. And 2. I choose not to answer those. But remembering Not answering is a answer in it self. It just isn't confirming nor denying your sense of imagination.

For Question 3. Logan, Yuriko, Jean, Hank, Moira, Ororo and Tyson, combined with school work has more or less kept him preoccupied. But don't you worry it's coming. Right soon as a matter of fact. As for what I am planning. You don't need to know that.

For Question 4. From Naruto's Perspective, he was ditched at the chuunin exams and left for Ebeisu and a Jairaya to manage. Imagine his frustration with the man? That, and though Kakashi is cool. He needs some lessons.

For Question 5. No comment?

Well that's all for questions corner. Enjoy.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_

* * *

Naruto and the X-men

Chapter Fifteen- Tugging at the Threads.

It had been a good morning for Edward Kelly. Traffic had been light, the coffee machine was full, and there was a newspaper on the secretaries desk, along with his copy of Top School Illustrated for the Teachers program. It was all living up. Moving across the way to his seat, he slowly sat down in his chair. not bothering to check it for any sort of tampering. However When he put the full weight of his body into the chair, he felt some sort of liquid goo all over his back and back side. Quickly jumping up, he turned and looked around towards the chair, only to see that it was leaking brown slow moving goop. Reaching out, his finger brushed across that of the brown liquid, bringing it up to his nose for a sniff and his blue eyes widened.

"Pudding?"

Shaking his head he looked around towards it and then to the phone, and reached out to pick it up. and began to dial numbers. Only the number that he got that was supposed to be that of the general maintenance office that the school reported to for insurance purposes, came and rang up some sort of male dating line for other men. Quickly hanging up, he shook his head, running his free hand through his brown hair and then moved to go Only three feet away from his desk, there was a loud bang, followed by several smaller ones. Quickly turning around, now expecting some sort of surprise attack, he turned and saw that his phone had fallen from the desk, and had knocked over his lamp and several other expensive little trinkets, shattering them against the floor. However the strangest part was that the telephone cord was stretched taut, and was towards him. Looking down to his hand. There it was, his phone was now dangling from all four of his fingers. Looking down to it, he tried to rip it off, only to stop when he felt pain. Bringing his face down to eye the device, he noticed something there, and a odd smell that he knew all to well.

"Super GLUE!" He exclaimed. And then looked around towards the door, noticing that the lights were beginning to come on, indicating that his secretary was now currently there. Moving forwards quickly his hand reached for the handle of the door to only pull it open a crack to speak with the receptionist. However when he pulled back on it, the door handle ripped off and he quickly lost his balance where he fell upon the floor, giving a rather loud thud. One of which had been ignored by the secretary, who hit the intercom button to his office and then spoke.

_"Principle Kelly. You asked me to remind you that you have a meeting with the Super Intendant this morning in a half hour."_

There went his morning.

-Window just outside of Principle Kelly's office.-

There Naruto sat peeking through the cracks of the shuttered windows, watching the evidence go by, while his video camera, curtsey of Evan Mathews who had it on loan from the school for a special school assignment, taped the entire thing. Revenge was sweet. Edward Kelly had done nothing to Duncan other than press an ice pack to the foot ball stars nuts and gave him a firm chiding about proper behaviour with in the school itself. He had taken his time, did his research and had checked the Principles good natured appointment book on the Secretaries desk, and had made the morning for him a rather enjoyable one at Principle Kelly's expense. When all was said and done, quickly and quietly, with the new training that Yuriko was giving him on using the surroundings to his advantage, he moved past the brush, slowly took down the camera from it's leg stands, and then bolted for the doors knowing that first class was going to be coming soon and Sefu Wong was really hard on punctuality as much as he was on proper manners. This afternoon it would be time to put the second phase of his plan into action.

- Sefu Wong's English Class-

There Wong was, fresh clean and ready to go for another day of classes. Looking towards Naruto, he just raised an eyebrow at his ever grinning face and one that just spoke volumes to him. The boy was up to mischief. He had heard that Principle Kelly had somewhat a troubling morning with that of various traps with in his office. That was indeed something that he found amusing. But he wasn't about to voice any suspicions either. After all, he thought the man had had it coming as well. Turning to look towards the clock and then to the student reading from 'To Kill A Mocking Bird.' He waved her off.

"Excellent Clarissa. You've done well. Now seeing as class is just about over. I'm going to give you all a treat today." he spoke as he outstretched his hands and nodded to them. "You are free to go..." He stated and thus there talking was beginning as the children began to collect their belongings, and then to that of leaving the room. "Naruto. A moment please." And thus the class exited while the Blonde stood there before the desk looking at him questioning, as the man circled out from around the desk and then took a seat on it looking down to the blonde in front of him.

"You needed something from me Teach?"

"Yes. This." He stated and then his hand lashed out and touched the young man on the head. And then Suddenly Naruto felt as though the world just went dark.

-Naruto's Mind scape-

There Wong was, walking down the pathways of Naruto's mind, his silver hair swaying with the movement as he followed his mage sense to where it felt the darkness was. Walking around the corner he came face to face with the long large bars with the Japanese symbol for 'Seal' imprinted right against the Crease of it. And though he could not see it, or that it made it's presence known as of yet, he cold feel it. He knew it was in there. Whatever it was, it was massive. And it was Ancient. Full of anger, blood lust and hatred.

"I know you are there." Wong called out, putting his hands with in the large wide cuffs of the sleeves of his Chinese suit. And there he saw it. Pale blood red eyes snapped open, and dark slitted pupils eyed him. The hot humid breathe could be felt as the demon chuckled at Wong, while each other glared at one another.

_**"Another Flimsy Piece of Monkey Meat with in the Mind of the boy?"**_

That piece of information had caught the aged man off balance. There had been another there before him. Who would be so reckless as to do such a thing without the proper containment and precautions. However he knew who. The mind walkers at the Institute. Which ones they were, he could not say, but he knew that they were there. Raising a silver eyebrow, he nodded his head towards him. "Apparently so... You choose to speak our language freely."

_**"You make it sound like such a surprise. Your kind has always been extremely entertaining this way."**_

"So the boy is just a amusement that you reside with in?" And that simply just brought out such a terrible bark and then the chuckle returned, the one that sounded like a wood saw trying to cut through metal. "Something is amusing?"

_**"You. Simply you. You make it seem as though I've a choice in my stay. I assure you that it isn't." **_The Demon replied, it's blood red eyes glaring at him. _**"And when I am free I shall feast upon your marrow! This Seal cannot last forever!" **_It shouted and Wong just chuckled and nodded his head.

"Ah. I see... He is not your vessel or your puppet. He's your Jail." Wong stated with a smile of understanding. He now had the information he needed to send to Doctor Strange.

_**"Unfortunately so. If he dies. I die. But I can feel it."**_ The Demon replied, something that had Wong's attention now and had effectively pulled said attention away from his quick escape before Naruto came along and noticed what had happened.

"Feel what."

_**"The Seal. The Boy... His Willpower is draining. He failed to save his friend and drag him back to that backwater home of his. He failed a pathetic promise to a young lady. and he drew to much upon my power when he fought the one that smells of snakes. It weakened the Jail." **_It spoke and then laughed. _**"Soon I shall be free!"**_

And that was when Wong pulled out before he heard to much more than anything else. These facts needed to informed to that of the Sorcerer Supreme.

-Reality-

Naruto's eyes blinked twice as he looked towards Wong, who looked at him strangely and for a moment, he thought that Wong actually though that there was something more to him. But how could that be. There they were, sitting on the desks eyeing each other. And that was when Wong Spoke. "Naruto. Your last assignment that you handed in. Was well done. I'm wondering. What sort of prior education did you have?" The man asked, and thus did Naruto's eyes widen and then he scratched the back of his head.

"Truth be told Sefu Wong. I didn't have much in terms of education before I came to Xavier's School." Naruto explained somewhat embarrassed about it.

"Really?"

"Yep... As soon as I came to this place. Everything Changed." Naruto stated with a grin and then Wong smiled and nodded as he reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Ah, I see…. Then you have very competent teachers… Very well. You are free to go. I hope that your work continues to be satisfactory... One more thing... You wouldn't happen to know anything about what happened in Principle Kelly's office today, would you? It was…. Most amusing to see him walk into the staff lounge like the way he was." And it was there that Naruto stopped and turned his head, giving Wong a mischievous smile and he shook his head.

"Not a thing, Sefu Wong, Not a thing at all." He stated with a nod of his head and then he disappeared around the Corner, leaving Wong to his thoughts about what he had just learned with out the boy's knowledge. And what he should do in terms of speaking with Doctor Strange.

-Xavier's School for the Gifted-

School had been gruelling for them all. And though Kurt and Rogue were now getting along easier and they were hanging out and comparing everything now that they knew that Mystique was more of their mother. It just went to show just how much they shared and how much they had missed out with Mystique as their mother. Jean had been depressed for days after the monster break up that happened. But Scott was finally acting on his feelings and though things were different for them, that didn't mean that he wasn't trying to get to swindle some sort of date out of it. Hank McCoy, while not at school and grading various papers, and Moira McTaggert were Working with Charles on data grabbed from Naruto and his various training sessions. As for Logan and Yuriko. Well it seemed as though their love for one another had rekindled and broke out into a roaring flame. But the true miracle was Tyson. IN the short time that people knew him, he actually offered kindness to many of the others at the mansion. He was still a hard ass like none other, but Ororo had actually gotten him to restrain himself. And even smile at times.

Those were the times that Rogue thought back on as she walked through the door to her room and tossed her bag upon the ground beside her bed, and took a seat, setting her body down and looking up to the ceiling, thinking about the past few months and what had happened to her. She was getting the attention of the male population of the school now. And though it was something that she had always wanted, and something that she always envied about Jean, she found that she didn't like all that much. The men looked at her like a piece of meat instead of a person. Not to mention the smells that they all gave off. Her nose gave way to many things, even with Tyson's Special Smelling cream that she put under her nose everyday.

Before she could contemplate on it further though, as she flopped back on her pillow, she felt something odd, and heard a crumpling sound behind her head. Turning her head to the side, as she slowly slid up onto her elbows, she noticed something. A letter, Addressed to her. That was odd. She didn't see anything in the mail slot for her. Reaching, she examined the envelop, ensuring that wasn't attached to anything, and then opened it and read.

_Dear Rogue._

_By now, your almost thinking that I've abandoned you again. And in all honesty, I don't blame you. The things I've done in the past, I've done to ensure your future, or at least ensure your safety. However. That is not why I am writing this to you._

_I'm sorry._

_There are a lot of things that I am sorry for and truly regret, among them was not being there for you and Kurt as you grew up as much as I would have liked. But I can't stand the separation between us further. So If you, and Kurt, are willing, I will be at 'Old Chu's Tea Shop' In China town on Tuesday, all day and I will wait for you. If you don't want to come, I won't hold it against you. I don't want you to forget the past. But I would at least like to be in your future._

_Love from your Mother._

_Raven Darkholme, ~Mystique~_

Rogue's eyes scanned the page time and time again, the simple letter that gave away nothing as to the true intentions of Mystique's plot or what she took from the Institute. She just wanted to meet. And thus her anger began to boil. All of this time, she had been there, using her, and now she developed a heart. Her hand that had gripped the side table beside her bed, squeezed a bit to hard, and thus shattered it, spilling herself from the bed and onto the floor, with a loud thud. So loud in fact that the soul inhabitant of the hallway, knocked upon her door, and then entered. And there, Standing at her door way was none other than Naruto Uzumaki, looking down towards her with a faint grin of amusement, and yet his eyes betrayed him. He was holding worry for her.

"You know. That position might be more proactive if you had less clothing on. Rogue." Naruto stated with a chuckle before he sat down on her bed, with out invitation and looked towards her as he helped her back up to a sitting position. "So I know there's something bothering you."

"Who said anything was botherin' me?" Rogue asked in a clipped tone, her green eyes narrowing as she spoke. However Naruto's grin never left his face, as he looked down to the now splintered Nightstand.

"Contrary to popular belief, nightstands don't usually break so well, even with faulty parts... So what's bothering you Rogue? You can tell me, Or I can tell Logan and the Professor... Or better yet. Kitty." And the mention of all of those, the last one in particular, made her pale slightly. Kitty was known for being a shopaholic and a all around snoop. Sighing she just simply chose the lesser of two evils and handed him the note. After a brief glimpse he just grinned and shook his head.

"Sounds to me that she really does care."

"You don't know her... She's been using me mah whole life. And I hate her for it... She's tha one that gave your information off ta Magneto." She explained and he just shrugged towards her.

"She's made mistakes. She's at least admitting that." He stated taking a deep breathe and then he looked out the window. "And as you've just explained it, she told them about me... Way I see it is that they were going to find out about me anyways. One way or another." He admitted and then his eyes betrayed how he felt, and there was a molten look to his deep sapphire eyes. "Hating your own mother... Sounds like a luxury to me."

And there Rogue honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing. and yet, she could. Flashes of Naruto's memories that she experienced showed her just what sort of life he had lived before coming here. And in all that, she did feel somewhat small and selfish in that aspect. She at least had a family, and had good memories as a child. He didn't have anything to put his name to. Just offering a small smile, she nudged his shoulder. "When'd did you get ta be so wise?" And there she witnessed Naruto's embarrassed grin and a scratch of the back of his head, looking down and yet his eyes gleamed.

"Yuriko-Sensei is always saying that I should look at everything from a different angle other than my own. I keep asking her why, and she never answers me on that one. I think... In some way I'm actually figuring it out... That and Ororo is cool to talk to. She's got so many idea's of her own on everything." He admitted.

Of course for both though, neither had realised that another person had heard the shattering of the nightstand, or the talk that had come through the open door way. There Ororo Munroe stood, her arms crossed while she thought about what Naruto had just admitted. She had assumed that he was a orphan from some sort of war, and that he actually had someone to go back to. But from that small conversation that she had just eavesdropped on, she couldn't help but feel a pang in her heart for Naruto. Turning she walked down the hallway and towards the greenery where she knew she would find her new friend and confidant, Tyson Hawk. She had something's to talk about.

-Brotherhood Boarding House-

It had been a dull day for all of them, Petrol was busy cheating a cards by using his super speed while giving Fred some sort of distraction to look at. Toad was seeking out his breakfast of flies and bees, and other combinations of things that most did not wish to actually contemplate on. Lance however had been playing on his base Guitar, looking down to a picture of Kitty and thinking about what to do about that specific situation. He was who he was. A child born into a broken home, and he became a thug and bully during his younger years. Kitty was the daughter of respectable business people in the happy middle class people, and she grew up being everyone's princess and turned out overall great. They were of two completely different worlds trying to bridge something together. Sighing he set the guitar down, and looked down to the picture again, before he picked up and slid it into his vest pocket and went down stairs looking to get something to eat before Fred ate the last of the groceries again. And when he walked down the stairs, he heard the phone ring. To which he answered.

"Hello. Bayville Boarding House." He spoke, but the reply was not something that he actually wanted to hear. It was a voice connected to a person to which you didn't even need to see to get a chill up and down your spine.

"Hello Mister Alvers."

"Magneto."

"Yes. The Brotherhood is to remain in doors for the rest of the day. I have a task for you and your group. Do not disappoint me." And before Lance to answer to the order, there was a sudden bleeping sound, indicating that the man had actually hung up on him. Sighing and shaking his head he turned and walked into the living room and nodded towards the others, to which Fred turned his head to regard the man, while Pietro took off in a quick burst of speed to look at the cards once again. Earning the glare from Lance as he took a seat in his chair eyeing the other two with in the room.

"Pietro, Knock it off."

"So. Who was that Lance?"

"Magneto." And both boys dropped what they were doing immediately, giving Lance their complete attention. "He's planning something, and I think he wants us on stand by. Which means that movie night is cancelled." Lance declared as he put his fingerless-gloved hands behind his head and sighed. "And I was really looking forward to seeing that new one that Kitty said we could go to." Lance complained while the others just snickered and laughed at him and his own predicament that he got himself into. "Shut up."

-Xavier's Institute-

There Ororo was, sitting down in the greenery with Tyson, sipping tea and after divulging all that she knew about Naruto's personal situation before his current life style, she found that the pang in her heart hurt more. Sighing, she ran a hand through her hair and then regarded Tyson with a careful stare, as the man sipped his tea, calmly, with his eyes closed. A thinking position for the man.

"Well... The simple and first question must be. What do you plan to do about it, Ororo?" He asked, as he opened up his sharp grey eyes and stared towards the Ororo, who looked slightly taken back about the bluntness of the question as well as the imposed meaning. However her mind drew a complete blank, with her blue eyes widening slightly giving away her shock.

"What do you mean?"

"It's a simple question Ororo. What are you planning to do about it?" He stated towards her and then he sipped his tea and looked out to the plans. "He's had a hard life. You've said so yourself. So much in fact that he does not know the love and life of a Family. And does not have one where he is from and where he might possibly return to. Here he has people that care about him, and yet none can fill that void within him. So the way I see it. You can bottle these emotions up and allow them to burn away at you until it is to late..."

"Or?" She questioned, not liking that option or what he was suggesting that she should do about it. However when he didn't answer, her blue eyes narrowed however she sipped her tea. And it was at that precise moment that the man chose to give her the second part that he thought was possible.

"Or. You can adopt him. Fill that void for him. And show him the love a family." He stated, to which tea being choked down was the immediate answer. and when she continued it after a few moments, his grey eyes turned to her with a silver brow raised. "Was it something I said?"

"What makes you think that he'll want me as his mother?" She stated as she set the tea down and fixed it with a hard glare for the attempted murder that it just tried to impose upon her. However there was a odd sound that came from beside her. Turning her head to regard the man, she noticed that Tyson's shoulders were shaking and it was then that she realized that she was being laughed at. "I'm glad I could entertain. But May I inquire as to what was so funny about what I just said?"

"Of course Ororo... It's quite simple. You. Your opening up your heart to him and your afraid of being hurt and rejected. What you don't realise is that he already is treating as a person of family. So are you saying that you haven't noticed the way that he talks to you differently than how he would treat us? You have an opportunity Ororo. None of us can take you through it, You must go through it yourself. And if he accepts then you both will be all the better." He stated to her with a nod of his head, while he slowly stood up. "The tea was good today. Thank you. I hope I was of help." And there she nodded, as she sipped her tea and looked out through the glass windows of the green house, thinking about what she should do in terms of Naruto.

In another part of the Mansion there Kurt and Evan were, playing on a game while Naruto watched on. It was some sort of epic shooting game called 'Halo'. And it seemed as though both the boys were up against a team from another land all together. In all actuality, he didn't bother pretending to understand it how you could play games with people that were half way around the globe. In the aspects of Technology, Konohagakure could use massive upgrading compared to what he saw here. However all immediately turned their heads when Logan came marching into the room with a package, eyeing The blonde shinobi like a piece of meat. Evidently he hadn't forgotten his humiliation at the Danger room at the hands of both Naruto, for beating his programs, and Tyson who took him down effortlessly.

"Well, Runt. Here you are. You got a package." Logan growled as he puffed on his cigar, looking down to the small package while Naruto just looked on in confusion.

"I didn't order anything."

"Didn't think you did either. You know anyone outside of the city or somewhere? Some place where we don't usually go?"

"No." And that was not the answer that Logan had been hoping for. So he just puffed his cigar once more and then handed the small box over to Naruto, nodding his head towards him.

"Fair enough."

"But I didn't order it and I don't know anyone! What are you trying to do? Get rid of me with a bomb!" Naruto cried as he held the package at arms length, thinking that it might actually explode then and there. However Logan just grunted, with a gleam.

"Don't be givin' me any Idea's Runt. Some of them might actually be a little fun." And with that Logan had turned and left just as quickly as he came, his hands in his pockets while he nodded towards the boys. "Get to bed early brats. We got a early morning training session. Five Sharp. I catch you still in bed, and it's the hose." And everyone of them agreed, that it would be best to have a early night for that as well.

"You know. I can't help but zhink that I've done somezing wrong in a past life to get his torture sessions that he training." Kurt mumbled shaking his head lightly to everyone before he looked towards the package that Naruto had. "So. Vhat do you zhink you got?"

"I dunno." He stated before he just shrugged and pushed it to the side for the time being. "So Who do I play?" He asked, just as the boy's turned their heads and eyed the screen to see that their team had lost and there were some rather un-welcomed comments being put on the board for their lack of paying attention. There was one that was just shouted out at them from the speakers.

_"I'm beginning to regret the fact that your indulgent fathers ever crossed paths with your indigent mothers, You Jackasses!" _

"AMEN TO THAT!" Came a call from own the hallway, bearing a growl, known only to belong to Logan, to which both Evan and Kurt just sighed and shook their heads as they returned to their game, leaving Naruto out and completely out.

And before anyone knew what had happened, night time had come and the package still went un answered. And Naruto had been busy for most of the evening, between training with Yuriko and homework, as well as hanging out with his friends in the lounge, the package had gone forgotten until that evening where it sat on the desk. And that was what Naruto had been looking at trying to figure it out. Who would send him something and cover the charges as well.

"Well. Only one way to find out." And thus did he grab the package that he had been eyeing, and ripped it open at the end, and then lifted the folds open, sending a black object with a screen across the ground. But before Naruto could even speak reach to pick it up, the screen came to life, revealing a man with a full face mask, Red and black with white bits over the eyes to suggest the unique see through properties.

_"Well I gotta hand it to you short stuff. You certainly did take your time. And here I thought I was going to actually have to pick the phone and dial your number." _The masked man's voice came through on the small television set to Naruto who just crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side.

"Who the hell this idiot. Who's he talking to?" He questioned out loud, which got a immediate reaction from the man with in the screen who flailed his arms and howled.

"_You little shit! I'm talking to you Goldie locks. Do you have any idea the amount of things that I've had to endure stalking you, Golden crowned midget!" _He shouted back and then he shook his head. _"Well then Naruto Uzumaki. I can see you. You know how I can see you? There's a little camera down at the end of it. Which means that you can see me as much as I can see you. So you can see me where ever you are!" _Of course though, Naruto's eyes narrowed to the man and he growled grabbing the small two way communication link.

"How do you know who I am?"

_"Uh. I just said, Sherlock. I've been stalking you. Enough to know that this little girl..._" The masked man stated swinging the small televisions device that he had and pointed towards a tied up figure that was having golden hair and blue eyes, however with a torn night gown and bleeding at the wrists from obvious struggle against the bonds. A image that had Naruto's blood running cold and his anger rising. _"Means something to you. Ain't she perteh? If it's one thing that I learned in the boy scouts it was how to tie knots." _

Through clenched teeth did he force himself to remain calm and to think about what Yuriko would want him to do. and then he nodded his head to him. "Alright Freak show. What do you want?"

_"Freak show? You know. You really should watch that mouth of yours boy. It'll get you into trouble one day."_ He stated and then with the visual still on Illyana, there was a massive black clad fist that slammed into her jaw, spilling her from the chair and sending her to the ground, with a obvious scream of pain. Naruto's anger rose another notch and then the screen turned back towards that of the hooded man and he instantly growled. _"Told you so." _

"Why you son of..." Naruto never got to finish as the man wagged his finger and then clucked his tongue.

_"Uh, uh, uh, uh! Haven't we learned anything yet? Who's holding the cards, kid? Does she need another lesson at being a proper captive at your expense?" _

"What do you want."

_"See! Now we're getting somewhere. And they keep saying that the public School System is failing everyone. Tsk, Tsk. I'll have to go and write the congressman that he's not doing a good enough job yet at ruining it yet... Which reminds me. I really need to get me a new suit... Anyways, enough pre-babble. I want you to come to The new Construction yard. Twenty minutes. Come alone. Or the young lady's head get's a new air hole to breathe out of." _And it was then that the thing blinked out, leaving Naruto alone with his thoughts. And that was when the alarms began to go off.

-City research centre-

"Man, I can't believe that Magneto wants us to rip off some rock from a lab." Toad complained as he hoped from one counter and onto another looking down towards the various research notes and materials that the various doctors and professors, who were now knocked out thanks to Pietro, were working on. Of course Fred didn't know how to read a lot of the things in front of him, however he had been given a general description of what was going on, and what they were looking for. It was some sort of large red rock that had fallen from space and, from what Lance, Pietro and Toad understood, it had some sort of large filtering affect. At least that was what had been mentioned on the books.

"Man. How hard could it be to find a rock? Let's just grab some from outside, maybe those are the ones." Fred, the Blob, suggested, only for the others to continue working, while Lance chose to reply to the large teenagers idea.

"Magneto would not the difference, Fred. He's wanting this rock. Let's just find it and get out... I hate places like this." He complained, while he and the others were completely oblivious to the surroundings around them and what had just happened. Kitty had phased Naruto and Yuriko in through a back door, while Logan, Scott, Evan and Kurt were waiting outside the opening that they had made. Ororo, Jean and Rogue took the front door. And when Logan gave the signal through the communication sets that they were wearing, Kurt, Evan and Scott appeared with in the room with a puff of smoke, While Logan unsheathed his claws with a snikt and rushed forwards into the room, stopping on top of the mound of rubble. Jean blew the door's off of their hinges with a massive telekinetic blast, Allowing Storm to fly through the air and hover there, her eyes white, giving away the rage that she felt. However for the time being, Yuriko, Kitty Pryde and Naruto both remained crouched down, never giving away their position, in case things turned out ugly.

"Hope you got a pass for this place, Bub." And thus did the four teenagers just look at each other and then looked towards the Rabid Wolverine and then they looked around them, before Toad backed up, his elbow bumping against a rather large machine and a button, where it ejected some sort of glass tube. There inside of it, held some sort of actual red stone.

"Heh. I found it." The teenager stated, which brought the attention and now the fighting spirit of the other three teenagers. They had a chance to actually do something, and to actually beat the X-men. That they wanted. More than the rock. So There Quicksilver made his move, moving in a blur of blue and silver, grabbing the red stone itself. And then looked towards the others there.

"Alright. Our business is done here. Time to go. Blob. An exit if you please." And thus did Fred, who took on the rather obvious meaning stomped his massive feet against the ground, creating spider cracks against the hard monolium floor, before he looked towards the others there. And the brother hood scattered, Toad jumping up on top of the back of Blob, and then provided some sort of odd support fire, as he fired green gunk from his mouth, towards those that could fly, while Lance himself shaked the earth, causing both the x-men to actually loose their footing, while the scientists were bounced around precariously. So much to the point that Jean had to focus her power to lift them up, which took all her current power, from the floating bodies there in the mid air, counting easily a dozen.

Seeing that the one person who could stop them from accomplishing their objectives, The Quick moving Pietro blurred out of the area, behind the X-men and the massive hole that the Brotherhood used to enter the building in the first place. And with Jean other wise engaged and many of the others off center due to the constant shaking of the ground, provided by Lance, to keep them all off balance.

"Is it me? Or did these brats suddenly get better some." Logan growled, before he looked towards Ororo and Evan, and then gave the one handed signal to take out someone. Which was the direction of Lance Alvers. However from Toad's point of view he was more than able to see what they were directing at, and showing him the target. Toads head snapped around, where he saw the form of Storm there, hovering with in the air there, suspended by the command of the wind. Grinning, a plan quickly formulated in his mind, and then with a huge clearing of his voice, while all others were there off balance and had everyone busy. Breathing in, and then with a massive blow from his lungs, did the projectile that he had been building up in his body shoot forwards, flying true and straight. Right into the face of Ororo Munroe, who's eyes widened, and in the moment of shock, the command of the weather came to her, and a blast of lightning struck at Toad. Only for Fred to turn around going for a massive sweep of his arm, aiming to back hand Rogue away.

That was not what had happened at all. No. Fred Dukes, the blob took the lightning strike intended for that of Toad, sending a powerful current over his entire body, but not enough to do a lot of lasting harm. But what it did do was enough to stun the man and make his entire body feel like it was Jell-O swaying. Evidently something that many thought was not a good thing, because Yuriko jumped out of the way, avoiding the one thing that was coming. And Naruto would have done so, had he something happened that should not have happened. His long black leather trench coat hadn't fully un-phased from the ground. A think that had never occurred.

And there Naruto sat, looking down to the buckled piece of hardware upon his chest, he grabbed a kunai, hidden with in the sleeve and then moved to slit the straps upon the chest keeping the equipment there. He never got the chance, a looming shadow came out of no where, for the young blonde, while Logan, Scott and the other X-men watched on in horror, as Ororo landed upon a desk, holding her face trying to claw away the gunk that stopped her from being. Kitty only needed a few moments, just a few moments, to get Naruto out of the way. Even with a fat pile of lard would she be able to actually get him out of the way in time before he had been crushed. But time and physics were not on their side that day.

When Naruto chanced a glance up as he cut away one of the two straps, he watched on as Fred, sat down and landed upon him, and then the desk, and all watched on helpless to do anything, except for Kitty who Rushed forwards through Fred, despite the smell, and when she exited the other side of the teenager, she chanced a glance back and skidded to a stop, and screamed.

"NO! NARUTO!"

There in her hand was nothing more than a Trench coat that hurt.

Next time on Naruto and the X-men

Chapter 16: Allies

* * *

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

That's right. I had Blob sit on him. Or did I? Stay tuned for the next chapter.

Be sure to keep those Reviews coming.

Their the life blood of all stories here.

Dem dere taste good. Wholeful and Nutrious. Taste like dem dere possum chicken.

_**Falcon S. Kimeraki**_


	16. Allies

Well. There we are. The next stage. Hope you all enjoy. I know. I was a jerk the way I ended it off the last chapter. But I honestly couldn't help myself.

Now don't forget dem dere reviews.

Their Wholefull and nutricious. Taste just like chicken.

Disclaimer: Seriously. Do I need to do this every chapter? I DON'T OWN IT! The only thing I own is the idea of bringing them together and that of Tyson.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Chapter 16: Allies

_When Naruto chanced a glance up as he cut away one of the two straps, he watched on as Fred, sat down and landed upon him, and then the desk, and all watched on helpless to do anything, except for Kitty who Rushed forwards through Fred, despite the smell, and when she exited the other side of the teenager, she chanced a glance back and skidded to a stop, and screamed._

_"NO! NARUTO!"_

_There in her hand was nothing more than a Trench coat that hurt.  
_  
-Construction yard, Twenty minutes ago-

"Alright old man. Plans in motion. We got Goldie locks coming to meet me and the big bad wolf. Should be here at any time. Raise the curtains on the next big act." He stated looking down towards the piece of equipment that he used to talk to the boy on, only this time staring down towards the face of that of Magneto and his helmet.

_"Excellent. I've sent out Gambit for some recruiting or sorts. They'll be arriving shortly, and able to be greeting our guests. You are to arrive with the boy and your hostage if needed. But know this, loss of life is not acceptable. Is it understood Dead pool?" _He spoke to which the hooded man just scoffed and just shook his head, stomping his foot on the ground like a child.

"But what if I really, really, re-he-he-eally must kill someone."

_"Well then, if you must you must, but you had best have a good reason for it." _He stated to him and then he nodded his head. _"The spheres are on the way to the construction site. Get Ready."_ Magneto ordered and then simply winked out. Shaking his head he just tossed the piece of technology over his shoulder while he looked towards the area around him and to that of another. The young girl that he had just hit right in the skull still strapped to the chair and bleeding. Of course he just shrugged his head, before he opened up the newest issue of Jug head Magazine. Of course though that didn't last long as he noticed a figure within the shadows, on one of the support beams above him. Quickly before the boy could plan and act, he pulled a weapon from a holster and pointed the barrel of a simple pistol at the temple of the young lady.

"No need to be sneaky. Someone might think your being rude to my obvious generosity. Now get down before I shoot you down." He stated with a grin, crossing his legs and thinking about how he was going to spend the money. Through the mask he watched as Naruto dropped down to the ground in a crouch and glared at him. "Aw. Why the sour face pumpkin? I just want you to know. There's nothing personal about this. This is just simply business between me and the man I'm working for. Kay?"

"Who are you working for?" He asked while the man shrugged in response as spheres landed right square behind him, kicking up dirt and debris upon the landing. Of course though, that just caused Naruto's eyes to widen slightly. Even more so when the spheres opened up to reveal on beast of a man. Tall Rugged, muscular and in dire need of a shave, with long dirty blonde hair and ragged biker leather pants, a black vest and a long tattered trench coat. Both of the new combatants eyed each other before the man got out of the small metallic sphere.

"So, this is the runt that the boss wants?"

"Yep, Pretty much. Kinda short ain't he?" He asked to which the man just grunted and nodded before he looked down to the girl. "Alrighty. Well seeing as this is the part where I tell you what your going to do, now your going to do it. Your going to lose the utility belt, and the dark biker jacket... Actually just give it to me. I've always wanted one of those things." He stated to which Naruto just simply complied, grabbing the utility belt by the clip and then undid it, letting it drop to the ground, and then tossed the jacket towards the man's feet, who picked it up immediately, checked it for devices and then nodded his head with a grin. "Well well. Looky looky. You, my little friend, are a walking armoury. Kunai. Throwing stars. Some sort of small files, and a collapsible baton. Have to wonder what else he's carrying." The man wondered while the large burly man just glared towards him.

"We don't have time. Boss wants him quickly before the Wolverine or that meal on wheels and his kids come a'callin for him." He stated as he walked forwards, while the hooded one just shrugged and then put the jacket on and then looked to the kid. "So I take it that the hostage is useless?"

"Pretty much."

"Good. Now listen brat. You do anything other than move into that sphere, he's got a go ahead to slit her throat if he feels the need to."

"And I got a lot of sharp pointy things now to." Dead pool stated as he took out one of the kunai from one of the hidden holsters and twirled it around for good measure. However, what he didn't notice was something with in the Jacket. A small hand made paper bag, attached on the back with strange kanji symbols. From above and out of no where, a piece of metal slammed right in the center of the small packet, and then, with a bright light, there was an explosion. One that was small but still with enough power to accomplish what was to happen next.

The infamous merc with a mouth, had been caught off guard and had been blown back, backwards from his sitting position on the ground. Then as silent as the blade from the night had come, there dropped, on top of the various building supplies, metal support beams, sheds and storage campers, revealed many more of the actual blue eyed and black bandana and X-men uniform wearing teenagers stood there. Dark blue narrowed eyes, watched and calculated the skills and what he could see, from both Deadpool and his friend. And there Dead pool laid, just shaking his head lightly before he got up and looked around.

"Oh. Look. I must of hit my head more than I thought. Because I think I'm seeing doubles of doubles of doubles… Oh wait. I don't get concussions… And teeps hate going in my head. So that means…. That it's wack a mole time!" He stated as he jumped to his feet, his hands going to his holsters at his sides, as he drew the custom pistols once again and pointed them towards the various blonde haired targets.

"You forget that the boss wants him alive?"

"Psh. He can have him alive. I'm only going to give him some flesh wounds. He'll survive that… If he dies from blood loss though. That's not really my fault now is it? It's his, because he didn't have more blood. Seeing the reasoning?"

"I'm following it… and I like it." The savage man stated, giving a feral grin.

And of course Naruto looked towards Illyana who looked at him full of fear, but before Naruto could move to even attempt to save her, the one in the mask would have to be dealt with. And then his friend. Nodding his head, the clones jumped through the air, each landing on the ground and rushing forwards, towards the Dead Pool, who just grinned under his mask and pulled out his blade.

"Oh. This is going to be good… Let's dance the Jitter Bug Bitches!" He shouted in reply of their own battle roars. And then with one sweeping movement, Deadpool swayed to the side, avoiding one that rushed forward ahead of the others, and was slit clearly in half. However the only thing that Deadpool got was a puff of smoke, and his eyes widened under the mask. "What the… Ooh brat. You devil. You got some nasty tricks. Disappearing like a fart….." He ended abruptly as a fist slammed into his jaw, sending him flying backwards into a port-a-potty, going through it's door and landing upside down, his head with in the bowl. "Ow."

And all of those black clad ninja's grinned at the mention of the Deadpool's discomfort, before they turned their attentions to the next person. Only to find him grinning savagely, and then let out a animalistic Roar. With a spread of the arms and legs, the man leapt forwards, his golden brown eyes glowing in anticipation for such a rare fight, and that savage grin, one that showed off the man's animalistic instincts. And it was a charger that none of the many black clad target's didn't have a problem with meeting head on. The savage landed upon one that had been foolish enough to rush ahead, crushing him under his weight, getting a puff of smoke in response to his efforts. His large hand swished grabbing one of the Naruto's out of the air, and then swung him like a Frisbee, and then released, sending his projectile into several massing upon him. To which all were dispersed with a clouds of smoke.

"How long you going to hide behind tricks to save your hide?" He challenged as he dog piled by the remaining clones with in the area, with no current sight of the real one at that point in time. And then there was another animalistic roar, from with in the center of the great dog pile. And then some sort of strange burst of power came from with in, scattering many Naruto's to the wind, and many hitting various support beams, and other misplaced construction equipment.

"That the best you got punk? I'd 've had more fun picking on the other x-runts." He growled. Only for several more black clad children to come rushing out of the smoke caused by the many that had been forced to disperse in clouds of grey smoke, One for each side. Left, right, front and back. but the one from the front was the only one that the savage man could see. And as he ran forwards, He pulled his massive fist back and sent it flying forwards, and with arm reach and superior speed his fist connected with Naruto's skull. However as the man felt a twang of victory, the Naruto that he had punched had dispersed upon contact. And then he heard it.

**"Na!"** And before the man could actually react, there he was, up in the air, having been vaulted from the ground by the three that he couldn't stop, by three vicious kicks. and then from out of the smoke there came another three black clad blonde haired ninja's came flying out, all jumping into the air, Two going straight for the vulnerable backside of the rabid animalistic man, while the last, and the one with out the only one out everyone one that the savage man had fought with out the black leather jacket upon his person. A clear identifier of who was jumping into the steel support beams. **"RU! TO!"** The two from below the man shouted, with fists flying sending him farther up into the air. Seeing the opportunity that had then been offered to him, the final golden haired boy jumped off of the top of the steel beam that he had been standing on going into a vicious spin, leg outstretched and set on course to send the wild man back towards the earth Violently.

**"UZUMAKI MIRAGE!" **Had been declared, sending the man flying back towards the ground, where the man, helpless to defend himself was sent flying back to the ground, landing at the edge of a newly dug hole, to which he fell in. Out cold from the blows or from the drop and the landing. One way or another, Naruto had won. Or so he had thought. There the man that he had just put into the ground growled as he got to his feet, cracking his knuckles and standing tall upon his feet. "

"Little Shit. That the best you got?" The savage man replied, glaring at him while Naruto just glared back.

"How many times do I have to plant your ass in the ground before you stop getting up?" he replied and thus got ready for a charge. Only to stop, feeling something with in his neck. And then he slowly his vision faded, and Naruto fell to the ground.

"Well... This just might've turned out to be a fair fight... And who would've wanted to see that?" Dead pool asked, tossing away a used needle like it was nothing, and he slowly reached down a black clad hand and grabbed the boy and hoisted him over his shoulder. "Forgot about me did you? Bit of a mistake on that part you little wanker… Trying to give me a dirty swirly in the port-a-potty. Naughty, Naughty. Your going to bed without supper tonight… and tomorrow if that drug keeps up like it's supposed to." He stated, just as he noticed a fog roll in. Reaching down, he collected his side arm and pointed it at the ever growing fog. And to his knowledge there could be only one that could've been able to alter the weather so quickly and soundlessly.

"Hey, I thought I told you not to bring anyone! Do I have to slit more throats ? Truly I don't really mind." The man stated and, with a quick move the man reached to his back, and brought out his Katana, as he looked towards the chair where Illyana had once been strapped to. Only to see that there was no one there. It must have shattered on impact and let the girl get free. "I don't like that. I don't like that at all. What a bloody inconvenience. Now I only got one hostage." He stated as he pointed the blade of his weapon against Naruto's head. "Well, How much do you want to bet that'll skin this little critter if you get involved." He asked as he backed away and into the metal sphere. "Get a move on beast. Don't want to keep our good beauty waiting now do we?" Dead pool called from the portal, just as it closed around him.

"I swear. I'm going to tie that arrogant tongue of his in a knot and hang him by it." He swore as he to got into his own sphere. And then it hissed shut and took off into the air, and bolted off in a direction, while the fog slowly dissipated, revealing not the one that both men were expecting, which had been Ororo Munroe. No, There Sefu Wong stood, in his Chinese suit, holding an unconscious Illyana Rasputin, who dripped blood from the side of her mouth and face, with in his arms. Watching the sphere go off into the air. With a look that just shouted what went on in the elderly man's head.

Things had not gone according to the way he had planned.

-X-mansion - One hour after mission-

There they were, Logan, Ororo, Yuriko and Tyson marching down the hallway of the institute, with a still shaken Kitty pulling up the rear, wringing the black leather jacket. All were worried, and more than half of the team were sporting injuries from that little show that was anything. And when they arrived at the door, Tyson nodded his head. He hadn't been part of the fighting, having been in a conference call with his offices, and thus, took a neutral stand point in all of that. He knocked. And after a few moments, he knocked again. Looking down to the lock and then towards the door, Tyson sighed.

"I had hoped that this wouldn't come down to it." He stated and then with one hand, he grabbed the door knob, and gave it a firm twist, shattering the inner mechanisms with in the locking device. With a shove against the door, it opened, and all the present adults peered inside, eyeing the surroundings. There was no Naruto.

"Can I ask what exactly you are looking for that is so important that you feel the need to rip off one of the doors of the mansion?" Came the elderly voice of Charles Xavier, who had just returned from actually returning Moira McTaggert back to Muir island with all of her research notes on Naruto and the comparative notes between him and Rogue. However when Charles received some grieved faces, he raised his eyebrow. "Has something happened?"

"I dunno Chuck. The Brother Hood acted up while you were at Muir Island." Logan rumbled, as Tyson entered the room and looked around the various things that were there, while Ororo stood outside, eager to be of help and yet didn't know what to do. Her mind was just a complete overload.

"There weren't any casualties. We're there?"

"Depends on what you can define as a '_Casualty'_." was the gruff reply, as Logan reached into his pocket and produced a cigar and proceeded to light up. "Shit load of bumps and bruises, a professors Pace maker stopped and a pregnant ladies water broke during the ordeal. They had civilians, Chuck. And Naruto's missing in action. He made one of those _'Fart' _Clones, or whatever he calls them and sent that thing on the mission with us. and used one of his jackets for scent... Clever. When I get my hands on him, I'm going to wring his scrawny neck." He explained, causing the crippled eyes to widen slightly, before he closed his eyes and showed a visible effort of concentration. And when they opened again Charles sighed.

"He isn't with in the Institute at all."

"I thought as much. The Window is open, with no signs of forced entry, and there is a small device upon the desk." Tyson's voice came out of the room, causing all to eye him. "This I'm sure that Naruto doesn't have the ability or the current level of finances to actually possess though." He stated, as he handed it over to Logan, who turned it in his hand, and looking at the back, before growling.

"Fury."

"As in General Nicholas Fury? Current head of S.H.I.E.L.D.?" Tyson asked, while Ororo narrowed her eyes, and the Professors face seemed rather worried as well.

"Yeah. He's a regular pain in the ass. And this looks like something he'd have his hands on."

Suddenly there was a crack of lightning and then a bellow of thunder that rocked the institute and it's walls, easily a attention grabber for all those within the mansion. All adults present just turned and looked towards Ororo, all noting her white eyes. And then, in a gesture of caring, Tyson's hand fell upon her shoulder. "We will Find him. Ororo. Now, please. Calm down. It will do little good if we have no power to these facilities to co-ordinate our efforts." He spoke reasonably, before he entered the room again, searing the contents once more.

"His bag is gone." A voice came out from behind, and there Yuriko slowly walked forward into the room, looking at a specific spot with in the room. But the statement had confused many.

"Begging your pardon, Lady Yuriko? Which Bag?" Tyson Asked, raising his own eyebrow while looking towards the same spot that she was, right beside the desk, where there may have been room to facilitate such a thing.

"His training bag. His weapons, training gear along with one of his combat suits. He's always kept it near the bed." She explained, She explained and to which Tyson nodded his head. "So he's done something willingly that required the use of his weapons. Something that he doesn't want us to know about. But what?" She asked before taking a seat upon the bed, and then, much to the surprise of everyone there, Yuriko's bum made a crackling noise. One that caused her to get up immediately and turn to look down towards the bed, and then flipped off the covers. And there it was.

A Letter.

Quickly it was snatched up by Yuriko, who eyed the contents, to which her black eyes widened considerably, before they narrowed to dark slits. And thus did she move towards the door, slapping the letter against Tyson's chest while she walked out, the rage and killing intent reflected upon her face and with in her eyes. While shaking his head, Tyson opened up the letter for himself to actually read, while Logan and all the other adults and Kitty eyed the letter in his hands.

_"Dear everyone. I'm sorry, but I don't have a lot of time. A friend from school has been kidnapped and a put into danger because of me. He said that he'd kill her if I didn't come alone to the new construction site. And I needed to make sure that you wouldn't get involved and get her hurt. So I made a clone and gave him some of my clothes to wear so Logan and the others wouldn't know anything was out of the ordinary." _Tyson read before he just looked towards the others out in the room. "Well… He didn't run away. And he didn't back down. He was forced into a corner. Or so he believed. And then left. Not wanting to drag us into his problems as he finds a solution to his problem… I don't think he figured it into his mind that he isn't alone." He explained handing the letter over to Logan and then to the Professor.

"Yeah. No kidding… When I find him. I'm going to kill him. I'm going to Fury, and I'm getting some answers." Logan grunted as he marched away, only to have him dragged back into the room by none other than Tyson, who's hand held the rabid Wolverine by the scruff of his neck and was hung over the silver haired ones head. "If you don't put me down, I'm going to throw you a beatin'." Logan growled out as he shed his claws.

"Unlikely." Tyson stated as he simply took the small device from Logan's hand and dropped him on the ground. "I will see Fury. You will take the team and see if you cannot track Naruto. In this area, you have more talent than I. And you know it as well as I do." And, in spite of himself, Logan found that he actually agreed with the man. Sighing, he puffed his cigar and then nodded his head.

"Alright. You made your point. So you see Fury. How are you going to convince him to actually help."

"I'm very persuasive… When I need to be." And that was simple reply which brought a grin to Logan's face.

"Don't tell me your going to rip his arm off and wave it at him." And that was, for the first time in the collective adults memory, Tyson turned his face and offered a raised eye brow a faint grin.

"Of course not. I abhor violence… She is." Tyson stated as he pointed his finger towards Ororo Munroe, who's blue eyes glanced up questioning, and then catching on quickly, thunderbolts streaking the skies while her eyes lit up with a eerie white glow. "Coming Dear? I believe that we have a General to….. What is the popular term now… Grill?" He asked, casually, as though talking about the weather, while offering his arm to her, which she graciously took and both exited together, White and Silver hair swaying with the wind, Leaving Logan, Charles and Kitty alone in Naruto's Room.

"You know. For some god awful reason that I don't know, I just about feel sorry for Fury… Just about." Logan commented with a chuckle. "Forces of Nature. Things that no man was meant to tame… Those two qualify."

"Indeed, Logan. Indeed…. Prepare the team, You leave immediately."

"Done."

-Shield Headquarters. Forty Minutes-

The day had been a alright one. Mission debriefings from various task forces that had been sent around the world to potential hot spots and threats to the United States. And of course his weekly meeting with the president and their joint chiefs to discuss those potential hot spots. And then his black ops projects, and other things that the Joints wished to actually be kept in the loop of while keeping the President in the dark about them. Plausible deniability. It was something that every politician loved to have. And then there was the recent recovery of something that had been thought to be long gone, and trial runs for things in the future would prove to be rather interesting. Yep. Today had been a pretty by the book, kind of day. Up until that point. There had been a alarm going off at a security post in the lobby. That was odd. Such things never occurred in that building unless he gave the go ahead for. And reaching for the monitor and clicking it on, he saw what the problem was. And then Rumbling outside drew his attention from remonetising with the day to the present, where there was a massive storm system kicking in, with funnel clouds on the horizon. And in one word, did he figure out what had actually been done.

"Shit."

Someone had angered Storm to the point that she had to use the threats of tornadoes to get his attention completely. And they now had it.

-Lobby-

"I'm sorry sir, but you don't have the authorization to be here. I'm going to have to ask you and your companion to leave the base immediately." A guard stated as the control desk, looking towards the two most unique guests that he had ever seen. There was a man in a black Armani suit, with a green silk tie, and long silver hair, and dark piercing grey eyes. And he knew the man of course. Tyson Hawk. CEO and Founder of Hawk Industries which worked primarily with defensive, life, and every day technologies, working with world groups in terms of almost every field, including military. Though his companion could be listed as either a body guard with t he black outfit that she wore, but could have easily been mistaken as a super hero from the DC comic books with the black and white cape. Blue eyes and a long white hair, over dark skin. A exotic taste.

"Ah, I see. Authorization or not, I'm going to see the General. With or with out your permission." The silver haired man stated, only to receive several weapons pointed at him from the flanking officers that had been at the door way, including from the man in front of him. Gray eyes narrowed darkly while Ororo's just simply looked as though she were going to kill Tyson for screwing up like he just had.

"Not likely, sir. Now you and your friend are going to the detention facility where you will await questioning."

"Unlikely." And then with out so much as a flinch, the grey hues turned blood red, for only a moment, and then with out any warning, The weapons being pointed at him, exploded in their owners hands. There were shouts, in pain, protestation and the sight of their own blood, while Ororo jumped slightly, looking around towards the scene. And yet Tyson seemed unmoved and uncaring to their current plight as he walked forwards and then hit the release button for the main hallway. And when the door registered open, he turned his head and nodded it towards Ororo. "The door. Open it." He stated to her, which brought her out of her stupor and walked forwards, opening the door and nodding her head towards him.

"Gentlemen. I thank you for your cooperation. And I suggest that you have your hands looked at. Having them removed because of infection is not something that one enjoys. It has a tendency to ruin careers." And thus did the door close behind both him and Ororo.

"You didn't need to use such force, Tyson."

"A point needed to be made. I will not be deterred. Hopefully General Nicholas Fury will now know better than to try and stop us." He replied, cool and calm as he walked down the pathways, looking towards the various bill boards that held the listings of all the major departments, including the office of General Fury. Three left turns, then a right, and down a very long hallway, did they some to the base office of General Fury whose secretary, with an armed guard eyed them.

"Sir. The general has made it aware that you are here with out authorization and yet is still willing to meet with you. However you and your companion are to agree to a search before you enter the offices." The armed man stated, having his hand upon his side arm, which just brought a raised eyebrow, and when the man was close enough, Tyson's hand snapped out, grabbing the man's arm that had been connected to the side arm, and then with a move that seemed to be just effortless to him, shoved the man hard which sent the man flying through the air, and into the hard wood office doors, causing them to collapse from the impact. And there the dark form of General Nicholas Fury sat, glaring at them with his one black eye, fingering a cigar.

"I trust that you have a good reason for breaking down my door, Tyson?"

"As a matter of fact. There is. I'm in need of information." He stated simply as he moved towards a wood and glass cabinet full of fine liquor, and poured himself a rather large glass of brandy, annoying Fury further by the fact that he had helped himself with out asking.

"Help your self... And Do I look like I got anything on my desk that might interest you?" Fury countered leaning back into his seat, his green uniform stretching out slightly. And not a moment later, a bolt of lightning streaked across the skies, just over head of the massive building, striking at the ground and creating a huge and terrible clap of thunder that rattled the windows and caused Fury to jump slightly in his own chair. And of course the African general's head snapped to look towards a very irate Storm, arms crossed, and blue eyes turned solid white. "Would you knock that off!"

"She's distressed General. There's been an abduction of one of the students. One that she is particularly interested in, in more than a teacher student way. One that she wishes to adopt. Care to wager what a upset mother-to-be is like when this happens? You can ask her yourself." Tyson provided as he took a seat, right in front of the General's desk, sipping upon the brandy eying him over the rim. Studying. Testing.

"So. Call the Police. It isn't a matter for Shield." Fury countered as he looked down to his files and closed them. However paused when another crash of thunder rocked the room, and then he eyed Storm with his lone black eye. "Seriously. That's probably resetting everything in the building and setting off car alarms in the parking lot." Fury stated before he returned his attention back to Tyson. "and it's information you want. You can just walk up in here, do harm to my men and expect me to cooperate with you."

"Believe me, General, You will."

"Does it say somewhere in the phone book _' one-eight hundred- Shield?'_ That it's a listed number and you can call us up for information like you would call up for a pizza?" The General stated, shaking his head.

"You will help us, unless you want the United Nations to know that your attempting to revive the SSP." Tyson stated calmly, while sipping the drink again while Fury looked towards him with a shocked look at one point and then a heated glare. "I know all about the SSP Project, and that it was put on the shelves for a reason. General Ross has been trying to get it to work for years prior to it being handed over to you, by elective vote of the senate committee, the joint chiefs and that of the President and his staff."

"How did you..."

"Surprisingly enough, for the last twenty years, every candidate for any office that's been backed by me has gotten into it. Strange is it not?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, before he finished his drink and then he looked towards him. "I have your superiors on speed dial. One way or another. In Fifteen minutes you will be sharing with me all you know and be giving me your full cooperation, and answering to me as a subordinate... I'm not sure your pride would survive the ordeal." And there Ororo and Fury both looked on in slight shock as Tyson laid it out for him. There was no negotiating with the man.

"Where did you learn to Negotiate like this?"

"Russia."

"...Alright. You win this time, Tyson. But I'm keeping the marker open. What have you got?"

"Ororo. If you would please." Tyson asked as he gestured for her to move forwards. And then She nodded as she set down, both the note and the small communication's device. One of which, Fury reacted to immediately. Grabbing the object, he looked down to it, and glared.

"By that look. You know what it is." Ororo stated matter-of-factly, eyeing the man and what he was looking at.

"Yes. I know it, Miss Munroe." Fury growled out as he set it down. "Someone's going to die for this. You know what to know how I know? Because I'm going to kill them." And that was when Ororo raised an eyebrow, while her blue eyes narrowed.

"Then you admit that it is your technology." She countered quickly.

"Of course I am. The Tech is used for Shield long range visual and audio communication. In case there are case sensitive items that can not wait until they arrive at HQ. Therefore all field agents have one in case they need to actually do need to use it." He stated and then he shook his head. "And I haven't heard of anything going missing as of yet. How long ago did your student go missing."

"Then How did it come to be in Naruto's room, just as he disappeared." She asked, her anger flaring deadly, and the skies above echoed her frustration with lightning bolts that streaked the skies. However the widening of Fury's single eye was enough to confirm that he had not been behind it at all. Which lessened the torrent of the storm that had been brewing outside.

"What?" Fury asked, and then he just shook his head. "I don't know anything about that. Even here. It takes time to get information and reports. What do you know?"

"Naruto's been missing for the last hour. And he wrote that note, to let us know where he was going, and to not allow us to stop him." She stated, to which Fury looked at it, glancing over it before he nodded. And that was when he heard a groan from on the floor. To which all sets of eyes looked down to the now returning from blissful unconsciousness to present time, completely forgotten until that point in time.

"Good timing. Simmons!" Fury Barked, to which the man just groaned in response as he slowly got up. "Get your ass up. I've got orders for you. You are to take a team to Bayville. and Secure that new construction site. It's now a official Shield matter. If the Foreman comes and questions it, It's related to a National Security Matter. And then refer him to those people in the Political Affairs unit... Bout time they started earning their keep."

"Yes sir. Permission to get something for my headache."

"Denied. This is top priority. Get the lead out." He commanded to which the man stood up and saluted, before tearing down in a jog. "If we get a lead on him, I'll let you know. Now if there isn't anything else, I'm late for a dinner meeting with one of the Generals."

"Actually there is, General."

"What a Surprise." The man muttered as returned to the chair that he had been trying to get out of. "What is it?"

"If you haven't gotten anything on your desk about missing communication components. Then perhaps you should look at the Suppliers. I would like a list. And Logan and the X-men have gone to the construction site already, to collect leads on it. Your men are to ensure that they are left alone until they are done with the scene."

"I'll look into getting you that list. Give me three hours."

"So Long?"

"Bureaucracy. All that fine red tape that isn't done properly and by the book, I get five hours more paper work to fill out in return."

"Ah. I see. Very well then. We shall we waiting then?"

"There's a room for VIP's and their staff across the hallway. Use that, ask the secretary for anything you need."

-Mean While, at the construction site.-

There the X-van was, pulled up with in the area of the construction site. With it's Occupants looking around and shaking their heads. And there Logan was, against the ground looking down towards the center of it all and shaking his head completely. There were obvious signs of a struggle. And from the look of the chair with the slit ropes somebody had been there, tied up and made useless. It could've been Naruto, but he rather doubted it. He was as crafty and clever in getting out of binds as he was at drinking beer and smoking cigars. Which meant to him considerably. However when he sniffed the air, he paused and then let out a animalistic growl. One that got the attention of the whole team, including Yuriko, who had decidedly tagged along, in a full black leather armour, two katana at her side, and various throwing items with in hands reach. Cyclops, knowing that reaction all to well, turned his head and looked towards Kurt and Evan who just shrugged their shoulders.

"Sabretooth?" Kurt asked, his amber eyes widening to which both boy's nodded their heads to. Evan knew all to well the man's reputation with Wolverine.

"He only get's that mad when he's around." Evan stated as he turned and eyed Kitty and Jean who had gathered around and eyed what had put Logan into such a aggravated mood.

"Yeah, it's Sabretooth alright. And another person I know. One I thought dead a very long time ago. And another two I don't. One was tied to the Chair, and another walked in on the scene." Logan growled out as he reached down and plucked up something out of the dirt and sand, something with Naruto's scent upon it. A kunai. Burnt around the edges, however still held the swirl that Uzumaki had engraved upon them. A small note that had not gone unnoticed by Yuriko when she started training him in them.

"That is one of Naruto's." Yuriko stated as she walked closer to him eying the item and then looked down towards Logan. "Who is this person Logan?"

"Yeah Man. It ain't often that your past comes and kicks us in our asses." Evan called up from behind earning a hard glare from Jean and Kitty, while Logan just growled, and then breathed in and out.

"His name is Wade Wilson. He's a merc with a really big mouth, and is quick on the trigger finger. And a first rate Lunatic. He's as likely to kill his employer as well as the enemy if it suites him." Logan stated as he reached into his utility belt and pulled out a cigar, and lit it, moved down the way. "Split up. Teams of Two. Yuriko, Quills, Your with me." He ordered, to which both women moved in long strides to catch up. And there they were, looking around at everything that they could. And it was then that Evan decided to actually speak up while Logan eyed something in the dirt.

"Yo, Logan. You know this Wade Wilson."

"Yeah. Not well though... It's complicated. But I'd imagine that Yuriko knows him well enough. Given the back ground of her family. They left at those two sizeable holes right there in the middle of it. So they had some sort of air support." Logan stated as he walked out into the middle of a big no where, and looked g Yuriko and Evan puzzled.

"So, Lady, You know what this rabid man is talking about?"

"I'm not sure... Logan-san. Why would I know this man? I don't even know a Wade Wilson." She asked eyeing something that was now gleaming with in the lights that had flickered on and stayed on over night.

"The name Deadpool ring any bells?" He growled out as he puffed his cigar looking down to the craters, sniffing the ground and air around them, while Yuriko turned swiftly and stared at him in open shock, despite her tendencies for being calm and collected in those sorts of situations. Of course she had heard of the man. The Clan Heads of the Yakuza often hired him for missions that were said to be completely impossible. And yet the masked man of chaos managed to accomplish it... at a minimum wage. Information on him was beyond unreliable at best, however one thing that all could agree upon. the man was a first rate lunatic.

"You must be joking Logan-San? Why would that man have a interest in Naruto." She asked while Evan looked on in complete confusion, however when he opened his mouth to ask, Yuriko's gloved hand clapped over it. "There are many mysteries in this world that you don't know about, Evan. This is one of them. Do Not Ask About It." She commanded in a tone that demanded nothing less than complete obedience, and one that Evan ultimately nodded as well.

"Leave Quills alone. Chances are, he might be fighting him in the long run. And it depends on who's fronting his bill this time. Someone with a lot of money, time and patience on their side to be sure. And I'm betting on Magneto." A name that Evan knew all to well, and he just groaned batting Yuriko's hand away from his mouth while complaining.

"You serious? Man, this is about as cheesy as some of those old horror movies where the bad guy keeps coming back, shouting 'I shall smite you' or some damn thing. Why can't that man stay good and dead?"

"Because this isn't the movies and that ain't his style Kid. Don't see how Naruto went in without a fuss though, past a point up there, their's no sign of struggle." Logan stated, while Yuriko returned her eyes towards the object that she had been looking at and then, with a gloved hand she gingerly picked it up and then held it out to Logan.

"This is how. Some sort of drug Perhaps?" She asked, offering the syringe to Logan with a raised eyebrow, who took a single look at it and then nodded his head. Looking down towards the drug, he just shook his head.

"Yeah, A drug would do it alright. Doesn't have a smell on it. So it's nothing I know…There's no label. But there should be something there we can test. Get it to the mansion and give it to Hank. See if he can do something with it." Logan stated as he handed it towards Yuriko before he looked towards a different direction, while Kurt, Jean, Cyclops and Kitty walked up to them. "Anything?"

"Nozing on zhe west part and over by the crane… Ozer than a bunch of cigarette butts." Kurt stated with a shrug of his shoulders, appearing on top of a stack of building beams, while Kitty just waved her hand in front her face, shaking her head. While Jean and Cyclops shook their heads.

"We didn't find anything. Either."

"Well, we did. Bright eye, Red, Cat. Take the X-van and get this needle here back to the professor. I want to know what is in it. The rest of you, with me. We're going to go and see two people." Logan growled out as he puffed his cigar. While the others looked on in confusion. And then it was Kitty who spoke up.

"And, Like, where are you going?"

"There's two scents leaving the place. Naruto's and two others disappear here, but two Walk off. And one was attached to that chair. We're going to go find them and have a little talk with them." Wolverine stated with a growl as he began to walk off, his feet hitting the ground while he walked on, his team following him after a moments pause.

Twenty minutes later, on the out skirts of town did the team Follow Logan and his nose, sniffing the scent of what they sought. A two floor tall green house with, from the angle that they were looking from, an extended window set from the living room, with a large garden on the sides of the walkway and up against the sides of the house. And there the remaining members of the team looked on and watched the house, gathering information on it. And then after only a few moments of gathering the information that they needed Logan had brought them together out of side along a tree line.

"Alright. Kurt. You and Yuriko head up over the roof, pop up there and stay out of sight until we need you. Spyke, your going to go around back. Watch out and make sure these pair of jackasses don't run for it." Logan stated as he looked towards the front door as he stood up and adjusted his belt, while the others looked on with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, zhen vhere vill you be?"

"Breaking down the front door, elf. You've got a ten count and then I'm going to go and have a chat with them." Logan stated as he shed his claws from his hands, eyeing the door, while Kurt and Evan just slightly shocked at that, but did not say a word.

"Vell, Shall ve Yuriko?" He asked with a kind smile as they disappeared with a puff of smoke, while Evan bolted to the side keeping to the shadows and away from the lights as much as possible, circling around to the back of the house, while Logan counted down in the end of his head. And before long, time was up. Darting from the cover, he rushed down the path way and jumped into the air looking to break the door down with his added weight.

Or so was the plan. The door snapped open at the last moment, leaving nothing for Logan to land upon or to even shift the momentum to and left him sailing into the house and landing upon the cold hard floor. Almost immediately after the landing though, Logan attempted to get up, only to be shoved back down by a soft black slipper and stared up up at the tip of a long silver, single bladed sword, with it's wielder being that of a elderly Chinese man, with greying hair, but his dark eyes held a edge to them, and the swiftness of the movements told Logan Two things. The first that this old man hadn't lost any of his combat edge. And the second was that he was expected.

"When you choose to do a shock-in-awe upon a house my young friend, ensure that you are not being expected by the one that you are trying to shock into awe." The man stated as his dark eyes glared down towards him. "I'm going to let you up now. There is a young lady that is resting. She's been through quite the ordeal tonight at the construction site, as you can imagine." And that was when the elderly man's foot came off of Logan's chest.

"You were there."

"Did I not just say so." The Man replied as he moved towards the kitchen, his sword being released, causing Logan's eyes to widen slightly behind the orange and black mask that he kept his face hidden, expecting some sort of impaling. However it never came. He watched as the blade disappeared into nothing more than wisps of air and dust. Something that the Wolverine did not think was possible. However his shock disappeared as he was addressed yet again.

"Come again, bub?" He growled out, looking at the place where the sword should have dropped, as Logan helped himself up from the ground.

"I asked where the others are. You arrived with three others. Two of them are students at Bayville High school. one Evan Mathews and Kurt Wagner. A third that I do not know." A answer that Logan had not been actually expecting to hear. And with a narrow of his eyes his fists clenched and stood at the ready to unshed his claws.

"And how exactly do you know that?"

"Because my current employ is at the School. Because when you trespassed upon my property, you set off warding that alerted me of your presence. Bring them inside. I will make tea and we will discuss the events that happened at the Construction Site this evening."

"Alright." Logan growled as he walked towards the open door and whistled three times. One to which was answered by Kurt puffing into existence with Yuriko and Evan beside him.

"So vhat's going on? Why zhe all clear?"

"He's going to help us. He's got information, and some sort of funny kung-phooy power... Make sure that we're ready to move out." He ordered before he moved back into the house, with the others following only to stop, seeing some sort of odd glow coming from one of the rooms with a crack in the door way.

"Doctor Strange. I have word."

"What is it?" Called another voice echoing in the room and through the crack. One that was cultured and well educated. Logan Turned his head and put a finger to his lips, and then pointed it towards the door issuing the silent order that he wanted to listen in and learn what the man was doing.

"The Boy Naruto. He is not possessed by the great demon. Though he carries it with in him." Wong's voice explained, and there was a sound like someone scoffing.

"That is not possible. Demons would not lower themselves to allow us to be their vessels."

"He is not a vessel, sir. He is a Jailor. I do not know how as of yet. However there is some sort of unique power that has sealed the demon with in the boy." And after that point in time, the man, that Doctor Strange, had actually remained silent for a time. While Kurt, Yuriko, Evan and Logan listened on in awe and horror. Naruto? With a Demon in his belly.

"This could be of use. Is there a way to duplicate the process, or to analyze the way the demon was jailed?"

"There may be a way. However there is a…. complication."

"What sort of 'Complication'" The man asked, his voice hinting a edge that he did not like the way that Wong had spoken that.

"The Boy has been kidnapped. By who and for what purposes, I do not yet know. However there are several people here that display unique powers as well, and may know how or to what end that Naruto has been captured." There was a long strangulated pause before a sigh had been issued.

"Your getting sloppy Wong. Ten years ago you wouldn't have allowed that to happen."

"I'm afraid that with the burden of a charge to train and another to watch, while working with meetings and other such things to maintain a cover, Something's just cannot be helped."

"I understand completely, Wong. I will do what I can from here in Tibet, and see if I cannot attempt to track the boy with a location spell of sorts." He spoke and thus did the glow disappear, and there Logan stood leaning against the wall, with the other three, looking to each other somewhat puzzled and scared, as Wong walked out of the room.

"I take it that your going to be fillin us in on all you know about the brat… Right, bub?"

Chapter End

Next Time on Naruto and the X-men:

The Reckoning

BOO YA! Here we are. Over a hundred thousand words to the story, over three hundred reviews. Some really creative ones. Thanks for the motivations kids. And remember to Review. And remember. Never accept strange treats from even stranger people. You don't know where those fellers have been!

Falcon S. Kimeraki.


	17. The Reckoning

So yes. It is I again. Falcon S. Kimeraki, still here, and somewhat on a permanent hangover from the holidays... My family decided to invade, and we're a bunch of Rednecks. Our parties get to be something extreme. Oooh Boy do they ever. New Years was a New Record.

In any case. For those of you who are still reviewing, and still reading, I thank you. And I just got all of your reviews when I finally checked my E-mail. Talk about Craz-ee! But none the less, thank you for your kind words. And I ask that you continue to do so. On a side note. I'm afraid that this chapter is not what I for casted to you all when you all reviewed. and for that I apologize. However, I needed several things to happen before I could actually push on to that point. And I do apologize as well for the lateness of the Chapter, however I needed to make some plans and alterations to the over all long term plot line. Now they have started to be pushed into motion. Now back to our regular scheduled broadcasting.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Disclaimer: PS: I don't own this. Or this, or that. Or this and that. Or That and this. Is this and that making any sense to you people yet?

Chapter Seventeen

The Reckoning.

X-mansion

The hallways were silent with in the mansion itself, though the children were still around. Their loss of Naruto had dulled things to the point where it seemed only mundane. Kurt and Evan were just lounging around in the recreation room, watching a new episode of CSI, thinking that some of the information there might actually prove to be of value in what could be the excellent mission and adventure of saving Naruto. Scott and Jean were busy discussing the events with Hank who had been looking over Rogue's Case in the infirmary.

To be said that she had been upset about being left out of the battle, and that Naruto had been taken at the construction site was enough for her blood to boil. And of course with her new powers, the Professor saw the need to actually keep her calm, knowing that the walls of the mansion could not take much more abuse before people begin to note that something was happening up there.

As for Kitty, she wrote letters to home, wanting to tell her parents so much, but mostly to tell them about her new friend. Naruto, that had gone missing. Though she planned on skipping that part, knowing that in some instances discretion was the better part of the valor in that part of it. The adults though. The adults were all in the war room with one Sefu Wong, looking down towards the facts that the knew. And there Xavier was at the head of the table, looking towards his long time friends and allies.

"Well What have you all discovered?" The aged bald man asked looking around towards the table. There Tyson sat beside Ororo, each sipping tea. One the perfection of calm, while the other though seemingly that way, battled with her inner feelings and maternal nature that had come over her. Logan sat beside Yuriko, smoking on a cigar, while Yuriko to sipped tea. A rare blend sent from that of Japan directly. And their guest Wong, who sat at a chair, two away from the others, and beside Hank who looked troubled as he flipped through a folder of what he could only guess was the results of the needle that the students had brought in. And that was when Tyson nodded his head.

"Our talk with General Nicholas Fury was productive. The small portable device was that of a military design. One designed by him. Suppliers for the components are scattered. Those that have the ability to make it on their own though with out being noticed would be that of Fisk Corporations, Shaw International, Stark Industries, Hawk Industries, Oscorp, Freeman Corporations." Tyson supplied, pausing there, sipping the tea gently. "There are only three of those that supply to the United States Armed Forces and to that of Shield. Hawk Industries, Stark Industries, and Shaw International."

Answers to which made Xavier close his eyes in thought. Looking at that, who ever was funding the person with his technology was someone with high level connections and was not afraid to lose something vualuable to gain something even more so. In terms of Biology, Naruto's blood and uniqueness was more vaulable than gold.

"Well that makes sense. Dead Pools always been one that's been gunning for the better dollar. If someone's got more money their willing to spend then he's working for them. But there's only that to prove that he's connected to one of them. Which one?" Logan stated as he puffed on his cigar. While looking towards the others in the room.

"It would be one that would be more connected into Biological weapons. Or at least high level chemical research. But despite everything, it would be the one that has the ability to make a very potent compound that will nearly kill any fully grown man." Hank stated as he looked down towards the file, while Logan looked towards him with a raised eyebrow.

"Wanna run that by me again, Hank? Because I thought for a moment that you said that it could nearly kill a adult." Logan growled out, while Ororo's blue eyes widened at the possibility of Naruto being dead.

"Indeed. However it is highly unlikely that that is the case." Hank stated as he flipped over his notes. "His unique mutation towards healing will ensure that he isn't harmed. Whether that is the cause of his unique DNA or that of the river of power coursing through his body. Or that of another power and presence the same that which the Professor says that he actually encountered with in Naruto's mind has something to do with it. However when tested against the blood samples that we have, and simulated, the simulations, in every case, showed the exact same thing, the drug will be purged from the system and Naruto continues to live. In each simulation." Hank stated as he set the folder to the side for the time being, to which Wong immediately flipped it open and began to work through the results.

"Hank... I swear. I haven't had enough beer or sleep today to deal with that smart head of yours. Can you put it into terms that we can all understand?" Logan asked with a growl, to which Yuriko turned her black eyes towards him and patted his shoulder. Of course the Japanese woman knew what was bothering him. Logan was blaming himself for losing track of Naruto. A fact of which that everyone knew, and would not bring up, to avoid him verbally beating on himself instead of mentally. However it was Tyson that spoke before she had the chance.

"What Mister McCoy is saying, Logan, is that due to Naruto's powers, we can assume that he's survived the injection." He stated as he sipped his tea, and set it down again, looking around towards the others for only a moment, and then continuing. "Think of it this way Logan. Naruto's own uniqueness holds something very special. The ability of vast regeneration. Such as your self. Would such a drug affect you considerably?" He asked.

"No, but..."

"Then the drug itself was meant as a way of detainment, not for fatality. One can conclude that it could be used to target super human." Tyson stated as he returned to his tea, while the others nodded and mummured to one another. And that was when Yuriko reached out and touched Ororo's hand gently, lending support for woman who fought her nature to keep herself from ripping the world apart to find her charge.

And that was when all eyes at the table turned to their guest, that sat beside Hank, eyeing the many chemical properties and compounds used in it's forging. Of course though, they were all curious as to who this stranger was that Logan had brought with him to the Mansion, and down into some of their more secret the parts of their lives. And then all stares turned to that of Logan, who puffed his cigar, his blue eyes looking down towards the table, for only amoment, and then glanced up to all others.

"What're you lookin at?" A question to which even Charles himself raised an eyebrow to.

"We were wondering Logan, Who you brought with you when you were out investigating." A question which he turned his head to look accross the table and he nodded his head towards the man who's head lifted up towards the others.

"This here is Wong. One of the Teachers at the School and has a rather unique little secret that he's going to share with all of us." Logan stated, while Sipping a Canadian beer, while eyeing the man who now had their center of attention.

"I am Wong. This you all know. I also teach english and philosphy at Bayville Highschool." The aged Chinese Man stated, before he bowed his head towards them. "What you do not know. Is that I work for another organization. I serve the Sorcerer Supreme, who stands at the head of our magical order." A statement alone that had silenced the room enough that even Wong thought he could hear the cricket's chirping in the distance. Silence premated the room, something that he had been prepared for.

"Magic? As in the telling of the ability to manipulate the surroundings with thought and intention, word and direction?" Yuriko asked with a raised eyebrow while turning her head slowly to look towards Logna, the disbeleif that the man would waste their time with such a pointless and seemingly apparent mad man. However Wong sat there, his aged face still as serious as when he came in, sipping his tea.

"Those are apprentice lessons. True masters in our art do not require them." He stated as he stood up and moved to the head of the table, looking towards the others. And then he simply held up his hand and then, in that instance, the long single bladed sword that he had held at Logan's neck earlier that night appeared. Looking around, pausing for the simple gesture that he had created to sink in before he turned his gaze towards that of Yuriko, whose own eyes had widened only by a fraction. With a quick move, he spun the blade around, so that he was grabbing the razer blade, and to which the handle pointed towards her. A gesture for her to take. "Can a sword made of air, still exist?" He asked, raising a grey brow, his eyes shining with inward amusement.

The challenge was evident, and accepted, when she took the blade in her hand, and hefted it up out of the teachers hands, peering up at it's massive form, and seemingly weightless quality. But before she could even manage to gauge it's abilities, it disappeared with in her grasp. Yuriko's eyes widened for a second time during that simple conversation, and then narrowed as she turned her gaze to meet that of the aged teachers.

"Evidently not." She answered, and a answer that brought a faint smile to his face, before he shook his head towards her, and then looked down towards his hand. Holding it up again, the sword reappeared, only this time, with one fluid stroke with his arm, did the elderly man slice off the corner of the large rectangular table that they all sat at. Most had thought that the blade would simply disappear with in the same mist that it came in. However the blade met wood, and there was a gentle sound of wound clattering against the ground. A sound the vibrated through the room as they all stared at where their chunk of table was now disappearing. Wong's gaze returned to that of Yuriko's piercing one, one that demanded answers, and one that he simply handed the blade back to her again. And when she took it, she watched, half expecting it to disappear with in her grasp again.

But when a full minute passed, and nothing happened, Yuriko watched the blade with in her grasp, amazed to the point of border lining shock.

"How is this possible."

"You first saw a blade forged from air and, like all skeptics, thought that it could not exist. And thus did it disappear." The aged man stated as he took his seat once again, looking towards Yuriko as she gazed at the blade. "But when you saw the blade slice through solid wood, and cause it to drop to the ground, your mind, councious or sub-concious, made the connection that it must exist if it is able to do thus." The old man stated as he gestured to the severed peice of furniture. A statement that made Charles chuckle dryly, and then he commented.

"What the mind sees, and the ears hear, the mind believes... Are you to be suggesting that the mind has a influence on what you can outside of your own body?"

"Those that do beleive can affect the outcome of it. Just as those that do not can affect it. It is the same way with politics, is it not?" Wong stated with a raised eyebrow, before he waved his hand once more, the peice of wood returning to it's place and sealing where it came. Returning it to a single peice of wood. "However, backt to the topics at hand. I represent one that is a master of our order. Doctor Stephen Strange..." And thus the discussion paused again as coughing was heard. Every eye turend to the person in question. Henry McCoy. "Are you Alright, Mister McCoy." The aged man asked as he patted the man upon his back.

"Stephen Strange. As in Doctor Stephen Strange? Thee Doctor Stephen Vincent Strange?" Hank McCoy asked in return, looking towards Wong with a raised eyebrow, who in turn nodded. "I'll be damned..." He muttered under his voice, to which even the Professor heard from where he sat at the head of the table.

"Henry, You know him?"

"More along the lines of know of... Sometime ago he was a doctor. A head in the feild of Neurulogical medicine and operation. He was an expert in the field." Hank stated as he took a drink from a water bottle beside his folder, and then after a moment of pause, Henry's blue eyes glanced over around the others, who looked at him. "What?"

"You sound like you idolize him." Yuriko supplied as she sipped her own tea, for the first time during that meeting.

"In a way I do. His papers in the study of the brain were published thirty years ago. And they are still cutting edge. And back then they did not have the sophisticated equipment that we have now, to diagnos what he managed to do, only quicker. In the last thirty years, we haven't made so many advances in the study of the human brain, than he managed to do in his fifteen years of medical science, and as a doctor... The only thing we've managed to do, is improve upon the meathods of the science that he did so well." Hank stated as he sipped the water bottle again, before he turned a questioning gaze towards that of Wong. "However. At the peek of his medical carreer, his papers stopped. There were rumours that something happened. However if your claiming that he's still alive."

"He's still a healer. Though, I'm afraid to say, to far less in terms of degree than what he would like." Wong stated, confirming that the man was indeed the same person.

"And you say that he is now the head of your order?" The Professor asked.

To which Wong nodded his head in answer. "Yes. There was a incident. Long ago with in New York. Perhaps you heard of it. A strange wind storm creating a twister of sand and debre that tore down the streets... In any case. A younger Doctor Stange then, witnessed the full ordeal that was the true reason towards the event... One that I will not go into detail. but it started his long trek onto his mastery of our way. And in time he came to be the greater power in our ways. Taking up the mantle of the head, and becmoing that of a expert with in the magic arts. Modern and ancient. And still as much as a healer, like Mister McCoy suggests." Wong stated as he sipped his own drink, leaving them all to think upon that. And there was a time of silence, as many pondered upon what the aged chinese man claimed to have happened.

"So Bub, What's this man going to do for us? Or is the idea of me bringing you here to speak with everyone a damned waste of time?" Logan stated with a growl, as he sipped his own beer, and managing to grab the attention of everyone there. However the only thing the elder looking man did was sip his tea calmly.

"Quite simple really. But to know how, you must know why. We've been aware of Naruto's arrival from his plane of existance ever since the incident at the mall... And just to be clear and to remove all doubt about those facts. I witnessed your rather comical moment, Mister Logan... The one where you flattened your own motorcycle, when you were sent hurtling from the glass door by a large peice of concrete." Wong stated where he got a series of very unique responses. Tyson's silver brow raised once more, with a faint twitch of his lips, while Ororo snorted unladylike beside him, remembering the time well. Yuriko's face was a emotionless blank, however her black eyes shone with amusement. The Professor though only responded with a faint chuckle, and a shake of his bald head.

"Logan. Your having a terrible time with all these new things... I'm beginning to think that you may need to use a cane before the year is out." The Professor provided, while Logan just narrowed his blue eyes, daring anyone in the room to continue on. However his glare finally rested upon the form of Wong, who sat there, looking innocent as he could be, sipping his tea and acting completely oblivious to the fact that Logan was secretly planning his embombing while he was still alive.

"Get to the point, and quick about... While your still useful." Logan growled, much to Wongs amusement, and he nodded his head towards him.

"Very well. Because of the unique energies that he possesses, such as the second presence with in him. Our spells hvae been particularly affected by him and his presence. We've always had the ability to track him. And many of our spells actually are more sensitive where they concern him. We are now in the presence of tracking him. And when I receive word, I shall inform you."

"I can't beleive this. I've gone from fighting wars on three continents and countless smaller countries. From swords and calvary against machine guns and tanks. Seen tribes that no other man has seen before. To Following the advice from people that use smoke and mirrors. And read tea leaves on thursdays... I need another beer." Logan grumbled, as he reached down into the cooler that he had brought with him and pulled out a blue can with a white mountain background upon it. Kokanee. A brew that the Candian Favoured when his preferred brew was out of stock at the local liqour store.

"Be that as it may. This will be as close to determining a location of the boy, to anything that can be used… From what I've gathered from the Professor. Your attempts to use your mutant tracking system, the Cerebro, have not come to any conclusions." Wong stated as he sipped his tea, once again surprising most there. "Again, since his arrival, we've been keeping close eyes upon this place. And all with in it… However, Since we cannot right now determine the location of the boy, and our secrets are now out in the open, I suggest a recess to Speak to the children and rest." A notion that all carried.

Elsewhere in the Mansion, twenty minutes later.-

The meeting had ended and the adults had come up, where many of them, who had been waiting near by the elevator, waiting for it to rise to hear word. However as Charles entered the hallway and out of the elevator, he only shook his head and spoke. "Sadly, all we can do is wait for Magneto to make the next move. Or until we have more information as to Naruto's Location." He stated and then the adults scattered leaving the children to now worry about their missing friend.

That was all except for Rogue. Who knew that something was amiss. That she was missing something. A critical point of the puzzle. The Auborned and white striped haired beauty entered the kitchen, nodding her head towards that of both Kurt and Evan, and took a soda from the fridge.

"So… It all comes down to waiting for Magento and his bad boys to come out… Man what a drag… Just when you think things start going our way, this happens." Evan stated as he sipped some milk.

"Your telling me. Zhis is completely out of control!" Kurt stated, nodding to Rogue who passed, looking out to the Rain currently falling from the Sky. Whether it was a result of natural weather, or Ororo's own emotions. "And let's not forget. It iz Logan's old friend zat did Zhis! But how! How haz zhis come to pass? We know zat Sabretooth works for Magneto… Does zhis Deadpool work with him aswell?"

"I dunno man. But Logan says they were both there. And they both left together! Man… There are times when I wish Mystique wasn't even related to you bud." Evan stated shaking his head.

"Tell me about it…" Kurt replied, looking down upon the ground, while that simple conversation began to jog her memory.

Rogue had been to busy worrying about Naruto and his predicament, not to mention the stress of knowing that there were other people out there looking in on Naruto, with Logan's past once more coming into the picture that she had forgotten. Mystique wanted to meet. She wanted to meet, and soon to as well. Thursday. That was only tomorrow now. Dropping the bottle that she had been drinking from, she bolted from the kitchen leaving the two there in the dust as she climbed the stairs. A move that caused Evan and Kurt to look at each other.

"Waz it somezing I said?" He asked, to which Evan just shrugged his dark shoulders and rubbed his blonde hair.

"Nah. Can't be. She hates Mystique as much as we do, right?"

For Rogue though, she rushed in and grabbed the letter that had been left for her, upon her pillow, glancing down for only a moment to ensure that it was the right one. Rushing down the hallway paths again, she bolted into the Professors personal studies, slamming her mighty hands against the doors, breaking them clear off of their hinges, and sending them bolting into the room. Or so it would have been so, had Tyson not been there in a chair in front of the desk.

The silver man's hand disappeared with a move of motion and caught the door by it's side from it's path to decapitating the Professor, who's head had snapped to the headrest, with one of the tips pointing right at his forehead. Wide eyes peered over the door's surface, peering at the equally wide eyed and red faced Rogue, who stood rooted in place, arms outstretched. She had nearly killed the Professor. By accdient, granted, but still it happened! Clearing his throat, Charles patted the door, to which Tyson moved out of the way and then dropped it on the floor beside him, Tyson's eyes never leaving Rogues form.

"Evidently…. We still have lessons to complete." Tyson stated, his tone a neutral calmness. However the edge in his eyes showed that he had plans for lessons that would actually stick. "Rogue." There was no response. After a moment, Tyson tried again. "Rogue…" Again silence. Deciding that the shock of the event was still strong, Tyson stood up. Moving over to her, his foot snapped out slamming against the back of Rogue's knee, knocking her to the ground, to which she landed upon the ground, her bum cushioning the ball.

The loud thud hitting the ground and the squeak of protestion that Rogue made when she hit it brought a smile, however faint, to Tyson's lips. Nodding his head towards the young lady, he returned to his chair, to where his tea was still warm. However the death glare that Rogue sent towards him was enough for the Professor to raise his aged eyebrow towards her. He knew of their somewhat unique teacher and student relationship in terms of powers. But it was different to actually see it in person, picking up the feeling of calm from Tyson, and yet the heated debate with in Rogue's mind as she weighed the pros and cons of murdering her instructor, and wondering if it was actually murder, or more so a charity. That had brought a smile to his lips, one that he hid behind his hand well.

"There is no sense in glaring at me, Rogue. Your the one that broke down the door. Perhaps you could enlighten us as to the reason?" Tyson suggested, turning his chair to look towards her upon the floor, with a simple push of his foot. And that, after a moment of trying to remember what she had learned, was when she handed the letter over to them for their careful examination, While she waited for them to actually make a sort of judgement upon her. And there was a time of silence as the two fully grown men considered everything that they now knew and this new information. Mystique still wanted a relationship with her children.

"We can use this, Charles."

"I know. But I don't like having to resort to this. Kurt, Rogue and Mystique have all had hard lives. To intrude upon something like this is something I don't take any enjoyment from."

"Nor I Professor. However the Boy must be found. Magneto is a accomplished geneticist. Not cutting edge, but he understands enough that he may try to splice the boys genes with that of a humans. Or worse yet, a Mutants." Tyson stated, setting aside the tea for the time being, and completely ignoring Rogue, much to her annoyance.

"You sound as though you've already run tests, on that subject Tyson."

"Some. But not enough to complete the research of what might happen when the two genes collide. It could be volatile."

"Be that as it may, Tyson, I fail to see why we should rush head first into a confrontation... As Logan described it, The mercenary was holding back and not using lethal ordanance..."

"Your failing to take into one account Charles." Tyson interjected, with a sharp edge to his tone. "If Naruto's touch alone could do what it did to Rogue. What would happen if Magneto decided to try some sort of forbidden genetic research and try to combine the two blood lines?"

A subject that both men knew all to well. Volatile consequences. Tyson had made very valid point, one that the Professor had not taken into account in all of this. He knew that Eric would not do anything drastic to Naruto, less he face the wrath of the many. But this. This was certainly well with in Eric's abilities. Such distrubing the revelation that had dawned upon him. It was then that the Professor nodded his consent, and then looked towards Rogue who stood there. Arms crossed under her bosom, her green eyes narrowed, standing as though she were angered that she hadn't been included in the conversation. But it was evident that she understood what they were about to actually ask her to do. And she had come to them with the full intention of doing what they were thinking.

"So now it's mah turn to talk now? Ah swear, ya'll just a bunch of motor mouths. So, What's ta be done?" Rogue asked.

"Are you sure Rogue? We know that you and Mystique were on a pecarious pedistal earlier, and this could be a chance to undo some of the harm that she has dealt to you." The Professor stated folding his fingers infront of him, waiting her answer.

"Listen, Ah may not like what she's done. To me or to Naruto. But this is tha only chance." Rogue countered, however what she didn't tell them was that Naruto actually talked her into talking to Mystique in the first place. And to at least hear her out. The men turned their heads to regard one another, and then both nodded as though it were silent communciation. A understanding to which Rogue just narrowed her eyes upon, wondering what theyhad agreed to that they didn't want her to hear.

"Very well. It is decided. My self and Logan will draw up a plan. I will ensure that you are all dismissed from trianing sessions. Be ready to move out."

"Ah want ta talk to her first... I need ta know some things." Rogue stated as she looked awya from the men, to which Tyson raised his silver eyebrow, and then he nodded his consent once again.

"To what you wish to talk to her about, I have not idea. You may speak with her." Tyson stated.

And that was when the silence came to the room. Rogue knew what that meant. They needed to discusss things by themselves once again. And then she remembered that she had actually busted in throught he doors, and sent them flying off of the hinges and towards Tyson and the Professor. So she just bowed her head and then turned and left. And only when both men were sure that she was out of hearing range, The Professor turned his head to look towards his collegue with a very interesting expression. One that borderlined shock and awe.

"I'm surprised."

"About?"

"You actually will allow her to speak with Mystique... Why?"

"Family is unique. I can't remember if I had one. But she's had one and it's been taken away from her, time and time again. It's a marvel she has remained coherant for so long... I am willing to allow them to speak to one another. After all, She deserves this chance." Tyson stated as he returned to his tea. A answer to which the Professor raised his eyebrow to.

"Rogue or Mystique?"

"Indeed."

-Unknown Location-

The great stone archways of the elderly castle, standing tall and erect, and unfazed by times embrace brought very little comfort to that of the man with a small package slung of his shoulder. The Ancient Castle in question had been bathed in mist when he had arrived, giving it a more otherworldly place. It's tall towers stood tall against the outer walls, to which all existed upon a small tiny island of stone with the oceans' water splashing against the rocks below. However where there should have been cave in's along the many roofs of the structure, there was none. A sign of the recent repairs that had been completed.

"Have to say... Our friend takes obsession with Castlevania a bit to the extreme. I wouldn't be surprised if he acts a bit like a vampire himself." Deadpool stated as he looked towards the unconcious kid over his shoulder, and then to his companion. The large and burly one with the tattered brown leather jacket. Better known as Sabretooth. "Soooooo. how long do I have to carry him? Don't get me wrong. I'm all for the maiming, the torture, and the girlish squeels that he's about to squeak out of him. But I am no one's baby sitter."

A statement to which Sabretooth just looked at him with a blank stare, and then he just shrugged his massive shoulders. "Don't look at me... All I know is the boss wanted the runt alive. So here he is, still breathing. Thought you were trying to kill him."

"Yep. that's what the original plan was. Buuuuut, despite the best intentions I had for him, it didn't do what I wanted it to do. Quite the unique. little situation. He'll probably be out for the next day or so. A pity." Deadpool stated with a dramatic sigh.

Whatever was to be said next, both men stopped what they were doing when they heard footsteps colliding against the floor, from the stairs above. And from out of the shadows of the castle's dimly lit features, came Magneto. Red boots , with purple leggings, and then the red and purple armor. However what really caught Deadpool's eye was the long purple cape that the man had around him, one that nearly touched the ground with it's length, and a red and purple helmet right. Though the blue eyes shone from under neath it's protection, they had been narrowed upon both of the men before him, as though they were little more than a small insignificance that had caused him a pain in his side.

"Greetings gentlemen. I pray that you've brought what I have asked for, Alive." Magneto stated, standing there, and had to wait but a moment, as Deadpool turned to the side to show the blonde haired young many, clad in his x-men uniform.

"Yep. He's here. He's alive. And he's unconcious. We had to stop by a bar and show him a good time, you see. Him not being from around here and all. Turns out he had a bit more to..." Dead pool never got the chance finish, as the metal linings with in his vest snapped out and became one single length of metal that twisted around his neck and provided pressure. A pressure that caused the masked man to choke attempting to take in air, while flailing about, and to which he dropped the blonde haired boy upon the ground. Then, Sabretooth watched on, in amusement or contentment one could never say, as Deadpool was slowly lifted off of the ground. And then, just as Deadpool was about to pass out from lack of air, he was dropped upon the ground, and released, the metal ribbon dropping upon the ground.

As the man took in deep breath's of air, he noticed that Magneto had not moved at all. Blue eyes unwavering as he stared down towards the man. "Do you think me a fool?" The man asked, as the metal flooring that laid underneath of blonde boy rose up off of the ground and floated there. "I know what you did. I will condone violence against the X-men. If it happens against a child unnecessarily again, We will see how well you regenerate with all of your body parts in separate boxes." And with that Magneto slowly rose up off of the floor and floated down the hallway, the panels with the boy following behind him. After several moments of silence between Deadpool and Sabretooth, and a quick recovery did he, Deadpool turned his head to look towards Sabretooth and offered out his hand, in the gesture of wishing something.

"Told you so. He was going to pull Count Chocula on us. Pay up."

"Your and Idiot, we didn't agree to anything."

However, elsewhere with in the Castle, Magneto lead the way to one of the many rooms that they had prepared. And with everything that was at that point in time, the boy could not escape. He was not worried about it. However, he knew he would have to try and discourage him from actually attempting anything that may prove to be rash. And though he knew that he may regret it later, he may have to lie to the young boy about his little friend that Deadpool had used in the plot to get him there. Magneto hated such underhanded tricks. He wasn't below lying of course, or that of high end manipulation. But to use a young lady in such a fashion… He may have been a criminal now, but still, he had standards.

Further musings were then interrupted as a small device rumbled against his side. With only a silent command to the plates underneath the boy, they dropped him upon the bed, gently and nearly silently before they covered up the window and molded into place, preventing escape in that form. Seeing that all was well he exited the room, pulling the door shut with him as he picked up the small device and opened, before speaking.

"Yes?"

"Father. It's Pietro."

-Old Chu's Tea House-

Thursday had come quickly for those at the mansion. Most had heard from Rogue or Tyson that they had a chance to actually learn of what happened with Naruto and where he was currently. Logan, Scott and several others stayed up late, checking over all of the equipment that they would need in case things turned out wrong. Preparing for every contingency that they could think of. Between the Brother hood that may show up, Mystique seeing them and fleeing, and then others jumping the gun. Kurt had come along as well, having wished to be there when Rogue confronted her about the knowledge of Naruto's whereabouts. However at that point in time, had disappeared for a time. Either to a washroom or to report into Logan and see what was going on out side.

However there Rogue was in the end, sitting down at a table at Old Chu's tea shop, looking down towards her cup of Jasmine tea watching it cool. And beside the cup laid a pocket watch, showing the time. She had arrived twenty minutes ago, and granted Mystique was late, but not by much. Glancing up when she heard something clatter against the ground. She saw one of the tea makers, bend down to collect a fallen picture that had been bumped from it's stand. Strong arms were revealed in a t-shirt, and holding blue tattoos, rolling waves and barb wire. Long blue dread locks were pulled out of the man's face by a white silk bandana, and his dark eyes were hidden under a pair of dark sunglasses. And so she gazed, her green eyes widening slightly as she watched. To the point where she didn't even noticed a woman sit down in front of her, long black hair pulled up into a tight bun, and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a simple blouse.

"Careful Rogue… If you keep oogiling him like that, I may have to see what his intentions are with you." The Keeper of the voice rang out, to the point of where Rogue actually jumped in her seat lightly, and turned to look towards the woman, Who in turn offered her a small smile.

"Since When did ya care about boy's intentions wit me? I've nevah been able ta touch them 'til now."

"Exactly. Rogue. And this man has a rather... dubious reputation with women. In and out of the bedroom." Mystique cautioned with a ever growing smirk, not even bothering to hide the fact that she felt alittle more connected with her daughter as well. And then that was when she reached out and touched her hand gently. "I'm glad You've come Rogue."

And it took a moment for Rogue to even respond, arguing inside of her self between Killing the woman in front of her, or allowing this to all work out. In the end she had decided upon the latter. After all she needed her to find Naruto after all. So sipping her tea once again, she nodded her head. "A friend convinced meh ta come. Hear ya out… Figured I'd hate ya and meh both if Ah didn't do something about it now."

"He sounds like a very wise man… I imagine Charles was the one that did that?"

And there they were, on the topic already, to which Rogue gave a small sad smile, that she hid under the rim of her cup. And then calmly shook her head. "No. Believe it or not. It was Naruto…" The look of shock upon Mystiques disguise told her everything and Rogue nodded her head towards her. "Yep. That boy's been through a lot. Far more than either of us… And Mystique I know a lot about your past to. Just as much as I know about his."

And Mystique's eyes widened, before she looked down towards the table. Remembering times when things like that sort of predejuce was allowed to fester and cause so much doubt that they accused her of witchery. That was a long time ago. Turning her head to look towards Rogue, who raised a elegant eyebrow to her. "So you knew everything?"

"Not until tha fight at tha mall. When mah powers sucked out whatever was in Naruto… Ah lived through a lot of things there. Even some of yours… Ah know ya want a fresh start… Ahpromised Naruto I'd hear ya out… But Ah promise nothing. Ya have to earn it." Rogue finished to which Mystique

"What do you mean?"

A response to which got Rogue to narrow her jade green eyes to narrow slits. A look that said that she knew what she had done and now it was time to pay. However the look softened slightly when she saw the look of genuine surprise on Mystique's face. And then she shook her head, her white and brown locks swaying over her shoulder as she sipped her tea again.

"You really don't know?"

"I was out of the Country on errands. The first thing I did when I got back in was slip that letter into your bed."

"Two men took a hostage of a little girl that Naruto knows at his school. Same Grade and everything… They used her as bait to flush him out, and to bring him to the construction yard alone. We later found out that it was Sabretooth and a man called Deadpool."

The Clatter of the cup against the saucer caused Rogue's eyes to snap up towards Mystique, who sat there slightly slack jawed, in shock and awe. It lasted just long enough for Kurt to return and take a seat. Already having a feeling that the woman in front of Him and Rogue was the one that they had been waiting for. Offering only a questioning glance to Rogue, to which she nodded her head and sipped her tea.

"Deadpool…. You can't be serious…. That Maniac?"

"Logan confirmed it."

And there was a long silence, between them, where Kurt and Rogue sipped their tea. They had made the offer, and now it was time for Mystique to mull it over, while Kurt just sat there looking confused for a moment and then turned to look towards Rogue and tapped her shoulder.

"Vhat have I missed?"

"Ah just told her about how Naruto got kidnapped."

"So, Vhat did she say?"

"I haven't said anything yet Kurt." Mystique stated, listening in on their conversation, to which she just raised her black eyebrow to them, as they snapped their heads to her. "Your sitting across from me… Don't think that I can't pick up a whisper..." Mystique stated as she looked down to her hands and thought about it for a moment, and then shook her head. "I know what I did Rogue... And I know that you and Kurt don't approve of it, but... I did it for you. And hear me out before you actually shoot me down Rogue." Mystique stated as she raised her hand up and then when Rogue and Kurt both nodded, she continued. "I know that Magneto is planning something. Planning something big. I don't know all of the information, however I do know that it's going to be big... I wanted... I wanted a way to secure your future. Your Survival... So I told him everything about Naruto..."

"So ya know about..." Rogue Never got to finish the question. The Front door and frame was blown out off the wall and off of the wood studs that it had been connected to, flying away into a glass display cabinnent of various small trinkets of Japanese Origin, scattering glass and debre everywhere, to which the remaining customers dropped to the ground for cover, Including Rogue, and Kurt who had been tackled to the ground by mystique, who had flown over the table and used herself as cover for her Son. Rogue on the other hand slowly stood up and looked around towards the door frame, where she saw someone that she really didn't want to see.

One being of monsterous size and build came walking in through the door, his beat up sleeveless jean jacket around his bulk, big pants and a muscle shirt that clung to his form so badly that one could see where it ended and he began. Running a hand through his blonde Mowhawk he just gave a grin as he entered, thinking himself cool. Fred Dukes, walked through the opening that he just created, his feet breaking the wooden planks that held the tea shop up. From out behind him, strode three more people that Rogue knew very well. The Silver haired Quick Silver standing beside Blob, his elbow resting upon his side, and chewing on a apple, looking cocky and confident. The Green clad and ever so smelly Toad upon Blobs shoulder, his pale face holding a grin While He smelled of sweat, with his eyes wide. Toad was worried about something. About what though, Rogue couldn't tell. She wasn't a mind reader.

The last though, the last she thought would never relaly have done anything. Lance Alvers, Better known as the Avalanche, was there, standing tall, with his arms crossed and his head looking down towards the gorund and away from Rogue. A sign of guilt was evident there. He looked like he didn't want to be doing anything there, and had simply come along because someone had either blackmailed him or twisted his arm about it. A weak link. Lance didn't want to fight.

"Well that was unexpected. I didn't think that Mystique had it in her to actually do that." Pietro stated, taking another bite from his apple and tossing it away as quickly as possible. "I never took her as the sort that had any sort of Maternal or Parental instincts..."

"Tell me about it Yo. Every time she fought against you, she was trying to kill you. Using all sorts of things... Whoa... She dont' look to good. Is that blood?" Toad asked his face losing it's grin as he peered over the head of Fred Dukes who to turned his head to look towards the fallen foe. And there it was. Mystique's body laid there, breathing, but bleeding from several wounds. Where they came from, one could only assume that it had come from the scattering debre of the door as well, and when she used her self as a sheild for Kurt. Rogue however stared at the scene for but a moment, her green eyes widening at the sight. And then became that of jade green slits.

"Ya'll have a lot of guts comin' here and doin' this... Let's see what they look laike." Rogue stated as she cracked her knuckles, The only thing on her mind at that point in time.

Revenge.

Chapter End

Beauty! I know. I'm evil. But don't you worry. I ain't letting it die there. You'll all get your pounds of flesh. However. Now you've been reading this for free. Now I ask all of you to do something for me. I need a color. A specific color. One of the following as a matter of fact. Please, include it into your reviews, at the very end. So that way I know who's all going to be voting for what.

Blue.

Purple.

Black.

Silver.

Green.

One of the Five. And I thank you. As for what it's for. Well that's for me to know and for you to find out when I find it's convenient. I know. I truly am Evil!

BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Ahem. So Please. keep the reviews going, and keep bringing them in.

Falcon S. Kimeraki.


	18. Where All Roads Led

Well hello again everyone, and I thank you for all your feedback on what you guys voted upon. I rather enjoyed it. And it's good to know that there are others out there that happen to enjoy the second story I invented. Not there was a unique question when there will be a time when I combine the two worlds together again. Maybe yes, Maybe no. It all depends…. On if you all wish to ensure that you want more. Which means. I need Reviews! The Life blood of the Story!

Now I hope that you all enjoy it.

_Falcon S. Kimeraki_

_**Last time on Naruto and the X-men:**_

_"Ya'll have a lot of guts comin' here and doin' this... Let's see what they look laike." Rogue stated as she cracked her knuckles, The only thing on her mind at that point in time._

Revenge.

Chapter 18 - Where all roads led

And that was when she rushed forwards, her sneakered feet against the remains of the hard wood flooring, charging forwards against the largest one there. Fred Dukes, who pulled his fist backwards and let if flew towards the approaching form of Rogue. Burt what happened afterwards was something else. Rogue's body acted almost like on impulse with some sort of trained reflexes. Rogue's body swung gracefully around the massive meaty arm, almost like she was dancing. Before she grabbed on the top of Fred's arm, and swung her body over the arm, in a massive sweeping arm, her legs spinning up and into a half circle up and against Fred's head, a thunderous blow that rattled Fred's teeth, causing him to sway, and his knees to buckle, before he landed upon the ground, shaking the earth beneath him.

However by the wide eyed look from Rogue, and the slightly slack jawed expression that she had upon her face, She was far more surprised than anyone else there. And it was then that Pietro decided to intervene, grabbing the arms that had been attached to Fred's arm and swung her around, building up momentum and speed, before he released sending her screaming into and through the wall just beside the cash register, much to the dismay of Toad who had thought that looting it would be a great idea. The sound of hands clapping against one another, there Pietro stood grinning, his eyes holding a strange edge to them.

"Well she wasn't to hard to get rid of." Pietro stated, and had begun to actually move towards where both Mystique and Kurt laid, with out confirming that she was actually down. He stopped short of being skewered by a support beam that had dug it's way into the floor, right in front of his feet. With a quick snap of his silver topped head, his gaze turned towards that of Rogue, who had been stepping out of the hole in the wall, her clothes baring tares, but the skin completely unmarked, aside from dust and debre. Something that Pietro did not pick up on as he dashed forwards. "Just don't know when to give up huh?"

And that was when several crystal like spears dug into the earth in front of him, forcing him to turn and run, right into the mass of Fred Dukes, squishing against the larger boys body before he bounced back. And that was when all turned to see the man coming out from behind the counter, the same man that they had seen working the place. Only there was something different. The dread locks that had been loose were now pulled back tight and were see through, gleaming with the given light. The mans body though. That had been the attention grabber for the brotherhood. He was completely see through, being able to see clear through the man and seeing the warped images behind him. but they were still able to make out all the important details that was needed. The eyes that were narrowed, the mouth to which the lips twisted into a rather unpleasant snarl.

The new comer turned his head to look towards Rogue and then he nodded his head towards her before he glanced towards those in front of him again. "Well in all honesty, I think you boys have cost me enough business for one day. Get out, before I help you out." He stated as he eyed the speedster, while the larger boy began to rise once again, cracking his knuckles. It was evident of the choice that they had made. And there was no more words to share. Lance extended his hand, while his eyes rolled up into the back of his skull. And thus the earth reacted to his calling, rumbling and causing the earth to split open, to which the opening grew and expanded, trying to swallow the shop into the ground whole. And it would have succeeded had Rogue not caught on quickly, and had thrown a table at the younger boy, knocking him to the ground, and out of the establishment.

Just barely glancing at Lance as Rogue's head swivelled, she made sure that the man was still conscious and had the use of all of his limbs, despite the obvious bruising that was already happening. Kitty would never forgive her if anything had happened to the man, as disagreeable as it was. Rogue's green eyes had narrowed as she eyed the area around here. Pietro was currently throwing furniture and whatever else he could against the surprisingly hardened body that her protector had transformed himself into, while Fred Dukes attempted and failed many times to actually tackle the man with his full weight. But there was someone missing. Someone that she didn't think about until it was to late. She quickly found something long and slimy around her neck, protected by the turtle neck that she had, trying to squeeze the life out of her with it. And to her universal shame, her mouth had opened in shock. A opening that had been needed. The slimy covered appendage wormed it's way into her mouth and wiggled around. A taste that she had found gut wrenching.

"Aw... ya swet on da tod." He hooted for a moment, and it was a comment that she had found to disgusting, and then it happened. She felt the tug against her mind as she absorbed all of Toad's recent and more un-welcomed memories. Definitely something that she was not going to be enjoying later. Feeling through the connection that that the pale boy had dropped down, she had grabbed his tongue as it loosened and then swung the tongue around, dragging the drained boy, who had still be surprisingly conscious for his flight, before she released him sending him flying through the air, through the small window where orders of food and tea were brought up and into the kitchen.

"AH!" Toad screamed time and time again, while she spat out what she had in her mouth, her green eyes narrowed to that of dark slits. Ones that found pleasure in what she saw happen to the younger man. There Toad was. flopping around on top of the great frying pan surface, before he dropped to the ground, his clothes burnt and singed from the touch. A sight, though disturbing, she found that she actually enjoyed, after what he had just put her through.

Rogue turned her head to the new comer again, who was stuck in a bear hug from the he monster Fred Dukes and had moved to actually help him, when Pietro stepped in front of her, tripping her in mid movement, before dropping her down onto the ground again. And then she felt the white clad boot on top of her back, attempting to plant her thee. "You know. Just you alone, with the fuzz ball out cold and Mystique bleeding to death, I think you've pretty much lost this one." he stated, while jade green eyes widened. Pietro, seeing the look of shock upon her face leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Face it. We're better than you. Admit it."

However that was the last of it as a red bolt of light came from the opening that Fred had created and struck Pietro in the chest, sending him through the air and against the back wall. Cyclops, Jean, Kitty, Ororo and Logan came rushing in through the opening, Kitty and Logan rushing forth to help their new friend, who surprisingly didn't needed it. The Crystal clad man slammed his forearms against the head of Fred Dukes, dazing him enough to drop him on the ground. Though when Fred Came to he saw toad in full retreat, ditching out through the back exit. Pietro had gone as well, his speed proving a asset for him. And that was when Fred made for a get away as well. And though all wanted to go after him, they all knew the priority. Kurt was unharmed, aside from being unconscious from knocking his head on something.

Though Mystique, who had used her body for a shield to protect her children had a large piece of wood in her side, just above her hip. And it was turning out to be one of those days. And that was when Logan took charge once again. "Stripes, Get the Monkey. Tyson! Get the trauma kit in here!" Logan shouted, to which Tyson appeared in his fancy suit, with three bags of medical gear in them. When Cyclops leaned down to actually remove the piece of wood from Mystique's side, Logan had grabbed the teenagers arms and shook his head. "Leave it in. She'll bleed out if it isn't done right... it Safe to move her?" Logan asked to which Tyson, looking down towards the body, and then the wound, just shook his head.

"No. But we've no choice... Scott. Collect the Vehicle. Kitty, Ororo, Roll Raven more on her side, avoid touching the side at all. Jean there are pressure bandages upon the side. Logan, inform Charles to have the E.R. prepped and ready to go. We will be needing to go straight to it." Tyson stated as he dressed the wound and then nodded his head, while the Crystal clad man just watched on, arms crossed before he shook his head.

"Wouldn't it be simpler to call for the Ambulance?" A question to which Logan just scoffed at, and shook his head.

"And what do we say when they come to take her? She's blue skinned with Yellow eyes. How do you think they'd take it? Ain't much of a choice, but between certainty in death and only possible death, I'd take the second hands down." Logan stated as he puffed his cigar and began to eye the damage, before looking towards the man who had reverted back towards his fleshy form, with the blue dread locks and the ceremonial tattoos upon his left arm. "Thanks for the…" Logan never got the chance to finish, hearing a call that sounded almost like a old man howling, something that he saw his new friend slap his hand over his forehead and drag it down over his face.

"Today ain't my damn day." The man mumbled as he turned his head to look towards the man who had been approaching, and waved at him. Logan's eyebrow twitched at the comment, and then his head turned to regard the man that was now approaching, dressed in that of a pair of old hakama pants, with a grey t-shirt that had a tomb stone and a pair of golf balls on it. It only took a moment to read the lettering, and it was something that Logan cracked a grin to. 'When I die. Bury my sack next to my old balls.' Golf humour at it's finest. Though Personally, Logan couldn't stand the sport. "Okay. I know what this might seem like, but it's totally not my fault." The man stated, only to be swiftly cuffed upside the head by a bamboo cane.

"Of course it is! Customers running down the street. Shouting about some sumo wrestler in a vest, and a bunch of others in spandex, messing up the shop… And we have customers clothes all ripped up and showing off impressive parts." The old man stated pointing a finger towards Rogue who had to peer down before she actually got what he was saying and immediately covered up, while glaring at anyone that so much as looked her way. "And we have blood! Customer bleeding! No. no. No. This not happening. Not on Old Man Chu's Watch! Adrian. Bring the Medicine Bag. " The aged man stated as he shoved Jean and Tyson out of the way. And for having someone dying in his establishment, the old man seemed remarkably calm while Adrian brought forth a large leather bag that jingled with glass jars. And many watched on as the elderly man broke out what he needed. Several crystal clear jars came forth, along with several needles, and a strange white substance that was rolled into a soft ball clump. Whether it was natural or not, it was odd the things that they brought forth.

The old man then removed the blood stained shirt and tossed it to the side, as the old man took the white clump with in a pin and then lit it on fire. But when it came to be, it was not natural and all looked on and watched what had happened. The flame around the white mass was burning green. With quick movements, the elderly man took the crystal jars, slid them over the flame, and then on to the body, seemingly empty.

"So what's he doing, exactly?" Logan asked with a raised eyebrow as the old man worked, only to be elbowed by the blue haired man, and when Logan turned to glare, the man was already glaring at him, and shaking his head.

"Absolute silence. Understand?" Adrian whispered while the old man repeated the process several times setting the jars in patterns around the wound and upon critical junctions over Mystique's body. And then the old man had taken the green burning flame, and washed it over his hands, igniting them both. And what happened next brought forth a strange energy that made the skins of everyone present crawl and the remaining lights that were still undamaged began to flicker, glowing in different lights. And then the old man moved, his hand lashed out and removed the large wood shard and tossed it away. And then the old man's hands danced over the blue skin of Mystique.

But the miracle. The miracle was that the green flames that danced over the wounded piece of flesh, and slowly made the blood retract back into the hole that it came out of. And then the flesh began to seal up around the wound, leaving nothing but flawless skin.

"She may take a week or two to full recover, but she will nonetheless. Now, kindly collect the fallen and be about your way. I'm afraid that we will need to close shop until we finish our renovations." The old man stated while he moved to the counter to collect his broom.

And that was when Logan just shook his head and sighed. "I hate to tell you this, but we need the video tapes of anything that might show this place." Logan replied as he crossed his arms and looked towards Old Man Chu who in turn raised a white brow and shook his head, chuckling.

"We don't have surveillance here… And your secrets are safe here. So long as ours are safe with you… otherwise you may not live to see the next moon fall."

A deal.

One that Logan could appreciate to the fullest. With a nod of his head, he turned towards the others and gestured for the van that Scott had pulled up. And when everyone had filed in, Tyson turned to regard Rogue with a serious expression. One that made people wonder what exactly she had done to displease him. However when he reached out, he patted her shoulder.

"You did well, Rogue… But you've been withholding information." He stated and at her confused look, his eyebrow raised yet again. "You've had previous training. How am I to accurately plan your training if you cannot be honest about what you've been taught." He stated to her, and that was when Rogue's eyes widened and she shook her head as she looked towards a unconscious Mystique.

"Later. Please. Much Later…. Scott step on it." She stated.

-

Naruto slowly felt sleep drift away as the sun drifted over is eyes and slowly began to call him to consciousness. However, with what he had been through he honestly did not want to get up, thinking that what had happened was little more than a bad dream. And he immediately thought that someone was going to come and wake him up at some point in time. Someone that he knew. So he just pulled the pillow over his head and blocked out the sunlight. Oh how he would have loved to actually sleep in and stay in bed. But then again, Yuriko Sensei would come with Logan-Sensei and dump water on him like the first time he slept in. And then made him do the laundry for two hours, on top of training. Yeah that day hadn't been fun at all.

Cracking open a blue eye, Naruto glanced around the surroundings, before he bolted up right in bed. "What the hell! Where am I?" He shouted and then tore off the blankets, only to see himself in his birthday suite. Looking down his bare skin, he quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around his lower regions, looking around the area wondering where exactly he was. And then that was when the events of that night came back. The fight with that over grown pussy cat, and that masked freak show. But he didn't even remember getting home and hitting the pillow. Looking to the window, he quickly opened, fully intending on jumping out, only to stop at what his sense of sight told him. There he was staring out into the big wide blue water, that was known as the ocean, with a solid drop down the wall that lead straight to the rocky demise. And the only thought that went through his mind was the same that echoed through out the entire castle, alerting all to his awakening. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HORSE SHIT!"

And thus did Naruto take another lesson from Yuriko to heart and took a step back from the situation. What did he need? He needed a way off of wherever he was. Did he know where he was on the planet? No, he'd need to find that out as well. Did he have a plan of action in case he needed to cross a large expanse of ocean? Water walking. but that could only go for so long before he got tired as well. Analyzing the situation from that point of view, he now understood why that masked man had done what he had done. He had laid bait, something that he had fell for completely, knocked him out, and then brought him there, wherever there was. So the question was. What did he need to let the family know that he was alright... he needed a radio. but what was the frequency to get their attention with out sending out a wide scaled SOS. Well even that would be better than nothing. It'd attract attention. Everything that could hinder his captors helped him.

But before he could actually continue with the thinking process, a door to the side that he hadn't really noticed opened up and there walked a large muscular man with blue eyes and black hair, looking slightly uncomfortable, and when Naruto took a fighting stance, the larger man just simply held up his hand. "Peace, Friend. I am Piotr Rasputin. I am not here to harm." Piotr stated, introducing himself off of the bat, and holding up a pile of clothe that, after a moment of investigation turned out to be clothes. "You will have to forgive. I was not sure of your sizes. They may be big. I have brought a belt." He stated holding up the large leather strap and buckle. But when Naruto did not move, the larger man nodded as he set the clothes upon the bed and backed away. And then there was but a moments silence before Naruto spoke.

"Where am I?"

"On a island. Far from Bayville. Which Ocean though, I cannot say. I am not good at Geography."

"Why have I been brought here against my will?"

"That I cannot say, but the man that asked that you be brought here is anxious to speak with you. You can ask him yourself when you feel you are ready to speak with him."

"Why does he want to meet with me? Am I not a prisoner? Why the bed and the clothes?" Naruto stated waving his hand about in a fashion that said that he did not believe that this was as good as it was. However the blue eyes were gleaming in the larger man's skull and the smile upon his face was even more disarming.

"Why Not give you some of the luxuries that most take for granted? We have the rooms, and though there are cells, what purpose does it serve? Where do you have to go? You cannot leave the island. You do not even know where you are on the planet. Does it not make sense that if these things are not known, and that the leader of this place wants to meet you, would he not extend every courtesy that he can afford?" Piotr stated, the accent thick and yet he was able to make sense to Naruto. And though he disliked being there, he knew the man was not being unkind at all. In fact he was going out of his way to be extremely generous, despite the circumstances. And then one last question came to his mind.

"Why did I wake up naked?" A question to which Piotr found extremely amusing, and to which he just chuckled and shook his head. Evidently something had happened that was amusing, and something that Naruto wanted in on. "Yo. What's so funny."

"It's just the shear amount of weapons that were found upon you, even after the removal of your jacket that Deadpool claimed exploded, was very large. There was very many impressed looks from those around, and some that were somewhat fearful. Thus it was determined that your clothes would have to be removed, for our protection." The larger man stated and then gestured for him to proceed with his dressing. "Magneto would like to meet with you. Sooner rather than later, if his anxiousness to meet you was any indication."

"Me? What's so special about me? I mean I know I'm awesome and all that, but I ain't that great." Naruto replied as he slowly pulled the pants up and then finished getting dressed in the clothes that seemed to be more than a fit for him. The pants were beyond baggy, but they held against his waist, with the belt done up. And then the t-shirt hung way to low. It was a baggy look that did not look good on Naruto, and yet brought a smile on the larger man's face. A smile that Naruto did not like. "What are you grinning at?"

"You just remind me of my younger sister, when she tried on some of my clothes…. Only you fit better in them." The larger man stated before he nodded his head and then moved forward towards the pant legs. "Come. I shall shorten them, so that way you don't trip over your own feet." The man stated and then the arms of the massive man reached down, and took the legs of the pants in his hands. It took but a moment, and then the legs gave way. Granted they were uneven, but they were better than what they were. Nodding to his work, Colossus set the rags of cloth in the garbage as he walked, leaving the door open for him to follow. "If it is any consolation, we have food prepared for your enjoyment." Colossus stated from around the corner.

And the mention of food was enough to entice Naruto forwards. And thus he did so. Walking forwards and nodding his head to the man. "So Hungry… how long have I been asleep?"

"Three days, We've had to feed you water, and give you some sort of strange food through a straw… I found it most… disturbing." Colossus admitted as they turned down a hallway, only to pause as they heard the hammering of fists against the door that they were passing.

"It's been over eight hours since my last meal. I demand another." came a voice from with in, a beautiful voice to which Naruto had been oddly curious about. However, the guilty look from Piotr told Naruto that there was far more going on there, than what it seemed.

"Da, I am Sorry. I shall bring you something from the table, as soon as I escort our guest to the dining room." he explained, however the howl of rage from behind the door was enough for the larger man to scratch the back of his head, and a rather sad look appeared over the larger man's face. He did not like what he was doing.

"You let a complete stranger go to the dining room to eat, and yet leave me to starve here? I thought I was more valuable."

"Do not get me wrong. I am sorry. But my orders stands. Since you tried to leave and escape, he has ordered that you remain in your room until the finishing of his project. I shall return later, with your meal…. Did you perhaps wish a book as well?" Colossus explained, and then he turned his head to look towards his younger friend and he nodded his head towards him as the woman's reply was hammering of fists against the door again.. "Come… It gives me no pleasure to do this to her. And we are expected." he explained.

And thus they walked down another series of corridors, and then down a massive flight of stairs, and then to a large set of doors that opened up to their approach. There was a small yet comfortable table with simple platters of food. And though it seemed appetizing, Naruto knew to much about combat and back hand associations for this to be to good to be true. And he there it was. There it was. A man in red and purple armour, looking at him from behind a red metal helmet, and dark grey eyes that were holding a cold intelligence. And thus a red and black gauntlet covered hand gestured for him to take a seat.

"Come. Sit, Naruto. I imagine your hungry." He stated with a wave of his hand, and thus the metal chair at the end of the table slowly drug out, and turned, to reveal it's cushioned seat to him. And then Naruto, looking down towards the strange chair that had moved on it's own like it was booby trapped or something. However he took the seat indeed and then looked towards the food, grabbing some of the platter and putting it upon his plate, however he paused in mid scoop of some mashed potatoes, and looked up to the helmet wearing man, who in turn just raised a silver eyebrow. "By all means. Help yourself. It might be best that we discuss this sort of thing over a full stomach. I trust that your accommodations are acceptable?" He asked, one to which Naruto just raised his eyebrow.

This man in front of him was unlike any adversary he had ever faced. Those he could actually understand. They were the bad guys, they needed to be stopped, and he could stop them. That he could manage. However this man, he seemed to have secrets, plots, and schemes with in schemes. Why though. What interest did he have for him though. And why. And apparently his thoughts were upon his face as well, because the man smiled under his helmet's sides and he nodded his head.

"All in due time, Mister Uzumaki. All in due time." The man stated as he to dished himself, up while continuously sizing Naruto up. And after a few moments of eating in silence, Naruto turned his head up looking towards the man in the helmet, who in turn looked somewhat grim. "Is the food not to your liking?"

"No. The foods fine…. I have questions. And I hate silence." Naruto stated admitting that one of the few things out there that truly bothered him. Looking down to the food again, before Naruto thought of some questions that may actually have proven to be useful to him. "Who are you?" He asked and the man in the helmet smiled and gave a dry chuckle.

"I can see that Charles has been lax in your education to the point where you don't even know about his own Past." The Man stated, as he removed his helmet, revealing a aged face with grey hair. "I was born Erik Lensher. At a young age, and in a time of great strife, I came into my powers, and I made myself become Magneto." He stated sipping his drink, looking towards his younger friend.

"Your talking as though you know him." A statement to which the older man narrowed his eyes to. Apparently Naruto had struck a nerve.

"This is a bit of history that you don't need to know, young man. Other than I probably know him better than you or any one of his students." He stated shaking his head shaking his head, as he returned to his eating. However when the boy continued to stare at Magneto. "You'll not get any more information on that from me." And that was when Naruto shook his head towards Magneto as he ate his food once more.

"I know that. Just seems to me, that if you and the professor were so tight, you'd be willing to talk about it a bit more. But if you don't want to talk about it that's okay." Naruto replied, agreeing whole heartedly with the statement Yuriko had once told him. 'Some secrets were made to stay secret.' however something came up that caught his attention. A tall man with black and red eyes, with long auburn hair and dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a red t-shirt and a old trench coat. But Naruto knew that man. He knew him alright. Standing on top of his chair and he pointed a accusing finger at the man that had entered.

"YOU!"

And the man just blinked, raising his eyebrow to him, and that was when he just groaned and shook his head. "Merde… Listen, homme… Dis ain't what it lookin' like. Gambit ain't be doin' anything… See?" Gambit stated as he held up his empty sleeves of the long trench coat for him to examine before he let his arms fall to his side.

"That doesn't matter! You Tried To Blow Me UP!" A statement to which Magneto's head turned to regard his thieving associate with a glare. That had been a fact that he had not been made aware of, and if it had, Magneto could have avoided the evenings entertainment. There was possibly plenty that he did not know between the men under his command and his guest. However when Gambit raised his hands in submission Naruto just narrowed his eyes.

"Dat… Was not da intention. Gambit needed a distraction, not to do ya harm, mon'ami." Gambit replied and hen looked towards he bowls there and he chuckled. "So we want da second course, or go straight da desert?"

"Desert, if you will Gambit…. And then we will speak of this 'blowing him up' incident later." Magneto stated, levelling that piercing gaze upon Gambit, who in turn nodded his head, before going back into the kitchen only to roll out a tray of jelliton and vanilla ice cream. And thus when they were both served with jello and ice-cream, Gambit quickly retreated back into the kitchen from whence he came, while Naruto eyed the tray in front of him. So much in fact that when Naruto began to poke it with his spoon, Mangeto raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Something the matter, Naruto?"

"Trying to figure out if it's going to explode now or when it's in my belly." Naruto blurted out so quickly, that Magneto ended up laughing, and shaking his head, waving the younger man off. And then he took a bite of his own desert, shaking his head lightly to Naruto. "What's so funny old man?"

"I have to congratulate you Naruto. I haven't laughed like that since my wife died…. Many years ago." Magneto stated while taking a bite of the desert. However when he looked towards Naruto again, and then he shook his head. "You have a question in your mind… What is it?" 

"Why choose me? What's so special about me that you want?"

And that question was something that Magneto raised his greying brow to and thought about it and the answer he would provide for but a moment, and then he nodded. "You have the right to know. Considering your as much involved now as anyone. Your blood holds key properties. Things that cannot be done through synthesis or replication. Only your blood can actually activate the latent power of the X-gene into something completely unparalleled. In Normal humans who do have the gene, I cannot say, but for those with dormant X-gene's it would increase the mutant population of our species by a hundred fold."

And Naruto took a bite of his desert while thinking about that information. Why did the man want such numbers? What did that have to gain. However all things considered, and what he just learned, it began to piece things together. "You want an army."

"Yes. And no. I want my people to be ensured a place on this world. I want mutants to actually be acknowledged, and given rights, to live to old age and see grandchildren and die. These things should be granted by the laws already. However there are loop holes within those legal systems. They will only protect 'Humans', 'Homo-sapiens.' They will never acknowledge our rights and existence… And it took me years to learn this. And that we will need to take our freedoms from them by force…."

"And who are we to decide such courses of action?" Naruto interrupted, his blue eyes narrowed to such a glare that the elderly man looked taken aback. "You want to become a power yourself. But I can see that power coming at a high price right now. Mutants are powerful. Just as there are great beasts of power and Ninja's so strong that they tip the balance of power in every engagement. To much power attracts the attention of those that want to do harm. Even entire nations with to much power will attract the wrong sort of attention." Naruto stated showing that he had more wisdom in his mind than what Magneto had originally thought.

"And you think you haven't taken that into consideration."

"Clearly you haven't. Because where I Come from Konoha holds a lot of power. And were the prime targets of three other nations. Aside from us, Iwa holds the greatest military in strength of numbers and techniques. The Rai hold the next strongest military force, and has a thirst for new blood line limits to add to their growing collection. Oto is little more than a few years old, but it's founding was made by a traitor to Konoha. Orochimaru-teme, who uses science as a way to get what he wants. Is that so different from what you want?" Naruto stated before he finished his desert and slowly stood up, pushing away from the table. Eyeing the old man, who apparently took his words to thought. Looking towards the door, Naruto turned and walked out, leaving Magneto to his thoughts.

Chapter End

Next time on Naruto and the X-men:

_Reaping what you've sown. _

Now this is what I liked. I'm hoping that I portrayed Magneto's character well enough to ensure that I got the basis of what I wished to happen done. Well, please do review. And ensure that you keep the life blood of the story continuing.

_Falcon S. Kimeraki_


	19. Reaping what You've Sown

Well Now. I have to say I had alot of fun writing this chapter. So much infact that I had to break it from one chapter and into another. It warms my heart that you all continue to ensure that this fic continues on. Next on the list. Perhaps you will enjoy this evenings entertainment, perhaps not. But this is more or less long term plotted. Now, I'm going to shut up about that and let you read.

Yes, I know I'm evil.

Next I'd like to thank all those that have supported the Fic from the very beginning. next on the list. On with the Fic!

Now for the Disclaimer: 

I don't own Marvel. I don't Own Naruto. I don't even own a pair of edible undershorts.

Now enough from me.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Naruto and the X-men: Chapter Nineteen

Reaping what you've sown

The Trip to the mansion had been uneventful after Rogue had shut Tyson up with shoving him away from what had happened at the Tea Shop. In all honesty she was more freaked out than anyone, and despite her calm looking appearance, Tyson had probably noticed it. But Jean had more than certainly had picked up on it, to which Jean had been offering the only comfort that Rogue would accept, simply letting her to her space for the time being until she wished to speak about it. Of course though, Logan was eyeing Kurt and Mystique in the back of the X-van like it was something different. When Cyclops had asked him what was wrong, the man immediately shut him down, by the tell tale sign of him saying to mind his own business.

Truth of the matter was, seeing Mystique back there, there was something there. Something in the back of his mind that was trying to yank free and get to him. But there was something else as well. Something that was blocking it. And it still annoyed him to no end, even when they had dropped Mystique off in the infirmary, the Wolverine had actually stood guard, watching the window as Hank McCoy worked his magic upon it. Watching it so intently that he hadn't noticed Yuriko come up beside him.

"I trust that everything is alright, Logan?"

"Shouldn't it be?" Logan growled out, as he puffed his cigar.

"You've been standing here staring at her for the last half hour. And your beginning to frighten the children." Yuriko stated , offering a faint smirk, as Logan turned his head to look towards the others there that had been watching him. Of course the Canadian man narrowed his blue eyes towards them and then returned his gaze to the window.

"Your Point?"

"Straight to the point. I can appreciate that." Yuriko stated as she turned her gaze towards the unconscious form of Mystique. "What's going on. You normally would have tried to kill her before letting her in the mansion…. What's changed?" The woman asked. And there was a few moments of silence, However Yuriko stood there, watching the other woman, a dark gleam in her eyes, and one could see the cogs working in her head that she was planning on eliminating her 'competition' immediately.

"I dunno Yuriko. I dunno… It's like I'm trying to look through fog for something… I don't know what I'm supposed to be seeing though." Logan replied and then he shook his head and growled before he turned and walked off. If it was one thing that Yuriko learned over the years, it was not to press him about his past, beyond what he wanted to tell you. She turned her head to look towards the blue skinned woman, she crossed her arms, attempting to decide what to do. And that was the scene that Charles had rolled into. Rogue and Tyson were talking in whispers, Cyclops and Jean were watching Yuriko and Logan duke it out. But then it was for the Professor to nod his head and gesture towards the other room.

"Jean, Cyclops. Kurt seems to be waking in the next room. If you would be so kind as to ensure that he is not in one of those Star Wars Laboratories that he often thinks he's in?" The Professor stated with a vague smile before he rolled towards the entry way, to which he nodded towards Tyson. "Yuriko. Rogue. Naruto's kept a small garden with in the greenery and with in the confides of his own room. And I'm sure that no one's been up to ensure that they are properly taken care of yet. Perhaps you could look into it?" The Professor suggested, and at the mere mention of Naruto's Name Rogue's head snapped up towards the Professor and then took the suggestion to heart. And it took Yuriko but a moment to know what was to happen. The Professor wished for only one other there, to ensure that there was the ultimate bit of privacy between him and Mystique and Tyson was not likely to allow them to be interrupted.

And thus, she nodded, before she to returned to the ground floor. Of course though. Tyson did as well, and thus when the Professor entered the medical room that was Mystique's current lodging and nodded his bald head towards that of Tyson. "Logan's Troubled."

"Yes… It happened at the Tea House. When he saw her bleeding at the hands of the Brotherhood that she so very trained." Tyson explained to which the Professor nodded his head as he rolled towards the side of the bed, where Mystique's head laid.

"Logan's disturbing past comes forth again." The Professor commented as he reached out and touched the blue skinned woman's forehead, and then nodded his head towards her.

"So it would seem…. So it would seem. How is Mystique?" He asked A question to which the elderly man nodded his head, and then set his hand upon the arm of his wheelchair.

"She will be alright… The blow must have been extreme to leave her rendered so." The professor stated while Hank looked down towards the charts, completely ignoring their presence, a fact that they hadn't taken into consideration before the man had uttered one single word, one that drew both of their attention towards him.

"Fascinating." he stated, as he flipped through several pieces of paper, several times to and fro before he shook his head. "Simply Fascinating." Of course when Hank continued to eye the notes that he had in front of him, Tyson and Charles had looked at one another, and raised an eyebrow to each other, and then shared a all knowing smirk before the refocused their attention back upon Mystique herself.

"Go, Professor. I shall stand watch, and speak with Hank about what he finds so fascinating." Tyson stated and to that, Charles nodded his head and then he reached out his mind, before he entered the solitary lair that was Mystique's mind. What the Professor would see or communicate with was beyond Tyson's comprehension, however there were other things that were more concerning. And thus Tyson turned and walked to Hank, eying the chart over his shoulder.

-Mystique's Mind-

There he came to be, standing upon his own two feet again. How and why that had been the case, he did not know. But it most likely had more to do with residual memory that his mind remembered and thus instead of the wheelchair, it brought forth the legs. It was one of the few times that he could actually enjoy walking. And yet he did not seem to take joy in it at all. It was a personal torment of the subconscious versus the conscious. But eying his surroundings, he looked around. There were many houses along a street, in a very wide cone sack, looking like they were little more than a urban area, and judging the by the make of the car out in the driveway of the house that he stood in front of, it was based with in the mid eighties. And odd era for a mind scape and yet here he was. Raising a brow, he moved forwards towards the front door, and knocked up it's hard surface.

And of course he was not disappointed, for when the door opened, Mystique stood there, her blue skin apparent, and her knock out white eyes starting down at him with a furrowed brow. But the way she was dressed outside of what she normally wore was a bit of a shock for the older man. Blue jeans and a white tank top, and pink fuzzy slippers down at the bottom of her feet. Quite the brow raiser indeed. "If your done checking me out, Professor, I assume that we're here to talk?" She snapped before she opened up the door and moved towards the living room, taking a seat, and vaguely gesturing for him to do the same.

"Indeed I am, Raven. And thank you." The Professor replied remembering his manners, as he to took a seat with at a green chair, while the door snapped shut behind him. By her doing or his, one did not know, and Raven did not seem overly concerned. "So do you know why I am here?"

"I can wager a guess." She stated with a glare, but then it softened and she nodded her head towards him. "I'm sorry... It's been complicated."

"I can imagine."

"Your wanting to know where Magneto is, where his bases of operations are, and where Naruto is?" She asked, and to which he nodded to all three simple and yet linked questions. And Raven sighed, before she nodded her head. "Well It's not like I will be likely to work for him past this." She stated, consenting to the Professor that she wasn't going to be going back to the work for Magneto after the incident at the Tea House. And the look upon the Professor's face was enough to give her pause, before she just broke out in a large grin, showing off her brilliant smile. One that had not been seen very often. "You should see your Face, Charles." She commented, to which the Professor just rubbed his jaw and he chuckled lightly, before nodding his head.

"You'll forgive me. It's just a shock. I assume that this has something to do with the tea shop incident correct?"

"Yes. I'm afraid that what those boys have done, was out of line... Attacking me I could have forgiven. If, albeit, slightly. But attacking my children as well... I will not say that I'm the best parent Charles, but even I know where to draw the line." Raven stated and as she let her head relax against the pillow rest. "I'm afraid that I can't tell you where Magneto is currently hiding right now." She stated, and The Professors expression darkened considerably, however she held up her hand. "It's not that I'm not willing to, Charles. And at this point I really wouldn't mind. Maps do not work in that place. There are none that can chart it. I would have to guide you there." She stated as she sighed and then she looked towards the fireplace that she had, mounted with several pictures. Some were of her and Rogue, while she had been there as her mother. Some she had taken from school to have something of Kurt. "Tell me Charles... How are they?"

"Rogue and Kurt? Rogue is fine, despite being slightly surprised about her new powers. Kurt however is still unconscious and only time will tell when he will wake up. He took quite the blow to the head." Charles stated, while she just bowed her head in shame, a look that did not amuse Charles in the bit, and he reached out and patted her lap gently and then shook his head towards her. "It was not your fault." He stated.

"Isn't it? I could have minded my own business about the boy. I could have just left well enough alone, and let it go. But I knew that Magneto was planning something for the future. Something that might do something for the Mutant Race. And I wanted me and my children secured! I wanted us to have a future." She stated, closing her eyes, and shaking her head before turning her gaze out the window. And the Professor noticed the tears rolling down her face, he did not comment on it. Instead he offered her a ray of hope.

"You have a Chance Raven. Now's the time. All you need to do is Cease it. Rogue and Kurt are still here. You have the opportunity." He stated to her and then he patted her lap again. "When you wake, We'll talk again. And when you've recovered enough, I'm hoping that you will help us... And I hope that you've learned the lesson."

"I'm sure that I have, Charles." She stated, not bothering to look away from the window. And by the elongated silence, Charles slowly rose up, only to pause in doing so, remembering part of a conversation and some thoughts that were particularly strong. And he turned his head to looked towards her once again.

"Forgive me for intruding... But what do you know about Logan?" He asked, and when her head snapped to look towards his eyes, her head nearly snapping off at the neck, and he knew that she knew more than what she had let on. And his dark eyes locked with hers for but a moment, before she gestured to the door.

"Time you were leaving Charles."

And left he did.

-Real World-

The Professors eye's opened and he sighed as he sagged into his chair, where Tyson and Hank noticed his return. While one looked on, completely calm, the other broke out into a grin, and walked forwards, patting the Professors shoulder. Of course though the Professor smiled and he nodded his head towards them. "We have a guide… Hank. Let me know when she is ready for travel. We will be needing her." He stated and thus he began to roll away, Tyson following in check. And when both were in the elevator that slowly began to rise, Tyson spoke again.

"A Guide?"

"Apparently Magneto has been learning some new tricks, Tyson. According to Mystique He's in a area that can't be charted by maps." The Professor stated, apparently having his own suspicions about the statement. And when Tyson did not comment on it, The Professors face turned to regard him, surprised to see that Tyson did not seem in the least bit surprised. "Tyson? Do you believe her to be actually right?"

"Simple Logic really. If you eliminate all other methods, the one that remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth. You've attempted to track both Naruto, Magneto and Logan's friend, Deadpool using both your connections through the government and then that of the use of Cerebro." Tyson stated as the elevator doors opened, and he walked out, not even bothering to look bothered about the development. A calmness that the Professor found himself envying time and time again.

"Forgive me, Tyson. But are you suggesting that there are places with in the earth that we've not been able to chart yet?"

"Of course. You know them as well. One for sure that is. The Bermuda Triangle." Tyson stated as he walked down the hallway, on the way towards his own study with the Professor following behind, passing Evan and Kitty who had been talking about something rather unimportant, and then began to join them on the trek to the Study. And thus when they entered, Tyson moved towards a bookcase with a raised eyebrow, brushing his finger tips over the covers while the Professor, Evan and Kitty looked at him.

"Tyson…. Forgive me. But are you actually suggesting that the Urban Myth and Theory based around the Bermuda Triangle is actually possible?" The Professor stated while Kitty and Evan looked towards each other, each having the same grin on their faces.

"Bermuda? The waves." Evan stated, thinking of the board

"The Beach." Kitty commented, picturing all the cute boys that would actually be staring at her, and very many other things, given that their alcohol age limit was younger than that of the American's. Of course though, Tyson turned his head to look towards the two younger two with a raised eyebrow, while the Professor just offered an amused look.

"Young Lady… Remember what Curiosity killed? Just a friendly word of advice from a old man." The Professor stated, while Kitty had the decency to blush and to look down at the ground and blushed to the roots of her hair. She knew she had been caught red handed. Evan had the good nature not to rib her on that one, while the Professor chuckled and Tyson just simply shook his head as he returned to looking back at the lines of books.

"Getting back on the subject at hand. There are actually quite a few area's upon the planet that have similar conditions as well. One is off of the coast Japan. Another with in the Himalaya's. One in Northern Russia. And then another with in South America. A smaller one where all navigation and communication is interrupted in Ireland. And another in the Bermuda Triangle." Tyson stated as he looked at the atlas and then began to look at several different pages, flipping through them, eyeing several bits off of the pages, and then he began to flip through several of them. "If we are looking for something quick, then I would suggest the Triangle first off. But we don't know enough yet to make any sort of assumption of where they have taken Naruto. Did Mystique give any indication of what sort of prison that he was in?"

"No, I'm Afraid not."

"That isn't like you Charles." Tyson stated, narrowing his grey eyes, while the elderly man's head bowed slightly and nodded his acceptance in the blame for that one.

"Yes. It is. I brought up a topic that seemed to be a bit more bare with her than I had thought. And she ordered me to leave… And it was evident that she wasn't going to share anymore after that." The Professor stated, while Tyson nodded his head, not looking pleased, but it was acceptable. Of course though Evan and Kitty looked to one another and grinned before they began the trek towards the greenery. And where Ororo was currently working, keeping her mind occupied from that of Naruto Missing. Maybe even help her cope.

"So what do you think that they're doing to Naruto now?" Kitty asked, crossing her arms, thinking about what she had heard from Tyson and what she had seen Lance pull off at the Tea Shop. One thing was for sure, she was going to have to re-evaluate her standing with Lance.

"Torture, Mutilation, biological experimentation, chemically produced coma for reproduction?" Evan suggested, and then he received such a disgusted look from Kitty that he just paused in his step. "What?"

"You! You! You!" She kept on repeating, her face reddening with every population of the repeated word, before she just threw up her arms and waved them around like crazy. "I don't even know why I bother with you at times Evan! You have about the same emotional threshold as a bull. Charging in until it's to late!" She stated as she turned the corner and disappeared down the corridor, leaving Evan looking some what confused, once again showing how clueless he was towards the other sex. But he knew it up set her.

"Well…. Okay. I don't know what their doing to him. Who Knows!" Evan stated as he flailed his arms, following Kitty in hopes of repairing everything.

-Meanwhile at Magneto's Palace.-

There they were, Piotr Rasputin who carried trays of food and a table, Remy Lieu who wielded his cards and carried the soda. And Naruto Uzumaki who wielded the poker chips. Tonight was the night. Tonight he would figure out who was behind that door. Of course Remy kept referring to her as a fallen angel that had graced them her presence. Piotr had often referred to her as a lost soul, someone who seemed to be caught in a prison of their own world. Something that made the older man somewhat nervous. So it was natural for Naruto's curiosity to be roused by such strangeness between the two.

So when they arrived and opened the door, It was Naruto who knocked upon it's door. And then after a moment's silence, that same sound of a woman's voice rang out, the same one that had actually spoke when he first got there. "Yes? What is it?" In a tone that said that she was not amused to being in there, caged. And also didn't know who was out there and in the hallway.

"Hey. Names Naruto? You okay in there? We wanted to come and talk." Naruto stated, crossing his arms while both of the men looked at one another, all knowing look.

"Come and Talk?" The voice asked, sound strange and surprisingly suspicious, and then after another moment of silence, he heard a sigh and then the woman spoke again. "I assume that one of the guards is there with the keys. Come in, all of you." She stated, admitting them entrance to her rooms. And then when Gambit opened the room with a quick flash of a card, Naruto pushed it open. And the experience in both worlds had not prepared him enough for what he had seen.

There sat a woman, tall with long slender legs, hidden by White leather pants that hugged her legs to perfection. Her White blouse hugged in a similar fashion as the pants, hugging her frame to where it had been tucked in, and revealing a certain amount of cleavage from her bust. But what Naruto truly stared at was the woman's blue eyes. Glacier calm, and yet he could see what Piotr had said about a prison of her own making. Of course though, Naruto was not a fool and had noticed the slender jaw frame, the full cupid bow lips, the shoulder length blonde hair. It must have been obvious that he had been staring at her for some time, standing in the door way.

"Now ya see wart Gambit be meanin' bout dat angel gracen us wit' her presence, non?" Gambit asked with a all to familiar chuckle while the auburn haired man elbowed Piotr in the side, noticing his own amusement to the situation, when Naruto did not reply about the good natured ribbing. "Gambit be t'inkin dat da lady here broke our little friend, mon ami. T'ink we should throw out dis here noodle dish?" That had been enough to snap Naruto out of his trance and to glare at Gambit.

"Do and you die." Naruto stated, as he rolled up his sleeves. His good nature ended where the food began. but tossing out his noodles, to him that was a crime that was punishable by a slow and painful death. Of course though Naruto turned his head to look back towards the blonde haired woman who sat there in her simple yet seemingly comfortable chair, raising a slender elegant eyebrow towards him.

"If your coming in, then please do be hasty. Your allowing the hot air to escape." She stated as Naruto moved inside, and then helped Piotr with the food trays. Various things prepared for their dining entertainment. Of course when she noticed more than one food tray, her curiosity had been peeked. "There is more than one tray. Is my generous benefactor deciding to be more charitable to my person?" she asked. A question to which Naruto laughed and shook his head.

"No. We raided the kitchen." He stated shaking his head before he walked over towards her, and offered his hand towards her, in a gesture of good will. "Naruto Uzumaki." He stated with a smile, a genuine smile. And one that seemed contagious because the young lady in front of him actually let her lips twitch upwards slightly. Eyeing the hand, and for a moment, hesitated, before her own hand gripped Naruto's. One felt silky smooth, very fine, but held some power to it. While his felt hard and warm from years of training.

"I am Emma Grace Frost." She replied in kind, nodding her head towards him, in greeting with that same amused expression on her face before she gestured towards the chairs were around her, asking her guests to join her around her table, while setting the book that she had been reading to the side. "So What do I owe the pleasure of this visit, Gentlemen?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. And it was Remy and Piotr who just looked at each other knowingly and then towards Naruto and pointed to the shorter blonde.

"He wanted to meet you. And he thought that you were lonely, Miss Frost. Would you care for some Stew?" Piotr asked as he brought it forwards towards their contained colleague. Of course though, Emma again just stared at him, and then at the food. And then after a moment of silent deliberation she reached out ant took it, and began to eat. Of course though, everyone else followed suit immediately, with Naruto's slurping of the noodles breaking the sound barrier that was around them. And of course when everyone turned to look at him, Naruto lifted his head from his bowl, a huge tangle of noodles descending from his mouth.

"Wut?" Naruto asked, and that caused Piotr and Remy to immediately begin laughing. A sound that hadn't been heard from the large Russian in a long time. Emma, though disgusted by the young man's complete disregard for proper dining etiquette, could not help but grin at the show of the noodle beard that Naruto now displayed. And much to her surprise, Emma found herself actually enjoying the company of all three of the men in her company, as short as it was, considering that they had only been in for a few minutes. \

"Nuthin... Father time." Remy stated, cracking up, and to which Naruto's eyes scrunched up, and thought hard about it. Before his head turned to look towards a large round mirror and he saw himself. And he to burst out in a grin, before he reached for his spoon and put it in his mouth, right beside the noodles, and he sagged in his chair.

"Now wut is all this here? hmmm? Laughter! Hmmmmmm. Well good... In our line of work, we don't see enough of it. Very good children. Very good indeed." Naruto stated, his voice lowering to that of a raspy one, the same one that he had heard the third Hokage use when he was little and used to see him in the office, smoking that pipe. Oh how he missed him. He remembered even how he died, and what had happened when it came to be. And though the event still hurt, he didn't let it get to him. He put on the grinning mask that he used to hide his feelings and thoughts that he had mastered for so many other things. And it was evident by the laughing that the two men didn't pick up on. However,

By the look that Emma had locked upon him, she suspected. No, she didn't suspect.

She knew.

And had the brain enough o ensure that she didn't bring it up in front of the other men. Supper was consumed quickly and the good natured conversation kept up. And that was the scene that magneto arrived to. He knew that Remy and Piotr often drifted together, considering that neither had the stomach for the presence of that of Sabretooth or Deadpool. The Personalities clashed to much. And there he saw them, at the opening of the doorway, laughing, while Emma looked on and smiled, shaking her head at some of the antics.

Of course though, the one that he had come to see, Naruto was busy doing so great of imitations of people that he knew, and when he saw Naruto begin to use his various strange techniques to mimic other people. People that they didn't know. And yet he portrayed them so well. One was a silver haired, one eyed man with a lazy look and a lazier tone, looking down towards a book, and rehearsed lines from a book that he read. Another had been a woman, with long blonde hair and a large chest. And when Remy gave a Wolfy whistle, the seemingly blonde haired woman looked like she was about to commit murder, before The image disappeared with a puff of smoke and Naruto sat there laughing his own head off. Crossing his arms over his red armoured chest, Magneto shook his head before he turned and walked away. He could get Sabretooth and Deadpool to help with the matter at hand. He would leave the children to their games for the time being.

After all, Laughter of such sincerity was so rare to find around there, that the display had warmed his heart.

Back in the room, All were just laughing, and while Gambit was laughing, and wiping tears from his eye, the man just shook his head. "Good grief, give dis ol' cajun a minute and a smoke. Dis here kiddy got more tricks up his sleeve den Gambit hussling da poker table." Gambit stated, shaking his head and rubbing his forehead lightly, while Piotr patted his friend upon the shoulder.

"Quite alright Comrade... And I imagine that Naruto's got more tricks up his sleeve yet, no doubt." Piotr stated, and Naruto just shook his head, laughing again, before he took a drink from his soda, and then the teen did the most surprising thing yet. He choked. Sufficed to say, the soda that he had been drinking had made it's way up his throat, through the nose and into what remained of his noodle dish.

"You don't know the any of it. I remember one time, I graffitiied the Hokage Monument. A great Statue of all of the faces of our previous leaders, spanning a hundred years. When they finally found out that it was me they chased after me. Think of a mob with pitch forks and torches here. Only they have kunai and special techniques... oooh that's right. Mutant powers aren't the same as our jutsu... Uh... Think of it this way. Where mutants only have a small amount of powers, an Ninja from our village, just one, can have over a thousand different techniques and powers. Based off of elements and sub elements." Naruto stated shaking his, his own amusement coming to be. Of course he didn't seem to be all that sorry about what he had done, or that he was lying. What he said was being the truth.

In fact he seemed rather entertained by it, which brought thoughts to Emma's head. She was a telepath, and a powerful one at that. From the other two men, she couldn't pick up on any of their thoughts, due to some sort of technology. But Naruto. She could read like a open book. And there were other thoughts there as well. Things that she had picked up, if only subtle hints. Him growing up alone, out on the streets, with only one man who seemed to care about him. A aged old man with a white beard. And when temptation knocked to delve deeper into it, Naruto's voice came to be bringing her out of her thoughts.

"Anyways. Back to the story. I set up traps, all sorts of little non-lethal things. paint bombs, smoke grenades, rope traps. even had several people go flying into the woman's hot springs... Though their shouts of protest seemed a bit more like squeals of complete and utter pain... Wonder what happened to them... Anyway. I lead our police force through the entire ring around. Now, Ninja's are graded by various classes. Genin, New rookies, straight from the academy. Chunin with experience and have been on some dangerous missions over a select period of time. Jounin who take on the Genin as a squad to teach them about ways of a ninja, and more specific area's, and have a lot of experience in their arts. Depending on their class. Tracking, First Response, First Aid Retrieval, Hunter squad, Reconnances. You name it we got it." Naruto stated with a grin, before he took another drink from his soda, allowing a short pause for that to all sink in.

"Pardon moi homme, but Gambit not be thinkin' dat dat be important to da story?" The man stated, lowering his sunglasses to the tip of his nose to look towards the younger boy in front of him. A question that brought another grin towards Naruto's face, one full of mischief and foul play.

"Don't think so? Think of it this way. We have over five hundred Chunin and Jounin, on active duty at any given time, with in the village. Guards, patrols, general training... I lead them around the whole village for over two hours, and they had to call up their friends to come and find me... True Story." Naruto stated with a grin, before he just shook his head and looked down towards his soda drinking it lightly. "The only person that finally did catch me, was Iruka Sensei. My teacher at the academy... Which brings me to my next embarrassing moment from my home town... I did that when I didn't even graduate. Imagine what I could do now?" Naruto claimed with a proud grin, while Remy just looked on in awe, but Piotr seemed a bit more reserved about it.

"I am sorry Comrade. you'll forgive me. But I find it hard that you, at your age, could lead around a military force of such might." Piotr stated, crossing his huge arms, while Emma, who peered into Naruto's mind, found that he spoke only the truth to them. Something that she hadn't been expecting, and then decided to keep her silent reasoning's before and after the event to herself until the boy gave them their reasoning's for it.

"Think so? It wasn't hard really. What you need to know is about the enemy. In this case, looking back on it from w hat Yuriko Sensei has been teaching me, it was Pride. I had desecrated the most sacred piece of past with some sort of graffiti that drove them into a rage. And another thing that she taught me was that people that were off balance emotionally, would not be able to do much thinking in realistic terms. Thus they kept on going on finding me, and yet never truly seeing me... That and a lot of taunting and them falling into dangerously obvious traps and yelling at their own stupidity." Naruto stated with a grin, evidently proud of his accomplishments. However that grin disappeared for but a moment, and then Naruto's head looked towards that of Gambit. "What's a poker table?"

Silence.

Each adult turned and eyed each other, looking at each other rather strangely. Even Piotr had heard of the game called poker. And he had dabbled in it once or twice, even with Remy once. Enough to know that his friend cheated. Emma's experience in the game was limited to that she experienced towards those Vegas Themed birthday parties that she had attended. But For one at the Age of Naruto's to not know. Well. It had been a shock.

"Mister Lebeau. I trust that you have a deck of cards?" Emma asked as she took her plate and then she set it to the side. And thus the rest of the men followed her example, while the men followed her example, before setting theirs to the side, while Remy reached into his long trench coat and provided a personal favourite deck. Of course though when he started to shuffle them, and Emma caught the sites of the back, she narrowed her blue eyes towards him. "Mister Lebeau. I trust that your not going to be playing pornographic cards in front of a lady, correct?"

And of course Remy had gotten the hint immediately, and picked another deck, and proceeded to shuffle the cards again. And then proceeded to pass them out. Five cards to each person. "Game's five card stud." Gambit stated and then looked towards Naruto who looked confused at his hand. "Dis here be something called a card game. De deal is. Ya must get what you need ta win. Pairs, combinations of five numbers or da big cards. Aces, Jacks, kings, and queens." Remy provided while the other two just nodded their heads in agreement. "Dere also be four suits dere, Hearts, Spades, clubs and Diamonds. Care ta take a wager now?" Remy asked with a chuckle. As he looked down to his hand, and then in front of him.

"Have you forgotten Comrade. We haven't anything to gamble with." Piotr stated with a chuckle, while Emma just shook her blonde head, looking down towards her own cards, before she folded them up and set them in front of her.

"I fold." She stated while Piotr eyed his own cards and then set two down and then Remy handed him two. And then Remy shook his head.

"Dealer Stands. Kid?"

"So you said a bunch of red people and a ten and ace are good right?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes peering down towards the cards and he just let them fall to the table, revealing what he had there. And Piotr chuckled, while Emma just grinned like a cat. Remy on the other hand just slapped his hand against his forehead and the one word, summed up what he thought.

"Merde."

Naruto had revealed a Heart Royal Flush.

Much later in the evening, while the men all enjoyed the extreme competition of that of Remy's cheating ways and fancy card dealing tricks, versus that of Naruto's blind luck that won out more often than not. And Emma had actually enjoyed herself. But when the young man showed signs of actually tiring, and Piotr yawned, she knew that their small get together was now over. And thus she ushered them to bed. And she to prepared for it, stiffening a yawn herself.

And when she went to bed and closed her eyes completely, she seemed to start dreaming. Great stone tunnels, and some sort of strange odd liquid upon the ground. Walking down the pathways, her blonde hair swayed behind her, while her blue eyes narrowed as she walked on. And then shook her head. "As far as dreams go… I've had many with more class." She commented as she turned her head and then walked forwards and into the room, with a large gated door in the middle of it. Did she sense something beyond it? Of course she had. And she walked forwards, fearless of it.

"_**Ah, you're here at last. I was beginning to think that your primitive perception would not allow you to come."**_ A voice beyond the gates echoed, as blood red eyes snapped open, revealing that of a pair of slitted pupils. And Emma's mind told her that whatever this creature was, it was not human. And what she felt was something from ages past. A forgotten evil that should have been left in the ground.

"You'll forgive my forthrightness, but what are you?" She asked, crossing her arms under her ample bust. Of course though, the beast within it's cage growled and it's essence came to be more prominent, a bloody red aura bled beyond the gate, and when she tried to retreat the door was sealed away from her.

_**"I am Kyuubi No Yoko. I am The destroyer of lands and nations. I am a prisoner, and I shall be released!"**_ It cried, before it let out such a roar that it brought Emma' to her knees holding her head. And thus it's blood red mist wrapped around her like a cloak, suffocating her within it's mighty Miasma. One that she felt began to rip at her form, and thus she did the only thing she could. She screamed as the blood red cloak sheared against her like she was little to nothing_**. "Yes. Yes. Yes. I shall be reborn. Within you. And then I shall reap what is owed to me."**_

And when it seemed like there was nothing more to be done, The Symbol upon the gate began to glow, a bright blue, and then a swirling vortex came to be and someone came to be. A man with blonde hair, and blue eyes, dressed in that of a strange attire. Black combat sandals, black cargo pants, with a thin layer of chain mail and a green vest. However what truly stood out from the man's form, was that of his jacket. A long white trench coat, decorated at the bottom with long red and orange flames dancing at the bottom of it. Blue eyes widened about what he saw and then he looked towards the seal, and then he slammed his palms against the seal.

"SEAL!" The man roared, and when the blood red eyes went towards the man with a glare, and then it realised that the man's plan was and it increased the force against the seal. But it was no use. What had happened was that the Kyuubi's power fizzled out and retracted back with in the gate.

"_**NO! I shall be defeated by you again!" **_It Roared, however it thrashed it was evident to Emma who still kneeled upon the floor, panting and sweating as she looked around towards the form of that of her rescuer. However when she gazed upon his face, her blue eyes widened.

"Naruto?" She questioned, to which the blue haired man raised a blonde eyebrow, before he offered her a hand up. One to which she took gingerly, and slowly she had been helped to her feet, wondering what was going on.

"You know my son."

"Your son? How…..?"

"It does not matter… And I am sorry that you were dragged into all of this. It sought a way to leave. A way that I had not anticipated. It called out to you…And you answered. Curious… I did manage to stop it, but I'm afraid that there maybe more damage that I cannot correct from here." The Man stated before he reached out and patted her shoulder as his form began to flicker and fade. "My time is at a end. It's time for you to wake up." he stated with a calm smile, before he reached out and patted her shoulder lightly.

"Protect my son."

And with that Emma bolted up right in her sleep, tossing her blankets to the side and holding her head. Of course though how had that been possible? It seemed so real. Had it been? She was a master of the mind. She knew illusions and projections but what had happened. It did not feel right. How was that possible? The Man had told her that she had been called for. Was that how she had gotten into it? How though?

One thing was for certain though, what she had felt beyond that gate was something immense with the power of greatest kind and knowledge of the ages. Could she have been out flanked. That was something different, and a thought that she did not particularly like. But there she sat pondering upon something before she felt something echo across her mind. A fog covered mind that brought forth thoughts and feelings that were not her own, of places that she did not know. Curling up her sweat covered body, she just looked out to the ocean, with one thought in mind.

What the hell had happened?

-Xavier's Institute, the next morning-

There they were, prepping a new vehicle that the Professor had had ordered custom made. And something that Logan had claimed had more than enough edge to take on what Magneto had in store for them. With the proper fuelling and charging, with the ammunition being loaded there was only one person that was remaining that needed to be claimed. Mystique. And thus that was Tyson's job as he walked down the path way, a case in hand, looking to the E.R. Room that Hank had prepped.

And then when he entered the room, he looked towards the tall blue skinned woman who had swapped out her long white dress with skulls upon it, for a pair of black leather pants, and a similar tank top that hugged her body in such a way that it would make any man with out conviction and control to double take and drool.

"Are you ready?" Tyson asked as he offered the case towards her, handle out. With practiced grace did Mystique open up the case to reveal two custom made pistols with her old mark upon it. A skull with cutlasses through it. It was a fact that caused her eyes to widen slightly before her they looked up towards that of Tyson who simply arched a white eyebrow. "I trust they are to your liking."

"How?"

"I know much Mystique. And collecting secrets is a hobby that I've practiced for a good deal of time."

"Then you know?"

"Some of it." He admitted as she took the guns in hand, and watched her check them over for but a moment, and then she nodded her head. "How do you feel? You did take a bad blow and lost much blood."

"I will manage….You didn't tell. Why?"

"I don't know all of it. And I figured that you had your reasons." Tyson Replied, before he turned his body around and moved towards the door. His long black trench coat flowing, while tapping a button upon the arm. And then with in a swift movement, the silver hair had disappeared to within that of a blood red helmet that snapped up from out of the collar and around Tyson's face. And when he turned to look towards Mystique, the mark of Russia's Soviet Union had been crossed out by a yellow X. " Now come. Wong has joined us, and Yuriko has replaced her gear with that of what we will need. The X-men are at the ready, Mystique. I trust that you are as well."

And thus the mission had begun.

_**Today they would take back what was theirs.**_

Chapter End.

Next time on Naruto and the X-men

Chapter 20: Taking back what was theirs.

DA DA DA DUM!

That's right. After so much time and waiting, which was really appreciated by the way. You finally got your wish! Which one you say? Well. I could say, but then that would ruin my fun for a sequel to this story. In any case. Due to the time line of our good natured X-men Evolution plot line, that the characters of the X-men are all younger than the original series, Emma's age will also have to be factored in.

So please, no flaming on the technicality.

Please be Kind. Please Review.

Falcon S. Kimeraki


	20. Taking back what is theirs

Well here we are. I never thought I'd actually make it this long. Of a story, and yet here were are. Once again with twenty chapters, and a good solid start on stuff. And now I would like to thank everyone that's been up to this point, helping and enjoying things. And I'm content with what this has accomplished.

Now For you all to enjoy this.

Enough from me.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Disclaimer: I dun care whut yer all t'inkin'. this here is better dan watchin' a one legged feller chasin' a dough nut… but dat dun mean Falcon be makin' money off of it. Ya hear?

Naruto and the X-men

Chapter Twenty- Taking back what is theirs

Naruto had been having a bit of a bad night. And though when he woke up he felt something different about himself, he did not think that there was anything wrong. His body was still the same, and he hadn't grown any sort of new ligaments. However He could tell there was something different. There was something off. Turning his head to look towards the clock upon the wall, he saw what time it was. It was only five in the morning. Or so it said. Not that Naruto believed anything that this place told him was the truth. But what he thought was wrong wasn't anything wrong with him.

No. He had the strangest feeling that it was wrong with Emma. No Not a feeling, he was certain of this. And thus did he get up, and slowly moved towards the door, and walked out, only to see the face of Colossus who had gone down to the kitchens to grab a glass of milk.

"Naruto. Is everything alright?"

"I…. I dunno… Listen did you hear anything from Emma's Room?" Naruto asked, a question to which Piotr responded to by raising an eyebrow to him. Indeed it was a strange question. And then he shook his head.

"I have not heard anything Naruto…. Are you sure that you are alright?" He replied with a raised eyebrow and then he watched as Naruto began the trek down the hallway, in the direction of Emma's room, either completely ignoring the statement that Piotr had just given, or Naruto's worry completely taken over his rational side of thinking. In either case, he knew the young man would not stop until he had confirmed that the young lady was in fact alright.

Down the hall and in front of the door, Naruto looked at it, and then reached out to knock upon it's frame, only to pause when Piotr came walking up. "Excuse me comrade. But perhaps you should let me." Piotr explained before he knocked upon the door with his large fist, it echoing down the hallway and through out the room with in, alerting Emma, who sat upon her bed brooding about what had happened, and reached out her mind to see what was going on.

Only she found Naruto there. But he was acknowledging someone. Piotr. How did she know that? Because what he wore around his wrist. It was some sort of Neural Protector that shielded his thoughts from her gaze. The eyes provided by that young man. But, she hadn't even concentrated. She didn't even need to. She had found him first before even actually scanning the area beyond her room.

"…_I did manage to stop it, but I__'__m afraid that there maybe more damage that I cannot correct from here.__"_

Was that what he meant? That she was damaged? But she felt fine, aside from having a headache. But then she looked down towards her hands. There were no signs of the burning that she had felt in there. The man, the blonde haired man had said that she had been called. Summoned. And damage that he could not correct from there. How was that possible. Unless…. Unless there was something more to it. For that beast to call her, it needed to have the ability. And then a connection.

A connection!

One that was never fully severed. Was that what this was? However before she could ponder more about it she shook his her head when the fist knocked again. And slowly she rose up out of her bed and eyed the door warily, before she spoke again. "I trust that there is a reason for disturbing me at such an hour?" She stated, in a tone that said she wanted a reason for why she was being interrupted.

"Forgive me, Miss Frost. However, Naruto was insistent that he saw that you were alright." Piotr stated through the door. And that alone was enough for Emma to raise an eyebrow to them. How would they know that she had had a nightmare, and such a disturbing image of a Fox behind a cage. "Miss Frost?" Apparently she had taken her sweet time in answering, because she began to hear the jingling of keys, before she could answer. Did she really take that long, Time was a fickle thing when one was thinking.

"Yes. I'm fine… Just a bad dream about a powerful fox head behind a cage." She stated, lowering her voice slightly, however it had been enough for Naruto to hear through the door. His blue eyes had widened and whatever color that was in Naruto's face had drained considerably, and then he began to sway. Something that happened just as Piotr had finished turning the keys to unlock the door. And then Naruto shoved the door open so quickly and hard that it banged against the wall. Surprising both.

"What did you say?"

"I'm Fine?" Emma asked as she crossed her arms across her chest, clearly not impressed that Naruto had just barged in with out consulting her like Piotr had done before. But at the look of his pale face and his widened blue eyes, she couldn't help but worry.

"NO! Not that! The other part!"

"About my dream of a fox head?"

"Yes That! You. You know about the Kyuubi?" Naruto asked as he watched her, and her own blue eyes had widened at that. And it was at that point that he knew he was right. It was something that Yuriko had also told him once. Subtle changes in body stance or face changes indicated that they new more than what they knew. "You do, don't you."

"How do you know the name of that thing from my dream…. Are you a telepath to?" Emma asked and Naruto just sighed as he turned and walked over to a chair and closed his eyes.

"It's no dream, Emma. It's real." And of course Emma felt the dread course through him without even having to focus on it. The connection was still there. And this thing whatever it was. It frightened him to the point. Why?

"Naruto?"

"It's real Emma. How'd you see it?"

"Through my dream. It called me there." She explained and then she looked out to the window to see the night item sky, and the moon slowly drifting down against the horizon. "I'm a mutant as well, Naruto. I have two specific abilities. Telepathy and Diamond engulfment."

"Telepath. You might like old man Charles and Jean. They do that mind talk thing." Naruto stated, putting it into his own words for his own benefit, which, despite, the situation, brought a smile to Emma's face. Piotr however looked on in confusion, wondering what exactly they were talking about at such a unlawful hour in the morning.

"Yes. More or less. But I can also do other things with it. Illusions, implant suggestions, take control of one's mind if they are weak enough, Astral Projections, and block other telepathy." She explained, and there Naruto sagged in the chair, aging almost twenty years over the looks. Of course though that alone brought out the curiosity of Emma, and then she looked towards Piotr, who watched on in curiosity. "Piotr? Could you possibly bring us some tea? I have a feeling that this may take a while." She stated, covering up that she wanted to know what was going on, what had happened, and why Naruto seemed to become so old in such a way. Of course Piotr got the hint, and he nodded his head. If it was one thing that he knew, it was discretion around sensitive things. When he had left, of course, the door had locked behind him. However that was little worry right now. "So Naruto. Why don't you start from the top." And then a dry laugh escaped him, and she felt the memories flashing through his eyes.

"The Top... Heh. Yeah... You know. The Professor is a Telepath to. He entered my mind and had a conversation with the Fox, trying to save someone. He doesn't necessarily understand it, and they don't pressure me to tell them." Naruto stated, shaking his head and then he lulled his head back against the head rest and looked up at the ceiling. "To know about it, I think you'll need to know the whole story... Bout what, thirteen, fourteen years ago, A great Deity and force of destruction attacked the village of Konoha... I don't expect you to know about any of the geography or the politics in it. But when it attacked, the only one who could stop it was the Fourth Hokage."

"The Hokage. A person of great importance?" She asked, crossing her legs, and settling her hands upon her lap, allowing her thoughts to continue with the subject in hand. And at his nod, she raised an eyebrow. "What did he look like?"

"The only thing picture I got of him is a old ripped up poster in my storage room. But he hand blonde hair and blue eyes. Tall and tanned. And he was the strongest there was. He apparently had two signature abilities, from what my old sensei told me, Jairyia, the Perverted Sage... The Rasengan being one of them. A brilliant man..." Of course though, the description of the man known as the Fourth Hokage fit well with what she had seen of the man that had saved her in her dream. A blonde haired man with a tanned complexion and tall. With the Long white Trench coat with the red and orange flames. She had to wonder, if this was the person that he was describing, however, she'd have to actually have to talk to him about it later. But the resemblance between the two was uncanny. And with her memory, she could see the resemblance to the point where one would have to be stupid or blind not to think them family.

"Back to the story. And Promise me that you won't tell anyone outside of who I ask you to. Please? It's just something that shouldn't be told to everyone." And through that link Emma found what he truly feared. That the friends that he made here would turn their backs on him, like the people of his village did for so many years until a old man with a white robe and a red hat came and acknowledged him. When she nodded, he offered her a kind smile, one of the few that she had seen. "When the Fourth Hokage confronted it. There was only one way to stop it really. To seal it away with in a new born baby."

"Seal it? How?"

"With in the world from where I come from, their possible. I don't understand the workings of the sealing... But in this, the sealing needed more power than what could normally be offered by a human being. It needed life force to lock it away, as well as a seal to which can be adapted to hold the Fox back. An inanimate object wouldn't have worked. because it doesn't have Chakra, a unique energy from where I come from, that doesn't seem to be present with in the people here. And a animal wouldn't have worked because they are to fragile. So the only thing that was available was that of a human. A baby so new to the world that it could adjust and absorb and live with the terrible chakra that the beast produced."

"You."

"Yes. Me. I am the sealing container for the beast, Kyuubi." He explained and sighed as he shook his head. "The forth Hokage stopped it at the price of his life, and placed this burden upon mine..." And then Naruto sighed and Emma looked on in shock as she witnessed the emotions come across his mind, and to which she nodded her head towards him. "So you talked to him. What did he try to do?" Naruto asked, his expression never changing from the gloom that seemed to be so pungent there. And for a moment there was silence, before she shook her head.

"He sought escape. Something about being reborn with in me." She stated, and stopped, wondering if she should tell him the secret that she now bore. The Secret of his father, and what he had done to Naruto. Quite the little head turner. And because of her telepathy, and this strange connection that she had with him, she couldn't help but believe him. So what was to happen now?

"Is there more?"

"... No... I woke up after the seal stopped him." She stated, her mind made up. She wouldn't tell him right then and there why he was who he was. However Emma raised an eyebrow towards him as he looked up to her, trying to decide if she was lying, and of course, the look upon his face said that he didn't believe her.

"Your Holding something back."

"Yes... To be rightfully so, it was a terrifying event." Emma stated, to which Naruto sighed and decided to let it drop for the time being. "So... How did Magneto get a hold of you?" She asked bluntly as Piotr knocked and entered the room, bringing forth the calming tea that she had asked for. And Remy following, dressed in a pair of flaming red pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt.

"Believe it or not. He had one of his men take a friend from my school captive, to get my attention and to get me alone. He had her tied up to a chair when I got there, with some bruising from the beating that he gave her... I wonder how Illyana's doing right now?" Naruto asked out loud. Of course though, everyone heard him, even Piotr. The clatter of the silver top against the floor and the smashing of the china that had been brought up to use echoed through out the room. And the look upon Piotr's face was beyond shock. It was border lining hyperventilating, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. Of course though, Remy had just turned his black and red eyes to Naruto.

"Pardon moi, mon'ami. But Remy t'ought fer a minute dat you said Illyana."

"Cause I did."

"You said her name." Piotr stated finally, getting the attention of everyone, before the large Russian marched right up to Naruto and looked him straight in the eye. Blue met blue, and the look in Piotr's eyes said that he needed to know. "Illyana. You said the girls name was Illyana. Was she Illyana Rasputin?" Of course Naruto's eyes scrunched up for a minute, thinking back to the name that Sefu Wong had given him about it, and then he nodded his head.

"Yeah. That's her name. How'd you know that?" Naruto asked and Piotr continued to stare, before he reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture from the back pocket. Wrinkled with use and from it's place of storage, but none the less, the color and picture, though worn, was of a small smiling blonde haired lady with blue eyes. And it was placed in front of Naruto's gaze.

"This is her?"

"Yeah... Piotr what's going on?"

"You said someone had taken her and bound her. Who was it?"

"Dunno. I didn't get a name. But it was always talking, had a lot of weapons, and had a black and red mask." Of course though, through the description of who Naruto had fought caused Piotr to narrow his eyes. It did not take Emma to see that the man was actually upset about what was going on.

"Deadpool..." Piotr grit out and shook his head, before he stood up and he walked towards the door. But when it was blocked by Remy Lebeau, Piotr's anger began to rise. "You dare to get in the way!"

"Listen ta Remy, Rusky. Do ya got a plan?"

"I am going to break him in two."

"Remy Be t'inkin dat be da case, homme. But do ya want ta hurt them? Cause Remy got a way to do it." Remy stated as he showed a confident grin, one that caused Piotr to further narrow his eyes, that said that he didn't trust the man at all, Allowing both Naruto and Emma to look at one another, curiously before looking back towards two adults.

"How can I trust a thief? One that would break his word so easily."

"Cause dis ol' t'eif have standards. Remy dun like takin' lil' girls and makin dem hurt... Deadpool, dat crazy bastard, did dis on Magneto's plan. So, ya don't want to get back at Deadpool alone. No. Ya want ta be gettin' back at da man wit da plan, non?" Remy suggested as he looked towards the two of them. At that was when Piotr caught on almost instantly, before he to looked towards the two in question.

"You are Right Comrade. Do you have a plan?"

And at that question, the sky seemed to answer, the dark thunder heads rolling in, with lightning and thunder painting the skies as they hammered against the island. The Wind pelted against the castle, and those with in the great structure could feel the blasts that came with it. And when they all looked outside of the window there they were. Tornado's sucking up the water in the middle of the ocean. Cyclones.

"Merde."

-Velocity Helicopter, five minutes earlier.-

Mystique sat there in the co-pilots chair, looking out the window towards their objective. She had lead them true to form, despite some initial grumbling from both Scott and Logan. And when they both agreed on something, it seemed that it could make any trip miserable. All the X-men we're there, prepared for combat. Tyson had even joined this great raid and people could see that he was just as intimidating in the uniform that kept just as much as he was out of it. Yuriko had been busy looking down towards her Katana and then towards that of her Kunai, ensuring that they were at the top of their game, while also making a mental count of what she had on hand. Wong though, seemed completely at ease with in the ever raging sea of emotions that everyone seemed to be emitted.

"Alright. We're about five minutes out. Now this place has it's own security system. Alarms. And base armaments." Mystique stated as she kept her eyes on the target that they had identified in the distance.

"What kind of targeting systems does the security and armaments use." Tyson asked as he tapped the buckle that kept him s trapped into that of the helicopter's chair. What he was planning was anyone's guess, however, when Mystique turned to look towards him and that red mask of his. She could see through the eye sockets that he had a plan.

"Heat sensing. Why?"

"Then it will not be a problem. Logan, Kurt. I have use of you two." Tyson stated as he stretched and then reached into the large black trench coat that he had kept, and pulled out a katana. A simple white sheath, but the handle and grip carved out of solid marble, and the top carved into the form of a snarling dragon. "We are getting off when we hit shore." Tyson explained, while Logan just turned his head to look towards him.

"Oh yeah? Why's that?"

"Because we'll be on the front lines." Tyson explained, and after mulling it over in his head, Logan nodded his in agreement. it made sense really. They were the distraction and the others were to fly around. However Ororo's eyes narrowed. She didn't like waiting for anything more than what she needed to. The others seemed to pick up on it as well. Whether it was from Ororo's impatient glare, or the black clouds that were forming ahead of them. Either way, Tyson had noticed and he had turned to look towards Ororo, raising a eyebrow underneath his red helmet. "You have a question, Ororo?" He asked.

"Why are we dividing up and why am I not the one going upon the island."

"Because you will be distracting the castles defences to allow the others to land and infiltrate the castle while Magneto and his henchmen are focused upon us for the time being, and cutting off all paths of escape will be best as well. And then when they have safely landed you can do so as well, while we come through the front door." Tyson replied calmly not even bother to bat an eye lash at her, as he turned to look towards island in question, while she looked on in shock.

"You seem to have mighty confidence that you will win on your part."

"Winning the battle is not important. If we are not at the entrance by the time you have Naruto, then pick us up at the beach. We have our objectives and killing Magneto and the others do not play a part in them." Tyson stated in a calculating tone, before he looked towards Logan and then to Kurt, nodding to both of them, before he turned and walked to the rear hatch. "You all know your parts. Work in teams, X-men. Don't let them get you off alone... You do that and you die." He stated and then, when he and Logan touched Kurt's shoulder, disappeared with a puff of smoke.

Of course though, Ororo just narrowed her blue eyes and then the weather responded to the command. Lightning began to descend upon the ground, the elements of rain and hail came to be. And around the ocean, came the tornado's blocking off all sorts of travel, except what she wanted to allow to pass through. But then she remembered who was at the controls.

Mystique. And the blue skinned woman was piloting rather well. She had lowered herself towards the ocean, keeping themselves out of harms way of the waves and still managing to keep unnoticed and keeping the island in sight. Of course though when there was a large wave of fire that has several loud explosions attached to it not to long after, Mystique turned her head and nodded towards the team.

"We're going in."

And then with a hard jerk the helicopter lurched to the left, heading straight towards the castle. While Kitty looked on rather nervously, eyeing the structure in front of them. And then she looked towards Evan with a snap of her head, while Jean and Scott looked on rather confidently.

-Inside the castle-

Magneto was eyeing the scene upon his monitors with disgust. Whoever was attacking them was meddlesome and did not know who they were dealing with. And in the distance he could feel something. Something different and yet familiar all the same. Adamantium. Attached to bones, and constantly moving. That lead to only one Person. Wolverine. His dark grey eyes widened at the thought before he looked towards Sabretooth and Deadpool, who stood looking around, feeling the wind and the lightning against the castle.

"Hey… Does this place have crazy weather insurance? Because I think your going to be so boned when this is over."

"Never mind that you fool. The X-men have found where we are. Sabre Tooth, Deadpool. Get Colossus and Gambit and engage them. Stop them from reaching this place." Magneto ordered before he activated the outter defences and began to target Wolverine and his companions upon the island, before he turned and began to back up all his data and blood samples.

Had he stayed longer he would have noticed that the X-men had only put three men on the island.

Meanwhile upstairs Naruto watched on, outside before he just groaned and shook his head, and then eyed the other three in the room. "Looks like they found me." He commented as he eyed the storm that blew in from no where, while allowing Colossus and Gambit to become confused by their younger friends statement. Of course though, when lightning streaked the sky and struck at the castle, creating a shudder through the building that put everyone on their knees at that one.

"Merde…. Who found ya homme? Da Left hand of God?" Remy asked as he looked towards the door, opening up trying to size up any damage, before he nodded towards Colossus to come forwards.

"No…. The X-men. And Boy are she angry." He finished before he looked towards Emma and grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the way of the windows. To A closet that was there. "Stay here. You'll be better off." Naruto stated, however paused when he found the door closed. Rushing forwards Naruto attempted to open it, yet found that he couldn't.

"It self locks if the key is removed." Emma stated from her hiding place as the thunder boomed and the lightning struck again shattering the windows in her room.

Else where in the castle, a head popped through the roof looking down towards the ground, swivelling this way and that, before it pulled out and Kitty's eyes turned to look towards those that were there. Cyclops, Yuriko, Jean, Wong, Evan, Rogue, and Mystique, and she nodded her head. "Costs clear. There's a lot of doors. Jean, can you get a lock on Naruto?"

"Yes. He's in this wing. Four floors down… And he's with someone. She's blocking my ability to contact him." She explained as she crossed her arms and then looked to the ground, and then looked to Rogue, who adjusted her glove and when she moved to punch the ground, Wong swatted the hand away.

"There are far more discreet ways of entering, my dear." He stated, before he slammed his hand against the floor that he was standing upon. And then it turned to sand, in a smooth circle, allowing him to drop through and land upon the small mound that he had created. And then he took to the side of the wall, looking up and down the hallway before he gestured for them to come down and join him. And when all joined him, he put his finger to his lips in a gesture to be silent and then he waved Jean to go forwards.

A note that she had picked up on and immediately did so, taking the lead and began to move down the hallway in a near silent run, moving forwards, with the others behind her. And then she turned down a hallway, and came to a sudden stop. And there a red and black masked man, armed to the teeth, with a sandwich in one hand and a AK-47 in another looked towards them blinking his eyes three times. And then he quickly pulled up the rifle and began to open fire while shouting. "HALL PASSES PLEASE!"

Of course Jean, when she had seen the gun going up, immediately put up her arms and put forward a telekinetic shield in front of them, and began to sweat as the man dropped the sandwich and pulled out a second fire arm and continued to let loose against the barrier. Seeing the Predicament, Cyclops had quickly moved around Jean and fired a narrow red beam at the gun wielding mad man. And he would have actually hit him, had it not been for the door opening up and Sabretooth pouncing upon Cyclops like a kitty pouncing upon a mouse, while letting out a huge roar that echoed through out the hallway. But what actually surprised Jean was that she hadn't felt his mind coming, neither could she feel the gun wielding psychopath.

Something was blocking her telepathy. And while Jean fought to keep control of the barrier in front of them Wong shook his head, and then took charge once again. The aged magic man, with a wave of his hand created a wall of stone that shielded them from The Deadpool's gaze. And then watched as Rogue plucked Sabretooth off top of Cyclops with her hands and then threw him against the wall.

"How do we get ta Naruto?" Rogue growled, but when the savage man attempted to free himself, she slammed him against the wall, harder, sending spider cracks through out the wall. And when she saw that she wasn't going to be getting anything in terms of co-operation from the man, she pulled back her fist and put as much power as she could into the blow. With a huge bang, she sent the kitty flying through several layers of solid stone. And then she shook her head eyeing the others, and then they turned and moved down another path.

While on the other side of the wall, Deadpool was just shaking his head as he pulled a grenade from his belt and threw it. And when the wall had been removed and the dust came to be, Deadpool just cackled evilly as he walked through, firing his Assault Rifle and then speaking. "Knock, Knock, Room service!" He called. And then realized that they had moved on. How was that possible, and then he noticed something. A huge hole. Peeking down it he saw Sabretooth clawing his way out of rubble.

And it wasn't long before Colossus came rounding the corner his blue eyes widening at the blast and what had happened to the various walls. But when his eyes locked upon Deadpool's form, the Large Russian instantly saw Red. And thus Colossus came Walking forwards, his fist clenched and at the ready. Deadpool completely oblivious to what had transpired early, turned and greeted the Large Russian like he was a friend. And then he waved.

"Yo. Rusky. Guess what. I ordered pizza this evening, and can you believe it. The Pizza delivery boys turned out to be kids trying to take our kids… Well Who am I to argue with a little mayhem. Come on. Let's go hunting." Dead pool stated as he turned his back and began to lead forwards. Only to stop when a large metal fist slammed into wall in front of him. Of course though Deadpool stared at it, before he tilted his head backwards and watched as Colossus brought his free hand up, going for a one handed hammer blow. With practiced skill, Deadpool slid to the side watching the fist go into the floor. And then with a quick step, he slid over the large metal arm, and moved away. "What in thee hell is wrong with you today? Sabretooth stick to much soap in your shorts or something?"

"No." Piotr replied as he pulled his arms free and then covered his body, and went for a classic football plough, his shoulder extended, and broke into a sprint. A move to which Deadpool dove to the side to avoid, watching the Russian Armoured Tank drive into the wall and watched as his enter upper chest and head disappear through the wall, for but a brief moment. And then Piotr pulled himself out, his knock out white eyes in that form narrowing at Deadpool. "I am going to crush you!" He stated as he moved forwards, surprising Deadpool with a surprising amount of anger that was not really good for the calm young man that he knew.

"Crush what? Crush me! … Ah Fuck." Deadpool murmured as his hand quickly did the thinking for him, tossing out several small grenades as the Russian advanced. And just as Colossus went for a overhead hammer blow, the small explosives went off, and the floor gave way dropping Colossus two floors before he stopped. Deadpool peered over the side, eyeing the damage and then shook his head before he turned and bolted before Colossus could actually regain his sense of direction and attack again. "Not good. Not good. Not good… What's he so pissed about anyways." Deadpool wondered about, before he stopped.

Thinking about what was bothering the Russian wasn't the problem here. The kids were. And what were they after…. And then he remembered. That skunk haired woman. He remembered her alright. Boy did he every. And then several of the faces also lined up. The red head and brunette. They were from Naruto's home. Damn. So they were the ones that Magneto were worried about. The X-men. And that meant that he already knew their target. "Oh no. oh no they don't! I worked to hard for that pay off!" he stated and then he turned at the next corner and took off in a sprint.

Mean while Jena Grey took the lead once again, with Wong and Mystique at their sides. One good thing about having her around was that she knew the layout well, and when it was revealed that she did. And she felt like a complete idiot for not realizing that they could have used the advantage earlier. And the reason why it hadn't been offered before? Well Mystique hadn't been sure where they were. After all. They had come in through the roof and there were no good reliable marks for her to work off of. That had been time consuming.

But At last when things were working now, and the telepathic link to all was established, they were on the right track at last. But the problem that Mystique had pointed out that where Naruto was most likely being kept, was the only area with one way in and out by ground. So that meant that there was only one stairwell that led to that wing. How problematic. But turning around the corner, they found the stair well. And they found that they were already to late.

There Deadpool was there, swinging what appeared to be a belt of some sort, and his gun pointed towards them. And there was also Sabretooth there as well, looking towards them and growling. "Little shit… It's going to be so good when I skin you alive and lay the skin of your dead carcass at the end of my bed!" The more savage of the two promised, his fingers cracking with every twitch they made. And then Sabretooth grinned savagely as he rushed forwards.

But when a explosion sent them all flying backwards down the hallway, the evil cackling laughter from Deadpool came to pass. What had been in his hand while Sabretooth had rushed them had disappeared. And from what the man had, it must have been what had caused the massive explosion. When the dust cleared, even Sabretooth was shocked at what had happened.

"You dumb shit! What did you just do?"

"What's it look like? I stopped them from going to him." Deadpool stated as he just began to laugh again shaking his head, as he got ready for the next round.

"Yeah, you did at that. And what happens if the brat is actually crushed?" Sabretooth stated shaking his head as he stood up, eyeing the rubble and then he looked towards Deadpool again, who had a strange dazed look upon his face and then he shook his head. And then eyed the brats behind him as they to began to rise up. "Well at least we get something out of it." He stated.

And that was when purple glowing cards began to descend from the ceiling, swaying this way and that and drifting to the floor down around that of Deadpool and Sabretooth.

-Mean while upstairs-

Naruto had heard the clanking of something going up the stairs. What was going on out there. It wasn't foot falls, and with everything that was going on outside, there probably could have been but one purpose for it. Either the walls in there were collapsing or someone was tossing explosives around like someone would pop skittles. So then he acted, jumping out of the way and covering Emma with his body just as the explosion kicked up.

When the worst of it was over Naruto chanced a look to the room. The door had been blown off. Rubble had filled up the door way and judging from the cracks along the wall and the groaning from over top, the ceiling would not last much longer either. So turning his head to look towards Emma, who he saw looked at him with such wide blue eyes, and he couldn't help but smile.

"You okay?" His concern was genuine. And felt over top of that link that she now shared with him. If he even knew it existed yet, then he didn't show it. But Emma, none the less was touched by the concern. Such a thing she hadn't really thought would be applied to her, even from her own family.

"Yes. I am… Naruto… Why?"

"Your eyes… They show such pain and sorrow. They scream alone and wishing for love…" He explained and then he slowly rose up, looking at the door. And eyeing the situation, he looked towards the window and then he looked down towards Emma with a calm smile, offering her a hand. "Do you trust me?" he asked and when she took the hand, and offered no answer, he nodded.

She didn't have to.

And thus he ran towards the window, and jumped out of it, sailing into the air dragging Emma off with him, with her screaming all the way. When Naruto released her to go through a series of hand signs that meant absolutely nothing to Emma, he opened his palm, bit his finger with his mouth and then pointed his palm down below him and then shouted. "Summoning Jutsu!"

And just through that alone, did he marvel her. They landed upon something firm and yet plushy. But they still fell to the ocean. On top of said thing. When Emma finally got a hold of herself that they were no long falling, and that she was safe on top of something, she turned to look towards her rescuer, who looked beyond pale, and his eyes seemed glazed over. Whatever Naruto had done, it had taken it's toll upon him. But nonetheless the boy seemed pleased.

"_**WHAT'S THIS! JAIRYA! YOU BASTARD! SHOW YOURSELF!" **_The mound spoke, to which Emma immediately jumped and looked around before realizing that the wall that she had noticed and dismissed before had a wart, and what seemed to be a scar over top of it's eye. But whatever it said in the language that she did not know, it did not seem pleased to be brought there. But when she slowly moved towards Naruto, eyeing him and ensuring that she could move on the dime should he fail and fall. But what Naruto did next was completely beyond her. He raised a shaky hand and waved to the wall, or more specifically a eye that she could not have seen until just that moment.

"_Hey Boss Toad. Long time no see. How you been?" _Naruto asked, responding in the same Japanese language, leaving Emma thoroughly confused and rather distraught about it all. But knew that if what ever Naruto had summoned to their rescue wanted them dead, they would be.

"_**NARUTO! IS THAT YOU? I HAVE TO 'VE GOT EVERYONE WORRIED BACK HOME!" **_The mouth stated and then the golden eye narrowed towards him. And then it noticed what had been going on. And when it turned ever so slightly to eye the castle that was under siege and being attacked by the elements of wind, lightning and water from the sky and fire from the ground, he knew that he was in a battle field. _**"NARUTO. ARE YOU ALRIGHT? YOU DON'T LOOK SO GOOD… COME. LET'S GO TO SHORE AND AWAY FROM THE FIGHTING." **_

And it was at that point that Naruto dropped to his knees and began the fall to the ground. The last thing that he felt was landing upon something soft warm.

-Back within the Castle-

The cards drifted down to the ground between the two men, and both snapped their heads to look towards the stranger to the X-men, leaning against the doorframe, and eating an apple. "Sorry Mon'ami. But Gambit dun be likin' the look of da cards for ya…. Da ace of spades. Da killer card." Gambit provided pointing towards one of the fallen cards that was in front of them. And then Red and black eyes turned and drifted over towards the X-men and then towards the door way that was there, completely ignoring the two stranded men in the middle of the floor for the time being. And just as Deadpool turned to pull his gun straight on the red haired man. The Cards exploded, dropping the two men down and into the floor below.

"better luck next time, Mon'ami." The man provided as he eyed the floor below him as well as the many curses that came to be with him there. Eyeing the X-men again, the man known as Gambit reached into his trench coat, pulled out a another several cards before he tossed them into the crater behind him as he approached. "You'll have ta forgive mah former business assciates. They are not all dat cultured." he stated as he bent down before them and grinned, bowing down while his red and black eyes eyed the forms of the ladies to a tea. And then he looked back towards the doorway again, where the stairs to the rooms were and he clucked his tongue. "Well, Dat certainly gonna be a nuiscance… Ta get ta dem, we'll have to come by the roof." he stated.

A suggestion to which Yuirko narrowed her eyes, pulling out a kunai, and walked up towards him. Black hues met red ones, and for a breif moment, she had indeed thought of killing the man in front of her. "I remember. You were at the mall when Naruto was attacked." She stated, as she placed the tip of her steel against his neck. A move to which Gambit didn't really seem to be to frightened of really. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't slit your throat."

"Because dat had been a accident. And Gambit be willin ta help ya get ta Naruto. If yah be willin' ta spare said Cajun's life." He responded, To which Mystique of all people reached out and touched Yuriko's shoulder gently.

"He's a thief that steals for money and glory. But he's no murderer. And he's no kidnapper either." Mystique provided and then looked towards Jean, Kitty, Evan, Rogue and Wong. All who seemed somewhat troubled by how much damage was being done to the castle. Not to mention the clear path in front of them lost. "Besides. He may speak the truth. The only way to Naruto now would be the roof." She stated.

"And why didn't you bring this up to us before?"

"Because having a helicopter next to the castle where everything echo's is a dead give away to everything we're trying to achieve." Mystique provided Narrowing her own eyes at the person in front of her. However when Remy pointed his finger out the nearest window, Yuriko and Mystique looked on in awe. There Naruto was standing on top of some great big green snout of some sort. His lips were moving, and yet the noises from the great storm outside prevented anything from being overheard. When the others came to see what they had been staring at. They caught only a glimpse of yellow hair before the form had moved, taking it from their view.

"Kay. Gambit Dun know w'at kind of strange voodoo be at work here. But Gambit is gonna go back ta church and speak wit da padre bout dis."

-Back in the lab-

Magneto had heard several explosions with in the complex. And this he did not like. Looking down towards the schematics that he had acquired through Gambit's handy work, he nodded his head. The samples were ready to go. The last of what he needed had been backed up, and all traces of what he couldn't take with him, were set on a autodestruct timer. Even if the X-men got his far into it. They'd never be able to use the equipment to find out what he was planning. When he heard the door open, metal came to be at his command. Shifting into large spears looking to slay his attackers. But what he saw paused his hand. There Deadpool and Sabretooth were, looking burnt and harried. Whatever had happened they looked towards Magneto and then one spoke.

"The Rusky and Frenchy split. They attacked and helped the brats out of the situation. The boy we can't get to. And I lost my favourite gun… I want a raise." Deadpool complained while Sabretooth rubbed his jaw, nodded the same sentiment.

Magneto just shook his head and then gestured towards the metal spheres that were waiting for them. "Deadpool. Let us pray that they never find out what I was planning here. Or you'll be the first person to feel the pain." The man stated as he entered the sphere, While the other two followed suit, grumbling the entire way. But none the less their escape was assured.

Chapter End.

Next time on Naruto and the X-men:

Epilogue: Letters to home.

And there we have it. The second last chapter of my first story. I tell you what. This was fun. The sequel is already being typed up and made ready for us. The Epilogue I hope everyone will enjoy. Let me know how you all enjoyed it. In the mean time. I'd like to once again thank everyone for helping me along the way through this.

Until next time. Take care now. Bye Bye then.

Falcon S. Kimeraki.


	21. Epilogue

Well, here we are. The last chapter of the First story. Oh how I wish and wait and plan for the next one. And I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that it took alot longer than what we all hoped for, but between writers block and reality, I was stumped.

Now please, read, enjoy.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Now For you all to enjoy this.

Enough from me.

Falcon S. Kimeraki

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Now stop pestering me about it.

Chapter 21

Epilogue - Letters to home.

He felt weightless, timeless, floating in mid air and not dropping. Where was he? He did not know. But it felt good. The warmth and gentleness that radiated around him felt wonderful. But then he felt something stirring not to far off. It wasn't a threat. He knew that. But he didn't know what it was. But he knew that it was happy and amused.

_"I have waited so long for you, young one." _A voice came out, and when he opened his blue eyes he looked towards the one there. But when he did so, he couldn't see anything in the distance except for a strong green light. Swivelling his head to and fro, he attempted to find the one that spoke to him.

"Where are you?"

_"I've always been here. And yet right now, it is the only time when you can hear my song." _It stated, amusement echoing through out the green void. _"But you can't see me…. Alas. You are still not ready. But the time is coming. I can sense it in the distance."_  
_  
_"Sense what?"

_"Change. Pain. Suffering. Anger. All of it is to come. But know that when the time is right, you will not stand alone. And you will become the beacon that will shine for eons to come." _The voice stated, and then the green light began to flicker going between dimming and brightening. _"It's time for you to wake up." _It stated.

"Wait. Who are you? What are you?"

_"So many questions… when the time is right. You will know and you will hear me."_

-Xavier's Institute for the Gifted, sub basement medical bay.-

The first thing he felt was a strange tiredness over his body. Like he had just been beaten into a pulp by Pervy sage and Granny Tsunade. And both hit hard. Harder than what he wanted to actually bear. Bruised and tired. What had happened though? What had come to pass? He didn't know. And where was that strange warmth and presence he had felt earlier.

"Where Am I?"

"You are in the Medical Bay at Xavier's Institute for the Gifted…. And it is Ten O'clock in the morning. On October the eleventh if it pleases you to know." Came a familiar voice, one to which Naruto recognized immediately. It took strenuous effort, and yet, when his eyes opened, Naruto saw where he was. And who was with him. There Tyson sat, in a chair, looking down at him, with a raised eyebrow and a amused look. And then with a simple motion, Tyson brought a cup of water from the stand next to the hospital bed, and propped Naruto up with one arm. "Here. Drink."

And when it had been accomplished, Naruto coughed and shook his head. "My birthday? How long have I been here?"

"A week. When Mr. McCoy and The Professor examined you, they said that it was a combination of stress on your body and exhaustion." Tyson replied as he retook his seat. "Now I must stress the importance of the dick brained manuvere that you pulled… Granted your cause was right and heart was pure. That cannot be disputed… But the simple fact is that you didn't trust us enough to help you." Tyson stated. Of course It took a moment for Naruto to remember what had happened and what he was referring to, but when he did he just groaned.

"Listen. He said he'd hurt her if I didn't come alone. I didn't want to chance her getting hurt on my account."

"And yet she still did. Didn't she." Tyson pointed out, shaking his head, before he reached out and grabbed his cup of tea and he nodded his head towards him. "The lesson in this is that hostage takers don't really care what happens to the hostage. So long as they get what they want. It's a desperate and pathetic ploy. One that I'm surprised that you didn't see through… I'd thought that Yuriko would have gone over basic tactics with you." Tyson stated as he took a sip of the tea, before he rose up, reached out and patted his shoulder.

And then he reached out and pressed the emergency button. It wasn't a minute, before Henry McCoy came bursting through the door, his blue eyes holding dark bags under them with the Professor rolling in after him. But when they looked at the bed, to see Naruto's eyes open and his jaw dropped looking wide eyed at the door.

"He's awake." Tyson stated simply as he moved towards the door, nodding his head to both of them. "Now if you will excuse me gentlemen. I need to speak with Ororo and the others."

Of course though when Tyson rounded the corner, he saw Emma Frost there, breathless and looking slightly red around the face, as though she had ran there and had been completely worried. Reaching out, he patted her shoulder gently. "Come. There are preparations to see to. And you can tell me what you know of the other two that have returned to us."

"Preparations? For what?"

"It's Naruto's birthday today. And I'm beginning to think that it slipped everyone's minds that it has come to pass. Understandable really, given the circumstances. Thus we will have to rush to ensure that things are at the ready for when Naruto is released." Tyson stated, holding his own faint smile. One that showed that he was both amused and happy, though his nearly impassive face didn't reflect it. "Tell me. Are you related to the head of Frost Enterprises?"

A topic to which caused the young blonde to narrow her eyes to ice cold daggers. A look of which that Tyson took the meaning of and he nodded his head, offering his a credit card in his name.

"Ah. I see… We'll have to discuss it another time, when there isn't so much going on. I will be making a trip to the city today. There is a mall, recently rebuilt in the Bayville district. I'll leave the shopping for his replacement clothes to you… I trust that you, from the line that you descend from, can find something reasonably fashionable." Tyson stated, as they entered the elevator and began to move towards the kitchen where He knew everyone was talking and eating.

Upon entering, Tyson noticed That Mystique and Rogue were talking in the corner, a serious conversation, while Kurt looked on in worried glances. Of course Kitty and Jean were looking down at Magazines, while Scott and Logan were eyeing the news paper. One with the sports another for the headlines. Colossus and Gambit, though in the room, associated with one another, not quite feeling at ease with their new surroundings at that point in time. Nor with those around them. After all, they had once been the jailors of the boy that was not resting down stairs. Ororo and Yuriko though, They were sipping tea and talking of favoured stories of Naruto, laughing and shaking their heads. It seemed that life was slowly returning to normal.

But when Ororo noticed Tyson enter, with his eyes narrowed she stopped what she had been doing immediately. "Tyson. What's the matter?"

"Just rather amazed really…. That there are no preparations being made." He commented shaking his head, as though disappointed, even in Ororo, to which brought a white brow raised up upon a dark forehead while everyone else stopped what they were doing to listen. "It is Naruto's birthday today. I have a convenient reason. I never knew." He stated as he looked around towards the others who were there, many looking down, while the new comers seemed to be grinning and shaking their heads. The only one that seemed to look confident was Rogue, who had her fist planted upon her hip and looked towards them.

"Don't tell meh ya'll forgot about it?" She asked confidently with a sly grin, evidently enjoying everything that was going on, must to the amusement of Mystique who just twitched her blue lips up into a smirk. And of course many heads turned towards her, while Evan just shook his head.

"Ah, Man… I went ahead and put a order down on something for him! I wonder if it's still there…. Doubt it." The younger teen stated, while Rogue just shook her head and nodded. They had forgotten alright, by indication and admission of the looks on their faces. Even Tyson had a faint upward twitch of his lips as he eyed the others.

"Ah. I see… Well what shall we do about this? We still have the time and the opportunity." Tyson stated, crossing his arms. And then that was when Ororo nodded her head , her blue eyes narrowing with a glow of determination. Of course that was a look that Tyson enjoyed seeing upon her face.

"Jean. Contact The Professor and Hank, tell them our plan to throw a party for Naruto, and to keep him occupied. Logan. I assume that Evan will be needing a hand getting his present for Naruto. Yuriko, Think you can handle the decorations?" Ororo asked, taking command of the situation and getting everything ready. Of course Yuriko nodded, before she began to pen down a list of things that she would need, "Piotr, Remy, Scott. Do you think that you can manage to help her?"

"Da, Miss Munroe. I shall help." Piotr stated, as he stood up from his chair. Of course Remy looked through his sunglasses and eyed Both the woman that he would be working under, and then that of his friend, before he nodded his head towards them and slowly rose as well.

"Dis here Cajun can lend dat helpen hand." Remy stated with a ever growing cocky smirk. And that was when Scott nodded his head as well. Of course Ororo's blue eyes darted towards those that remained. Mystique, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Tyson. Those were people that she could use. But for what? Presents? Cake Gathering? Games? But before she could decide, Tyson reached out and took her shoulder, shaking his head.

"I'm afraid that we have a prior engagement to meet." He explained, shaking his head raising a silver brow and a all knowing smirk upon his face. One that Ororo wanted to wipe off of his face. Shaking her head, she crossed her arms and raised her own brown in return.

"Oh?"

"Indeed. After all, We have to meet with my lawyers today, if we wish to rush the paperwork." Tyson replied, and at Ororo's confused look about the statement. Evidently with all the turmoil that had come to pass, she had come to forgotten what it was that they had discussed just a short time ago. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder, he slowly lead her out into the hallway. "The Paperwork for Naruto's Adoption. Your still wishing to do it, correct?" He explained and then Ororo's blue eyes widened at the question. And then she nodded her head, and then she turned her head and looked towards those that remained.

"Rogue, Take Kurt and Kitty out into the City. We're going to need party supplies. And see if you can't find that Matrix Movie that Naruto likes… Mystique. Could you see if Wong and that little girl of his, Illyana will be wanting to attend?" Ororo called back to them, before they turned and walked away.

"Illyana? She is here?" Piotr asked, and that was when Scott just reached out and patted his shoulder lightly. Everyone at the manor knew of Illyana Rasputin, the ward of Wong.

"There's a lot that is going on, Piotr. Illyana… Trust me. Going to see him so quickly may be a bad idea. Turns out he's some sort of Wizard." Scott Explained, to which Piotr raised an eyebrow. The look of course though, just got a shake of his head and smiled. "That's the same look that Yuriko gave Wong when he first explained the concept of magic. And she was proven wrong. Come on. I'll tell you all about it."

"Neight. I must see that my little sister is still alive and well." Piotr stated, shrugging off his shoulder. And of course, Scott's eyebrows reached for his hairline. But after a moment of consideration, he nodded his head. Both turned to look towards Mystique who raised a red eyebrow at the silent question that was being asked of her, while the others chatted away. And then she nodded her head.

"He can come."

-Later that night-

To Naruto, the Afternoon had been slow, agonizing to the point of him trying to escape with out the approval of both The Professor and Hank. And he had been caught red handed by the Professor who had been reading something on a clipboard, rolling down the hallway and towards his room. To which the Professor had ordered him back to bed. However he had been given something to do shortly after that, Hank had said that Logan had spoken to a giant toad who had been quite adamant that he was to begin to write letters to his friends back at Konoha.

That had effectively bottled him up as he confronted certain facts. They probably thought him dead at this point in time. All of his friends that he had in Konoha, Those that he had made in the Village of the Sand and the Land of Snow and Spring. For the first time, the true weight of what had happened to him and what it had cost him finally settled upon his shoulders. He had left them behind. It wasn't intentional, but there it was, none the less. The Ugly Truth that came to bare. He was here and there didn't seem to be a way for him to go back. But now that he had to wonder if he even wanted to go back. Sure he had friends there, but here was a true sense of family. Of purpose and belonging. Leaving everyone that he had ever known was hard to accept, but he had come to the idea that he would be heading back eventually.

But now.

Now he had a way to communicate with his friends back at Konoha. That was just a couple short hops from going back to his home there. But could he leave the Professor, Logan, Evan, Kitty, Kurt, Jean, Scott, Wong, Ororo, Tyson, Rogue And Emma... Emma! Thinking about leaving her put a deep knife into his chest. The more he thought about leaving her, the more his heart clenched. Apparently he had been so engrossed in the thoughts that he had, that he hadn't even noticed that The Professor had come in and had began to speak to him. But when a hand reached out and waved in front of him, Naruto jumped in his bed, before he looked towards the professor who had a eyebrow cocked and a gentle smile upon his face.

"Penny for your thoughts."

And there Naruto stared at him, thinking if he should tell him what was going on in his mind. Of course though the Professor had noticed his hesitation towards talking about what was on his mind. Thus the older man just nodded his head, before he looked down towards the clip board, pad of paper and pen that they had left for Naruto to write upon. "I see you haven't written anything. Not wanting to talk to your friends from where you come from?"

"No it's not that." Naruto stated, sighing as he looked down towards the pad, and just stared. "If I send them letters. That means that I'll be talking to them."

"Is that so bad?"

"Well talking to them, means that there's a chance to go back to Konoha." Naruto admitted, setting the pad and paper on the side table, before turning his head to look towards the Professor who looked on in genuine interest. "Now that there's a chance of that happening... I don't want to go." Naruto stated, and the Professor just smirked gently before he shook his head lightly towards him.

"Naruto, you've always a choice to leave or stay. Nothing can affect that as much as you fight it. It is ultimately up to you. And we will always respect your decision. But keep in mind that even if you leave, there will always be a place here for you." The Professor stated smiling lightly towards him, before he looked towards the pad and paper again. Reaching out, he grabbed it and set it on Naruto's lap again. "But, they have a right to know that your alright. You are alive and well, and the accomplishments that you've done here, as well as your failures... If you want to mention that part. Though perhaps it might be better if you wait until after supper. I've heard that Ororo's planning on spoiling you tonight." The Professor commented, smiling at Naruto's confusion.

"Why would she do that?"

"You've been gone some time, Naruto. I suppose that they wish to ensure that you get to enjoy your day back... Though I fear that Logan may have something a bit more sinister planned for you when Hank gives you clearance to be in the Danger Room again. Something about Strategy and Tactics." The Professor stated with a all knowing smile. Of course he just shook his head and smiled lightly towards him, as Naruto mulled that thought over in his head, getting all sorts of creative and imaginative ways that Logan may teach him. "You can come in now." The Professor called.

And then there was the clapping of hard shoed feet against the tile floor. And with just a few moments, Emma Frost came walking through the door in a pair of white leather pants, and a white silk blouse, her angelic face hinting just a bit of white blush, while her eyes held white Mascara. Her lips had a similar shade of knockout white lipstick. With in her manicured hands, each held a small bag. For what purpose, time would tell, even to the professor. It took but a moment for Naruto to clue in that they were no longer alone, and when he saw Emma, Naruto's blue eyes widened to the point of saucers, his jaw dropped and his mind went blank. A clear message to both the telepaths in the room that his mind was clearly saying to them _'Error. Error. Please Reset.'_

"Oh my, It appears that I may have broken him." Emma commented with a sultry grin, While the Professor covered his mouth with a smile, as she walked towards the side of the bed and set the bags beside his bed, smiling as he watched her every movement, and felt a joyous moment when she had his actual attention. Not that she didn't get it from the rest of the men in the mansion, however, from Naruto. it was special. How... Well time would tell, she still didn't know how well connected they were. Moving forwards she just looked down into Naruto's eyes, staring deep into them, before she just went down and kissed his cheek lightly. The Response was almost immediate, Naruto's face went from near white to cherry red in only a few moments. And when he began to sputter, she was confident that his mind was well working again. "Now, Naruto. Ororo has a special night planned for you. And it's best not to be late. I suggest putting on these. One must look fashionably well after all." Emma stated as she moved outside, smiling as she felt Naruto's Gaze never leave her.

And then when the door was closed to allow male Privacy, Naruto just flopped backwards on the bed, and began to smother himself with his pillow for a moment. It took but a moment for Naruto's raging hormones to slowly drop off and allow him to think clearly again. Much to the ever growing amusement of the Professor who in all honesty could stop chuckling at the scene that just occurred, bringing the thought that the Professor might have been like Pervy Sage. However that wasn't the case at all. Naruto knew the difference of perverted laugh and being laughed at. Naruto's face reddened again before he did the only thing he could do. Naruto Followed A Woman's Advice. Reaching for the bag, his eyes widened as he pulled out a set of designer dress pants, and a dark orange silk shirt, even his socks that came with the outfit felt like they were made of silk.

"Gah. What the hell is this? These aren't mine!" Naruto claimed and there the Professor shook his head again.

"Naruto, your going to have to accept it. After all, Emma went through all the trouble to pick you out a gift. Are you going to risk upsetting her by saying no, now?" The Professor asked, and the thought of Emma being upset immediately put him into action, after he gave The Professor such a dirty look.

"You don't play fair."

"Life often isn't, Naruto. You'll learn this soon enough." The Professor stated that all knowing smile never leaving his face as he turned his head to look down towards the charts that held Naruto's latest batches of tests, while the younger boy got dressed underneath the sheets. Five minutes later and much grumbling about old men and how they didn't fight fair, Naruto was dressed and looking ready for all things, while being pushed in a wheelchair upstairs.

It was true, he felt better, but he still felt drained. Either the full effects of the summoning were still being felt or he was still half a sleep. But what happened next, It didn't really matter. The professor lead the way into a dark room, which if Naruto knew correctly, happened to be the Living room. Reaching out, the professor flipped the switch off and on a few times, his eyebrow raising as he peered inside.

"It appears that we may have blown the bulbs in the room... That's rather ominous. Well no matter, it's a full moon outside, we should be fine until morning." The Professor commented as he rolled in, leaving Naruto to narrow his eyes towards the old man. Naruto had gotten the distinct feeling that there was something going on there. And he wasn't fully involved in it. But he never really got the chance to think on it, because as soon as Emma rolled him inside of the door, The Lights flashed on quickly, blinding Naruto to his surroundings and then he heard it.

"SURPRISE!" A group of voices chorused, and when Naruto's eyes adjusted to the light, there he saw them all. Kitty and Rogue lounging by the chair, Kurt Hanging upside down from the roof, Evan on his back from tripping over the coffee table. Scott and Jean were just over by a large table that hadn't been there when he had left. Piotr and Gambit hanging out on the couch, one smoking while the other took a picture. Yuriko, Wong and Mystique all huddled together, standing beside a large amount of bound packages with brightly covered paper. Tyson sipping his tea, and for the first time in the knowledge of Naruto's experiences with the man, he seemed to be smoking a old pipe and smiling at the exchange. Where Logan was, he was a big chair laughing a full belly laugh with his rustic voice. Naruto also saw that Illyana was there, her mouth holding a huge Mr. Freezie and waving.

But There Ororo was standing with a silver platter, with a large white and blue topping with lit with small Candles. A birthday cake. With Hank walking out of the kitchen with plates, forks, and knives. Of course all the eyes were upon Naruto who's own jaw had came off of it's hinges and just dangled there, while odd squeaks came out of his mouth. And there it was. Naruto saw his name in Japanese Writing with Happy Birthday in English. And then the idea started to get across. It was his birthday Party. His. All his.

"My… My… My Party? This is all mine… as in for me?" Naruto asked, and Ororo just gave a him a odd look but a smile upon her face while she raised an eyebrow. Of course the telepaths had all felt the thoughts with Naruto's head before he even answered. The Professor's eyes widened, Jean Gasped, and Emma's blue eyes came to be narrowed slits as they watched Naruto's previous birthdays come to pass before his eyes.

"Of course Naruto, Why wouldn't it be? It's your name on the cake…. Naruto, What's wrong?" Ororo asked as she set the cake upon the table, while many watched on in concern. Naruto's blue eyes had watered with tears, but the smile never left his face, as he watched her approach.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know… I've never had a birthday Party. What do I do?" Naruto admitted and asked in full honesty. Silence permeated the room in a thick Miasma. The Professor had let everyone know that Naruto had never had a proper childhood, but even he had thought that the young body would have been privy to such things while growing up. And that was when The Professor rolled over to Ororo, and then something happened.

**-Mental Mindscape.-**

There Naruto's Family was gathered around the Professor who stood on top of a floor, covered by fog. Scott, Kitty, Jean, Rogue, Ororo, Logan, Wong, Hank, Tyson, Yuriko, Evan, Piotr, Kurt and Emma all stood around in a circle around him. Of course for obvious reason, The Professor had left out Gambit, Mystique, and Illyana for mixed reasons. The former two, he did not fully trust, the last one didn't need to know what he was about to pass on. Of course there were several there that wished to know what the Professor had brought them there. And then Kitty showed more initiative than anyone else when the professor simply stood there, pondering.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"What did you bring us here for?"

"Ah. That's right. I'm sorry everyone. I'm afraid that we might look odd. However I suppose I should tell you why Naruto's never had a proper childhood. I thought it was time." The Professor stated shaking his head lightly. "Note that some of this is incredibly sensitive, and I've no intention of sharing it all. However Naruto has with in his body, a Mystical Presence. Wong explained as such. But what you don't know is the Why." The professor explained, and Emma crossed her arms, her look of pure unsaturated anger flowing off of her presence.

"And you've neglected to inform us of this why?" Emma questioned with a tone that many did not approve of. Of course Logan had been the closest, and the one to snap to the Professors defence before the man had a chance to explain.

"Listen Goldie Locks, and Listen good. Cause I ain't in the mood for repeatin' myself. If Chuck thinks we didn't need to know until now, then we didn't need to know. Taken that tone with him, with me in arms reach of you, is a quick way to earn yourself a early grave. Am I Clear?" Logan stated calmly, but the edge to his voice left no room for argument. But when Emma's eyes turned to glare towards him.

"Threaten me again, and you will spend the rest of your days dreaming that you are Sigmund Freud's Female Sex Slave. _Am. I. Clear?_" Emma stated, knowing full well that she was more than capable of completely the task, and a threat that she had every intention of fulfilling. However she never got the chance to act it through because The Professor came in between them.

"Enough. To answer your question, Emma, I didn't tell any one here because I wished for him to experience a normal teenage life. Even if he didn't get the chance at a childhood. Even for a brief time before I told you. If he didn't already." The Professor stated to them before he turned and addressed them all his aged eyes narrowing. "Naruto was used as a Human Sacrifice as a baby so his people could survive." He stated. And there were mixed reactions of outrage and sadness from it. Of course before they could question on how he knew, he shook his head. "Naruto has nightmares Often. And memories come to the surface. From what he knows, there was a great beast known as the…."

"Kyuubi No Yoko." A voice interrupted, one to which all eyes came to be drawn upon the form of Emma Frost. With a cock of her blonde eyebrow, she just simply shrugged them off. "We've met. But the Details aren't important right now. Continue, Professor."

"… yes. The Kyuubi No Yoko, from where Naruto is from, a demon, attacked the Village of Konoha. Sufficed to say, the Fourth Hokage, as he understands it, used him as a sacrifice to save the village and hundreds of lives. At the Expense of Naruto's childhood, and at the expense of the man's life." The Professor explained simply enough. Many were shocked when they learned of this. Of course though, the Professor looked towards Ororo meaningfully, a look that told her much, and she just nodded her head. She still wished to go through with it. The Professor turned his head to look towards the others there, and he nodded his head towards the. "Even though this brings into light so much for you, does it change anything that you see in front of your eyes? Does it change how you see Naruto?" The Professor asked.

"No, Professor." Piotr stated crossing his massive arms over his chest, his blue eyes narrowed showing that he was not scared of any possible rebuttal. "Naruto is Naruto. Dis Does not change a T'ing. This just a part of who he is… But I do not like this place. This Cone-no-ha." Piotr Commented, shaking his head. No he did not like it at all.

"I don't think many of use do, Rusky. Question is. What do we do about it now?" Logan stated, and that was when Kitty just grinned and shook her head. And Rogue immediately paled.

"Ah know that look."

"What are we going to do about it! I say that we, like, make it the party to remember!" Kitty stated as she pumped her fist into the air with such exuberance that Rogue groaned shaking her head, before running a hand through her brown and white hair, while the others just chuckled. Some half heartedly while others enjoyed her obvious enjoyment. "PARTAH!" And then Rogue nodded her head sagely.

"We've created ah monstah."

-The Real World-

Naruto had seen some strange things in his time. But he had never seen the likes of a dozen people all going silent at the same time. The only ones that didn't seem to be affected were Illyana and Remy, who were to busy swapping stories in English to notice the silence. And then those that had gone silent were the ones that began to move once more and there Ororo was, blinking her blue eyes at him, while holding a calming smile upon her face.

"You Naruto… Get to be spoiled tonight." Ororo explained as she looked towards Emma, who stood behind Naruto's Chair and then soundly stepped aside, allowing Ororo to push Naruto up to the table. "A birthday party is where we celebrate your day of birth. And those who are the birthday kids, get treats, toys, favoured food…" She explained as Hank walked in again, carrying a massive pot steaming at the top. And at the twitch of Naruto's nose, he immediately knew what it was. It was odd, he never knew the man had exited.

"RAMEN! Your Special Ramen." Naruto claimed, smiling. And then supper commenced. Laughs were shared at Naruto's Expense, who had apparently decided to forgo the use of his table manners and began to chow down immediately, creating all sorts of slurping sounds that echoed through out the room. Most of the people there found it hilarious, To Emma Frost and Piotr Rasputin, not so much. One from high class society where not adhering to proper manners got you a knife in the back. And one from a poorer background where you didn't waste time doing things improper. Before anyone new it, Naruto had finished his first bowl.

"Man. I blinked and I missed it…. Did even chew that?" Evan called out from his place at the end of the table.

"Come on, Evan. This is Naruto we're talking about…." Scott commented from where he was as he buttered a piece of bread to go with his dinner. "He doesn't think about the laws about it… He just does it." Scott commented as he watched Ororo fill up Naruto's bowl again, while Jean nodded her head in agreement, while Hank just shook his head.

"You all have to understand. I've seen more of his training sessions with Logan than anyone… He creates a thousand of himself. He's got to run through energy like a car burns gas." Hank explained, while Logan shoved his bowl to the side.

"Watching him eat is fun and all…. But watching him eat just cost me my appetite." He explained as he took a long drink from his coffee cup. And thus the meal continued on and finished as quickly as it could, with Naruto's Noodle addiction. Even Emma, though disgusted, was impressed with how he had been able to tuck it away.

But the main event had come. There it was, the cake with it's candles, ready to be blown out. There Hank rolled in with a video camera as the others watched, Naruto's eyes never losing that misty look as he heard the first Happy Birthday song with his name attached to it. And that was when Ororo smiled and nodded her head towards him, while the others crowded around, as Kurt manned the night switch.

"Now this is the part where you blow out the candles and make your wish." Ororo Explained, before she waved to Kurt, who in turn turned the light switch off, turning off the lights of the room. And there Naruto paused, looking down towards the icing coloured dough mixture. And then with a huff and a puff, the candles were blown out. Clapping was heard and then the lights were flicked back on. And then that was when Illyana smiled as she practically jumped up and down in her chair.

"So…. What did you wish for?"

Before anyone could actually stop him from actually revealing his wish, Naruto spoke. "I wished for Yuriko to teach me some cool Ninja Techniques. Like The Chidori, where I can shoot lightning from my hand. Or something! I mean I can only go so far with physical training. Though I love it all the same. No offence sensei, I appreciate everything that you've taught me still. And It shows. I'm way better off than what I was." He explained. And Yuriko just raised a delicate eyebrow before she smiled.

"This is True Naruto… But I can't teach you what you want to learn. Only what you can use." Yuriko stated, offering a sad smile, while Naruto's face nearly hit the ground when he heard that.

"Your saying that you can't teach me how to manipulate chakra?"

"By Chakra you mean your unique energy? Than no. I'm afraid that I can't." Yuriko replied, but before Naruto could act out, There was a strong arm that landed upon his shoulder and when his face turned, his met With Wong, and the aged Chinese man nodded his head towards him.

"She Cannot… I can. My gift to you." He stated, as his dark eyes narrowing slightly. "If you wish to study with me young man, I will not be so gracious with you as I am with your School Grades." Wong stated as he stood up straight, where he crossed his arms and nodded his head towards him, before glancing at Yuriko and he nodded his head towards her. "With your Sensei's approval of course."

"I fail to see why he can't. So long as it doesn't affect his studies or his training with me." Yuriko stated as she crossed her arms, smiling. And Naruto smiled, nodding his head towards them both. And then it was time for the presents that he was given. Kurt had gotten him the Matrix Series. Oh how Naruto loved the series completely. The Action was great, and the plot was even better.

Evan had gotten him a drum set used in bands. As well as movies on specific beats and how to start using it with music. Guitars and such. Kitty had picked him up a old history book that was on Captain America, printed back in the early 1950's, up to his supposed last mission off of the coast of Germany. Jean had gotten him an Encyclopaedia on medicinal herbs and plants. Which could be combined into non-fatal poisons and those that could be used as antidotes. Scott had picked out a set of reflective orange sunglasses. Remy had given him a gold pocket watch. Whether or not it had been stolen though, none really looked to far into it.

Hank had gotten him a junior detective kit that came with several small harmless chemicals that, though said handle with care and avoid drinking it or getting in the eyes, were good for analyzing many things. Logan had gotten him the Crocodile Dundee hat with the crocodile teeth on top. Rogue had gotten him a book on tarot cards, how they were to be used and read. A thing that had fascinated Naruto since he heard of them. Yuriko had brought forth three wrapped up packages. The First was a set of metal cleaning and blade sharpening kit. The Second was a large amount of Kunai. Made from a light weight and extremely durable metal. The Last was uncovered to reveal a small broad sword.

"Your are not ready for a Katana. But you must start somewhere, Naruto." Yuriko had explained. Tyson had given Naruto a chess set with a book of strategies and tactics for how the units worked. And then a book of old history wars, chief victories and the strategies leading up to those victories. Charles had gotten Naruto two leather bound books. Treasure Island and Twenty Thousand Leagues under the sea. Piotr had given Naruto a charcoaled sketch of a set of dogs playing underneath a tree. And Illyana had given him recipes for foods that might actually enjoy.

But the grand finally had been when Ororo had sat down right in front of Naruto the smile never leaving her face. And then a large brown envelope was handed towards him. When it was opened, Naruto looked down towards the title lines that read "Adoption Form." The subject in question that was headlined through the adoption papers was his. And the want to be parent's name was Ororo Munroe.

"Ororo, What's this mean?"

"This means that if you want to, I can have you as my legal son." Ororo explained, while the others were busy watching Remy who had the good nerve to follow Emma's advice to keep the others distracted by means of the drum set. For what happened next was shocking. Naruto's face went from shock, to fear, and then complete and utter happiness. Naruto's eyes misted over as small tears dribbled from the corners of his eyes. It was so much for him to take in. The fact that they had thrown him a birthday party, and then that of presents, the greatest of which being the chance to have something close to what a family might be by adoption. He remembered all too well his time at the orphanage, waiting for someone to come and collect him like he saw all the other children have.

"This for real?"

Ororo just smiled, revealing two rows of white teeth and she nodded her head completely to him. The Transition happened quickly. Naruto, despite the orders given to him by Hank and the Professor, had jumped from his wheelchair and had tackled Ororo, much to every one's surprise. When Naruto hugged her she just smiled and shook her head, holding him lightly, while feeling his nodding head against her body. Of course the commotion had caused the focus to shift from Remy's Drum Playing to the magical bond that had just formed.

That of Mother and Son.

_Dear Everyone…_

_It's Me, Naruto Uzumaki, the Future Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. And I know your all going to need proof. So here's to ya Granny Tsunade. If your thinking about putting me into a early grave, Don't. You couldn't handle the grey hairs._

_Now I'm not dead. And I don't have a whole lot of time to do this. I'm running late for high school as it is. When I was fighting Sasuke, We ended up into some place different. I'm not sure what's all happening over there, but over here. Things are looking great. I got a bunch of friends. Evan looks like someone that we'd see from Lightning country, and is lazy when it comes to physical activity and yet when it comes to sports he's off the hook! Kurt is from Germany. He's a cool guy that enjoys eating as much as he likes hanging out with his friends. _

_Scott's the sort of cool that just isn't fair! I mean he's got the good looks, the fancy hair cut, the eyes that always need sunglasses. And he's got a crush on Jean Grey, a brainiac in terms of everything. I don't think she's failed one test she's aimed for. And she loves a sport called Soccer. I don't pretend to understand all the rules but there's a lot of running in it, while kicking a ball with your feet. Kitty's… well Kitty. She's from a place just about two hours away, and she's pretty smart to. In terms of smart, she's learning right now in terms of computer's that we have running our medical equipment now. Makes ya wish what sort of other things their teaching here. But don't let her good brains fool you. She loves creating biological warfare from the kitchen._

_Rogue's Mysterious. I don't know much about her, but I know that she likes to read. And though she acts tough, she ain't so bad. Once you get through her bite. But the redeeming feature is that she knows about the Kyuubi, and she hasn't told anyone. How she found out? Well. From what I understand it is that she absorbed some energy and memories from me, and in that, the Kyuubi. We dunno if it's permanent. In any case, back to the introductions. Logan's the sort of Uncle that you know you don't want to have at the tea shops, and yet always want on your back in a fight. He's a short guy with a shorter temper that likes beer, cigars, and mechanics. And don't tell anyone I told you this, but I found in his mail some of those magazines that Pervy Sage used to look at when we were on the road looking for you, Granny Tsunade. Guess there are closet perverts here to._

_And if there's a calmer person here to balance out Uncle Logan's Sophisticated nature, it's that in the form of Professor Charles Xavier. He's the dude that I'm staying with. He's got a place for people with special needs and he opened up a bunk for me. He gave me a chance at a life here, helped me make friends, and helped me know me a bit better. He likes reading, drinking tea, and offering council and advice in many fields, be they matters of the heart, or matters of politics. Personally, I think he should just stay the way his, Grandpa Chuck, the wise and all knowing. Chances are I'll never remember half of the things he talks about._

_Now for my masters in learning martial arts and soon to be Jutsu's. Yuriko-Sensei is one tough lady. She's got about as much flexibility as a brick when it comes to training techniques in the ninja arts. And the way she explains it is that there is more to being a ninja than fancy jutsu and kick ass attacking. There's tactics and techniques to use from the shadows. Apparently Shinobi in this world are different than what they are in ours. They don't openly show themselves, or who they work for. As in what nation they belong to. They're all black and use all sorts of unique weapons and tools that I'm still learning about, and boy I tell you, it's hard to master them. And when we got it down to where I don't' stab myself, we move on. Sheesh, she doesn't give me a minute._

_The Other is Sifu Wong. He's calm and collected, the same as Yuriko-Sensei. However she's teaching me the physical way of the ninja. He's teaching me the techniques I can use to my advantage. He calls it the manipulation of energies with in the body and around us. I think he means the Chakra Network, but I'll find out quickly enough. And he doesn't rush through anything. He explains things. Time and time again, until I get it. Though I once heard him say that I had the learning curve of a flat line until I'm put into danger. Heh. I wonder if he's right._

_Oooh. I just a bout forgot. We had some new additions to the mansion. Remy Lebeau. He's already told me where he's from, and it's in the state of Louisiana, in the deep south where the Bayou is. Where that is, I've no idea. I'll have to get him to give me a map. But he's proud of his nature. But he's a thief, and a womanizer. I swear if there was a pervy sage here, Remy would be it. But there's one thing I've learned as I watch him. He's confident in his skills as a thief, and of one other thing. He likes to hustle card tables for money. The man is crafty, and he hasn't gotten caught yet. I keep thinking I should tell Logan that Remy's cheating at cards to get at his money, but I like it when Uncle Logan Loses. It's like watching Kiba in a tantrum._

_The Next is Piotr Rasputin. He's a big guy. And by big he stands taller than Bushier Brow Sensei. And he's full of muscle. He told me once that he once had been a farmer, growing up in Russian, a place far away and up north. But just because he's a worker and has the ability to bend me in two, he's a real softie. He likes to draw and paint when he isn't working or playing with his sister. Speaking of his sister, Her name is Illyana. Took me a while to get it right to. But she's blonde, blue eyed, and my same age, with a unique way of seeing the world. It wasn't until a little while ago that I found out that she's staying with Sifu Wong. And from what I understand, I'll be training with her in the Jutsu training. _

_The last is Emma. Emma Grace Frost… Well what can I say about her? She's cool, refined, poised, smart, beautiful, and she's trying to teach me to. Apparently she's trying to teach me how to use proper meal etiquette. How to prevent a seriously important meal with people from going to hell. Though apparently she's also trying to get me to dress more fashionably. I got no idea why, I'm happy with my blue jeans and a orange t-shirt. When I ask her about the new clothes she just replies that a man should look his best. So I have to wonder, do the new clothes make me seem more like Scott and that sort of Cool? I don't know. But I do like they way they feel. But thankfully enough, I get to keep my old clothes for training and school. But what do I know about her. I don't know much. I know that she won't talk about herself to much either. Something to do with her parents from what I overheard. But I gotta Ask, Granny T, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Kurunai-Sensei, Crazy Snake Lady, Shizune, Ayame… How do I get her to notice me? _

_Well That leaves to people left. I'll start with the less Important. Tyson Hawk. He's a mystery wrapped up in a mystery. He's got a huge past, and from what Jean and Ororo told me about it, it had a lot of bloodshed involved. The man's rich, and I've seen his picture in the news. He makes weapons to kill people and he makes medicine to save them. The man's what I've learned to be, a contradiction. Whatever agenda that he has, it's his own. _

_And Ororo Munroe. Now everyone there, Sit down. This next one is a real doozy. She adopted me. I have a mother. Ororo Munroe is my mother. She's been there from day one here. And she didn't judge me. I don't know if she knows about the Kyuubi, and I know I should tell her, but I don't know if I can. I mean, I have a family now. A mother and friends here. But what can I tell you about her… Well her cooking is great. And though she's stern, she's flexible in everything that we do together. Believe it or not, we were in the gardens just the other day and we were talking about the birthday party that she threw me, while we cared for the plants here. Speaking of which, she's got whole books on gardening and how to improve on things. I dunno if it's the same techniques that we use for the meds in Konoha, but couldn't hurt to try them out. I'll see if I can't get you some books on them. _

_Back to Momma O. Well. She says she's from Kenya. Where the people of her nation worshipped her like a goddess. Can't say I'd blame them. The weather around her shifts with her mood. I've seen her upset and I don't want to see it again. Lightning bolts, winds, hail. It's like facing those freaks in the lands of snow all over again, only on a bigger scale. In any case, she says that she would like me to come with her to Kenya on her next visit. I'm not sure If I want to go, but she did say that I had relatives there, someone called Azari is supposed to be my brother. It's complicated._

_And now about me. I've grown. I've gotten to five feet and eight inches. I dunno how, but I think I just beat Sakura's height. I found out new recipes for Ramen. I'm going back to school which should give Iruka-Sensei grey hairs for this fact. I'm learning. I'm learning all sorts of great things. Science, Philosophy, History, Sports, Arts. The world here is so different. And I'd love to tell you all about it. I'll keep sending letters now that I have a way to send them to you, and it's just a short hop back to Konoha. But… I'll be coming home when I'm ready._

_Now I gotta get to school. So you all take care now._

_Yours truly, _

_The Number One Surprising Ninja of the Hidden Leaf Village, The Future Hokage, and Member of the Rookie Nine,_

_Naruto Uzumaki._

-Story End-

Yes, I know a Cheezie end, but I loved it none the less. So that's it. THe first story is complete. I've got a Title for the second story, something that you should look out on in the horizon.

Second Year.

This will be the sequel to my story. If you all want to guess what will be going wrong in this one, by all means, guess. I don't mind insight and outside opininons. Now, unfortunately, I won't be able to get started on the new story until around december of this year. Sad, I know. But with my title of Fall of the Hero, needing to be worked upon and a third story between myself and another writer in the colaberation together, which we will soon see if it will pay off or not, I have no intention of over extending myself.

Falcon S. Kimeraki.


End file.
